Unintended Consequences
by Megatoast
Summary: Before Midna left, she gave him a gift. But when an ancient enemy who threatens all worlds returns, Link will find that this gift will affect him more than anyone thought. Now, he must once again defend those he cares for. T for violence. LinkxMidna
1. Defeat of the Evil King

Disclaimer: I do not own this stuff

_(A/N) If any of you are readers of my other fic, don't worry, I haven't dropped it; I just need to take a break and write about something else for a change._

_I've sorta been bingeing on Zelda for the last couple of weeks, so I feel I just gotta write something about it._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Defeat of the Evil King<p>

Link grunted as he dodged a powerful horizontal slice from his opponent's foul sword. It was so close that it felt as if the air itself was cutting into his scalp. He hastily got some breathing room between himself and his opponent with a backflip, sliding a short distance on the slick mud.

Ganondorf Dragmire glowered at the hero; his mouth was curled into a twisted sneer, while his hate-filled eyes bored into the Link's feral blue. Ganondorf planted both of his feet firmly into the ground and gave Link the universal gesture that roughly translates to 'bring it on'.

Link obliged, and charged at the King of Evil with his sword held aloft. The metal seemed to sing as it arced through the air, and it clashed with Ganondorf's foul blade in a flurry of sparks. Their blades were locked, and the Blade of Evil's bane and Ganon's tainted blade of evil reacted with a brilliant burst of energy. Momentarily distracted by the light, Link was unaware as Ganon delivered a vicious kick to Link's midsection, knocking the breath out of his Links and sending him flying towards the edge of the area.

On the outside of the arena, Zelda gasped when the hero landed with a heavy thud. Her fears were abated when Link scrambled to his feet, and shook the dizziness from his head.

"Pathetic, is that all you got, _hero?_" Ganondorf spat, injecting as much malice as he possibly could into his words.

Link glared at him, his eyes holding pure anger. He took a step forward and grimaced. Ganon's kick _hurt_.

_That's going to leave a mark… _Link thought to himself.

"Not…even…close…" Link wheezed, taking deep breaths whilst regaining his footing.

The two fighters circled each other like a couple of beasts, looking for an opportunity to strike. Fierce thunder raged overhead, perfect weather for such an occasion.

Without any regards to his own well-being, Link charged at his hated enemy again. Once again, their blades clashed. It was a storm of thrusts, slashes, parries and dodges, though neither of them managed to get an opening.

It went on and on, the hero and the evil king answering destiny's call. However, under the strain Link was tiring much more quickly than his much larger opponent. While having the Triforce of Courage allowed for strength and endurance, it simply didn't measure up to the combined might of the evil king and the Triforce of Power.

His arms were going numb from the constant shock of deflecting his opponent's powerful blows. His sword's dance was becoming sluggish, and his opponent managed to get a series of light cuts in.

_Ugh, what would _she _do right now? _Link thought to himself as he sidestepped a stab. His little imp had been with him through the fires of hell, the dank underbelly of the deepest temples, and the icy grip of the tallest mountains, but now, she was gone; all because of this bastard. Just the thought of her caused uncontrollable rage to pass through his system. With a crazed yell, in a adrenaline and rage fueled rush, he smashed through Ganon's defenses and managed to sink his blade into his opponent's shoulder. Ganondorf's eyes widened a nearly unnoticeable amount as the familiar sting of the Master sword bit his flesh.

In retaliation, Ganondorf brought his massive sword downward, in an attempt to cleave him in half head to toe. Link withdrew his sword and dodged it with a sideways roll. Ganon didn't have a chance to turn around before feeling the sword cutting into his less heavily armored back. A segment of his heavy cloak fell to the damp earth, severed by the hero's blade.

He turned his body toward's his cape's murderer at frightful speed. "Impressive," Ganondorf grunted. Link was not prepared for what came next, as Ganon suddenly threw his massive bulk at the hero. With a partially muffled yell, he was sent careening off balance as he tumbled to the ground. Link winced as he landed on his elbow. His sword was sent from his hand and landed some distance away.

Groaning slightly, Link barely had time to raise his shield as he saw the imposing silhouette looming above him, poised for a killing blow. The sword came down, hitting his shield with a loud clang. Link's face fell as his trusted shield was shattered from blow. Link cried in pain as the sheer force of the blow broke his wrist with a loud crack.

Somewhere nearby, Zelda gasped dramatically.

Link cradled his broken limb and grunted as a powerful hand suddenly grasped his left arm and yanked him into the air. Link suddenly found himself suspended several feet off the ground, broken limb dangling at his side, staring into the face of the king of evil. Ganon's eyes held pure contempt for his opponent. His sword was planted in the earth a few feet away, the surrounding soil being corrupted by the evil within.

"But not impressive enough," Ganon sneered as he drove his free hand into Link's side. Link screamed as he felt several of his ribs break under Ganondorf's armored fist. Ganon laughed at the sight of the hero's suffering, a deep, evil laugh.

"Tsk tsk tsk, so _weak_," Ganon growled, "_She _put up more of a fight!" Ganon taunted. Ganon's lips curled into a twisted smile at the look of pure hate on Link's face, "The Twili are so pathetic, she died screaming, and so will you!"

"Shut up! You don't…get to…talk about…her…" Link seethed, each word sending spikes of pain down his side.

Ganon laughed again, a gleeful one, "Oh, I'm sorry, did you _love _that weak little imp?" he mocked, sadistic glee dancing in his eyes.

"Go…to hell…"

Link sneered at him and spat in his face.

Ganondorf wiped the slightly bloodied saliva from his face, and then punched Link in the shoulder; his already wounded arm. Link screamed in pain as the blow dislocated his shoulder.

Again, somewhere nearby, Zelda gasped.

"Don't you worry, you'll be seeing that imp of yours again _real _soon," Ganondorf drawled as he threw Link clear across their enclosed area. He hit the far barrier and crashed to the ground and was still.

Zelda cupped her hand to her mouth and gave a cry of disbelief as Epona whinnied beneath her. The intelligent horse was very well aware that having her master's limp form lobbed clear across the area was a bad thing.

_This…this can't be! He can't fail! _Zelda thought in a panic. Still, the green-clad hero did not budge as Ganondorf withdrew his blade from the earth and slowly stalked over to his nemesis. Each footfall he drew nearer to the downed warrior seemed to last an eternity.

"No! Link! You have to get up! You have to!" Zelda screamed.

Ganondorf glanced her way, "Save your breath, I want you to scream when I kill you…"

Link's eyes fluttered open when he coughed in pain at the agony piercing his side. He had heard Zelda calling his name. The world came into focus; the evil king was currently having a chat with the princess. He was about midway across the area, his sword in hand.

Link tried to push himself to his feet, but the intense pain in his side caused him to fall back to earth.

"Oh, still breathing I see, hero?" Ganondorf's mocking voice came to his ears. Link glanced to his opponent and his heart dropped to his stomach as he saw him draw closer and closer.

"Link! Come on, don't give up!" Zelda's voice rang out.

Link tried rising again, but failed once more.

"This is the end, hero…" Ganondorf drawled, mere yards away, moving his blade in a position in which to hew him.

With his good arm, Link tried to pull himself across the earth slightly, to distance himself to his soon-to-be-murderer.

_This is it, isn't it? I've come all this way for nothing? _He mused to himself, he closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable. If Midna was here right now, she would probably be chastising him for getting himself into this position. Oh how he longed to hear her call him 'wolf-boy' one more time…

As he shifted his weight around, he heard something clink in his satchel. His eyes snapped open, glaring slightly as he saw Ganon draw even closer, drawing out the process as much as agonizingly possible. With his good arm, he snaked his arm into the pouch in question when his fingers contacted something. Pulling it out, his eyes widened when he realized it was a glass bottle, filled to the neck with a shimmering purple liquid.

Link's mouth went agape slightly as he realized what he was holding. _The Great Fairy's Tears! Of course! I had completely forgotten about these!_

'_Drink these and you should be able to clear any difficulties you might encounter ahead.'_

_Now is not the time for flashbacks! _Shaking himself from his memories about his _pleasant_ excursion in the Cave of Ordeals, he uncorked the bottle as Ganon inverted his sword, intent on impaling him.

Link downed the whole bottle in a single gulp, and coughed at the slightly salty taste of the tears. Link's eyes went wide at the sudden feeling that overtook him. Following a brief euphoria, the pain from his wounds was masked by the power of the tears, time seemed to slow, and he felt an explosion of energy course through his veins.

From an observer's viewpoint, Zelda saw Link withdraw a bottle of an unknown substance.

"Goodbye, hero," Ganondorf drawled as he prepared to end Link's life.

Zelda gritted her teeth as she saw Ganon's blade descent, when she believed that all was lost, the most unexpected happened. Link suddenly rolled sideways, dodging the blade at blazing speed. Before Ganondorf could cry out in surprise, Link disarmed him with a vicious kick to the hand, sending it arcing close to Zelda's position.

"How the-…?" Ganon started before he was abruptly interrupted as Link launched himself to his feet using merely a shove from his good arm and he punched Ganondorf in the face, throwing all his weight behind the blow. It was enough to launch the king into the air, landing yards away with an earth-shaking thud. It was then that Zelda got a close look at the hero. His face cared an expression of serene calm, but what caught her attention the most was the triforce symbol on the back of his hand. It was glowing so brightly, that it caused Zelda to squint at its sheer radiance, even from as far away as she was. Zelda could feel the waves of raw power emanating from the green-clad hero who was-until-recently-not-quite-dead. His skin seemed to be glowing softly with a golden luster.

"Wha…what is this?" Ganondorf bellowed as Link calmly approached him, his face carrying a trace of fear. Link wordlessly closed the distance and delivered a swift jab to Ganon's stomach with his left hand.

What Link was feeling right now is hard to describe; he did not feel any fear, at all. His super-honed reflexes gave him the sensation that time was slowing down, and other than that, he felt like he could do anything.

Dodging a hook from Ganondorf, Link countered with a vicious uppercut, causing the king to stagger backwards. Unfortunately for Link, even though the tears elevated him to super-human levels, he could still only use his left arm as he punched Ganon again.

Link noticed that his Triforce symbol was going ballistic; he had to avert his eyes from his own hand, lest he be blinded from the radiance.

Ganon made a futile attempt to deliver a bone-crushing uppercut, but Link easily sidestepped it.

"Persistant…pest…aren't you?" Ganon shouted, as Link pounded his jaw again.

No matter how much punishment Link put on him, Ganon refused to go down. The Triforce of Power gave him nearly limitless endurance.

_Use me…_

Link's senses perked up, he thought he heard something.

_Call upon my power…_

Link glanced at his hand, squinting at the Triforce symbol.

_You know what you must do…_

Suddenly, Link understood. Calling upon the power of the Triforce of Courage, Link delivered a punch backed up by the power of the goddesses. His fist blazed with golden flames.

"This is for the children…" Link muttered as his fist made contact, Ganondorf gasped.

"This is for Ilia," his fist made contact again, a small golden explosion resulted, causing Ganon to teeter dangerously to the side.

"This is for Zelda," his voice was louder as he pounded Ganon's face with an even more powerful blow. Ganon staggered backwards, blood dripping from his broken nose. Ganon was swaying on the spot, completely dazed. The Triforce had nullified his great endurance.

"This is for every life you took!" Link shouted, his fist coming in contact with Ganon's face for the last time. A fine spray of blood shot from Ganon's mouth, contrasting with the dark sky.

"Im…Impossible…" he muttered. The evil king spun on the spot, and then finally, like a great tree that had been cut, came crashing to the ground, face up.

As quickly as it came, the power of the Triforce retreated back into him, and the mark on his hand faded from radiant to dim. Link took in heaving breaths at what he had just accomplished.

_Did I just punch out Ganondorf?_

The feeling of nearly limitless energy receded along with the triforce, and Link nearly collapsed as his fatigue began to catch up with him. Catching himself, a grim smile came to his face as he caught sight of the Master Sword. There was one thing left to do.

From nearby, Zelda gazed with disbelief at what she had just witnessed.

_Did…did Link just punch out Ganondorf?_

She was shaken from her thoughts at the sound of scraping metal. Standing tall was the hero with the Blade of Evil's Bane clutched firmly in his left hand.

"And this…" Link said quietly, "This is for Midna!" Link bellowed, and the blade came plunging into Ganondorf's chest.

From miles around, people could hear the sound of the King of Evil's demise.

* * *

><p><em>(AN) There you go, hope it wasn't too heinous. Feedback is very appreciated. As for Link punching out Ganon...well...I sorta bought Punch-Out! off Virtual Console a few days ago so I just had to have Link punch out Ganon for lulz._

_I have some idea as to where I am going to be taking this, I actually partially thought this one out this time!_

_I may do a oneshot here and there for lulz sometime, just a heads up._

_If anyone is interested in beta'ing give me a shout._

_Until next time..._


	2. She Lives

Disclaimer: I do not own this stuff

_(A/N) Lol changed the title already_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: She Lives<p>

"Do not think this ends here…" Ganondorf spluttered from his place on the earth. He coughed once, sending a spray of blood into the air. Frantically, he his hands scrambled for the hilt of the hilt of the blade embedded in his massive torso, desperate to relieve himself of its searing bite. He recoiled in shock, as one with an evil heart cannot touch the blade.

Nearby, Link was sitting on the ground, his good arm clutching his wounded side while his broken arm hung off uselessly to the side. He was in too exhausted to get up without assistance. He was glaring hatefully at the evil king and repressed a snort as Ganon fruitlessly tried to withdraw the sword.

Finally, Ganondorf gave up on trying to withdraw the blade. "The history of Light and Shadow will be written in blood!" he shouted. Link and Zelda glanced at the evil king when the felt the familiar sensation of someone using their Triforce. Ganondorf shakily raised his right hand and pointed it at Link.

Link was hit with a sudden jolt of fear. In his current state, there was nothing he could do about another attack. His shield was shattered, and his sword felt heavier than a sack of bricks.

The mark briefly appeared on Ganon's hand, and just when Link thought he was done for, it fizzled. The mark faded away completely. Ganon sighed with dismay as his heavy arm came back thudding to the ground. Link and Zelda watched on as their most hated enemy drew upon his last breaths.

_Rot in Hell, Ganondorf…_ thought Link angrily.

_May the Goddesses have mercy on your soul… _thought Zelda.

Soon, Ganon's breaths slowed, and finally, with a wheeze, his eyes closed for the last time. Ganondorf, the Great King of Evil was dead.

It was finally over.

"Midna…" Link wheezed, the word causing stinging pain to shoot down his side, "We…we did it…Midna…we stopped him…"

Ganondorf's body was melting away. The dark flesh was quickly liquefying, pouring onto the ground like a thick black tar, as his ebony armor turned to dust. It flowed out onto the earth leaving a black stain where the dark lord was laying mere minutes ago, the Master Sword protruding from the tainted ground, a grim memorial on the plains of Hyrule. The barrier enclosing the hero dissipated.

The unnatural blanket of darkness was slowing being lifted, a testament to the dark lord's defeat. While the feeling should have been uplifting, the sheer thrill of victory could not shake the sting of lingering sorrow over Link's heart. They had won, but at what cost? His imp wasn't there to celebrate with him. Link took in shallow breaths as he suppressed the burning tears that were forming in his eyes.

Zelda watched the grieving hero with a heavy heart. His bangs were obscuring his eyes, and he was quivering; from pain or sorrow, it was probably both. Ganondorf had done quite a number on him, but the worst injury didn't show. Zelda knew how much the hero and the imp mattered to each other, though Midna probably would have denied it, that's just how she rolled.

Zelda gently nudged Epona in the direction of her master. The massive horse slowly ambled over to Link's side. Link's ears twitched slightly as he detected their approach, but he did not move at all. Epona lowered her head and gently nudged Link's head with her muzzle. When he did not respond, Zelda slid of the large horse and landed on the ground, next to Link.

"Link?" Zelda asked quietly. His response was a partially muffled sob. Zelda placed a gloved hand on Link's good shoulder and knelt down next to him. From this angle, she could see trails left by tears cutting through the grimed that caked his face. His feral blue eyes met hers briefly, and then he resumed staring into space.

"Link?"

"What?" he said softly, not looking her way.

"I'm sorry," Zelda said, gently rubbing his shoulder, "I'm so sorry…"

"S-she said she'd be with me to the end…" Link mused, "Oh why…did she…?"

"She was my friend too Link."

"You said that…you shared a bond with her…" Link interjected, "Can you…still feel her? Is there anything left?"

Zelda sadly shook her head 'no', "I'm sorry."

Link sobbed bitterly, trying to hold back further tears, "It's just not fair…"

"Life usually isn't…" Zelda pondered, "There is so much injustice in our world…"

"You got that right…"

"Link…" Zelda said quietly, "It's okay to weep for those you lost…"

Link's gaze met hers, eyes shining with unshed tears, his lips trembling. His resolve slipping, he finally broke and a cascade of tears streaked forth. Zelda gently hugged him, careful to avoid his injured side.

Several minutes went by as Link poured his sorrow into Zelda's shoulder, his sobs muffled.

When Link finally pulled away, a hit of a smirk was toying at his lips. He figured that if Midna was here with him right now she would be berating him on how he'd best stop blubbering and get back to saving the world.

"What is it Link?"

"Just…a thought…" he said wistfully, looking towards the horizon. "She…she wouldn't want me to be like this…"

Zelda nodded once, "Midna…was a good person, as are you."

"Yeah yeah…I'm a riot," Zelda had to suppress a giggle. Midna seemed to have rubbed off on him. Finally, after a long drawn out sigh, his gaze met hers again, "Help me up, would you?"

Zelda's eyes widened slightly in surprise, she did not expect him to get his spirits up quite so quickly. Just one thought about what Midna would want him to do, and he was already trying to come back. Rising to her, feet, she took Link's left hand and gently eased him to his feet. Every slightly-off movement would have him wincing in pain.

Finally, he was up on his feet, albeit unsteadily and Zelda could clearly see his whole body. To be fair; he looked like crap. How he was still standing was a miracle upon itself, but, she supposed, that's just how these heroic types roll. By himself, he probably had more injuries than an entire squad of Hyrule soldiers that were recently in a notable fight, and they were incompetent and got hurt a lot. His face sported a variety of nasty bruises that were visible through the dirt and a blood was trickling from his nose, and from the mouth. His right arm hung uselessly at his side, the wrist was fractured in multiple places and his shoulder was dislocated. He had open cuts dotting every part of his body, many of them still bleeding. His olive green tunic was stained both red from blood and brown from grime. From the way he carried himself, his side was in bad shape. All in all, it currently sucks to be Link.

"How are you feeling?" Zelda inquired.

Link shrugged once, "Like hell."

"You look like it."

"You know, princess, sometimes I amaze myself in how much punishment I can take," he looked around at the horizon and stopped when he caught sight of the high plume of dust in the distance; what had once been Hyrule castle, "You know, Zelda, I hope your castle is insured…" he quipped.

Zelda couldn't help but crack a smile at his antics, raising her hand with the Triforce of Wisdom on the back of it, "You know Link, I plan ahead."

"You know, I wonder if that was Ganondorf or Midna…" he suddenly cut off and his face fell.

"We need to get you patched up…" Zelda interjected, stating the obvious and trying to steer the subject away from her fallen friend.

"Heh…it's funny…" Link said quietly, "She berated me the entire time we were in the Cave or Ordeals, telling me about how I was wasting my time, but in the end, the reward is how I scraped a victory…" Link shuddered involuntarily as he vividly recalled when he had to take on three Darknuts at once. Midna had chewed him out for getting himself into such a position.

Zelda of course knew this, given that she and Midna had shared thoughts for the past couple of months.

"Ah…Midna…" Link's mood was quickly slipping again.

"Link…" Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder, to her surprise he shrugged her off and glared at her.

"Shut up! No more words…no more…" he seethed, his eyes shining with tears again. Zelda was taken aback at the hero's sudden anger. "She's gone…I'm never going to see her again…never…going to…" he cut off.

In the distance, Link could make out the shimmering outlines of the Light Spirits, contrasting against the cloudy sky. They were glowing much brighter than Link had ever seen them, and their light seemed to be concentrating on a point in the horizon. Link squinted slightly at the display. With a rush of wind, the clouds parted, making way for the setting sun, and silhouetted against it was a very familiar figure.

Link's eyes widened in shock, "…how…am I dreaming?" he said in disbelief. The short stature, the disproportionately large head, it couldn't be anyone but her.

Without any further thought, he began limping towards the figure as fast as he possibly could, ignoring the pain shooting through his side. Link went up the hill as fast as his fatigued legs could carry him. Each second seemed to last an eternity.

From a distance, Zelda watched him go.

Coming over the top of the hill, Link came upon a very unfamiliar heap of black robes. Involuntarily, he released a sigh of dismay, this wasn't his imp. Slowly, the unknown person rose. Whoever it was, they were very tall. The figure slowly turned to face him. What he saw was stunning.

This person, unmistakably a woman had pale blue tinged skin, flawless curves, and exposing midnight-black clothing. Glowing blue lines spiderwebbed across her slender limbs. What topped it off were a pair of eyes that were like rubies set into a beautiful face with angled features. The eyes were familiar._ Could it be?_

"What? Say something!" she commanded.

_Yup, that's definitely Midna…_

"Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?"

Link could only stare at the beautiful woman in front of him. Silently, Link was thankful that his nose was already bleeding, if it wasn't it would be now. His mind was running in circles.

"M-Midna?" Link said in disbelief.

Midna smirked, "Good boy, you remember. Not completely hopeless after all!"

Link could only wear a dopey grin at the remark, "…how…you're alive?"

"Ever the talent for pointing out the obvious, eh wolfy?"

Tears were shimmering in Link's eyes again, ones of joy and relief. With as much energy as he could muster, he threw his good arm around her and hugged her as tightly as he could. "Midna!" he cried out in joy.

Midna smiled, "Aww, is my little wolfy happy to see me?" she quipped while she hugged back.

Link suddenly felt a whole lot heavier in her arms and he was dragging her towards the ground. "Woah, easy there, Link!" she shouted, but when she saw the look in his eyes, she noticed just how exhausted he was. As relieved as he was, his massive fatigue finally overwhelmed him and his legs gave out.

Midna slowly lowered herself to the ground, Link still in her embrace. He was still weakly clinging to her and his gaze was still meeting hers.

"M-Midna…" he wheezed.

"Link!" Midna shrieked.

"Don't…don't…leave…" his eyes closed.

"I won't…come on, stay with me!"

In the distance, Zelda was sprinting towards Midna and her downed wolf, her eyes widened in fear at the sight in front of her.

Midna placed her hand in front of Link's mouth and breathed a sigh of relief, she could still feel the breath of life; Link had merely passed out.

"Is he okay?" Zelda asked.

"Just passed out…"

"We need to get him someplace safe, I would take him to the castle infirmary but…" Zelda glanced towards the still lingering dust cloud, "Any ideas?"

Midna's brow furrowed in thought, "Hm…we could go to that bar…Telma's I think? She wouldn't turn down helping Link…"

Quietly, Midna raised her hands and streams of twilight magic shot fourth from her fingertips. The dark tendrils wrapped themselves around his chest and wrist, and his bleeding halted.

"What did you do?"

"Holding the bones there so we can set them properly later," Midna glanced at his shoulder, "Only one more thing we can do now…" summoning forth more magic, her hair twisted into a large hand and wrapped around Link's upper arm. With a jerk, she popped it back into its socket.

"By the way Midna…"

"Yes Zelda?"

Zelda planted her hands on her hips, "Was that you or Ganon who blew up my castle?"

Midna had a sheepish look on her face, "Eh…a little of both, oops…"

* * *

><p><em>(AN) There you go! Hope it's okay!_

_Not reviewing is like…hating puppies, you don't hate puppies…do you? JK, review pl0x._

_Random writing gripe: "Its" is possessive, "It's" is a contraction of "It is". Get it right!_


	3. Rest

Disclaimer: I do not own this stuff

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Rest<p>

One minute, he was staring up into the beautiful face of Midna's true form; the next thing he knew he was lying down in an incredibly comfortable bed.

He felt very stiff, as if he had been in this position for a very long time. With a groan, his eyes creaked open to find only blackness. Wherever he was lacked proper lighting. The springs of the bed creaked as he blearily forced himself to sit up. He tried to move his right arm but found that he could not. Blindly feeling around with his left hand, he found his right to be tightly bound in a sling, also his left hand seemed to be wrapped in bandages.

"_Rise and shine, Mr. Hero, rise and shine…_" a voice quietly echoed from the dark.

Link quickly looked around the room and found a face outlined by a pale light, framed by what seemed to be fluorescent hair. He could not make out their features.

"Wha-…who are you? Where am I?" Link blurted out.

The figure giggled softly, "_You have been asleep for a long time…yesssss…now it is time to defend Hyrule again! Oooooh! 700 years it's been…"_

Link was shocked, "W-what? Really?"

"Of course not you moron," the figure chided. Link blink in confusion and stared dumbly at the figure.

"Oh you should have seen the look on your face, hee hee!" the intensity of the light increased and Link could clearly make out the figure of a tall, slender woman, with a magically sustained orb of light suspended in one of her hands. It was Midna. "You must have hit your head harder than I thought," she quipped.

Link grinned sheepishly, "Midna…" he groaned while she continued to laugh at his confusion. She looked even more beautiful than she had the last time. She had forgone her flowing cloak and hood, and her silky red hair flowed around her shoulders, bound in a fixture at her collar and in a ponytail. Without the cloak obscuring her figure, Link could make out every inch of her flawless curves, her sarong and top clung to her tightly.

They merely stared at each other for a few moments.

"Still at a loss for words, wolfy?"

Link snorted once and shook his head, "I'm still reeling over the fact that…this is over…"

"Oh really?" Midna said slyly, walking towards his bedside deliberately causing her hips to sway as much as possible, "If you say so, hero."

Link tried to avert his gaze but could not prevent a blush from seeping into his cheeks; hopefully Midna would not notice in the poor lighting. "So," Link cleared his throat, "Uh…what happened? Where are we?"

"Well, after you collapsed I warped all of us back to Castle Town, we're at Telma's place at the moment, Zelda and I patched your wounds up," she responded.

At her words, Link took a moment to look at himself in the somewhat improved lighting. All over his body were bandages, stitches and bruises. His torso was wrapped tightly in bandages, along with his left hand. Link gently prodded his face to feel around for any injuries.

He glanced at Midna, "How's my face?"

Midna smirked, "As dopey as ever," her ruby eyes seemed to move up and down his bed, "In fact, all of you looks dopey."

"Whatever, whate-…" Suddenly, it dawned on him that he was completely naked, and not covered very well. Blushing fiercely, he made a sudden effort to yank the sheets up to cover himself.

"Aw, is the widdle wolfy embarrassed?" Midna chided.

"Midna!" he spluttered.

"As if I haven't seen you naked before, Link…"

Link rolled his eyes, of course she would have. She had been riding his shadow for much of his adventure, she _would _have taken an opportunity to get a free show.

"Oh and I think Zelda did too…"

"Oh damn it Midna…" Link moaned, gently cradling his head his good hand, "Can't a man get a little privacy?"

Midna shrugged and grinned mischievously, "Hey, we had to get you cleaned and patched up somehow, didn't we? Hee hee!"

Link groaned, "So…how long have I…?" he trailed off.

"It's been about two days," Midna finished, "And currently, to be honest, the city is a mess. Debris from the castle rained about the city. Plenty of people have fled or are currently cowering in their homes. Word hasn't really been spread that the threat is over."

Link nodded in understanding, "By the way, was that you or Ganon who…"

"As I already told Zelda that was an _accident!_" she seethed. Link's eyes widened at the sudden outburst, "Sorry, it's just that I feel bad about it, the power of the Fused Shadows reacting with Ganon's sheer evil was slightly greater than I thought it would be."

"I understand…it's not like I'm going to hold it against you or anything…"

Midna nodded, "Thank you…"

Suddenly, Link's stomach growled loudly. Link grinned in embarrassment just by how noisy it was. It suddenly dawned on him that he had not eaten or drank anything in two days. "Eh…" Link muttered.

"Aw, it looks like someone in hungry," Midna cooed, rubbing Link's toned stomach through the sheets, "Is my little puppy hungry?"

Link gasped at the sudden contact; thanks to his time as a wolf, he had found that he was susceptible to both belly-rubs and ear-scratchings, even when he was in his Hylian form.

"Yes, food now, water too," Link grunted, mind partially turned off by the contact to his belly.

Midna grinned wickedly whilst withdrawing her hand, "You seem to forget that I'm the one who gives orders around here," she said with levity dripping from her voice.

Link rolled his eyes, "O great mistress, may your lowly servant have some nourishment?" he responded, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Normally with that tone I'd have to punish you buuut," her eyes twinkled, "I'm feeling nice this evening," she casually reached up and scratched Link behind the ear and softly giggled as he seemed to turn to jelly, and his right foot started twitching. "There's a bottle of water on the nightstand," Midna said while removing her hand again. As she turned to leave, the ball of light she conjured dimmed away, plunging the room into darkness once more.

"Could I get some light in here?" Link asked as he was walking away.

"For you I _suppose _I could…" she responded and raised her hand. With a snap of her fingers a candle on the nightstand lit up, flooding the room with a soft, flickering light. Just like she promised a bottle of water was sitting there, corked and filled all the way to the neck. In the candle light, Midna looked like a goddess. Link's eyes followed her as she crossed the room to the door. Involuntarily, Link's gaze drifted onto her posterior, in which she was deliberately swaying as much as possible. Midna glanced over her shoulder and gave the recovering hero a coy wink, causing him to blush fiercely.

As soon as she left the room, Link snatched the bottle of water, but then he realized he had a problem; he only had one functional arm. Briefly glancing around the room, he wedged the bottle between his legs and yanked the cork out and fervently brought the bottle to his lips, quenching his thirst and reliving his chapped lips, all while trying to resist thinking inappropriate thoughts regarding a certain Twilight Princess.

Though Link would be a fool to deny that he'd like to fuse her shadows, if you know what I mean.

* * *

><p>Midna gracefully descended the stairs to the common room below. It was mostly silent in the room. The room was pretty dim, and Telma wasn't at her usual post at the bar, but Midna could hear voices coming from the brighter alcove that the company usually resided in.<p>

Midna silently crossed the room from her place at the foot of the stairs and peered through the curtains that partially covered the entrance to see Telma and Zelda speaking at the table in hushed voices, though Zelda looked up as she saw that they had a newcomer.

"Ah, hello princess," Zelda spoke up, acknowledging her presence.

Midna strode into the light, nodding at both women, "Link's up, he's hungry," Midna snorted and glanced to the side, "Figures."

"Oh, I better get the poor dear something to munch on, you ladies wait here," Telma said cheerfully and rose from her place at the table, and striding out towards the bar.

Midna took a seat at the table opposite of the other princess, folding her hands at the table. "He'll be fine," she said curtly.

"I know he will," Zelda replied, "The wielder of the Triforce of Courage is known to have recovered at incredible speed."

"If he wasn't such a big lug he could probably be down here with us right now," Midna quipped.

The women were silent for a moment.

"Have you told him?" Zelda broke the silence.

Midna raised an elegant eyebrow, "Told him what?"

Zelda sighed, "You know what I'm talking about, Midna, don't play dumb with me."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Midna, we've shared a body for the last several months, I know that you are planning to destroy the mirror."

Midna groaned, "So you know."

"Midna, I know you think that this is the best for both worlds, but is it really necessary to cut off the connection utterly?"

Midna cradled her head in her hands, "You saw what Zant did to your world, you saw all the terrible things he wrought…I have to make sure something like that never happens again…"

"But why haven't you told _him?_"

_Because that would make it harder to say goodbye… _"What difference would that make?"

Zelda sighed in exasperation, "He loves you, you know that right? I know you love him too…"

"Oh please, princess. Me, love him? I know you have divine insight…or something…but I only think of him as a friend…"

"Midna, you practically haven't left his bedside since we've been here…is that what you thought then?"

_I had to make sure he was okay… _Midna made an unladylike snort, "Someone had to keep an eye on him."

"Is that what you thought when you cuddled up to him at night?"

_I…I had to be close…to feel him… _"It was cold!"

"Or when you longed for him to hold you?"

_I felt so comfortable in his arms… _"Whatever princess…"

"Or when you seized the opportunity to kiss is cheek when he was sleeping?"

_I wish he had been awake…_ "I well…"

"Or when you used every opportunity you could to stare up his tunic?"

_Ehehe… _"I…umm…"

Zelda arched an eyebrow, "Or perhaps when you spied on him when he was bathing in the Kakariko hot springs, nude?"

_SQUEE! _Midna was blushing, "Oh like you wouldn't have either, but then again you technically already did since we were sharing a mind…and I bet you liked it!"

Zelda coughed nervously squirmed in her chair, "Okay, you got me, but the fact remains, this will kill him inside if you were to leave him."

Midna scoffed, "Oh please, as if he would love someone like me. I mean I was awful to him, I treated him like a slave!"

Zelda leaned back in her chair, "You weren't there by the Kakariko Gorge at the final battle, you didn't see how he was when he thought you died…"

"What?" Midna said quietly.

"When Link saw Ganondorf holding your helmet aloft like a trophy, something seemed to die in his eyes, gone was the wild, youthful energy that you are familiar with, it was replaced with…cold nothingness. The look on his face was one of pure despair.

"I…I didn't know" Midna stammered.

"His fight against Ganondorf was fueled by rage and despair. When Ganon taunted him regarding your death, Link lost it," Zelda was massaging her forehead, recalling the memory, "When I was sharing a body with you, I had seen Link go wild in combat sometimes, but all those moments paled in comparison to what I saw. If Ganon had been a regular human, he would have been reduced to a gory stain on the plains of Hyrule."

Midna sat in silence.

"When the battle was over, there seemed to be nothing left in him…as if he just wished that he could keel over and die, to join you in the afterlife. He wept for you, Midna."

By now, a couple of tears had leaked from Midna's eyes, streaking down her cheeks. Other than the cliché 'tears of joy' Link had shed when he realized that she was alive, she had never seen him cry, "Zelda…I…"

"When he saw you, standing at the apex of that hill, silhouetted in the sunset, the life came back to his gaze like water to a dried spring, like a flower basking in the sun…like a warrior given reason to fight. He didn't save our worlds because destiny told him to, he did it for you."

_Do I really mean that much to him? _Midna sobbed, "But I…can't…I have a responsibility to my people. I have to put them before my own personal desires…"

"So you admit it, you love him…"

"Yes," Midna met her gaze, "I do," Midna wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand. She huffed, "Why is it I fall in love, and it's with the man who would make things the most complicated?"

"The goddesses work in mysterious ways…"

"The goddesses can kiss my ass," Midna said bitterly, "Why did I have to get attached? Why couldn't I have kept my emotions in check? Why couldn't he have fallen for you or that farm-girl?"

Zelda sighed sadly as footsteps from the outside their alcove got her attention. She glanced out into the darkened bar to find Telma walking in with a bowl of steaming soup and a bottle of milk and placed it on the table in front of Midna.

"Sugar, what's wrong?" Telma asked Midna.

"Huh? Nothing, just got something in my eye…" she lied as she took the food, "I'll take this to him…" she said glumly, the recent topic still heavy on her mind as she ascended the stairs.

* * *

><p>In the confines of his room, Link was restlessly fidgeting about on his bed, anxiously awaiting his food. As he waited, he noticed something; resting on top of a dresser were his ivy green clothing, freshly cleaned and repaired, along with the rest of his gear.<p>

_Hm…guess I'll have to thank whoever did that…_

He felt exposed lying in bed without anything on when mischievous women like Midna are creeping about so he shakily rose to his feet.

"Woah…" Link moaned as a sudden feeling of vertigo accompanied his first rising in two days. Swaying on the spot slightly and pressing his good hand to his forehead, he took a moment to get his bearings. He noiselessly strode across the length of the room until he found himself mere inches from his clothing.

Awkwardly, Link managed to extract his undergarments and leggings from the pile and slip them on one-handed, periodically perking up his ears and glancing towards the door.

As Link was slipping back into bed, his sharpened senses could hear the sound of approaching footsteps outside his room, and the door swung open as he was pulling up the sheets.

In the doorway stood Midna, grasping his long awaited food.

Link smiled at her and she forced a smile back as she walked to his bedside.

"Here you go, lowly servant, your mistress has generously provided you with nourishment!" she said with fake haughtiness as she placed the bowl roughly centered on his stomach and the bottle on the nightstand, though something way back in her voice gave Link the impression that she was recently distressed.

"Mm…thanks Midy," Link said quietly as he eagerly accepted the offered food. In no time at all he was, unsurprisingly sloppily wolfing it down, broth dribbling down his chin.

Meanwhile, Midna was standing nearby, just…watching him. Her ruby eyes were fixated intently on his face as he satiated his hunger. Her burdened heart wanted to be around Link as much as she possibly could right now.

"Say Link?"

"WHAT?" he snapped, suddenly jerking the bowl closer to him, like a dog jealously guarding its hard earned snacks. At her hurt expression he frowned, "Sorry Midna…guess it's just…my inner beast.

"Uh…right…" she mumbled, nervously rubbing her hands together. "Um…may I sit with you?" she said quietly.

Link looked at her with a curious expression, broth staining his chin like a dope. He shrugged, "Sure."

Quickly, Midna sat on the edge of the bed, and had to resist placing her hand on his muscular chest, both to avoid showing affection and the fact that Link might bite your hand off if you interrupt feeding time.

A short while later, Link had cleared out the contents of the large bowl and placed it on the nightstand. "Thanks for bringing that up, Midy," he said while smacking his lips, "I feel a lot better now…"

Midna couldn't help but crack a smile, "Food always heightens your spirits, doesn't it, wolf boy?"

Link smirked, "Yeah I guess it does," feeding time ended, his brow furrowed in thought, "Say Midna?"

Her ruby eyes met his sapphire ones, "Yes, Link?"

"Earlier today…wait…two days ago…what happened when…you know…?"

Midna bit her lip when she realized what he was talking about, her supposed death. "I…" she started, "I really don't know, actually," she was being honest, "One minute, I'm fighting Ganon, and the next…nothing. I'm just floating around in darkness when the light spirits seem to…pull me back. The next thing I knew I was hunched over in the middle of a field and you were limping up to me."

"Oh," he said, accepting her answer, "When you…d-died…I've never felt so…empty…" he said quietly, further cementing the truth of Zelda's words from earlier, stirring up helplessness in Midna's heart. "Without you…I felt that life wasn't worth living…" tears were starting to build in Midna's eyes. "When I saw you off in the distance…and I realized you were alive…" he trailed off. Idly, he placed a hand on Midna's thigh. "I've never felt happier," he glanced downward, "I…I don't think I could lose you a second time…" his gaze met hers again, "Could you promise me something Midna?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that I won't lose you again."

Midna's breath hitched in her throat. This is it, was she going to tell him the truth? Sadly, she took the coward's way out, "Yes..I promise…" _Goddesses forgive me… _a lone tear trailed down her cheek.

Link stared quizzically at her, "Midna, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, something in my eye…" she responded, echoing her words from earlier.

"I'm going to miss you when you're gone…"

"What?"

Link sighed, "I said I'm going to miss you when you're gone."

"Uh…right?"

Link cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, "Midy, is something eating at you?"

"Nothing…" she lied.

She didn't know if Link bought it, however.

"Uh Link…"

"Yes Midna?"

She placed a hand on her heart and sucked in a deep breath. _Goddesses, just say it! _"I…" she swallowed once, "Could I stay with you tonight?" wimped out again.

Link was startled to say the least. Midna hated to toy with him in such a way, but she desperately wanted to get as much time with her hero as she could. "I…don't see why not…" he said quietly as he scooted closer to the wall to make room for her. Wordlessly, she slid her lithe form into the bed next to him and placed a hand on his warm chest and buried her face into his neck.

"Goodnight, Midna…" Link said, gently snuggling up to her.

"Goodnight…Link…" Midna responded, putting out the lights with a casual flick of her wrist.

* * *

><p><em>(AN) There you go! Reviews really make my day, I really appreciate any feedback I get, unless of course it's BS like 'zomg dis sux'._

_At the current pace I'm going, I can probably try to do updates every other day. I can't guarantee it but at the moment, I'm going at a good rate, so far I've written one a night._

_Random writing gripe: Massive walls of text aren't 'cool' or 'hip'. Use the damned enter key to make it more presentable!_

_As I finish this up, it is ~3:30 in the morning, I think I am going to go asleepin'. Good night._

_Until next time..._


	4. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own this stuff

_(A/N) Thanks a bunch to those who posted reviews_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Nightmares<p>

It should have been a tranquil scene; the courageous hero sleeping peacefully with his princess in his arms.

However, even with his unbound arm wrapped around her slim form, Midna's sleep was being plagued with nightmares.

_Midna found herself suspended in a void, her hair billowing about like she was submerged in water. She was surrounded by a gradient of light fading to shadow, and she curiously looked about her current predicament._

"_Why did you leave me Midna?" she heard a voice coming from the light side. Her eyes widened when she saw Link kneeling over with his hands planted on the ground, eyes staring hatefully at her with a burning intensity._

"_Link…I…"_

"_You promised me that I wouldn't lose you again! You promised!" he wailed, pounding the invisible ground with his fists._

"_I had to Link! I couldn't let our worlds be at risk again!"_

"_No more excuses!" he shouted, "I was never more than a tool to you, was I?" he accused, "I was just someone to throw away when you were done, wasn't I?"_

"_No Link, that's not true!"_

_Tears of anguish were flowing from his eyes, "I loved you Midna, I loved you with all my heart, and you shattered it…" he whimpered._

"_I'm sorry Link…I'm so sorry…"_

"_You are a traitor to your people Midna!" a voice boomed behind her; Midna turned around to find rows and rows of shadow beasts glowering balefully at the Twilight Princess. Midna's breath hitched in her throat, "You abandoned us to this fate, left us to wallow in this miserable existence that Zant placed on us!"_

_Midna shook her head, "No, that can't be true! We saved you!"_

"_Pah, that may be true…" the lead monster squirmed and writhed, his monstrous shell shattered in a burst of black energy, leaving a hooded twili in its place. One by one, the rest of the shadow beasts followed suite, until a wide variety of members of her race stood before her: men and women, children and the elderly, the weak and the strong; all were glaring at their princess. "He was the one who saved us, not you. You just hid in his shadow while he was doing _your _duty," the lead twili said._

"_But…I came back…"_

"_After leaving us to months of torment at the hands of that madman!" he spat._

_A tear trailed down Midna's face, "I'm sorry…I've failed you all as a ruler…"_

"_Keep your petty excuses to yourself!" his head glanced up at her, his hidden gaze meeting hers, "And now, you have committed the worst offense: falling in love with a being of light!"_

_Midna glanced back at the vision of Link, who was pitifully keeled over with his hands covering his face._

"_Oh Midna…why did you leave…why did you leave…" he moaned._

"_Their precious goddesses tossed us into exile, they shunned us for generations! And you would associate yourself with them! You would give yourself to a filthy light dweller!"_

_Midna glared at him and crossed her arms, "How _dare _you! You have no idea what they are capable of! What good deeds they can do! My preconceptions of their race, of Link, were wrong!"_

"_And you still abandoned me…" Link grumbled behind her, "You left me wallowing in my sorrow…"_

_She turned to him, "Link…"_

_His gaze met hers, pure despair in his once-wild gaze, "I…I don't think I could live without you Midna…" he sighed sadly, "I couldn't bear to lose you again…" he reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a long white dagger._

"_Link…!" she stammered, unable to believe what she was seeing, but Links' eyes told her otherwise._

_He stared intently at the weapon in his hand, twirling it around in place, a hint of a smile touched his lips, but that quickly disappeared, "I…feel so empty…like life is not worth living anymore," he held it in a reverse-grip and held it out in front of him, "Maybe…I'll see you again…beyond…" he said wistfully._

"_No! Link, don't!" Midna pleaded._

_His gaze met hers, absolutely devoid of life, those once glittering sapphires looked like dull stones, "I'm sorry," and the blade plunged into his chest._

"_LINK!" Midna screamed as a spurt of scarlet went forth from the dagger. Link gurgled as he fell to his knees. Midna rushed to his side and caught him in her arms before he hit the invisible floor. Midna made a futile effort to try to stall the bleeding by pressing down around the hilt of the dagger, but his lifeblood seeped through her fingertips and pooled beneath him. His dim gaze met hers as he mouthed some unintelligible words. "Goddess, don't do this to me! Oh please, don't do this to me…"_

"_Mi…Midna…" he whispered, and his eyes shut for the last time as he died._

"_No…" Midna said in despair, "This…can't be happening…" she wiped tears from her eyes, "You wouldn't die like this…"_

_It took Midna a moment to realize that she was no longer cradling anything in her arms. Link's body dissolved into a shower of brilliant particles, the color of gold. The cloud billowed away towards the light, leaving a distraught Midna in its wake. Midna sobbed pitifully as it went out of sight._

'_He's gone, and it's all my fault…'_

_The light faded away, plunging Midna into darkness. She turned around to find that the crowd of twili had vanished._

_Now she was alone._

_Midna cried into her hands as a torrent of tears streaked down her face. Her whole body shook from her heaving sobs, which echoed throughout the nothingness. She curled up into a quivering ball as she wept._

'_Midna…' a voice echoed throughout the nothingness._

"_Go away…" she said in a quivering voice._

'_Midna?' the voice said again, interrupting her grieving._

"_Leave me alone!" she shrieked, "Oh goddess, please, leave me alone…"_

"Midna!"

Her eyes shot open to find Link, very much alive, looking at her, his face etched with concern.

"Wha…? Link?" she mumbled in her groggy state.

"Are you okay?" he said in a concerned voice, "You were thrashing in your sleep. You were having a nightmare."

Midna swallowed loudly, "I'll…be alright," she lied, trying to shake the image of Link committing suicide from her mind's eye. "It's over…"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Wanna talk about it?" he said in a cheerful voice, not the dead one she saw in her nightmares.

Midna managed a smile, "Just the usual, you know. Vividly reliving the horrors we faced during our journey."

Link nodded knowingly, "I know how that feels," he said glumly, "But that one must have been extra-vivid, you were practically screaming."

Midna cringed, "Do you think the others heard me?"

Link shrugged, "Dunno, maybe. We'll find out later I guess," he said with a smirk.

"I guess we will, wolf-boy."

They were silent for a few moments, when Link spoke up, "You know, I can't remember the last time we had an opportunity to just…relax you know. I mean…we've been running ourselves ragged the last months collecting those mirror shards. Well, at least I did anyway. Can't imagine it being strenuous to ride the big wolf…"

Midna smiled and playfully punched his shoulder, "It's harder than it looks wolfy," she said cheerfully.

Link rolled his eyes, "Suuuure…" he said sarcastically.

Midna propped her head up on her elbow, "You know, I ought to punish you for your insolence doggy."

"Oh no, anything but that," Link said in a flat voice.

Midna grinned wickedly, "Yeah, I might have to do something particularly heinous, to set an example of you."

The pair cheerfully exchanged banter as the night continued to wane. Midna's recent nightmare was gradually being pushed from her mind as she continued to chat with her loyal wolf. Who was Midna kidding? Link was far _far _too strong-willed to resort to suicide; it was foolish to even consider the notion. The Link she was talking to was the one she had traveled with, the spirited youth who had faced his trials with a purpose in his heart and determination in his steps, not the broken wreck in her dreams.

"You know what I'm going to miss the most when I go home?" Midna said, her fiery red eyes meeting Link's fierce blue.

"You mean you are going to miss something other than myself?" Link said with mock hurt.

Midna snorted, "Of course I'm going to miss you, silly wolf," she sighed once, "The food…" she said wistfully.

Link chuckled, "And here I thought of the two of us that I was the only one who thinks of food."

Midna smiled, "Well, the food that has been touched by the sun tastes…livelier to say the least. Back home everything tastes like…I dunno…not…good…stuff…"

Link smirked, "How very eloquent."

"Shut up, wolfy," Midna said quietly, "Everything here tastes so…lively, and sweet! I've never even tasted sour back in the twilight and…"

Link smiled as Midna went into a tirade about light-world food.

"…and then there's that…what did you call it? Cho..choco…chocol…"

"Chocolate?" Link finished.

"Yes, that!" Midna said excitedly. Link was smiling; he knew exactly what to get his friend as a good-bye present.

"Never thought you would be the one to have a sweet-tooth, Midy."

Midna made a most unladylike snort, "You're the one to talk, as if I haven't seen you wolf down any bit of junk-food you can get your paws on.

Link chuckled, "I wolf down _everything _Midy, I even was crazy enough to try that soup that Coro* made!"

"Yeah, you do silly dog."

Midna giggled at the memory. Link had somehow managed to down every last drop of the nasty gruel in that bottle, and had somehow kept it down.

Midna had laughed at him from his shadow after he got some distance between the lantern salesman before dropping on all fours and almost vomiting; guess he didn't want to hurt the guy's feelings or something if he saw someone almost puking up his soup.

Midna was feeling relaxed now; the shock of the nightmare had ultimately faded and she was slowly drifting off.

"I wish I could go with you…" Link muttered.

"What was that?"

"I wish I could go with you."

Midna raised an eyebrow, "Why would you want to do that?"

"Well, I highly doubt that I'll be able to settle into my old life, not after what I've been through. I've been to every corner of Hyrule, so the Twilight has plenty to explore. And lastly," he hugged Midna more tightly to him, to which she sighed contently, "Every dog needs his master, no?"

Midna mumbled something unintelligible into Link's chest, which made him smile.

Although she would love to tell him, 'yes', she highly doubted that it would go over well. Her kingdom was still reeling from the hell Zant put it through, and prejudice against the light world was common. Most didn't probably didn't know or care that their salvation came in the form of a light dweller.

"I…uhh…not right away," she finally responded, mentally hating herself for the lie. At his hurt stare, she continued, "Zant messed everything up, all you would see if you went now would be weary citizens and damages," Midna started softly stroking his stomach, to which he started murmuring appreciatively. "Besides, _your _kingdom is in a sorry state as well," Link couldn't deny that, "Hyrule needs its hero to look out for it."

"But I'm a hero in _your _kingdom as well, Midy."

"_My _armies are more competent."

Link had to suppress a chuckle, Link could distinctly remember how six of his own kingdom's soldiers had wimped out immediately when they heard that escorting Telma could be _dangerous,_ or how they would cower when he bolted through the city as a great wolf. "Well, I'll take your word for it."

Midna smiled, nodded once and rested her head in the crook of Link's neck.

By the time dawn arrived, the hero and the princess both slipped back into sleep, free of nightmares this time.

* * *

><p><em>*Coro is the guy who sells you the lantern, in front of him is a pot you can use a bottle to get 'nasty soup' in case you didn't know. It either heals one heart or hurts you; the latter is more likely.<em>

_(A/N) There you go, all done! This seemed like a good place to stop._

_Let's see if we can get up to 10 total reviews this chapter! If I get there, I'll…I dunno, give everyone delicious (imaginary) cookies or something._

_To be honest, I find it much easier to write in smaller chapters. As a less experienced writer, writing big-ass 10k chaps (like in my other story) is a tall order, and tends to ramble on._

_Random writing gripe: When writing a story, makes sure your title/description is free of typos, otherwise you look rather silly!_


	5. Gifts

Disclaimer: I do not own this stuff

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Gifts<p>

Link woke up to find himself alone in the bed. He blindly pawed at the location his partner was and grumbled in irritation.

He and Midna had spent so many nights together on their journey to save their worlds that he was unused to sleeping without her warmth nearby, even though this time she was a slender woman rather than an imp.

Link's eyes creaked open to find sunlight streaming in through the window. The bowl from last night's meal was gone.

As Link forced himself to sit up in bed, his ears perked up when he heard footsteps approach his room. Briefly checking to see he still had pants on, Link relaxed as the door opened and Zelda stepped in.

"Good morning, Link."

"Morning, princess."

Zelda smirked, "I believe I already told you to call me Zelda, did I not?"

Link chuckled, "Right, sorry Zelda."

"How are you feeling? We haven't gotten a chance to speak since the battle."

Link nodded, "Much much better. You and Midna did a good job."

"Oh don't thank me; Midna did most of the work."

"Right."

Zelda glanced around, "She wasn't downstairs and she wasn't in her room. Do you have any idea where she is?"

"Well, she was here with me…" Zelda's gaze shot to his, "Oh don't look at me like that, we did…do anything."

_She wouldn't just abandon him like that, in the middle of the night, would she? _Zelda thought to herself. Midna had seemed pretty adamant about carrying out her plan. _Midna wouldn't just pull the 'vanish without a trance' route and leave him wondering, would he? _But the Triforce of Wisdom told her otherwise: Midna would scamper like that. "Oh, I'm sure she's around here somewhere"

Link rolled his eyes, "She's probably just going for a walk or something; she used to do that a lot."

_Used to? _Zelda thought, _Must be to get her mind off certain…things…_

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Zelda cleared her throat and stood rigid, all businesslike, "First off, on the behalf of Hyrule and all of its citizens, I would like the present my eternal gratitude for your efforts. If there is anything you desire, if it is within my power, I will grant it."

Link snorted and rubbed his head in embarrassment. A hint of a smile crossed Zelda's lips, "Midna said you would likely die of embarrassment if I made a public announcement, so I did it in private."

Link chuckled, "I'll have to thank her later," he said quietly, "There is no need to thank me, Zelda."

"Yes there is, she kneeled down by his bedside and put her hand on his shoulder, "If not for you, we would all be living under Ganon's foot."

Link shook his head, "But I didn't do it alone, Midna was with me every step of the way. I would never have escaped the dungeons if it wasn't for her. I probably would have been stuck there until I died; a caged beast. I owe her a lot."

Zelda nodded once, "But if there is anything you need…"

Link's eyes met hers, "Well there is one thing…"

"Yes?"

Link smirked, "At the moment, all I really need is a vacation, a nice, _long _vacation. Unless it's really important, don't bother sending for me. I can't be solving everyone's problems can I?"

Zelda giggled, "I suppose so, you've definitely earned that at least."

"Glad we see eye to eye," he responded, "Is there anything else?"

"I've come to check your wounds."

"Ah, go ahead," Link conceded."

Zelda wasted no time checking his bandages, although Link didn't notice that her fingertips deliberately swept across his bare skin more than was necessary. Link shuddered at the gentle contact.

Zelda was disappointed when she realized that Link had put on pants, and then mentally punished herself for thinking such racy thoughts. _He's _Midna's _for Dinssake… _Zelda sighed once, _assuming she doesn't leave him…_

"So? How am I?"

Zelda cleared her throat, all businesslike again, "The wounds you received from Ganon's cursed sword are still healing, the blade's foul magic nullified your Triforce's accelerated healing power, though your arm and your ribs have healed nicely, since he didn't break your bones with his sword; we can remove those dressings."

"Okay, let's get to it."

Zelda pulled a small knife from somewhere within her dress and swiftly cut the bandages binding his chest and made no time removing his sling and slicing open the cast on his wrist.

Link raised the freed limb in front of his face and tested it. He balled his hand into a fist and flexed his elbow.

"Feels a little stiff, but I'm all right."

Zelda nodded, "That's good."

Link glanced at his bandaged left hand, "What about those?"

Zelda glanced at it and something flashed in her eyes, "Your hand was in bad shape when we removed your gauntlet, I don't know if it's safe…"

Link shrugged, "My hand doesn't hurt at all. Won't know unless you check."

Zelda sighed and conceded to him. Wordlessly, she found a lose edge on the bandage and pulled at it. Link was staring at his hand as the dressings fell away little by little. He just realized how much larger the layer of bandages made his hand look, even with his fingertips exposed. Link's eyes widened when they completely revealed his hand.

The skin was raw, as if it had been newly formed, and it was really sensitive. It extended all the way from his wrist towards about an inch from his fingertips. The only thing unaffected was the triforce symbol on the back of his hand, along with the very nearby skin.

"Wha…what happened?"

Zelda shrugged, "You remember how you managed to take down Ganon?"

Link put a hand to his chin, "Wait, I punched him really hard, didn't I?"

Zelda sighed, "You didn't just punch him, you called upon the Triforce of Courage to give you the strength necessary to topple the evil king," at Link's confused gaze, she continued, "Were you not paying attention when you took him down?"

Link rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry, I was a little preoccupied."

"Your fist looked like it was…on fire! Engulfed in golden flames! I can't believe you didn't notice your hand was in such sorry shape, that looked painful!"

Link snorted, "To be honest, Zelda, _all _of me was in pain at the time," his brow furrowed, "Wait, exactly how bad was my hand?"

Zelda rubbed her forehead, "Well, pretty much all the skin was scorched, except for the triforce symbol, and you managed to crack a few knuckles."

Link absentmindedly opened and closed his fist in his face, staring at the newly formed skin.

"Well, it looks like the Triforce took care of the burns; how does it feel?"

"It feels fine…" he paused for a moment, "A little itchy though…"

"Are you sure it will be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Zelda smiled, "If you say so."

"By the way…what time is it?" Link thought out loud while glancing at the window.

Zelda shrugged, "I'd say roughly noon, maybe later."

Link cringed, "Ah, guess that means I missed breakfast…" he said in a dismayed voice.

Zelda giggled, "Midna was right; your world _does _revolve around food."

"She said that did she?" Link said with a smirk, thinking about his conversation with Midna the previous night regarding snacks, "That hypocrite…"

Zelda smiled, "Anyway, get dressed and come downstairs, there's a surprise for you."

Link's ears perked up, "Really, what kind of surprise?"

Zelda giggled again, "Well, telling would ruin the whole point don't you think?"

Link raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, "Okay, okay. I'll be right down."

Zelda nodded and left the room, leaving the hero alone.

Slowly, Link rose too his feet and stretched, arching his back and spreading his limbs. As he crossed the room to his equipment, he rolled his right arm in its socket, trying to overcome the stiffness. He paused for a moment; beyond the rooftops, Link could make out a clear blue cloudless sky. It was really quite beautiful out.

Absentmindedly, Link started the usual routine of putting his equipment on. First came the undershirt, then the layer of chainmail, and finally the distinct green hero's tunic went on last. Link smirked at how much more snug the clothing had become since he first awakened wearing it at Faron Spring all those months ago. Back then, the too-large clothing hung loosely from his body, and he had to stuff bits of cloth in his boots to prevent them from sliding around. He smirked when he recalled the Hero's Shade's first words:

"_As you are now, you disgrace the proud green of the clothing you wear…"_

Guess he 'disgraced' it in more ways than one. Other than his inexperience at the time, he looked rather silly. In just one short year, he had gone from the wiry goat-herder from a backwater village to the fully-fledged hero he was now, the type of man who draws crowds of rabid fangirls.

He slipped into the well-worn leather boots, which seemed to be fitted especially for him now. Next came the gauntlets, which slipped on effortlessly. Then came the belt, along with the satchels in the rear, then he slung his sword over his shoulder, followed the hat, and then…

_Hey, where's my shield?_

He cupped his hand to his chin as his eyes scanned the top of the drawer. Nope his trusty shield was nowhere to be seen. He checked a few of the drawers when he mentally kicked himself.

_Oh right, Ganondorf smashed it, broke your wrist remember?_

He took a moment of silence for his Hylian shield. He had had that piece of equipment ever since Malo first opened his store in Kakariko Village. It was like an extension of his arm, a part of him.

_Oh well, at least I didn't lose my arm…_ he glanced wistfully at his right arm _A lost shield can be replaced, a lost arm can't…_

Finally, when he was geared up he strode for the door, rhythmic footsteps punctuating the silence.

* * *

><p><em>How am I supposed to tell him? <em>Midna pressed a hand to her forehead. She was currently standing outside of the town near a twilight portal, silently brooding.

_Zelda was right…I saw the looks he gave me last night, and it wasn't because of my true form…_ She clenched her fists and looked to the sky.

"Goddesses… what have I gotten myself into?" she said to no one.

_I'm…afraid…how will he react? _She briefly had a vivid recollection of last night's unpleasant dream, but quickly shoved that thought to the back of her mind. _I'm sorry Link…I can't abandon my people…even for you…_

Absentmindedly, she summoned the shadow crystal, the one that Zant had conveniently relinquished to the duo when he cursed Link. Balancing it on her finger, she stared deep into its depths. The glowing orange lines etched into the outer layers were still as bright as they were since it was created. The darkness was swirling in its depths, and it seemed to be sucking in light.

Midna suddenly had an idea as to what she could do with this crystal, for one final advantage to draw from Zant's curse.

With the crystal balanced in one hand, she raised her other to call upon her spells and went to work. Diligently, she prodded into the crystal's deepest parts, sampling where it was and where it wasn't covered with total darkness. As an imp, she didn't have to power to do such a thing, but now, she definitely had enough.

Carefully, she slowly separated the evil from the shadow crystal. The darkness sucked from the piece of twilight magic dissipated rapidly in the sunlight, no longer shielded by the crystal.

Soon, Midna had rendered the unstable shadow crystal into something relatively benign, or at least she thought it was. The orange lines were still etched into it, but now it looked like it was made of glass. Instead of radiating shadow, inside the crystal was a gently churning mass of energy, the warm color of twilight.

With a smile, Midna sent it back into her twili pocket. Link could definitely find a use for this.

Glancing skyward again, Midna made one last move of desperation to get more time with Link. With a simple incantation, she disabled the twilight portals around Hyrule.

Satisfying with her work, she turned around and headed back for town.

* * *

><p>The bar was silent as Link descended the staircase. Glancing around as he reached the bottom, he found that there was no one around.<p>

_Where is everyone?_

His query was soon answered when someone snuck up on him, quite a feat, and put their hands over his eyes. Link made a startled yelp and reflexively started struggling against his assailant.

"Woah, calm down!" the person said as Link managed to get free, the voice was unmistakably female.

"Wha-?"

"The princess told you that there was a surprise, yeah?"

"…Ashei?"

One unladylike snort later, "Thanks for not killing me, yeah. Well, it won't be surprising if you could _see _it, so just relax, yeah?"

Link did as she said, and his muscles went lax, "Fine."

"This way, yeah," said Ashei. She gently nudged him in a direction with her hands obscuring his vision. Link blindly followed her lead and walked with hands outstretched. Based on his knowledge of the place, from the stairs, she was leading him towards the corner where the resistance fighters usually met. "Okay, we're here yeah," and she let go.

Link opened his eyes to be met with applause from everyone who was in that small alcove. The whole resistance group, Shad, Rusl, Auru, and Ashei, along with Telma and Zelda were there, all applauding him. In the center of the table that usually had a map splayed out on it was a large cake.

"Good show, old boy!"

"Knew you could do it, Link!"

"You did okay, I guess, yeah."

"I'm proud of you, Link!"

Link beamed at all of the guys and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Ahem," Telma cleared her throat, "The company and I have taken the opportunity to prepare something special for you," she gestured at the cake.

Link took a look at the cake and couldn't hold back at chuckle. There, in the frosting was a picture depicting Chibi-Link impaling Chibi-Ganondorf with a sword, along with the words 'Congratulations Link' along the top.

"Very cute," Link said drolly, and then he noticed something else: eighteen candles.

_Wait, what are those for?_

At Link's puzzled expression, Rusl spoke up, "You haven't forgotten, have you Link?"

"Forgot what?"

Rusl chuckled, "Today is your 18th birthday!"

Link facepalmed out of embarrassment, "Oh, right." Truthfully, he had no idea, he was too busy slaying bad guys and saving the world to notice that he was aging.

Clearing his throat, "Um, thanks guys."

"Aw, it's nothing sugar," Telma said with a wink.

"Also…" Rusl spoke up, "We heard that you're shield was shattered so we bought you a new one."

From behind the table, Rusl lifted up a heavy metal shield with the same design of his old shield with both hands and offered it to Link.

"Oh, you didn't have to…"

Rusl shook his head and smiled, "It's the least we could do," and he offered it again. Link accepted the gift gingerly. "You've become so strong, we're proud of you."

Link smirked, "Thanks."

"Are we going to keep talking or are we going to eat cake, which may or may not be a lie, yeah?" Ashei blurted out.

"Ashei, old girl, be polite!" Shad rebuked.

"Whatever, yeah."

Link chuckled, "Sure, why not?" and promptly blew out the candles, which then everyone began to indulge themselves on delicious cake, cake that had a picture of Link stabbing Ganon on it.

It was most certainly not a lie.

Just then the door opened. Link rose from his seat and peaked into the common area to see who it was, and he found Midna nervously playing with her hands slowly approaching him.

"Oh, there you are, Midna!" Link exclaimed happily.

She forced a smile and waved, "Um…hi."

"Where were you?"

Midna nervously rubbed the back of her head, "Um…could I talk to you and Zelda for a moment?"

Link shrugged and disappeared back into the alcove, and walked out followed by Zelda a second later. Midna beckoned them to get as much distance between the rest of the group as possible. Quickly, the princess and the hero walked to the…other princess.

"You wanted to talk to us, Midna?" asked Zelda.

"Oh, I um…" _why am I so nervous?_ "Um…"

"Midna, where were you at?"

"I was just…checking something."

Zelda raised an eyebrow and Link just crossed his arms. "Checking what?"

"The twilight portals, I was just checking to see if they were still open," Midna lied.

"And?"

"Nope, all closed," she said shakily.

"Wait…if there closed, then how did I get moved here?" Link interjected, "That would have been an awfully long distance to carry an injured person."

"Oh, um…" she stammered, "I guess they just collapsed?"

"Oh, all right…I guess…" Link said skeptically. Zelda knowingly narrowed her eyes; she obviously knew that something was up. "So I guess we'll have to go to the mirror chamber on foot, then?" he glanced at Zelda, "Are you going to be accompanying us, Zelda?"

Zelda shifted as her name was mentioned, "Yes, I plan on seeing her off."

Midna smiled and nodded, "Thanks," and she turned to Link as Zelda left the two alone. She cleared her throat, "Um, I have something for you, Link."

"Oh?"

She narrowed her eyes briefly and concentrated some Twilight magic in her palm as the familiar black squares converged on her hand. A brief flash later, a familiar, yet different crystal was balanced on her hand.

Link narrowed his eyes at the crystal, examining the orange markings, and the faint glow of twilight within the glass-like crystal, "Isn't that…?"

"The embodiment of the curse Zant cast on you? Yes," she finished.

Link raised an eyebrow, "What happened to it? It's…different."

"I altered it," Midna said cheerfully, "Using my _vast _powers, I extracted the evil from it and left only the shadow," she casually turned the crystal in her palm, "With this, you'll easily be able to transform whenever you want," her voice dropped to a pained whisper, "Without me…"

Link raised an eyebrow and the tone of her voice, then shrugged off his doubts. Tentatively he reached out for it with a gauntleted hand. Under normal circumstances, if so much as a hair contacted the crystal, Link would be transformed into the blue eyed beast in an instant. Accidentally touching the crystal is a brief, unpleasant surprise, sort of like a static shock. Link swallowed his slight hesitation as his hand drew ever closer. With a sudden lurch, he closed the distance and clasped his fingers around the crystal.

The jolt that is accompanied with his transformations was not present this time. So far, it seemed that Midna's modifications had worked. It was warm to the touch, and it felt like glass. Gently, he removed the crystal from Midna's hand and held it in front of his face, examining the glow inside. It looked so reminiscent of the twilight sky.

Abruptly, the crystal shattered in Link's hand, sending twilight squares scattering about. Link couldn't suppress an unmanly yelp at the sudden _crack_. Midna seemed unfazed by the sudden sound. The squares were suspended in midair momentarily, but then they converged on Link. Link gasped as the magic penetrated his body. Brief flashes of the time he was a wolf exploded in front of his eyes; the things he smelled, dug up from the earth, and his animal instinct seemed to overwhelm him briefly.

Midna gasped at Link's pained expression as he went down to one knee.

"Link!" she hissed.

Suddenly, Link coughed loudly, and lucidity returned to his eyes. Groaning, he scrambled to his feet and put his hand on his chest and coughed again.

"Link, are you okay?" she said, concern heavy in her voice.

"I'll be fine," he responded as he coughed again, "You know that sensation you have if you accidentally breathe in water?"

Midna shrugged, "Not really, no," after all, she was in his shadow most of the time, and typically not submerged.

"Well, it was like that," he said promptly, "Don't worry, I'm fine now."

"Okay, good."

Link suddenly glanced from side to side, to see if anyone was watching. He closed his eyes and he took a deep breath and he concentrated.

He thought of the trees of Ordon, running through them on his four legs, he thought of the smells he…smelled. He thought of the moon, and his desire to howl at it. _I'm a wolf, woof woof, awooooo._

Link felt the familiar sudden, unpleasant jerk on his body that told him he did it right. The world went black briefly and the next thing he knew, he had changed. He felt the wooden floor beneath his paws and the plethora of unfamiliar smells assault his keener nose. He had shifted into his beast form, the massive wolf.

"Oh, good boy! You did it right!" Midna said a cheerful voice.

Link growled quietly and then attempted to do the opposite; transforming back was just as easy as transforming to the beast. Midna patted the top of his head as he rose back to his feet.

"Well, that wasn't so hard," Link said, matter-of-factly, while dusting himself off, "Thanks Midna."

"No problem, wolfy," she said with a smirk.

Link smiled and ran a hand through his hair, "By the way, there is still some cake left…"

Midna suddenly snapped to attention, "What, cake? And it's not a lie? _Where?"_ she hissed.

Link jerked a thumb over his shoulder, to which Midna nearly sprinted past him and disappeared around the corner.

Link couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

* * *

><p><em>(AN) There you go! This one took longer than usual, mostly because I've been slacking off the past couple of days. As usual, reviews make my day. I think I'm going to start responding to them…_

_So yeah, I've exceeded 10 reviews, so have imaginary cookies everyone! Imagine yourself indulging yourself!_

_Just an FYI, in this story I will be depicting Wolf Link as being much larger than he is in the actual game. Rather than just a big wolf, he's a _massive_ wolf, the size that everyone would crap their pants at the sight of. _

_Random writing gripe: You know those proper nouns? Capitalize them!_


	6. Pictographs and Snacks

Disclaimer: I do not own this stuff

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Pictographs and Snacks<p>

"So, remind me why we are doing this again?" Midna said impatiently from her spot a short distance from Link.

"Why are you so desperate to get going?" Link retorted.

_Because the longer I'm here, the more I'm going to regret leaving… _"My kingdom is in bad shape, I need to get going as soon as possible. I need to set things straight. We are wasting time!"

Link's face fell, "Midna, why are you suddenly so desperate to leave? I want to have something for the memories."

"I…" she tried to form a retort, but stopped at Link's expression, _Because I just want to get it over with… _"I'm just feeling stressed right now…my people probably need me," Link's face lightened up slightly, "And what was that you told Zelda to do?"

Link smirked, "I told you, it's a secret," truthfully, he requested that Zelda went on a 'mission' to retrieve a present for his soon-to-be departing friend, and he knew _just _what she would want. "You'll find out eventually."

"If you say so wolfy," said Midna. She shifted around in place slightly, then looked around at the small darkened tent they were in. It was a small cozy place; Midna and Link were standing on a slightly raised stage with a white backdrop behind them, with only the stage and the backdrop lit. "What did you say this place was for?"

Link smirked, "You'll find out."

Just then, the flap to the tent and a small squat man carrying an odd wooden contraption entered, and he slowly approached the pair. He set it up a short distance from them, and he stood behind it.

Midna stared quizzically at the device; it looked like a wooden box with a lens mounted on a tripod. A long cord was dangling from it, and the bulb at the end was clenched in the man's hand.

"What is that thing" Midna hissed in Link's ear.

"A pictobox."

"What's that?"

Link rolled his eyes, "You will find out very, very soon," and he unceremoniously wrapped his arm around Midna's shoulder.

Unsurprisingly, she tried to pull away from the unexpected contact, "What are you doing? You aren't getting any ideas, are you mister?"

Link cupped his free hand to his forehead, "Just…follow my lead, would you?"

Midna snorted, "Whatever," and she mimicked Link, wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulling each other close.

"Smile," the man said in a singsong voice. Out of the corner of her eye Midna could see Link complying so she decided to do the same, and her lips curled into a grin.

There was a small _click_, followed by a brief flash of light that made Midna recoil in surprise, and it was over.

"What was _that _all about?" Midna said accusingly as Link walked off the stage, "You just using this as an excuse to touch me or something?"

"_Midna…_" he whined, "If you were so concerned about that…" he glanced towards the photographer and then back to her, "Then why did we spend the night together?" he added in an undertone.

"I…" she stuttered, "Whatever."

Link chuckled, "You'll see," and he approached the man. Midna watched them briefly exchange words and rupees, and the man pushed a button somewhere on the rear of the box. A compartment opened and he pulled out a couple of sheets of some sort. He gave it to Link, and he wished him good day.

"What are those?" Midna asked as he returned.

"See for yourself," Link said with a smile as he handed one of the sheets to her.

Midna accepted it and her eyes widened at what she saw. There, rendered in color was a still image of her and her wolf, both of them grinning at the viewer.

"Link…this is…" she couldn't quite find the word.

Link chuckled, "What? Never seen a pictograph before?"

Midna shook her head, "Thanks."

Link smiled, "No problem, I just want to have something to remember you by when you're away."

Midna internally cringed at how casually he mentioned her leaving, as if he thought they would be meeting again after this, _I am so sorry Link…_ "Uh…me too!"

Link grinned then he beckoned her, "Come on, let's go," and they walked towards the awaiting tent-flap. Link slid his pictograph in his bottomless pouch, while Midna dissolved hers into twilit particles.

They stepped outside into the sunlit town square. Still very few people were out following the battle a few days ago, what was once a mighty flow of traffic through the square was now a gentle trickle. It was strange looking at the northern horizon and not seeing to tall spires of Hyrule castle dominating the skyline. The explosion following Midna's and Ganon's fight had done horrible damage to the place. The upper levels were blown to pieces, and the aftermath of that was littered all about the town. Link and Midna had to watch their step, lest they wound up tripping over a larger piece of debris. The dust-cloud had pretty much cleared up, and the blue skies were unobstructed.

"Link, Midna!" a voice called out from somewhere nearby. Link and Midna turned towards the source and found Zelda approaching them from across the square, with a large covered basket being held by both hands.

Midna shot a quizzical glance at Link, and he merely smirked.

"Did you…do as I asked?" said Link.

Zelda smirked, "Indeed I did."

Link chuckled, "How'd you do?"

"I think she'll be pleased with the results."

"Alright, alright…" Midna cut in, standing between the two of them, "What are you people hiding from me?" at their grins she became more irritated, "Fine, be that way! You light dwellers-"

"Midna, this is for you," Zelda interrupted her tirade.

"We were planning on helping you if you were nice, but…" Link added, paraphrasing Midna's words from when they first met.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry…" Midna said in a flat voice, "Pleeeaaaase?" she said sweetly and gave Link and Zelda puppy-eyes.

Link snorted, "And here I thought _I _had puppy eyes, especially given the fact that I can become a dog…" he glanced at Zelda, "Alright, give it to her."

Zelda nodded and offered Midna the large basket. Midna accepted it and grunted quietly at how unexpectedly heavy it was.

"Sheesh…what is _in _this thing?" she grumbled as she tried to tuck it under her arm. Sighing in defeat, she decided to go overboard, and her hair shot out from under her hood, holding the basket in a giant, hand-like appendage

Slowly, she pulled back the cloth that was covering it, and her eyes shot open at what she saw. Generous quantities of junk food were crammed into the large basket, neatly arranged so that to increase volume. Cookies, chocolates, toffees, and small cakes baked with loving care were causing Midna's mind to go crazy.

"Midna, you're drooling," Link quipped.

"Sorry," she replied, wiping the offending saliva away, "It's just that…" she suddenly stopped and her hand shot into the container, retrieving a cookie and downing it at a frightening pace.

Link merely chuckled while Zelda wordlessly mouthed, 'Oh my…'

Midna realized that her companions were staring at her, and she stared back, "What?" she deadpanned, ignoring the crumbs that were clinging to her chin and the fact that her mouth was half-full.

Link leaned over and whispered something into Zelda's ear, to which she grinned to.

"After the way she brutalized that cake earlier, I don't doubt it," Zelda said with a smirk.

"Are you two gossiping about me again?" Midna accused, pointing at the two with a shaking finger as she grabbed another cookie.

"Us? Gossip? Never," Link quipped, crossing his arms and smirking.

Midna rolled her eyes, then dissolved the basket into twilit particles and stored them in her ethereal pockets.

"That will last her awhile," Link grumbled, "I hope…" he added in an undertone.

"See, there you go again!" Midna retorted, while wiping crumbs from her chin.

Zelda crossed her arms, "So it was Link's idea to give you those snacks, so what do you say?"

Midna grinned wickedly and glanced at Link, "Well done, servant. Your mistress is pleased!"

"_Mid-na…"_ Zelda warned, putting her hands on her hips.

Link gave Midna his best puppy face, "Aw, thank you very much, little doggy! Hee hee!" to which she patted him on the head.

"Anytime Midna," Link said with a smile, and the trio walked out of the square.

"We are basically ready to go, right?" Midna interjected.

"Yeah, I just need to pick up my stuff from Telma's, and I'm ready," Link replied.

"Well…I have one small problem…" said Zelda.

The other two stopped, Midna turned to her and looked her straight in the eye, "What?" she said in a serious tone.

"During the initial invasion of Hyrule, Zant killed my mount," she replied with a shrug, "How am I going to get around?"

Midna glanced at Link, "Link, could Epona carry the three of us?"

Link cupped a hand to his chin and his eyebrows furrowed, "Hm…maybe…she _is _a big horse…"

"Brilliant logic Link," Midna drawled.

Link snorted, "Wait, I got a better idea…"

* * *

><p>Outside the town…<p>

Once they were well out of sight of the gate guards, Midna watched as Link pulled out the charm that the village girl had given him. He blew into it and its high-pitched call echoed across the field, his eyes closed while doing so.

"So what is this brilliant plan of yours, Link?" Midna asked, "What has your infallible mind conjured today?"

"Yes, what is it Link?" Zelda asked. The princess had changed out of her usual royal attire for something much simpler. In the place of her ivory and purple dress was a pair of plain brown pants and a light-colored shirt, to avoid being hassled by the gate guards. That was something that really annoyed Zelda with her position; she could barely go anywhere, save perhaps to answer nature's call, without someone insisting that a cadre of guards escort her.

"You'll see," was Link's only response as the sound of Epona's hoof beats echoed through the field. Soon, the large horse was speeding towards them, and Link walked out to great her.

"Hey girl," Link said quietly, stroking her muzzle. He glanced at the princesses smirked, and he closed his eyes. He thought…wolfish thoughts. Midna and Zelda's eyes widened when shadows consumed the hero, and the Sacred Beast stood in his place.

_[(A/N) Wolf Link-speech to people is italicized quotes "" while Wolf Link talking to animals is in asterisks **]_

"_This is my plan…" _both princesses heard echoing in their heads.

"Oh," both princesses said simultaneously.

Like his Hylian form, his beast form had become noticeably larger and stronger. However, the beast grew exponentially; what was once a scrawny grey wolf locked in the dungeons had ballooned to over a quarter-ton of sheer muscle, claws, teeth and fur, more than large enough to carry a full-sized person. At one point, Midna had to remove the shackle on his paw completely, once he had grown too large for it. Said shackle was now resting within Link's pouch for sentimental reasons.

Although he was a terrifying sight to his enemies and inadvertently to others, with his large size, big claws and razor teeth, he could still pull-off a heart-melting puppy-face, coupled with those deep blue eyes could make all but the coldest people go '_awwww'_.

_*Hey Epona, do you think you could give Zelda a ride?*_

The horse whinnied, _*Of course Link…* _and she calmly approached Zelda.

Link nodded once in appreciation _*Thanks* _he then turned his head to the princesses, _"Zelda, you're riding with Epona, okay?"_

Zelda nodded in acknowledgement and greeted the horse, stroking her muzzled and gently whispering to her. The horse calmed and let the princess mount her.

_*She's lighter than you; you need to cut down on the junk-food, Link…* _Epona quipped.

Link growled quietly _*Tell that to her…* _he nudged his head at Midna, _*Those poor cookies never stood a chance…*_

"For some reason, I get the sneaking suspicion that you are talking about me again," Midna said with a smirk on her face as she approached her loyal wolf.

"_No idea what you are talking about…"_

"Oh really?" Midna said in a sly voice as she placed a hand on the unique design on Link's forehead and stroked softly, "Now, be a good boy and tell little Midna the truth," she said quietly as her fingers drew closer to Link's hypersensitive ears, "Or else," she said with a smirk.

Link growled, _"Midna…"_

Midna grinned, "Hee hee! We'll see about that…" Link's large form tensed as the tips of her fingers brushed the base of his lupine ears. His eyes closed as she began vigorously scratching him and the euphoria of having his ears scratched began to overwhelm him.

"_Midna…not…now…" _Link managed to squeeze out.

"Hee hee! Ready to talk?" she quipped as Link's massive bulk sank to the ground. Unfortunately for him, his canine instinct had him leaning _into _her scratches. Nearby, Zelda could only giggle at the sight of the massive beast being turned into jelly by Midna's delicate ministrations.

"Oh such a good boy you are, wolfy!" Midna said in a cheerful voice as Link rolled onto his back, exposing his similarly-hypersensitive belly to her. Midna grinned wickedly as she pressed a hand to his belly and started rubbing.

"_Ugh…damn…it…Midna…" _he said in a flat voice. He had resigned himself to the canine pleasure that is a simultaneous ear-scratching and belly-rub.

Midna merely smirked. The whole thing had gone from an interrogation to a display of affection. She had stopped caring about whether Link was talking behind her back or not and now she just wanted him to feel as good as possible, before she left. It suddenly hit Midna that this would probably be one of the last times she would be reducing her favorite oversized fleabag to a heap of quivering jello. Her face fell at this realization and her massaging stopped.

Link's eyes snapped open the instant the immobilizing effects of his predicament receded and he glanced quizzically at his captor. Not giving her a second chance to get him under her power, he rolled his massive body away from her, and rose to his feet.

"_That was…rather sudden, why'd you give up?"_

Midna feigned smugness and rose to her feet, burying her sudden sorrow. "Who says I gave up?" she said crossing her arms and forcing a smile, "You seemed…sufficiently punished. You are forgiven, servant!"

"If you two are done, could we get going?" Zelda cut in from atop Epona.

Both wolf and princess glanced her way, to which they both nodded. Link crouched down, lowing his back, and the princess slid into her place behind his shoulder blades. The wolf rose back to his feet and walked a few steps, testing the new-yet-old rider.

"_Yep, this will work…" _Link confirmed.

As his size increased and increased, Midna had been increasingly pressed to find a comfortable position to sit upon her mount. At his current size, his imp was displaying impressive flexibility, but now, in her true form she rode him like a horse; a big, grey, horse with deadly claws.

Midna leaned in close to his mane, wrapping her arms around his massive neck and whispered in his ear. "Well, shall we get going, puppy?"

He nodded and he started padding down the path, Epona close behind.

* * *

><p><em>(AN) There we go! As usual, review please. Constructive criticism would be very much appreciated._

_The big scene involving a certain mirror would be coming up next, I think…_

_Random writing gripe: There is for locations, their is possessive, and they're is a contraction of 'they are'. Get it right!_


	7. See You Later

Disclaimer: I do not own this stuff

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: See You Later<p>

Throughout the countryside, the great wolf and the mighty horse ran side-by-side. Amazingly, Link was keeping up with Epona, who was probably the fastest horse around. Link's mane blew about freely as he ran.

The two cut across the countryside; traffic was increasing on the main roads as people gradually began trickling back into Castle Town. Link's beast form was completely at home amongst the untamed grass and the trees; it felt so natural to him.

Atop the runners' backs, their riders were comfortably situated. Zelda's hair was moving about as Midna took in deep breaths. Every now and then, she would gently stroke Link's mane and pat his broad shoulders. Midna couldn't shake the pleasant feeling between her legs that was the result of her mount's constant motion beneath her. Link threw a quick glance over his shoulder at her when she shifted around, then his gaze flew back forward.

Nearby, Zelda was sifting through the memories of the last time she was on this horse; at that time, she and Link were embroiled in the fight of their lives. It was refreshing to once again be riding a horse, though this time someone wasn't trying to kill her. Sometimes, she would glace at Link and Midna. The two went so well together; the majestic wolf and his elegant rider. Compared to Epona, Link's rapid footfalls were silent, and his blue eyes were narrowed in concentration. Zelda noticed the said gaze that Midna carried; Link did not notice it boring into the back of his head.

_She still hasn't told him, has she? _Zelda mused to herself as her gaze returned to watching the area in front of them.

As he was running, Link realized with a pang that this would likely be the last time he would be sprinting around the countryside with a familiar moving weight on his back. With a wolfish chuckle, he recalled just how clumsy he was the first time he had become a wolf.

"_Come on!" Midna chirped from atop his back, "Get moving! Stupid beast…"_

_Link turned his head and growled at the unwanted weight on his back as he awkwardly tried moving his new body. The imp giggled as he slowly shuffled forward, and floated off his back howling with laughter when he tripped over his front paws again._

"This _is the one I was searching for?" she taunted, lounging in midair, "All I see is a weak, worthless dog!"_

_Link turned his head at the imp again, and released an inward sigh that he could not form a retort, as wolves cannot talk. At this point, he was still unable to communicate with anyone. Link bowed his muzzled head and whined pitifully._

"_Aw, is the widdle puppy going to cry?" the imp mocked, floating close to his face, putting a hand to his chin and forcing it upward, "Pathetic!" she spat as she released him and started floating away, "You know what, I think I changed my mind, you can just stay here!"_

_Link shot a hateful gaze her way as she drifted away. Unsteadily forcing himself to his feet, one single thought came to his canine brain: attack that puny imp. The imp glanced his way and smirked at his struggle as the wolf gazed hatefully at her._

_Okay…one foot in front of the other… Link started slowly walking towards her. Gradually, he was going faster, and faster, then he finally broke into a run. He ran towards the only thing in mind: that chastising little imp. Midna crossed her arms and stared at him as he rapidly drew nearer. What she _didn't _expect was for the wolf to leap at her and pin her to the ground, to find a maw full of razor sharp teeth mere inches from her face._

_Link's feral instinct said 'bite', but he hesitated. Why? He found himself strongly disliking this imp, but she didn't do anything more than be a condescending wretch._

_Regaining her breath, Midna spoke, "Well, looks like you can handle yourself after all, good boy!" she said with false cheer as she dissolved into particles. Link glanced around quickly and gasped slightly as the weight reappeared on his back. He glanced around to stare at her sneering face, "Now… Get. Going." She ordered, kicking his sides._

_Begrudgingly, Link obeyed the command and began his role as Midna's mount._

'_Arrogant little…let's see how _you _would like it if you were suddenly unable to walk on two legs. Stupid freaking imp…'_

"Link?" Midna's voice spoke up in the present.

Shaking out of his reverie, Link glanced at her, _"Huh? What?"_

Midna pointed forward to see Epona a considerable distance ahead of them, "Getting slow or something?"

"_No, just…reminiscing…" _he replied, breaking into a sprint to keep up with the horse. From atop his back, Midna made a startled cry at the sudden acceleration, and she threw herself forward to grab Link's mane for stability.

_Had she really changed so much? _Link thought, _I used to hate her, but now…_ he formed a picture of the beautiful woman who was currently riding him (no, not in _that_ way, if you know what I mean). _I feel like…she is a part of me… _She was once so selfish, so unconcerned about everything other than her goals, but see had become something much better.

Link glanced at Epona and Zelda once he had caught up to them again. Link snorted once, _since Zelda and Midna were sharing a body, I wonder if their personalities rubbed off on each other?_

The sun was well into its descent when the group came within seeing distance of the Great Bridge of Hylia. For now, it was time to dismount, as Epona would be unable to follow them.

_*Thanks for giving Zelda a lift, Epona…*_

The large horse glanced at him with dark eyes _*No problem, Link…*_

Link nodded his large head once, dismissing the animal, _*I'll see you soon…*_

As Epona was leaving, Link shifted back into his Hylian form, and joined the princesses.

"To get down…we have to go to that…weird guy with the cuccos…right?" Mida asked.

Link nodded and jerked his head in the general direction of the building, "Yeah," he confirmed, then crossed his arms, "Come to think of it, this would actually be your first time doing this wouldn't it? All the other times you were just riding my shadow…"

Almost on cue, Midna turned black and transparent and slipped back into Link's shadow.

"_Midna…"_ Link whined.

"Just because I'm back to normal doesn't mean I can't ride your shadow anymore…" Midna taunted from beneath him.

Link snorted, "Well, you're no fun…" he mused, already lamenting the fact that she would probably wimp out on getting launched from the cannon as well.

"Look on the bright side, now you will only have to pay for two people!" Midna said cheerfully.

"She…does have a point," Zelda added.

Link groaned, "Not you too, princess…" Link raised his hands in surrender, "Fine, Midna, we'll do it your way, hide in my shadow you big baby…"

* * *

><p>"Two for the oasis cruise, please," Link asked the oddly-dressed Fyer, with Zelda close behind and Midna still riding his shadow.<p>

Zelda watched as Link and the weirdo exchanged rupees, and Fyer opened the door to the cannon, its innards ominously beckoning to Link and Zelda.

Link turns to her and gestures to the entrance, "Well, ladies first!"

Zelda rolled her eyes and unceremoniously shoved Link into the cannon, a brief look of surprise etched on his features as the door automatically shut.

Zelda giggled at Link's muffled yell through the cannon as the mechanism began loading him into the cannon, and soon, Link was a green streak flying towards the desert.

Now, it was her turn. The door opened a second time, once again its depths calling to the princess.

_Well, here goes nothing…_

Slowly, Zelda made her way inside the cannon. Honestly, she was nervous. After having her very body stolen from her, and having a lovely encounter with Ganondorf, getting launched from a cannon would be easy, right?

_Oh, who am I kidding, I don't have the Triforce of Courage!_

Zelda jumped as the door closed so hard that it caused the whole cannon to lurch one way, and she was trembling as the platform beneath her was feeding her into the cannon above. Her world became one of grinding cogs, and a faint light at the end of a short tunnel.

_BLAM!_

With a horrible lurch, the next thing she knew, she was currently being hurled skyward at high velocity, the lake was rapidly shrinking beneath her, and the desert sand soon sprawled beneath her. The wind was whistling in her ears as her hair flew wildly about. To be honest, she found it exhilarating; flying through the air made her feel…so free. Her opinion soon changed as gravity began to take its toll and she was hit with vertigo as the ground rapidly approached her. Zelda gritted her teeth, awaiting the inevitable impact.

She skidded across the hot sand, and was soon rolling uncontrollably. Zelda's mind spiraled out of control as dizziness set in and sand infiltrated her clothing. With a loud _thud, _she finally came to a stop.

Groaning and pressing her hands to her face, she blearily opened her eyes to be blinded briefly by the bright sunlight. Shakily, she tried to rise to her feet, but failed when she lost balance in her dazed state. She fell face down in the sand.

Her eyes reopened when she felt something nudging her shoulder. She glanced over to find a figure in green standing over her with a smirk on his face, a figure in dark clothing right behind.

"It is very rude to shove, princess," said Link.

"Hee hee! You should have seen the look on your face, Link," said Midna.

Link turned away from Zelda and glared at Midna, "Oh, shut up you."

Zelda rolled over and cupped her head to her forehead, "Ohhh…Link? Midna?"

Midna clapped once and smirked, "Very good princess! I thought wolfy here was the forgetful one!"

Link snorted once and crouched down by Zelda, "Can you stand? We should get moving."

"Link…how…how can you stand _that? _I mean…seriously!" Zelda moaned, failing to stand again.

Link shrugged, "I got used to it," he offered her a hand, "Here, I'll help you up."

"Ever the gentleman, wolf boy…" said Midna.

Link rolled his eyes as Zelda took his hand and he gave her a hearty tug, and the dazed princess managed to get footing with Link's help. Zelda coughed once and spit out some sand, followed by a vigorous self pat-down, trying to get some of the sand off her clothes.

"Feeling better?" Link said with a smirk.

"Still shaken but…I'll be fine…" she cleared her throat once and stood up straight, "Thanks, Link."

"If you two are done, could we get a move on?" Midna interjected, standing a short distance away, tapping her foot impatiently, "This sand is hot, and I have bare feet, hurry up and carry me, Link!"

Link chuckled, "As you wish, _master," _and once again he shifted into the Sacred Beast. Midna wasted no time scaling his back.

Link's blue eyes swept onto the other princess, _"Come on, get on Zelda…"_

Zelda slowly approached him, "Can you carry two people?"

Link made a wolfish chuckle, "_Of _course, _princess."_

"I've…never ridden a wolf before," she stammered.

"Aw, it's not so bad! It's like riding a horse…except in this case the horse is a natural-born predator who may decide to have you for lunch on a bad day," Midna quipped from her position on Link's back, "Now quit your whining and get on!"

Zelda recoiled slightly, not used to being addressed in such a crass manner, and she climbed atop Link's muscular back, situated just behind Midna. She squeezed Link's sides with her legs slightly, then wrapped her arms around Midna's waist for stability. The other princess briefly glanced at her.

"I need something to hold on to," said Zelda.

Midna shrugged, "I didn't say anything."

"_If you're settled in back there, I'll get going."_

Midna faced forward again and patted Link's shoulders, "Giddyup, wolfy!"

Link snorted once, and then he was off, bounding across the barren desert with two princesses on his back.

* * *

><p>It was well past sundown when they stopped at an oasis for the night. Immediately after his riders had dismounted, the first thing the great wolf did was noisily lap up large quantities of water while the princesses stood a short distance away.<p>

Zelda leaned over and whispered in Midna's ear, "You still haven't told him, have you…"

Midna's already pale face blanched, "No."

"_Told me what?" _Link's head perked up.

"Uh, nothing Link!" said Midna.

Link tilted his head once, and then resumed his drinking. He was parched. Running a long distance across a barren sun-baked wasteland has the nasty tendency to dehydrate a person, especially since he had passengers. But now something else was on Link's mind; were the princesses hiding something from him? His keen ears tried to pick up any more snippets of conversation, but the two were silent.

Zelda shivered as the cold desert night was taking its toll on her. She crossed her arms and pulled them tightly to her body as Midna glanced her way.

"You cold?" said Midna.

"Obviously," Zelda retorted.

Link glanced their way again and slowly padded over to them as he realized what he was going to have to do.

"Don't worry princess," she placed a hand on Zelda's shoulder and pointed towards the approaching wolf, "Amazingly, this furball is good for more than just killing things," she was silent for a second, "Or causing headaches, or spreading fleas, or scaring the pants off of any unfortunate schmuck that heads our way…"

Yup, Link so knew that this was coming, _"Mid-na…"_

"Did you hear that? I thought I heard something whining…" Midna's head turned from side to side. Link growled quietly; Midna smirked and looked at him, "Oh there you are wolfy! We were just talking about you!" Midna wore her trademark wicked grin and gestured at herself and Zelda, "You have to honor of serving as our heat source and pillow this fine evening!"

"Didn't you say something about fleas?" said Zelda.

"Nah, I was just saying that to annoy him," Midna quipped.

Link rolled his eyes and gently set his bulk down, exposing his warm belly for the princesses to rest upon. Midna quickly set herself up close to Link's head, positioned just behind where his muscular front legs met his massive body. Zelda apprehensively approached and slid herself beside Midna. In an almost mechanical fashion, Link curled up, surrounding the princesses in his warm fur.

Zelda sighed with relief as the wolf's body heat was seeping through her clothing and warming herself. Midna was right; Link _did _made a good pillow. With a yawn, Zelda leaned into the wolf's side, her eyelids becoming heavy as she drifted closer and closer to sleep. Any attempts to stay awake were futile, as her eyes finally closed for the night.

Zelda's steady breathing alerted her living pillow that she had fallen asleep. His head was resting on the ground, and he could see his two companions. Midna's eyes were shut, but he didn't think she was asleep. Resting right now seemed like a really good idea. He had just run from Castle Town to this point all in a single day, and his feet were in need of reprieve. Though the pads on his feet had hardened, granting them protected for the hot sand, the sheer distance did him in. Link then thought of his current predicament; the fact that he was currently curled up with _two _attractive women. Just the thought of such an occasion would seem tantalizing to many a man, but something disturbed him: What hasn't Midna told him? His gaze shifted over to the Twilight Princess, but his eyes were growing heavy from the day's physical exertions. With a sigh, his eyes closed and another person slipped off to dreamland.

When muted whimpers and growls passed through Link's muzzle, Midna's eyes cracked open and her gaze settled on the wolf's large head. Following a slight struggle, she managed to free an arm from its furry prison without waking Link. Slowly, she gently stroked Link's mane, the slender blue fingers streaking through the warm grey fur. She had slept in such a position, curled up with her wolf so many times now, it tore at her heart that she realized that this was going to likely be the last. She sighed sadly as she continued her gentle massage, running her hand over old scars as she glanced skyward towards the cloudless sky, towards the stars and the moon. She wouldn't be seeing those anymore either. They were so strange to her the first time she came to the World of Light, she was fascinated by how they seemed to stretch on forever and ever; many times she and Link had been laying on their backs stargazing before turning in for the night.

_Me…and Link…_ she thought sadly as she glanced earthward towards her transfigured lupine companion. _Another _thing she would be losing. Tonight was a night of so many 'last times' and finalities. Midna's vision blurred as tears came to her eyes. She made no effort to wipe away the tears as they came, and she closed her eyes while stroking Link.

"I…I am so sorry Link…" sad Midna quietly. "Sorry for…sorry for everything. Sorry how I mistreated you, sorry how I exploited you, sorry how…" her voice caught in her throat, "I…I wish that things could be different, that we could be together…but I guess it just can't be…I…I love you Link. I love you with all my heart…and all my soul…but still…I…" she trailed off, stifling a sob, "I never wanted to hurt you…I just want you to be happy…" she leaned over and planted a kiss atop Link's head, between his ears. She lacked the courage to tell him while he was awake. She then broke down sobbing.

* * *

><p><em>Link found himself sitting in a distorted void, similar to where he had come across the Hero's Shade. However, something was off; rather than the white clouds that usually lined the place, they were tinted a golden color, like the sky of the Twilight Realm.<em>

_He was wearing his hero's tunic, like always, but sitting nearby in a relaxed position was himself in beast form, though something was different about him. He was even larger; the unique pattern on the beast's forehead was glowing with a soft sky-blue light, contrasting sharply with the clouds, and on his limbs were more luminescent markings, similar to the marks that most Twili bore._

_The Hylian and beast's gazes met, though neither of their gazes held any malice towards the other. It was a very strange feeling, as if Link was looking into a mirror, except…this was _real. _They regarded each other's presence for a while longer before they broke eye contact._

_It was then that Link realized that there was another presence. Link wouldn't have noticed him if the wolf hadn't seen it first, and ambled over to the dark shape some distance away._

_There was an air of…foreboding surrounding the unknown figure. Link and his bestial counterpart grew nervous as they approached it. Their gazes became quizzical as they could make out some of the thing's features._

_It appeared to be a large man, sitting in a meditative position, and shrouded by shadow, and he was looking down._

_Link reached up to touch the figure, when the thing's head snapped up to meet Link's gaze. Link recoiled slightly at the sight. Features, seemingly masked by what appeared to be smoke looked nearly identical to his own, fringed by colorless hair. Blue and red war-paint was on the man's pale features, giving him a frightening appearance. But what struck Link the most were the eyes. Unlike Link's piercing blue eyes, this figure's eyes were glowing with a ghastly white light. It has long been said that the eyes are windows to the soul, and the eyes Link was looking at were…unnerving._

_Link stumbled backwards as a sort of primal fear gripped at his heart. Link backed into his beast-counterpart and collided violently with him, sending them both sprawling to the 'ground'._

_Link shot one last look at the enigmatic figure, whose gaze was still locked with his own. Link shut his eyes tightly to break the gaze, and a chilling voice rang in his head._

"_Won't be long now…"_

_Link opened his eyes to find himself in a black void, though this time he was the beast, complete with the new markings on his paws._

_Link's heart seemed to drop as he saw the figure again. He was still in that cross-legged position, though this time, he was towering over him, leering at the wolf below. Link's mind was becoming lost in that gaze as he hastily shut his eyes once more._

"_You can't escape it…"_

Link was sucked from his dreams and his eyes shot open. His gaze flicked back and forth, and he only found the starry night sky. He let loose a sigh of relief as he regained his composure and tried to relax again. Though his ears perked up and picked up the sound of sobbing. He lifted his massive head from the ground and his blue eyes shot over to his companions and widened in surprise when he saw Midna with her head buried into his shoulder, crying, leaving a damp spot on his fur.

"_Midna?" _said Link. _"Midna? What's wrong?"_

She turned to him, her eyes still filled with unshed tears. "Oh Link…" she whimpered.

"_Hey…shh…" _he gently nuzzled her tear-stained cheek, _"Everything is going to be okay…now tell me, what's wrong?_"

Midna's beautiful red eyes met his pristine blue ones, "I was just thinking…I…" _come on, just say it! _"Before this…other than my family…though Zant probably murdered them all…" she muttered bitterly, "I've never really cared for anyone else and…well…" she swallowed once, _okay…say it! _"I…you…are my closest friend, I'm going to miss you so much…and…" she mentally kicked herself, wussed out again. "This will be the last time we can watch to stars together…"

Link was puzzled, _"You say that as if we will never see each other again."_

Panic gripped Midna's stomach, "I…well…figure of speech, wolfy. What I _meant _was…nevermind," _Midna, you are such a coward…_ she seethed to herself.

Link moved his head in close and licked Midna's cheek, wiping away her tears. "Yeech! Back off, drool-face!" she quipped, wiping away the offending drool.

Link smiled inwardly at the returning spunk. _"If you ever get usurped again, don't be afraid to give me a shout."_

Midna smiled sadly, "I'll take it into consideration."

Link rested his head on Midna's lap, as if to both protect her and to warm her, while Midna reflexively starting stroking it, _"You mentioned stargazing?" _his gaze flicked up to her face.

"Yeah?"

Link made the wolfish equivalent of a smile, _"Well, let's make the most of the time we have, shall we?"_

Midna glanced downward and smiled at her beloved wolf, and she and Link's gazes drifted skyward, their consciousnesses falling away into the heavens as they drifted off together.

* * *

><p>It was about noon the following day when they finally reached their destination: the mirror chamber.<p>

Midna shifted about uncomfortably on her feet, with Link and Midna close by. She had still not told Link of her feelings, or her plans.

"Well, I guess this is it then?" she said nonchalantly, "Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know. But...Never forget that there's another world bound to this one," she avoided meeting Link's gaze, hoping that he couldn't see the hesitation and sorrow in her eyes.

Midna blinked as Zelda spoke carefully. "Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin...One cannot exist without the other," she said, continuing, "I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world...They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes... That is what I believe," Zelda sighed inwardly; she knew Midna _still _hadn't told him.

Midna glanced at Zelda, "Zelda...Your words are kind, and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you...Then maybe you'll do all right," she turned away from them and climbed the stairs to the pedestal on which the mirror resided. With much hesitation, she turned to Link, her reds meeting his blues. "Thank you... Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again..."

Time seemed to stop for Midna as she looking into Link's deep blue eyes. Every memory she had of him seemed to be running through her mind. Her eyes slowly closed.

"Link…" a single golden tear slipped out and hovered in front of her face, "I…" with a gentle shove, she sent it towards the mirror.

Link and Zelda watched the tear as it solidified into a crystal, and went sailing right towards the center of the cursed mirror. They didn't think too much of it until they heard the sound of cracking glass, and gleaming white lines were dancing across the surface.

"See you later…"

Link's gaze shot between the mirror and Midna as his jaw dropped in disbelief. Quickly, Midna climbed the spectral stairs to the portal as Link was racked with confusion. Snapping from his stupor, Link tried running after her, panic heavy in his heart. Midna looked back at him with sorrow in her eyes. Just as Link was reaching the base of the ghostly stares, Midna held his feet in place with a simple spell as their gazes met.

"Midna!" Link screamed, his voice racked with hurt, betrayal and despair as he struggled against his restraints.

"I'm sorry Link," said Midna, "I'm so sorry…"

"Why?" Link shouted, "Why did you…"

Midna closed her eyes, "It had to be done…"

Link was speechless as Midna dissolved into millions of brilliant white particles and disappeared into the portal. Where she was standing mere moments ago, was nothing.

"No!" Link screamed in anguish, as the spell holding his feet disappeared, "Midna!"

The sound of glass cracking grew louder as the portal disappeared. Link turned on his heel, disbelief still etched into his features and his gaze met the doomed mirror. Realizing what was about to happen, Link raised his arms to protect his face.

The mirror shattered.

* * *

><p><em>(AN) There you go, review pretty please! _

_So it finally happened eh? Time to get to…different stuff!_

_Random writing gripe: When writing dialogue, use a line break when someone else starts speaking!_


	8. Shattered Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own this stuff

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Shattered Hearts<p>

Zelda watched with a heavy heart as Link tried to chase Midna into the Twilight. Her spirits sunk further at the sound of Link's anguished cry of dismay. She closed her eyes as Midna vanished into the portal, and Link cried out once more. She watched as Link turned on his heel and braced himself for the inevitable. As a precaution, Zelda emulated him, crossing her arms in front of her face.

With a loud crash, the mirror shattered into pieces, glittering in the sunlight. But what happened next, Zelda did not expect. A sudden wave of shadow energy seemed to cascade from the mirror in a violent shockwave. Zelda sunk to her knees as a sudden feeling of nausea took her, and she held supported herself with her arms as she resisted the urge to vomit; it was then that she looked up and saw Link.

There, atop the pedestal was Link, crying out in agony. The raw waves of pure despair and pain emanating from his wail made Zelda cringe. His whole body had gone rigid, and his hands were clenched over his heart. With a final cry, he collapsed.

"Link!" Zelda shrieked.

Link was convulsing violently on the ground, guttural cries escaping his lips. The pitch changed repeatedly as Link shifted uncontrollably between his Hylian and beast form. One moment, it was a human yell, and then it was a lupine howl and back again, though the looks etched on his features would be burned into Zelda's memory: pure, unadulterated agony. Zelda was caught in a trance at the rapidly shifting shadows enveloping his body as it constantly remolded like soft putty.

Zelda tried to approach him, to see if you could stabilize him with magic but every time she got close, some invisible force pushed her back, sometimes even violent enough to send her sprawling to the ground.

"M…Midna…" Link gasped before turning into a wolf again.

Zelda was in a full blown panic; she had no idea what was going on, and what she could do about it. Last but not least, Link seemed to be in a whole lot of pain.

"Link! Hold on!" said Zelda as she tried climbing the steps again as gale-force winds seemed to be pushing at her. She swore, something very uncharacteristic of her as she was blasted back again.

Zelda winced as Link's cry reached its zenith, but then it suddenly cut off as Link abruptly absorbed all of the shadows enshrouding his body. His rapid transformations ceased and he was currently laying there as a Hylian. He drew in a deep, rattling breath, and was still. He lay face down with his limbs sprawled out.

Zelda cupped her hand to her mouth and gasped in fear when it was all over. Her ears were ringing from Link's yells. Though the screaming had stopped, it was as if she could still hear it. Slowly, with much apprehension she climbed the stairs, bits of shattered glass crunching underfoot. This time, nothing blasted her back and she was soon kneeling by Link's prone form.

With a grunt, she rolled Link over, exposing his face to the sky. His eyes were closed, and he was covered with a sheen of sweat. Zelda placed her pointed ear near Link's mouth. Zelda released a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding when she could feel that Link was still breathing.

Zelda jumped slightly when Link muttered something unintelligible. Beneath his eyelids, his eyes were darting about rapidly. Zelda narrowed her eyes in curiosity at this; he appeared to be dreaming. But the important thing was he was alive. Zelda subconsciously raked her hand down Link's torso, but gasped in surprise when she felt something warm and wet.

She pulled her hand away to find scarlet blood clinging to her fingertips. Frantically she checked Link's body and her heart sank when she saw dark stains forming on Link's tunic.

"Sorry Link…" said Zelda as she started removing all clothing covering Link's upper body. Zelda's eyes widened when she saw the damage. Amidst his still-healing wounds from the battle several days ago were a trio of fresh cuts. The two on his stomach were small, but the one on his chest alarmed her. It was near his heart. All three wounds were oozing blood, but the two smaller ones were quickly staunched by the Triforce of Courage.

Zelda stared quizzically at the larger cut. It hit her with a pang when she thought she saw something glittering in the wound. Link had been standing right next to the mirror when it shattered, was it possible that…? Zelda was shook from her thoughts as the wound quickly sealed itself, leaving a long white thin scar in its place.

What happened to him? Zelda didn't know. Releasing a long drawn-out sigh, she sat down on the ground next to Link and traced his newest scar with her fingertip. If what Zelda suspected was true, Link was lucky to be alive with the wound that close to his heart.

Zelda stared at Link's face for several minutes as he was unconscious. Through Midna's eyes, she had seen him sleep peacefully before, though now, it was most certainly not the case. The moment she stopped touching his chest, he started to twist and turn, whimpering and pawing at his face and chest. She heard Midna's name pass his lips a few times, though everything else was unintelligible.

Zelda deduced that there would be hell to pay when he finally wakes up. _That is…if he wakes up…_ Zelda mused _no that's foolish, he'll be okay._ Zelda had heard the pure hurt in his voice as Midna was leaving him. Knowing Link, he probably had figured out that Zelda had known.

She left him without a proper goodbye, without warning. Zelda would not know how he would react when he came to. To be honest, she was afraid of what he would do. Though she doubted he would do anything violent, but Link had a tendency to ignore any notion of self-preservation.

Zelda glanced at the cloudless sky. She couldn't help but feel that Midna unintentionally hurt her wolf much more than she expected.

* * *

><p><em>Pain.<em>

_His world became one of pure pain._

_Every part of his body felt like it was on fire. His vision was distorted and streaked with blinding light as he lost his balance and fell. Midna's face flashed before him and he tried to reach out for her, trying to touch that beautiful face as it drew further and further away._

_Time and time again she appeared and was gone, sending his mind into a frenzied panic while it felt like hot nails were being stabbed into every part of his body._

_His mindset shifted between that of a man and that of a beast repeatedly as the world spun around him. The world flickered between light and dark as he was flailing about._

_He tried to squeeze his eyes tightly shut, trying to block out the disorienting flashes. When they cracked open again, he found himself standing in his mindscape again, where the hero's shade would appear, and where Link would dream sometimes._

_He seemed to have double vision, but each respective image did not match. The image of both his human hands and lupine paws seemed to bleed together. He tried to stand, but only briefly as he fell to all fours. He could not tell what side was dominant; the Hylian or the Sacred Beast. It tore at his mind as he glanced outward at the clouded void again._

_Like last night's dream, the clouds looked like that of Twilight, though even more defined. They appeared to be darker too. Link crawled about on his hands and knees…or paws, he wasn't sure. Throughout this entire ordeal, what sounded like a gust was whipping about his ears, deafening him._

_His human side took over and he scrambled to his feet, but was soon cancelled out when control was contested by the beast again. With a cry that was a mix of both forms, he went down again._

"_What…is…happening…to…me?" Link groaned as he fell on to his side as the mindscape spiraled around him. "What is…what is…"_

_Link's voice hitched in his throat when a feeling of dread took his senses. Though his bleary vision, a dark figure was approaching, silhouetted by the fiery clouds. Pushing himself up onto his hands/front paws, Link's gaze met that of the newcomer._

_With a face bearing features very similar to his own, it was the same person he had seen in his dreams last night, though this time, he was not shrouded in shadow. He seemed much more solid than before, the last time he looked wispy, as if Link's hand would just pass through. The dark figure stopped five feet from the hero and crossed his arms, looking directly at Link._

_Without being obscured by shadow, Link could clearly make out his dark double's ebony armor, engraved with an alternating pattern of moons and stars, and other alien images. He was a huge figure, at least nine feet tall with a muscular build to match his height, topped with a face that would lure hordes of fangirls if it wasn't for those eerie eyes._

_Then again, some would be attracted to those anyway, since Link and Link lookalikes tend to attract a whole lotta girls._

_A huge sword, formed by two interweaving blades of some unknown material was slung over his back. It was probably longer than Link was tall._

_But all in all, Link could sense…power, pure power radiating from this individual._

"_This power…could be yours…" said the dark one in a deep, squee-inducing voice, while gesturing at himself._

_Link was perplexed; he still had not an idea of what was going on as the intimidating figure stood before him. He tried to force himself to his feet/paws, and shakily rose._

_Slowly, the figure extended his hand, offering it to Link. In a gesture of greeting of…friendship, Link didn't know._

_Link eyed the offered limb quizzically, and then his eyes found their way back to his larger, darker double's face. Although the eyes unnerved him, he did not feel any malice. His face was relaxed, almost serene. What he felt was shadow, pure shadow, not darkness, but shadow. All the time Link spent around shadows let him know that they aren't so bad, unless of course they are trying to kill you._

"_Do not be afraid…"_

_Link exhaled deeply and glanced downward. Taking a deep breath, he slowly extended his hand…or paw to meet the stranger's. Link decided to hell with it, he was too confused to think otherwise. Link chuckled to himself, _what could possibly go wrong from interacting with…a dream…or…what what exactly IS this I'm in anyway?

_When their hands were close enough for their fingers to brush, Link suddenly felt a jerk behind his navel. Link was being rapidly yanked away from the figure by some unseen force, the clouds about him distorted and rushed by in a disorienting blur. In the distance, Link could see the other guy lower his arm and bow his head._

_The rushing gust-like sound obstructing his hearing faded away, as did the clouds, and Link was left in the dark. With a pained yelp, Link's human and beast halves separated, soundlessly falling a short distance from each other. Link and…Link stared at each other, totally confusion in their eyes as everything was fading away._

"_We _will _be seeing each other again soon…you can be sure of that…" a voice pervaded the dark._

_Link and the beast frantically whipped their heads about, trying to spot the speaker, but found none. Nothing but shadows met their gazes._

"_Who are you?" said Link while Wolf Link growled deeply. Link's voice echoed into silence._

_Becoming more frustrated Link shouted, "What do you want!" Nearby, the wolf snarled viciously._

_A low chuckle met their ears, one that made the hairs on Link's neck stand on end and caused the wolf's ears to twitch. Sudden fear gripped the hearts of both forms of the hero as the laugh faded away._

"_Little hero…I am you…"_

_000_

Link drew in a large shaky gasp as eyes shot open to suddenly be blinded by sunlight. His heart was beating rapidly, and he was covered with sweat. His head was pounding with a fierce headache, and his limbs felt heavy, like he had just run an obstacle course from hell.

"Link!" someone shouted nearby. Soon, a figure silhouetted in the sunlight entered his vision. As he regained lucidity, he recognized the face of Zelda standing above him. He felt soft hands touch his body and gently shake him. "Are you alright?"

He tried to sit up, but gasped as a sharp pain shot through his chest. He raised a hand and ran it across his body and his eyes narrowed as he felt a new unfamiliar line of raised skin running diagonally across his chest. He was laying face-up on the stage in the mirror chamber.

Link groaned, "Ohhh….I feel terrible…"

"Here, drink this," said Zelda. She placed a bottle of red chu jelly near him. Gingerly, Link took the bottle, uncorked it, and forced himself to down the whole thing.

His migraine and soreness receded as the bitter-tasting goo ran down his throat. He coughed once and winced as another spike of pain hit his chest.

"Oh…what happened?" said Link.

Zelda's gaze met his, "When Midna broke the mirror, you started screaming in pain, you collapsed and were unconscious for the last half-hour."

Zelda's words were running through his head, "When Midna broke the…" his memories returned with a bang, "…mirror? Oh no! The mirror!"

"Link! Don't overexert…" Zelda started, but Link was already forcing himself to his feet. Another lance of pain shot through him, but he ignored it through sheer will.

"No!" Link shouted upon seeing the empty pedestal upon where the mirror formally stood. "No no no no no!"

"Link…!"

"This can't be happening!" Link cut her off, "It…can't be!" with a shaking hand, he placed it on the inside of the empty half circle. Many emotions were running through Link's head at the moment, fear, sadness, disbelief, hurt, betrayal… and loss. His whole body was shaking heavily as he ran his hand across the stand.

Link nearly jumped when a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, "Link, I'm sorry…" Zelda said quietly.

"You knew, didn't you?" said Link as he turned to her, Zelda cringed at the rising anger in his gaze, "That's what you two were talking about last night, at the oasis, wasn't it?"

Swallowing once, Zelda nodded, "She thought that it was best that you didn't know."

"What would that have accomplished?" Link snapped, shrugging away Zelda's hand and wincing slightly at the pain in his chest, "I had every right to know!" Link's anger turned to sorrow, "I didn't…I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye…" his voice diminished to a whisper as his body slide to the floor in a sitting position and he cupped his face in his hands. He drew in deep, unsteady breaths.

Zelda knelt next to him and once again placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder; this time he did not bat it away.

"She promised…she promised that I wouldn't lose her again…" he said in a voice barely above a whimper, "She lied."

"Link, she did what she thought was best…" said Zelda.

Link glared at her coldly, "Oh?" said Link. He sighed deeply, "I would have gone with her…I would have followed her to the very end of the world…" Link clenched his fists in from of his face of glowered, "Well, I guess I know what tools feel like when they get thrown away…that's all I ever was to her, wasn't I? A tool. Some…object to get cast aside when I was no longer needed…"

"Link, don't say that!" Zelda cut him off, "Midna cared about you! More than you could possibly imagine…"

"Oh really?" Link spat, "Well, she has a funny way of showing it! I've fought for her, I've bled for her, I've wept for her…and she goes and breaks my heart…" he trailed off.

"Link," Zelda said firmly, "This hurt her just as much as it hurt you, this was the hardest, most painful decision she had to make…she did what she felt was best for both realms. She. Cared. About. You. This I know…"

Link thought back to right before Midna vanished from his sight; the expression on her face was one of sorrow and regret. "Heh…yeah I guess you're right…she did care…" he glanced a Zelda, "But about this being the best for both realms…?"

_Shadow and Light can't mix…_ is what Midna said, Link sighed deeply, "Shadow and Light stood together, we couldn't have pushed back the darkness without the other…I…I just wish…" his breath hitched in his throat. His feral blue eyes were brimming with tears.

"Link…"

He sobbed quietly and looked away from her. He was trying as hard as he could to not cry, a battle he was losing rapidly. He had lost her once before, though she had been revived mere minutes later. Link had to accept that this time: she wasn't coming back. No magical mirror spirits or…something coming along to fix this problem.

A feeling of loss, even stronger than he had felt on the plains of Eldin was gnawing at his heart as his resolve was rapidly deteriorating. Several tears slipped out of his eyes as he sobbed bitterly. Link felt Zelda softly hug him, but he ignored her. It was now that he realized just how much he cared for the Twilight Princess, now that she was gone for good.

"Sometimes…we don't appreciate what we have until it's gone…" Link muttered.

"That's…very true…" Zelda agreed.

A moment of silence passed as Link and Zelda sat by the destroyed mirror.

"Let's…let's go…" said Link.

Zelda glanced at him, "Are you sure?"

Link nodded, "No use sitting around…besides, this heat is killing me…"

Zelda smiled, "I suppose so."

As Link was climbing to his feet, once again, pain shot through his chest. Zelda didn't notice. It was just then that Link realized that he had been shirtless the whole time. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but blush. Finding his removed equipment nearby, Link put it back on.

Link stared quizzically at the new bloodied gouges that now adorned his tunic, especially the one on the chest. However, Link was too gloomy to bother asking about it.

Zelda was patiently waiting for him by the exit to the chamber. As Link was walking to her, he felt something crunch underfoot, glancing downward, he saw a large fragment of the mirror on the floor.

Link stared at it for a moment, sighed sadly, and bent over to pick it up. However, when he did so, he noticed it started to glow slightly as his hand contracted it. After a moment's hesitation, he added it to his stock of various assorted knick-knacks in his pouch.

_One more thing to remember this whole mess by…I guess…_

Minor task complete, Link joined Zelda and they made their way out of the ruins.

* * *

><p><em>(AN) Here ya go! Hope you like! Review? Pretty please? Be your best friend! (Maybe, probably not :P)_

_Personally, I found this chapter to be a bit awkward to write, I hope I didn't confuse anybody. I considered to keep going, but I think I'll just put what I had planned in the next chapter; this ~3,000 word chapter seemed a good length._

_Random writing gripe: Rogue is the guy who goes around pickin' locks and disarmin' traps. Rouge is makeup, red in French, or the character from Sonic the Hedgehog. Get it right!_


	9. Bittersweet Celebration

Disclaimer: I do not own this stuff

This story has hit 25 reviews! That's one quarter of 100!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Bittersweet Celebration<p>

The journey out of the desert was slow and uneventful. Whatever force driving Link had diminished greatly, and he ran along at a slow pace, while his sole rider's eyes bored into the back of his head.

Occasionally in the distance, the two could see the clouds of dusked kicked up by Bublins and their boar-like mounts.

Even since Link had once again defeated the Bublin King, very few of the king's underlings were seen around Hyrule Field. Occasionally a travel may run across a straggler or two, but it was nothing like it was during Zant's/Ganondorf's reign. Link and Zelda assumed that he pulled most of his forces back into the desert. Whether the Bublin King was regrouping his forces, or going on a hiatus, they didn't know. Link, having gained his respect, the king left Hyrule alone…for now anyway.

Zelda and a very gloomy Link returned to Castle Town without incident. Some short distance away from the main gates, Zelda dismounted and Link shifted back to his human form. As they got closer, they could hear the collective hum of hundreds of voices.

Link briskly picked up has pace and distance between him and Zelda grew.

"Link…!" Zelda called from behind him, attempting to snap him by the shoulder.

He dodged the attempted grab, "See you later, princess…" he said the last word in a quiet voice as he disappeared into the flow of traffic, his hand briefly shooting to his chest.

Zelda stood there a moment longer staring at the place he disappeared. She sighed deeply and soon followed him in.

* * *

><p>Several days later, things in the capital finally settled down. Word had spread that the princess was alive and well, and soon the whole community was making plans. There was to be a great festival commemorating the end of the country's troubles. Zelda thought that it was necessary to inform the people just what they were saved from, though Link asked her to keep him anonymous; well it was more like a command rather than a request, and who was she to deny the hero?<p>

Before the mess that was the Twilight Crisis, or so it was soon to be known, the princess was to be made to become queen, following her father's death, but Zant's invasion had sort of forced a change of plans. All the major provinces in Hyrule were going to send something to her as a gift to honor the new ruler. It was a long time coming, but now that peace was restored to the land, the people could finally witness Zelda's ascension to the throne.

Now, standing in line behind a group of representatives from each race and province, Link was waiting to finally finish the task he set out to do a year ago, before the children were snatched, before he became a wolf, before he met _her._

Under normal circumstances, the ceremony would be held in the throne room several floors up, but those floors were just a _teeny _bit blown to hell following a certain major scuffle. Instead, Zelda was waiting on a raised stage in the main hall, the room with all the chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling. A large group of citizens had gathered to see the new Queen of Hyrule.

Glancing into the crowd, Link caught a glimpse of people of all races; Humans, Gorons, Zoras, all watching. Link stood uneasily on his feet, constantly fidgeting around as he drew closer to the front of the line. On this particular day, he had forgone his distinct hat under the fear that someone was familiar with what the hero of legend traditionally wore, and his messy blond hair was exposed for all to see.

Soon, in front of the whole crowd, the green-clad hero was kneeling on one knee, presenting the Ordon sword and shield to the princess. Thankfully, no one was close enough to notice the gouges on the shield, or the chipped and scratched blade of the sword. They had gotten…a little damaged since he had set out. Zelda understood what he had been through, obviously and accepted Ordon's tribute anyway.

When all the gifts had been presented, Link slipped in with the rest of the crowd like a shadow; he weaved through gaps like fluid and no one even glanced his way. Finally reaching the rear of the chamber, he sulked in a shadowed corner, arms crossed. Link suppressed a cough as a slight ache ran through his chest; the pain that had been ailing him had eventually gone away almost completely, though he still didn't know what caused it. He had never bothered asking Zelda about it, and he didn't feel compelled to do so.

Ever since…_it _happened a few days ago, he had felt unusually complacent with shadows. He felt a strange sort of serene calm when he was out of the light, as if the shadows were where he belonged. The light only made him feel more depressed, as if he blamed it for what he had lost. The feeling seemed to amplify when he was a beast; he took the opportunity when shut in a darkened room at the inn to transform. It was much more comfortable lying around brooding as a great wolf, he found. Honestly, he _liked _being a wolf…a lot; even more so since that strange dream following the destruction of the mirror. Over the previous few nights, he had no further dreams about the mysterious dark figure. The face still haunted his mind's eye, however. What would have happened if he wasn't yanked back to the waking world, and grabbed his hand?

_No…don't be foolish…it was just a dream…_

At first, he hated having to adjust to a whole new body; the lack of thumbs was most aggravating, it made him realize just how thankful he was for thumbs. But as time passed, and the beast grew larger, his attitude improved. The enhanced senses allowed him to see the world in a whole new light, and the world was beautiful. The sense of freedom he had bounding about the countryside was exhilarating.

_-flashback-_

_Collecting the mirror shards was an arduous task. Even legendary heroes need to rest sometimes. To keep her wolf happy, Midna had warped them close to his home._

_Link as a great wolf was curled up by Ordona spring, his imp settled into his warm fur. The sun had long since set, but the wolf was still wide awake, watching the world. _

_The world looked so different to him now. What was once a subtle glow from the spirit spring appeared to be a brilliant array of colors to his lupine eyes. The colors played off the surface of the water, reflecting in even more colors. It was dazzling. On the surrounding trees, he could have counted every individual leaf if he wanted to, see the subtle notches in the bark that were too faint for his human eyes, and hear the quiet songs that fell below his human hearing. It was beautiful._

_The fairies fluttering about the spring normally only appeared as glowing balls of winged light, but now he could make out the tiny humanoid figures within. Most of them looked feminine, with a few males here and there. One of them grew bold, flew over, and landed on Link's muzzle, staring at the wolf with curious eyes. Link involuntarily sneezed at the sudden tickling in his nose and the fair scampered off._

_What was on the ground, however, compared little to what was in the sky. High above, the moon was gazing down on the earth, and the stars were out. As a human, the moon looked relatively unremarkable, a great white disk in the sky splashed with grey; but as a wolf, it was so much more. His keen eyes could make out the innumerable craters peppering its surface, and the tell-tale mountain ridges. He had an instinctual urge to howl at it, like a subtle pulling in the back of his mind, but he abstained for the sake of his slumbering companion._

His _companion, _his _imp._

_He turned his gaze on her. She looked so adorable sitting there like that, with her hands folded under her head as she leaned on her sentient pillow. He could feel her breaths on his fur, feel the subtle rise and fall of her chest, hear the sound of her gentle snoring. She constantly denounced herself as nothing more than a hideous imp, who so happened to be his master. Link found her anything _but _hideous. Her fiery personality, her strong will, the fact that was always with him… Her helmet sat crooked atop her head, disheveled by the position she was sleeping in. Link had long since given up trying to convince her to remove it when she slept, because sometimes it uncomfortably dug into his side. She would always tell him in an increasingly elaborate way that would roughly shorten to 'screw you'. Just another thing he liked about her._

_She looked so cute, that Link couldn't help it when he moved in his long snout and nuzzled her. Midna grumbled in her sleep and pawed at the invading object. When he persisted, Midna's breaths became shallower; a warning that he had accidentally woke her up._

_Her crimson eyes snapped open, and shot quizzically to meet the blue ones less than a foot away. An awkward moment of silence passed between the two._

"_Pfft! Get your face out of my face, dog breath!" said Midna finally._

"_Sorry," Link said sheepishly as he turned away._

"_What did you wake me up for?" she said with her arms crossed, "Are you _that _desperate to continue? In that case, let's get going!"_

"_W-wait! No!" said Link, "I…sorry, I don't know what came over me…"_

_Midna huffed, "Hee hee! Dumb dog…"_

_Link rolled his eyes, "I haven't really been sleeping you know…"_

_Midna glanced over at him, "We came here to rest, and you're not even sleeping?"_

"_I was watching the stars…" he replied, looking up. Midna followed his gaze and joined him as they stared into the heavens. "It's such a beautiful night…"_

_Like the moon, the stars looked more spectacular as a wolf. They seemed brighter, dotting the dark backdrop of the sky, and he could see more of them, the ones that were either too far away or too dim showed up in wolf-vision._

_Midna crossed her hands behind her head and leaned heavily into her wolf, "I…suppose you're right." They sat together for several minutes. The only sound punctuating the spring was that of crickets and the occasional croak of a frog. As they were laying there, Midna started to slowly pet Link's large head, and he closed his eyes and made an odd canine sound of appreciation._

"_Did I ever tell you that we don't have stars in our world?" said Midna._

_Link glanced at her, "No, I don't believe you did. What is it night like in the Twlight?"_

_Midna sucked on her lip, "Well…the sky is pretty much…completely black at night…"_

"_Sounds…dreary…"_

"_It's not so bad," Midna retorted. "What we lack in the sky…we compensate for on the ground."_

"_Oh? Do tell."_

"_Well…at night, practically the whole city is lit up with soft lights. The buildings, the plants, everything. I would watch it from my balcony…"_

"_Sounds…nice?" Link responded, "But wait, if you have no sun there, how is it that you have plants?"_

_Midna grinned, "We have our ways," her face fell, "Oh, I hope that we will be able to reverse what Zant did…"_

"_Hey don't worry," said Link, "We'll stop him."_

"_I know," she snuggled slightly closer to him, "Nevertheless, what I'm used to couldn't hold a candle to _this," _she gestured towards the sky with a tiny hand, "They are like a million diamonds suspended in the sky. It's like I could lose myself by just looking up there…"_

_Link managed to pull his lips into a grin, "I'm glad you like it."_

_They watched the sky for several more hours before finally going to sleep. This wasn't the first time the two had gone stargazing, and it wouldn't be the last._

_-end flashback-_

Of course, when Link had gone to the Twilight to confront Zant, he never got the opportunity to see the city, and now he never would get the chance. The palace was suspended high in the sky, and when he was there, the country below was shrouded in darkness to keep the people oppressed.

Excited chatter snapped him out of his reverie: it was finally time for Zelda to be officially crowned. Zelda kneeled before a priest in bulky white robes emblazoned with the Triforce. He made several gestures with his hands as he chanted a quiet prayer. From Link's position, even with his keen hearing could not make it out.

Soon, the princess…wait, queen, rose to her feet and faced the crowd. Link winced slightly as the room was suddenly thundering with applause. Link clapped as well from his corner.

The hall went silent when the new queen raised her hand.

"My people…" she started, "For the last year, we have endured…" she started on her speech. Link was never really one for speeches; either that or the author is a talentless hack who is too lazy to write a speech for her. She went on, trying to explain to the gathered masses just what happened over the last year; the fact that they had been invaded, and that the invaders had been repelled. The crowd applauded again when she told them that it was most certainly over.

"If it wasn't for the actions of a certain hero, who in his humility has asked to remain anonymous, I would not be standing here talking to you now," said Zelda. She glanced about the crowd, "If you can hear this hero: Thank you."

_Thanks for keeping your promise, Zelda…_ Link thought to himself. The resulting publicity if the world had known his identity would probably make him want to destroy something, namely something relatively expensive.

She then went on to explain just what she hoped to accomplish in the years to come, and make promises, promises of peace and prosperity. So far, Zelda seemed to be getting a good reaction from the gathered masses. No one had openly lobbed rotten vegetables at her, and that was a good sign. It is even recorded in history books that some less-than-favored leaders got pelted by produce at their coronations.

Link zoned out as the speech finally ended and the queen was bombarded with well-wishers and people who asked something of the queen. He watched silently as the crowd slowly diluted and filed out, hoping to get to the festivities. Finally, Zelda gave the order to clear the hall, and the rest of the people finally left. As people filed past him, he couldn't help but realize that no one seemed to notice that he was standing there in his corner, as if he was invisible.

Finally, the princess…queen _(A/N: She is a queen now, I really accidentally keep typing princess) _was alone in the hall, save for a few guards. Link strode out of the shadows towards her.

Zelda's eyes widened in surprise slightly at Link's sudden appearance. Her guards tensed as he approached, one of them even raised his spear. Personally, Zelda couldn't blame them. The fact that an armed man had seemingly just appeared from the shadows would set anyone on edge. "Clear out, citizen; the ceremony is over," one of the guards said.

"No, wait," said Zelda, "It's alright. Would you give us some privacy?"

"But your majesty…"

"Leave us, please," said Zelda, more sternly.

"Aye, as you wish, my queen…" then they finally left, leaving the hero and the queen alone.

"Link…" Zelda started.

"So, how does it feel being the new queen?" Link interrupted her.

"Not much different…" she said honestly, "I didn't even realize you were still here, I figured you left after presenting the sword."

"As much as big speeches bore me, I felt obligated to stay," said Link. "Um…sorry that Ordon's gift is a little…damaged," he said sheepishly.

Zelda laughed, "It's okay, I have my own sword anyway."

Link formed a half smile, then his face fell, "Well…I guess I'd better get going…"

"Wait Link…" Zelda said, rising from her temporary throne and putting a hand on his shoulder, "If you need any help with…" she trailed off, letting Link figure out what she was talking about.

Link sighed, "I'm sorry, Zelda. But this is something I have to face on my own…" he glanced away from her, "Nothing is going to make this any easier for me…" he was silent for a moment, "By the way, thank you for keeping your promise," _Doubt I could take it if someone else broke a promise to me…_

Zelda smiled, "It's no trouble Link. After the lengths you went to for the kingdom, a simple favor like that was the least I could do."

Link glanced towards the ground, "Remember what I asked of you before…she left?"

Zelda furrowed her eyebrows, thinking back, "Yes, I do. What about it?"

"If you need any help with…anything important…" Link started, "…ever since…I need some time to myself…If you are going to bother me, give me at least a month, please?"

Zelda nodded, "I understand, Link."

Link sighed in relief, "Okay, good…"

"Why don't you go enjoy yourself at the festival, Link?" said Zelda, "You need to get your mind off things."

"I'll…try to do that, I guess," said Link, and he turned and left the queen alone. Zelda watched him go. His gait was…defeated. He had lost the spring in his step from back before Midna left. But what disturbed her most were his eyes. The energetic, deep feral blue that she was familiar with had been reduced to an icy gaze, devoid of warmth. Secretly, the biggest reason she hated seeing him like this forcibly reminded her that his heart was with someone else.

Zelda leaned back in her chair and sighed deeply as her guards returned.

"My queen?" one of them said, noticing her distress "Is something wrong?"

Zelda glanced at him, "No, everything is okay…"

* * *

><p>Outside, Link was slowly weaving through the crowds. While everyone else was enjoying themselves in the festivities, Link just couldn't bring himself to participate.<p>

Out of the corner of his eye, he consistently thought he could see a familiar pair of round red eyes staring at him from the shadows, though every time he looked to meet them, they were gone.

People happily chattered about him, oblivious of the hero walking in their midst. They were all wrapped up in their own little happy worlds, while Link was bearing the brunt of the aftermath in his heart. Some part way back in his mind was disgusted, and he wasn't quite sure why. All these people happily milling about, as if they had forgotten that little over a week ago the greatest tyrant the world had ever known was in their castle, waiting for a time to strike.

He could clearly remember back when he was running around collecting tears of light how everyone was blissfully ignorant to the fact that they had lost their physical forms. Now, they were celebrating, and they weren't even sure what they were celebrating for! Although Zelda had done her best to explain, words alone couldn't bring the point across.

Link's dead expression drew more than one perturbed glances from random passerby. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get himself into a festive mood and drive thoughts of Midna from his mind.

Eventually, Link found his way to Telma's place, hoping for a way to ease his mind. Much to his dismay, the place was relatively packed, given that it was barely past 3 in the afternoon. A little investigation revealed that someone started a rumor that the 'hero' mentioned that had saved their butts from the invaders may or may not have been a regular here.

Now, Link was sitting in a shadowed, secluded corner of the bar, staring into the amber liquid in his glass, desperate to drown his sorrows.

Telma had asked him if it was a little early to start drinking, but the look in his eyes told her all she needed to know.

He downed the glass in a single gulp. The liquor burned his throat as it went down, and he coughed. His mind was slightly hazy. Link rarely drank, the last time he did was when he realized that his childhood friend couldn't remember him. He had learned the hard way that getting drunk has dire consequences the next morning. Apparently, he had done something embarrassing, though he couldn't remember what.

Midna was not amused.

Midna, even though he was somewhat inebriated, she still kept creeping into his mind. Downing another glass, she kept appearing every time he closed his eyes. It seemed that his plan was backfiring.

Jolly conversation seemed to be echoing around the pub. Everyone else was getting drunk for the sake of getting drunk; everyone but Link. What drew his attention though, was the conversation between a group of drunken soldiers gathered at a nearby table.

Much to Link's amusement, they were the same group of men who had wussed out of escorting Telma, an amnesia stricken Ilia, and a deathly ill Prince Ralis to Kakariko Village.

"…so then I says, 'herp de derp de durr'. Ha ha ha!" one of them said.

The rest of the drunks joined in on his laughter, Link cocked his head as to what was so funny, but then again, drunken people tend to be devoid of logic.

"So…whats you think of the queen?" another one said.

"Bah!" one of them scoffed, "We've been having trouble for the past year, and she shows up the second it's over? Prreeeety fishy. If you ask me, we should make that 'hero' she mentioned king!"

Link snorted. Make him king? That would be the last thing he would want to do. Guess it's even more convenient that Zelda kept his identity secret.

As they went on to become even more drunk, the topic shifted constantly. First, Link had to prevent himself from snapping when they wished that all those 'Shadowy twilight blokes' would all go and die. But now they were busy describing their 'great achievements'.

"So there I was…against the biggest wolf I ever done see! It was the size of a goddessdamned horse! No joke!" one of them drunkenly blurted, definitely drawing Link's attention.

"Rory here soiled his knickers as that monster came bounding past!" he drunkenly laughed, pointing at one of his companions. Link scoffed, _all _of those soldiers had cowered when he sprinted through the town as a wolf with a dying Midna on his back…AGAIN he was thinking of Midna. "But I stood me ground, got the thing good in the shoulder with me spear! The great brute bowed his head and scampered off like a giant coward! Ha ha ha!" Link had to suppress a laugh at this man and his tall tales. It was extremely rare to find someone who wasn't scared of his beast form, and as far as he knew, the only person who fit that criteria in castle town was Agatha, the odd 15-year old bug collector who somehow had a ton of money. All of the soldiers had cowered before him. "And that's why I'm the greatest soldier in the Hyrule army!" _Bah, don't make me laugh, you all suck!_

Suddenly, a sadistic thought came to mind to show these men just how much of a liar the other man was. Just the thought of it felt…alien to Link. Was it the alcohol causing these thoughts or…something else? Slowly, the green clad hero shakily rose to his feet, swaying slightly from intoxication.

With his inebriated mind, it was somewhat difficult to focus on the transformation, but soon he got it right. There was now a huge wolf sulking in the shadowed corner of Telma's bar. The lying braggart and the rest of the soldiers were too drunk to notice the giant, somewhat tipsy canine loping up to them from the rear. Throwing all notions of safety to the wind, wolf Link gently placed a massive paw on the shoulder of the one who had 'wounded' him. The man turned his head and found himself face-to-face with a huge-ass wolf.

To say the result was chaotic was an understatement. The entire table nearly tipped over and their glasses scattered everywhere as all the soldiers shot to their feet and ran away screaming. The fear was infectious. Soon, nearly everyone in the tavern was in a panic at the sudden appearance of the great wolf in their midst. And for some reason, Link found that he was enjoying it; it _terrified _him. The sight of all these wusses scattering to the four winds just at his mere appearance made him feel…powerful.

_Cowards!_

Link was shaken out of his contemplating when he was forced to dodge a viscous downward swing from a broom wielded by an irate Telma.

"Beast! Get out!" she shouted.

_Armed with only a broom, she still stands against me…gotta commend her for that… _The bartender was braver than those cowardly soldiers, how silly. _Wait why am I thinking about these things?_

He grew increasingly more worried as he saw that Rusl and Ashei were also in the bar, both of their swords drawn and both ready for action. Link panicked when he noticed that they were between him and the door. He didn't want to hurt anyone, let alone his friends.

"Telma! We'll take care of this, yeah?" said Ashei.

Rusl glanced around, "You stay out of the way…where did Link scamper off to? I thought I saw him in here earlier…"

Suddenly caught up in the moment, wolf Link vomited his recent drinks up onto the floor. The surprised reaction from the two warriors was the distraction he needed to bound past them to the door. Link shot them an apologetic look as he was by the door.

_Sorry for the mess Telma… _Link mused to himself. Somehow he managed to drop two silver rupees on the floor to compensate, and then he ran off.

Rusl and Ashei were staring in shock at what they had just seen.

"Just to make sure I'm not crazy, a big wolf _did _just appear out of nowhere, scare everyone, throw up on the floor, drop some rupees on the floor, then run away?" said Rusl.

Ashei shrugged, "That's…just about right, yeah."

Telma groaned, bending over to collect the rupees, "Well, could you two help me clean up this mess?"

* * *

><p>Quickly, Link as a wolf ran out of the town as fast as he could, not caring just how many people he scared. Still, some part of him was <em>enjoying <em>it, while the other part was currently wallowing in self-loathing.

He leapt clear over the gate guards that blocked his path, and sprinted out into the field in the direction of the desert. He ran until the walls of the city were well out of sight. He finally stopped on top of a hill several miles away.

Panting heavily, and head throbbing, he dropped heavily on to the ground, scattering dust everywhere. He looked back towards the town as a pang of regret gnawed at his heart. The first day Zelda is queen, and a huge-ass wolf is running about the town. In hindsight, his actions seemed to be stupid; VERY stupid. Midna would be tearing him a new one if she were here right now…

And once again, Midna is on his mind.

Even after trying to drown her out with alcohol, which failed, and causing mayhem in the town, she still haunted his mind. He predicted that she would be pissed with his irresponsible actions.

Link glanced skyward; the sun was setting below the horizon in the west, and the sky was a brilliant orange. That's just what he needed, another thing to remind him of the twilight.

"_Do you feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? _Rusl's words from a year ago echoed in his mind.

_Yes, Rusl…I most certainly do…_

Link shakily forced himself up and sat down on his hindquarters and watched the sunset. On a pure impulse, he drew his head back and howled at the twilight.

It was a mournful elegy that passed from his muzzle; a song in which Link poured all of his sorrow, heart and soul behind. The tune reached high into the heavens as he continued to sing.

"_They say that's when our world touches theirs…"_

Link silently prayed to whatever deities may be listening that his song carried across the void between worlds. He prayed that his lost love would hear just how much he wept for her.

All across the land, his tune echoed, and everyone could hear his dirge. Many were nearly driven to tears by the pure sadness in the notes. He howled for over ten minutes before his throat was too sore to sing anymore.

_Midna, wherever you are…I miss you…I miss you so much…it's only been a few days…but still…I…_

Finally, Link bowed his head and wept.

* * *

><p><em>Edit: After re-reading this part after it's flaws were pointed out, I got rid of it...<em>

* * *

><p><em>(AN) There you go! Review please! This takes the record for the longest chap in this story so far, ~5000 words!_

_Apparently, the part about Zelda's coronation being put off because of the Twilight invasion was really part of the backstory._

_At the moment it's crappy humid weather, home alone. Perfect conditions in which to write another chapter, so this one got done faster!_

_If anyone is bored enough to beta this story, give me a shout!_

_Random writing gripe: You shouldn't start a sentence with 'and', it's unfabulous!_


	10. Consolation

Disclaimer: I do not own this stuff.

_(A/N) I sorta removed the last bit of the last chapter. Cuz A. It was rushed and poorly done and B. I got some better ideas_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Consolation<p>

Following Zelda's coronation, the country returned to a state of normalcy. Fortunately for Link, Zelda was able to brush aside the aftermath of his little stunt in Castle Town as little more than the guards failing to keep a beast out of the city. Some people were frightened, some messes were made, but it was cleaned up and forgotten in no time at all. Ironically, Telma actually profited from the 'vicious beast' incident with the four-hundred rupees Link had dropped.

Three days after the incident in Castle Town, Link went to Kakariko village before he had returned home to Ordon, along with Ilia and the rest of the missing children. The other villagers had thanked Link for his efforts in bringing them all home. Like Castle Town, the true nature of his exploits hadn't reached their ears, except maybe Rusl, Link presumed. Everyone celebrated with feasting and dancing that went well into the night.

However, in the midst of their revelries, one person was able to see that something was troubling the village's hero.

Ilia could tell that Link's smiles were forced, and somewhat pained looking. He still carried himself as he always would, for everyone else's sake. For Colin Talo, Malo and Beth, who demanded to hear stories of his exploits, and to show them some of the equipment he had aquired, for the adults, who were curious as what places he had been, and for her, to show her the boy…no, man now who she cared for like a brother. But through his visage, Ilia could see the man beneath. What gave it away the most were his eyes. The eyes are windows to the soul, as some people would say, and Ilia could see a wounded, grieving person in the depths of Link's feral blue eyes.

Following the celebration, Link disappeared into his house, and was rarely seen since.

His behavior worried the villages, her especially. Before Link left on his journey, he was a quiet, reserved boy. Over the course of it, he had become significantly more talkative, and much more expressive with words. But now, he had quickly reverted.

Now, after 2 weeks he had not spoken a word to anyone, and rarely left the house. He even missed the birth of Rusl's second child. Now and then, he would make a quick trip to the store for needed supplies, but at such unpredictable intervals, no one was able to ambush him for words.

Rusl, knowing a bit more as to what Link had been through had tried to explain to the village that Link was merely tired and needed a long break, though Ilia knew better.

However, more frequently Ilia had seen Link leaving his house and wandering into the woods alone and unarmed around the hour of Twilight. She had yet to muster up the courage to follow him, but she found his behavior to be extremely problematic. Lately, there had been sightings of a huge wolf around the province, easily as long as Epona, maybe even longer, and a build to match. Link was going into the woods without anything to defend himself with when something like that was creeping about. No one was attacked by the beast, yet, though the village assumed it was just a matter of time. Anytime the wolf was seen, Rusl, being the only one in the village, other than Link with combat experience, would investigate. Every time, other than massive paw-prints, it would turn up nothing. However, it was somewhat suspicious; it was as if the wolf was deliberately letting itself get seen, and then vanish. Every time the situation would simmer down, there it was again.

Ilia took note of her current situation; she was standing outside in front of Link's house. It was roughly three hours past noon, and it was a pleasant day.

_Dare I try this? _She mused to herself. Although she respected Link's privacy, after two weeks of absence, she had to find out what was going on with him, especially since he had been ignoring Epona. The chestnut-colored mare was currently gnawing on the long grass growing in Link's ill maintained yard. Ilia still washed her without notifying Link, like she usually did, but the horse seemed to be depressed as well, as if she and Link shared another connection beyond that of horse and rider.

Slowly, Ilia climbed the ladder in front of Link's house. Why a _ladder _of all things, Ilia didn't know. It must have been an absolute chore to handle in the event that Link was tired when he came home. Reaching the top, she crossed the landing to the front door.

Ilia took a deep breath, _Okay…here goes nothing… _and she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Link?" she called out as she knocked again. "Come on…I…want to talk to you."

No response.

Out of curiosity, she tried the knob. Much to her surprise, Link had left the door unlocked. Ilia paused for a moment; entering Link's house without his permission would be a major invasion to his privacy, but Ilia was desperate for answers. Reluctantly, she pushed the door open and stepped inside.

The interior was the same as she had remembered it, the same high ceiling, the same cooking pot over a currently unlit hearth, and the same inconvenient architecture with the sleeping loft being up a _ladder_.

Ilia's eyes scanned the room when she caught sight of a distinctly human-looking object on the far side of the room, slumped over the desk.

Much to her embarrassment, Link was not wearing a shirt, and his well-toned torso was exposed to her vision. She couldn't help but blush.

"Link?" Ilia said tentatively. He did not answer her call. "Link?" she said again, crossing the distance. The desk was covered with old books, portraits, old food, and other unasserted knick-knacks. When she reached his side, she could hear the sound of his gentle-breathing, indicating that he was asleep. His head was angled at a position in which she could not see his face. As she stopped, she noticed an unframed pictograph face-down on the table, loosely held between two of his fingers on his left hand.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, she slowly reached out to retrieve the object. Ilia's heart jumped when he suddenly snored.

Regaining her composure, her hand reached its goal; the pictograph slipped out easily from Link's limp grip.

Ilia jumped again when Link's now empty hand jerked off to the side, and started pawing at his face in his sleep.

"Midna…love…you…" he groaned.

Ilia cocked her head and stared at her sleeping friend quizzically. Slowly, she turned the pictograph over and examined the image. Looking back at her was a picture of a much-healthier looking Link standing with his arm around the shoulder of a tall, beautiful woman with pale skin and red hair. They were both grinning, and they both looked so happy. Ilia got the sneaking suspicion that she had discovered something.

Ilia was snapped out of her reverie by something _growling. _Much to her surprise, the source of the noise was from none other than Link himself, still face-down on his desk. To add to that, he started making sounds that was reminiscent of _barking_, like a dog. Ilia couldn't help but smirk out of amusement as she put the picture back on the desk. Turning around, she slowly tiptoed out of the house, leaving Link alone.

* * *

><p>Several hours later…<p>

_Link was walking through a field hand-in-hand with Midna. It was a beautiful cloudless spring day, the birds were singing, and the bugs were leaving the couple alone. Both wore a huge grin on the faces as they strolled along the natural path._

_They diverted from the main route and went cross country, their hands never losing contact. Tall trees obscured the sun overhead, giving the pair some shade. They walked until they came across a sunlit glade with a babbling stream running through it_

_Finally, they turned to each other, looking into each other's eyes with a loving gaze. The scene could not have been more perfect. Two lovers, all alone in a beautiful glade, nothing around but nature and their own feelings; Link looked up at her, while she looked down at him._

_Their faces drew closer. They could see the pure love in the other's eyes. Their lips were mere inches apart._

_Shadow and light cannot mix._

"_Link…I…" said Midna._

_Suddenly, the Mirror of Twilight materialized behind her, and she began glowing with a pale gold light. Fear hit Link like a battering ram as Midna's hands were yanked out of his by an invisible force._

"_I'm sorry," her voice echoed as she dissolved into particles._

"_No!" shouted Link as the glade faded to darkness, leaving him all alone…_

000

Link's eyes snapped open and he gasped.

He had had that dream before, variations of it anyway. Sometimes they were just walking, sometimes they were cuddling together, sometimes they were about to do you-know-what, but the almost-kissing one is the most common. The way it ends varies as well, sometimes she dies, sometimes she spurns him, and sometimes she disappears.

He found his world tilted on its side, it took him a moment to realize where he was. He pushed himself from his keeled over state to a sitting one, and he messaged his temples with his fingertips and he groaned.

_How long have I been sleeping…?_ He thought as he glanced towards the window. His eyes widened as he could see the familiar golden glow of twilight. That was one of the few times he actually left the house, both for reminiscing and because he felt more alive at twilight.

Rising to his feet, he ambled over to the hole that leads to his cellar. Jumping down and deftly landing on his feet, he grabbed the lantern he kept at the landing and lit it. Why he didn't have a regular light source down here in the first place, he didn't even know. Moving his light about, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

The boyish visage of Link of Ordon had long since faded away in favor of the Link, the Hero Chosen by the Gods. What was once a boy had matured into a man over his long journey. However, dark shadows had formed under his eyes, and his rich tan had faded. The mystery scar he had acquired in the mirror chamber still stood out, even on his pale skin. In this poor light, he could have sworn that the scar was glowing faintly.

Link glanced around until he saw what he was looking for: the Hero's Tunic. Unfortunately for Link, he had grown a lot in the past year, both in height and in build, and a lot of his old clothing didn't fit him anymore. Since no one was really ever in his house, he just went shirtless, and left on a pair of sandals and the leggings from his hero clothing.

Slipping it over his head, he made another quick take of his cellar. All of the gear he had acquired was being stored down here, except for his bombs. Although Midna would commonly accuse Link of lacking any and all logic, he at least had the common sense to not pack at least 250 pounds (Thank the goddesses for that magic satchel) of explosives in his basement. If any of them malfunctioned and detonated…well…that would be bad. Instead, he had hidden them deep in the forest, in a place only he knew how to get to.

His shelves used to be lined with empty crates and old barrels, but now his bow and quiver were on one shelf, his clawshots were sitting in a corner, the ball and chain and iron boots were sitting on a bottom shelf…everything was here, except for his sword.

Its purpose fulfilled, he had put the Master Sword to rest once again in the Temple of Time, like the Hero of Time before him. He was now a hero without a sword. Sure he had plenty of other ways to fight evil, but none of them quite had the efficiency of the Master Sword.

Right before he reached the ladder, he turned and grabbed one object off the shelf; the small glittering piece of the mirror he had salvaged. He felt some strange comfort carrying this thing around with him, especially at twilight.

Finally, Link climbed the ladder from his cellar, crossed the living room, and exited the house.

Cool, evening air hit Link as he walked outside. He breathed deep of it for a second and jumped down the ladder, breaking the fall with a roll.

_Who came up with a goddessdamned LADDER to get into the house? Isn't there such thing as a door on ground level…? _He mused to himself as he brushed dirt from his knees.

He murmured something in acknowledgment to Epona as he passed her, she whinnied in response. Link walked briskly down the path to the spring.

Little did he know he was being followed.

* * *

><p>Sand crunched underfoot as Link approached Ordona spring. He sat down cross-legged. The gentle, cool water in the spring licked at his kneecaps as he sighed sadly. Absentmindedly, he watched some of the fairies fluttering about. Simply getting them here was another thing he accomplished with Midna, though it wasn't easy. The Cave of Ordeals was...unpleasant to say the least.<p>

_-flashback-_

"_Link, behind you!" Midna screamed._

_Link could hear the whoosh of air before he saw the massive blade arcing towards his neck. He deftly ducked under it and somersaulted to the side, lashing his blade out and catching his opponent on the shoulder._

_The massive darknut grunted as its shoulder plate was dislodged from its body. It didn't seemed fazed, however._

_Link had gotten himself into quite the situation. Out of curiosity, he had deigned to explore the tunnel hidden under the Bridge of Eldin fragment, much to Midna's disdain. What met him was a ruthless gauntlet of monsters after monsters after monsters. It was easy at first, just a few bublins here, maybe a handful of keese, but now, it was getting ridiculous._

_Having to face one darknut was harrowing, but three at the same time? It was downright ludicrous._

_Link was spending more of his time ducking, somersaulting, and running than he was actually attacking. The combined effort of three darknuts was like a relentless storm of whirling massive blades, striking with the fury of a storm._

"_To the right, Link!" said Midna. Link dodged the blade sailing at him from the designated direction with a backflip, catching a darknut's chestplate in the process._

"_On your left!" she shouted again. Link somersaulted between his assailant's massive armored legs, and got it good in the back with a stab from his sword. The monster made a pained groan as it felt the blessed steel enter its back. Midna shouted again as it made a sweep with its sword behind it. Partially immobilized by his sword being lodged into the enemy, he was unable to dodge this one as the flat of the blade collided painfully with his side._

_Link, and his sword were sent flying, landing with a heavy thud some distance away. _

"_Link!" shouted Midna as his assailants closed in._

"_I'm fine! I'm okay!" Link said with a somewhat amusing dazed influx entering his voice as he scrambled to his feet, dodging a would-be-fatal downward swing from another opponent._

_Fortunately for Link, when a being a strong as a darknut swings his sword in such a fashion, they tend to wind up getting their swords lodged in the ground, and this fellow did just that. It grunted in exertion as it tried to withdraw its massive iron blade from the ground._

_Link seized his chance and rushed the immobilized darknut. Bringing his sword high, he brought it down on inside of the darknut's elbow, a more lightly armored portion. The blade made its mark, and cut through the darknut's arm like a knife through hot butter, severing it at the elbow._

_The darknut made an inhuman scream of pain as its swordarm was lopped off. Black blood spilled from the gaping hole, pooling on the ground. Link lashed forward and drove his sword into the tiny gap between the monster's helmet and its massive armored torso. Its cries were cut off with a gurgle as the blade pierced its neck, ending its life. _

"_BEHIND YOU!" Midna screamed as the darknut was falling. Link abruptly remembered that there are currently still two huge armored enemies out to kill him the hard way. Link tried to get out of the range of the incoming blade, but was two late as the massive sword cut open his shoulder, a scarlet spurt spraying the stone. Link screamed in pain as his flesh was cut and he sunk heavily on one knee._

"_Link! GET UP!"_

_The pain and loss of blood was quickly darkening his vision, but he pulled through._

"_Midna! Blue potion!" he barked at her as he scrambled away from the remaining enemies. Midna closed her eyes briefly as the bottle of blue liquid materialized in front of her. She sent it sailing towards Link and he snatched it out of the air, downing the bitter liquid in a single gulp._

"_Thanks!" he shouted as the potion took effect. The pain in his back dulled, and renewed energy was flowing through his veins. _

_One of the darknuts was still slowed from Link stabbing its back, Link could tell from its stance, while the other one was missing quite a lot of its armor. Link went for the crippled one first._

_Link ducked beneath its clumsily executed swing and rolled behind it. Link managed to get another vicious stab into its back, and it howled in pain. It sunk down to its knees, and Link took a powerful horizontal swipe at it, beheading it. A nasty spurt of black splattered Link's tunic._

"_Argh…that's going to take awhile to clean…" Link quipped as the headless stump hit the floor. One darknut to go._

_After its brothers were defeated, the final darknut did something unexpected; it leapt back through the air and hurled its weapon at Link. Link barely had enough time to duck under it as it whipped overhead and hit the wall behind him so hard that the blade shattered._

_The final darknut drew a smaller sword from scabbard on its belt, and charged the hero in a flurry of fury and iron. Darknuts were known to resort to such measures when they were backed into the proverbial corner. This…Hylian had dispatched two of its brethren, and he was still standing._

_The next few minutes consisted of a vicious onslaught of jabs, slashes, parries, and dodges. Neither warrior was gaining ground. Any attack Link made would be deflected by the darknut's blade, and inversely every strike the darknut would attempt would find itself in Link's shield._

"_Link, you idiot! Use your secret techniques!" Midna shouted overhead._

_Link grinned dumbly, "Oh yeah…" Promptly, he threw his shield forward into the darknut's face. It did not expect such an attack, and the darknut took the shield bash full on, grunting and staggering back. Topping off the technique, Link leapt high overhead and performed a helm-splitter, rending his opponent's skull._

_It worked. The final darknut dropped to the floor dead, its skull hacked open._

_Link keeled over with his hands on his knees and panted heavily as the effects of the blue potion were wearing off and he got hit with the full force of his fatigue. Blearily, he surveyed the battle he had just won. This was without a doubt his most vicious battle; it was rare enough to hear of adventurers that managed to take down a single darknut, let alone three._

"_Damn, I'm good…" he said as he regained his breath, and Midna hovered to his side._

"_A moron, is what you are," Midna groaned, cupping her hands to her face, "What exactly is the _point _of all this? We have all the mirror shards, why are we _here _and not the Twilight defeating Zant?"_

_Link cringed slightly, he _did _delay their quest. "Well, you see Midy…" he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and oriented himself so they could see the three defeated darknuts, he gestured at them, "If we can defeat these guys, Zant won't stand a chance."_

_Midna snorted, "But now I suppose we have to wait for you to recover before we go?"_

_Link smirked, "Not really," he released her and showed her his back; the wound he received had already healed over, thanks to the Triforce, "But if you _really _want to…"_

"_Hmph…stupid wolf…"_

_-end flashback-_

Of course, they did crush Zant when they finally caught up to him. Fully prepared, Link and Midna had no problem reducing the usurper king to dust. Link found it to be a bit of a letdown, surprisingly. Their earlier encounters had him see Zant as an ominous figure, but in person…? When your opponent acts like a rabid cucco, they tend to lose their frightening edge.

Back to reality, Link held up the mirror shard he was carrying. The way it reflected the light from the spring was eye-catching, to say the least. Coming out here, alone with the mirror shard gave him some sort of inner peace, as if he felt closer to _her…_

He held the shard close to his heart. The glow from the shard grew brighter.

"Midna…" he said to no one, "If you can hear me…I just want you to know that I miss you…I miss you so much…."

He was suddenly shaken from his musing by the sound of footstep behind him; his posture went rigid; alert.

"Link?" the voice of Ilia came to his ears, "Who were you talking to?"

"I…no one…" he grumbled, not turning around to look at her. Hastily, he stacked the shard in a pouch on his belt.

Ilia drew closer and took a seat next to him; Link still didn't meet her gaze.

"Link, what is troubling you? What happened to you on your journey?"

"It's none of your business," Link snapped, "This is my problem…"

"Link…" her voice was hurt, "You don't have to face this alone…" she placed a hand on his shoulder. Link turned away from her. "I hate seeing you like this, I want to help…"

"Why would you care?" Link groaned.

"Link," she said more sternly this time, "I care because you're my friend, I care because I look up to you, the children look up to you, I care because you're like my brother," her voice went quiet, "I want to see the boy I knew a year ago."

"As if you would remember…" Link said bitterly, realizing his mistake too late. Ilia slapped him hard on the back of the head. "Ow!" he said, finally turning to her and meeting her gaze, hurt present in her eyes. "I…guess I deserved that…" he ruffled his hair briefly, trying to restore it to its pre-slapped state. "That was out of line, I apologize."

Ilia made an exasperated sigh, "You _should _be apologizing for how worried you've gotten all of us, we rarely see you around, you come out here alone, when there is a beast loose in the woods…"

"Don't worry about the wolf, Ilia, I can handle myself," something that looked remotely like amusement flashed through his eyes.

"Now, are you ready to tell me what you're problem is?"

Link swallowed once, then averted his gaze, staring towards the spring, "On the journey…I…lost someone…" he said with much hesitation.

Ilia cocked her head, remembering the picture of Link and the tall woman, "Who?"

Link was silent for a moment, "I…she…she was my companion. She was with me the whole quest…"

Ilia gave him a quizzical look, "You…had a companion? All the times I saw you, you were alone."

Link laughed, "You wouldn't have seen her unless she wanted to be seen," he cleared his throat, "Anyway…we went all over Hyrule together…but eventually…I think I fell for her, but then…" he cut off, he was shaking, "I don't want to talk about it…"

Ilia nodded, "It's okay…I understand," she wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "She was a lucky woman to have had you."

Link smiled, for the first time in two weeks he had a real smile, "Thanks Ilia…I really needed this chat…"

Ilia smiled back, "See? That wasn't so hard, was it? It feels better when you talk to someone about it."

Link chuckled, "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"What do you think you are going to do now?" said Ilia.

Link shrugged, "I have some ideas…"

* * *

><p><em>(AN) Here you go! Review plz!_

_As you may have noticed, I scrapped the last part of the last chapter. Upon rereading it (+a little constructive criticism) I noticed how poorly done it was. A little thinking later, I realized what I originally had planned would be more for a crack fic, not something serious like I've been doing, so I've scrapped it._

_Sudden burst of ideas later, I get this done._

_Random writing gripe: __**Keep bold text out of the body, it's lame!**_


	11. Back in Action

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, Link, Midna, and that other canon stuff

_N: Vegeta! What does the scouter say about the hit count?_

_V: It's over one-half of __**NINE-THOUSAAAAAND!**_

_N: WHAT ONE-HALF OF NINE-THOUSAND? (At the time I wrote this, it was roughly ~4720)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Back in Action<p>

Zelda anxiously paced about her lavish bedroom. Thankfully, it was on a lower level of the castle, and was therefore spared from the aftermath of Ganon and Midna's battle.

The princess was under a whole lot of stress. Following Link's lupine sprint through the town, the common citizenry was easily placated, but on the other hand, it was a thing of debate amongst the higher classed nobles, a sign of weakness in their new monarch.

Plenty of them were displeased with Zelda's sudden reappearance following the Twili Crisis. Some of them had hoped that in the total absence of the royal family, that they would have been able to seize more control from the resultant power vacuum. Her resurfacing and subsequent coronation had thrown their plans in the dirt.

She had to put up with plenty of accusations, mostly about how she apparently went into hiding, and someone else did all the work for her. Like any of them would believe that she passed her life essence to another, let alone this person being the true ruler of the race that ravaged their land; that was the biggest area of concern to them: she had surrendered to an enemy force.

Most of them conveniently ignored the point about no matter who would have been in charge; the end result would have always been the same.

Surrender or die.

On a different note, _outside _of the court, things were going well.

The reconstruction of the castle was going on schedule. Scaffolding was springing up all around the castle, and the towers were slowly rising again. The town had ultimately been cleared up from debris from the upper levels of the castle exploding; other than a couple of larger-than-normal pebbles lying about, it was gone. No more risk of tripping over a large piece of rubble anymore.

There was cause for alarm, as plenty of farmland was damaged in the war, which could have meant a food shortage. Thankfully, to balance this out, the Zoras to the north have been thriving since they had gotten a new ruler and since peace has been restored. The Zora primarily lived off of fish, and what surplus they had was traded with other races. Zelda secretly hoped that the people of Castle Town liked fish.

But there was _another _problem springing up. In north Eldin field, the place where Link had defeated Ganondorf, rumors of something troubling was growing there. At night, people reported seeing dark shapes in the distance, heard strange unsettling noises, and worst of all, disappearances. Last but not least, strange fog had supposedly been seen creeping up day and night and completely erratic intervals. Those who had gotten lost in it had been rendered to near unintelligible wrecks who have barely able to weave together comprehensible stories.

Ever since these reports had grown, most people had been too scared to pass through that area, and resorted to taking the long way south, cutting across Faron Province instead. Thank the goddesses that Link had cleared the south road to Castle Town as well, or Zelda would be in quite a fix. Mostly all the ore in the country comes from the Kakariko/Death Mountain region, along with most of the powder to make explosives.

Zelda considered sending word to Link, but kept her promise; following his reckless behavior at the celebratory festival, it was clear that he needed some time alone. He asked for a month, it had only been a little over two weeks, but it seemed like it was forever ago that the miserable hero had walked out of her throne room. His gaze had conveyed just how hopeless he felt.

She was roused from her musing by a strong knock on her bedroom door.

"The door is unlocked," said Zelda. The door swung open to reveal Cecil the butler, who hobbled into the room. He had served the royal family for over half a century. He had served her grandfather, her father, and now her. He was one of her most trusted servants. Thankfully, he wasn't in the castle when Zant attacked it a year ago.

"Message for you, your majesty," the old man said in a gravelly voice, offering her an envelope. "Whoever sent this must have wanted to talk to you, given how much they paid for it to be sent to you."

Zelda repressed a laugh as she took it. Sure, a lot of people wanted to talk to the queen, but thanks to the way the world worked, most of the messages she received were from bickering nobles, seeing as how they would attach several hundred rupees to it to ensure that it would be sent. Zelda was surprised to see that the envelope lacked the fancy seal that messages from nobles usual had, and the fact that the envelope had an Ordona stamp on it.

There was only one person from Ordon that she was familiar with.

Quickly, she opened the letter and read it. It was short, and would be vague to anyone unfamiliar with the hero.

_-Zelda_

_I am going to be in town, and I would like to talk to you.  
>Meet me at Telma's.<em>

_-L_

_PS: Try to keep a low profile_

All of the ink writing was scrawled on one half of the page, the other half was dominated by a large paw print that looked like it was made of dirt. The queen quickly read through the letter a few more times. Without a doubt, this message was from Link. Zelda was surprised, to say the least. It seemed…rather abrupt for him to suddenly pull himself from his self-imposed exile.

"Cecil, I have some private business to attend to," said Zelda.

The old butler bowed and left the room, but not before uttering "M'lady."

Once he was gone, Zelda crossed her room to her wardrobe and opened it. Behind the row of fancy royalty clothing was a few sets of much simpler, common clothing. She retrieved a set and retreated behind a dressing curtain. Soon, the princess had changed out of her dress into a simple blouse and skirt. Her long hair was tied back into a ponytail. Even without the pretty dress, she still looked beautiful.

Now, the last thing to do would be to get out of the castle without being hassled by guards. Thankfully, ever since the days of the Hero of Time, every princess since then had been trained in some of the Sheikah arts, namely how to get around unseen, and she was no exception.

Unfortunately, she barely reached the end of the hall before a snide voice spoke up behind her.

"So, you have taken it upon yourself to dress like a _commoner," _the voice spat, injecting as much venom as he could into the word. "Guess it shows just what kind of person you really are…" he spat.

Zelda gritted her teeth and turned towards the source of the voice to find one of her less than favorite people sauntering towards her.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" the leering man said to her.

"None of your concern, Lord Sastah," Zelda said in a flat voice. Lord Renold Sastah, he was one of the worst sorts of nobles imaginable. He was the type that viewed any and all in the class lower than him to be little more than dirt, or tools. Corruption shone out of his rear end, and he constantly bullied his underlings.

"Going to mingle with the…_peasants…_are we?" he drawled, "Why don't you do us all a favor and join them while you're at it…"

Zelda glared at him. Most people would be appalled at just how rude he was being to a high queen, "Need I remind you who you are speaking to?" she seethed. Hating people was usually something that Zelda did not do, but this man was an exception. If Zelda was a woman of lesser principles, she would likely have that man executed on the spot. "Why are you even _in _here, anyway? This wing is off limits to guests."

The man merely sneered at her.

Zelda huffed, "Get out of here. _Now," _she snapped with a commanding tone that she rarely used.

The man put his hands up in a gesture of surrender, "As you wish…your _majesty…" _and he retreated around the corner.

Zelda glared at where he was a moment ago, and then went on her way.

From his hiding place, Lord Sastah snorted, "Bitch…"

"Now now, is there any need for language like that?" said someone nearby, causing him to jump.

"Gah! Who's there?" he demanded. The speaker stepped out into where he could be seen. "Oh…it's _you…"_

The hooded and masked figure laughed, "Yes, me."

Sastah rolled his eyes, "What you want, Mr. Dark?" _Pah, what a stupid name…_ he thought to himself. Although he was an egotistical, elitist jerk, Lord Sastah did not mind having others work _for _him. _With _him, was another story, however.

From beneath his hood he may have been smiling, "Something…urgent may have come up, you see…"

"Like what?"

Mr. Dark laughed, "I believe I know who the queen is going out to meet, and I happen to know that he would be a threat to our…" the figure hesitated briefly, "_…your _plans. It would be in your best interest if he was…_taken care of._"

Sastah cupped his hand to his chin, "I see…if that is the case, then why are you telling me this, and not doing your job?"

The figure may have been glaring at him from under his hood, "Because I felt compelled to inform you first…my lord."

"Well, get it done!"

"…as you wish…" he said quietly, and almost as abruptly as he appeared, he was gone.

"…Freak," Sastah spat, certain that Mr. Dark was out of earshot.

* * *

><p>After his conversation with Ilia, Link realized some things. First, he realized that sitting around brooding would have fixed nothing, and secondly, and most importantly, he realized that Midna wouldn't have wanted him to be like this.<p>

Soon after Ilia spoke with him, he had returned home, packed his gear, and left the following morning, but not before apologizing to his fellow villagers. He promised to the kids that he would show them 'cool sword stuff' when he came back again. He also finally got to meet Rusl's infant child, Siri. Just one look from those eyes was able to nudge his mood to places it hadn't been for weeks. As for his explanation as to why he was leaving, he just said he felt like a caged beast staying in one place, and he was feeling the wanderlust in his heart; that he felt like a sword being used to slice butter.

Actually, that statement was mostly true. Over the course of his self-imposed journey, he planned to revisit the locations he had been to, to bask in the memories and whatnot. But first, he hoped to speak to the queen, to see if he could help with anything in any way. He promptly flung a message her way via the implacable postman. He was absolutely sure that it would get to her. Link guessed if he wanted to send a message to the moon, the postman would be able to get it done.

Now, Link was sitting at a table in Telma's bar, sipping at a bottle of milk, and patiently waiting for the queen.

The bartender had greeted him warmly when he stepped through the door, and Link had a brief moment of amusement when she told him that about a beast, how it made a mess on her floor, and how it dropped 400 rupees. He waved it off with feigned disbelief.

However, as he waited, something caught his eye; although the bar was located in a back alley out of the public eye, the interior certainly didn't feel like a seedy, run down bar. One of the patrons looked strangely out of place out of the rest of the people currently in the bar. He looked like the type that you _would _find in a questionable establishment with dirtied clothes, greasy hair, and an unkempt beard. He didn't seem to be doing anything suspicious, though Link wasn't certain.

The sound of the door opening drew Link from his train of thought as a pretty young woman stepped inside. She traded a few words with Telma, who then gestured in Link's general direction. She walked over to Link's table and sat across from him.

It wasn't until she was close that Link recognized her.

"Zelda?" he said quietly.

"Yes, it's me," she glanced around slightly, "So I heard a wolf was causing trouble, you know anything about that?"

Link had a sheepish look on his face, "Eh…sorry about that…"

"It's alright," said Zelda. She frowned briefly, "You look a little pale, are you ill?"

Link shook his head, "No, I'm fine."

"So, what do I owe the honor of this meeting, hero? I thought you wanted a month."

"Okay, okay," said Link, "After some thought, I figured its far better that I remained active, rather than just atrophy in my living room, that's what Midna would have wanted me to do…" his voice trailed off.

"So…why are you here?"

"I'm checking in with you to see if you needed…heroic assistance with anything," he leaned back in his chair, "If I'm doing something...preferably something dangerous, that should help me get my mind off of…certain things."

Zelda cupped her hand to her chin, "Well…there is one thing…"

"Yes?"

"There have been problems involving North Eldin Field, you know, the place where you fought Ganon?"

Link cocked his head, "What kind of problems?"

Zelda cleared her throat, "At night, people have been seeing what looks like monsters roaming the fields, or at least I think they were monsters."

"That…might be possible. Remember how Ganondorf summoned an army of spirits to attack us?" said Link, "If this is some remnant of his influence, then I better check this out."

"Wait, there is something else," said Zelda as Link was rising to his feet. Link gazed at her quizzicallty. There have also been reports of some sort of strange…fog. People that were unfortunate enough to get caught in it were spouting stories about some unknown figure stalking them. Something about a tall man with glowing white eyes…"

"Wait, what?" Link interrupted, his attention peaked. The only tall man with glowing white eyes he was familiar with was the one who haunted his dreams now and then. He hadn't appeared for awhile, but if what he was hearing was true…no, it has to be something similar.

"Yes, tall with glowing white eyes, that is what I said. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this…person, would you?" said Zelda.

"I…no," said Link.

Zelda nodded, "I'd like this to be done quickly, already there have been disappearances, and people have been too scared to go through that area of the field. Ore shipments and traffic between here and Kakariko have been delayed."

Link smiled, "All right, I'll get right on it."

Little did they know, a nearby suspicious, greasy haired man had just drunk in their entire conversation. Without the two of them noticing, he sprang to his feet and bolted out the door.

Zelda smiled back and rose to her feet, but she turned around once more, "Oh and one last thing…" and from somewhere…Link wasn't sure where, she pulled out a very familiar sword: The Ordon Sword. "As much as I appreciated the gift, I think you would have more use for this than me; especially since you are currently lacking a sword."

Link looked at the weapon, then back at her, "Zelda, are you sure? I mean, that was made for you…I have other weapons."

Zelda giggled, "It's all right Link, I have my own sword. Besides, you should be very familiar with this blade."

Link smirked as he gingerly took the weapon, "That I am." She _did _have a point, he did retrieve the Fused Shadows for Midna using this sword. Admittedly, it felt awkward for him to be carrying around his heavy metal shield, but no sword beneath it.

Suddenly, a new voice spoke up.

"Link?"

Link glanced around to make eye contact with a familiar swordswoman, who was currently dressed in her armor, as usual. "Ashei?"

She smiled, "It _is _you! How've you been, yeah? You sorta just vanished during the celebration two weeks ago, yeah? You'd never believe it, but there was this _huge _wolf in here, yeah! Me and Rusl scared the brute off, yeah!"

Link had to contain his amusement, "Oh really? Are you sure that it didn't scare you, and then just walked off on its own?"

Ashei blushed slightly, "Shut up, yeah," she stared at his face briefly, "You look a little pale, are you all right, yeah?"

"I'm fine," Link grunted.

Ashei glanced at Link's companion, her eyes widening in recognition, "Q-queen Zelda?" she stammered.

Zelda smirked slightly, "Guess I failed to keep a low profile. Keep it down okay?"

"U-uh…yes your majes-…uh…yeah."

Zelda leaned back in her chair, "So what are you doing here? I thought you went with Shad and Auru on an expedition to the Sacred Grove?"

Link's attention was drawn, "Sacred Grove?"

Ashei smirked, "Yeah! It's all these old ruins…and stuff, yeah!"

Link feigned ignorance on the subject, "Oh? Sounds interesting…but…if you were on an expedition, why are you here…and not…you know…there?"

Ashei scratched her head, "Oh, let eggheads like Shad handle that stuff, yeah," she went silent for a moment, "Uh…I couldn't help but overhear you conversation and um…"

"Wait, were we talking that loud?" Link thought out loud. He glanced around briefly, and only then did he notice the absence of the shady man from earlier. Hopefully, he had nothing to be worried about.

"What are you so worried about, yeah?" Ashei questioned.

"I…uh…nothing," Link stammered, "So you heard our conversation, and…?"

"Well…you see…" she said slowly, carefully forming her words, "I heard that you were…investigating something…and I was wondering if…you had room for some extra help?"

Link raised an eyebrow, "You want to come with me?"

"That is basically what I said, yeah."

Link was silent for a moment. It _would _be nice to have somebody to talk to talk to, but secretly, Link hoped that she didn't have a certain ulterior motive to coming along.

"I mean, I understand if you have the whole loner thing going but…"

"Yes."

"…sometimes you need to…pardon?"

"Yeah, you can tag along."

Ashei grinned ear to ear, "Alright! When can we get going, yeah?"

"Well, this character here," he gestured at Zelda with his thumb, "Said that most of the problem happens at night, so probably at sunset."

"Great! I'll go get my stuff!" she said happily.

"I'll meet you at the east gate, at sunset, okay?" said Link.

"Gotcha!" she acknowledged and she quickly made her way out.

A brief moment of silence settled over Link and Zelda, "She seems…exponentially giddier than I recall her ever being," Link said flatly. He glanced at Zelda, "I'll meet you here, same time, most likely tomorrow."

"I understand, good luck Link," said Zelda.

* * *

><p><em>(AN) Review please!_

_Sorry, this one took a bit longer to get out. I've been playing Fallout: New Vegas a lot recently, which caused this to get written more slowly, but its sooo fuuuun!_

_Hope I did a better job with the antagonists of this story arc this time! (Random note: Sastah is an anagram, a cookie to whoever unscrambles it :P)_

_Random writing gripe: Do NOT write in script format!_


	12. Undead, Schmundead

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, Link, Midna, and that other canon stuff

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Undead, Schmundead<p>

Just as planned, Ashei met up with Link at the east gate to the town around sunset, and soon, they were riding away from the town. Link, on Epona was in the lead, with Ashei on her smaller white steed close behind.

The familiar, bland landscape north of Kakariko sped past them as they rode. Other than the sound of the occasional bird, the rhythmic hoofbeats of their horses was the only sound echoing through the plains.

Link had an idea in mind where to investigate the source of these strange happenings, whatever they were: the place where he fought Ganondorf. The problem, though, was that he wasn't exactly sure where it was.

"So Link," said Ashei, "Where have you been for the last two weeks, yeah? What have you been doing? You sort of just disappeared after Zelda became queen."

_Sitting around doing nothing and brooding… _Link thought ruefully to himself, "Oh you know, just relaxing now that all that business with the worst of the monsters is over. What have _you _been doing? You said something about an expedition but…"

"When you were prancing around the castle, the rest of the boys and I were busy fighting monsters. I was rewarded for my efforts. I was recruited into Zelda's elite guard," she said with a smile, "Most of those guys were killed in the attack on the castle way back when so there were some open spots, yeah. Some of the higher ups were surprised when they saw the new guy was a woman, yeah."

"Wait a minute…" Link cut her off, "If you are in some elite force protecting the queen, why were you down at the Sacred Grove and not like…you know…protecting the queen?"

"Since the Twili Crisis, any further threat from those guys was dubbed to be permanently nonexistent, yeah. I was quickly put on 'leave'," her face fell, "Probably just so they didn't have to have a woman around, yeah…"

Link felt a slight pang at that statement, "Okay, so why did you _really _come back from the Sacred Grove? I bet there's more to it than just 'it's for eggheads', I remember how fervently you were researching Snowpeak, and so you obviously have some interest in that sort of thing."

Ashei took one hand off the reigns and nervously scratched her head, "Um, how do you know that I wasn't lying, yeah?"

Link chuckled, _when you've been around a manipulative person long enough, it's easy to pick out lies… _"I just had a feeling."

She was silent for a moment, "Promise you won't laugh, yeah…"

"I promise."

She cleared her throat, "Well, you see, in the Sacred Grove there was like this sword, yeah."

_The Master Sword, obviously, _"I see, so?"

"Well, Shad goes on a tirade about how all-important this sword is…what did he call it, the Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword, and about a half dozen other things," said Ashei, "Said it can only be wielded by the Chosen Hero, yeah."

"Okay, and?"

"Well, um, I tried to pull it, but…um…" said Ashei.

"You couldn't?" said Link.

"Well, no. But um…Shad said some things to me, and I sorta…punched him in the face, yeah. I sort of…left after that."

Link raised an eyebrow and glanced at her, "What sort of things?"

"Something about how a woman couldn't be the chosen hero…and stuff," she glanced at him, "Why couldn't a woman be the chosen hero, yeah?" she asked.

Link shrugged, "Who knows how the goddesses' minds work. Maybe they always choose men so they can swoon over him…or something."

Ashei looked at him, "You're weird, yeah," a moment of silence later, "Hey Link, I've got a question, I want you to be honest, yeah."

"Okay? What is it?"

"Um…you know that hero the queen mentioned in her speech?"

Link's eyes widened in surprise, "Um…yeah, what about it?"

Ashei was silent for a moment longer, contemplating how to say it, "Um…you wouldn't happen to be the hero would you?"

Link contemplated lying to her, even after her promised to be honest. _Oh, get over it, it's one person, you can trust her._

"Link, are you…"

"Yeah."

"the…I knew it," her face split into a half smile.

Link nervously smiled back, "Okay, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anybody."

"Heh, I can keep a secret yeah," said Ashei.

"So…what gave it away?" said Link.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the part where you went running all over Hyrule, or the part where you went into the castle, and suddenly you come back to town half-dead with the princes.…queen, in tow. Frankly, it was a little obvious, yeah," said Ashei, "Now that I think about it, I remember you having a distinct sword back during the fighting yeah."

"I put it back in the grove, since I no longer needed it. Ganon had been defeated, and the sword's purpose was fulfilled," said Link.

"Ganon?" said Ashei.

"Oh, he was the bad guy," Link responded, "So…do the other members of the resistance know, or at least suspect anything?"

Ashei smiled in amusement, "After all you've done, it was pretty obvious to all of us. I mean, why else would you blast yourself to the desert, or climb Snowpeak, or…it was pretty obvious that you've been to the grove, since Rusl practically saw you _fly _there with that golden cucco."

Link briefly lapsed into a memory about that cucco…and it's egotistical poetry, Rusl probably would have known he was the hero, "But no one actually _saw _me go to the desert, or climb Snowpeak, did they?" said Link defiantly.

Ashei smiled, "Well, you basically just confessed that you _did _do these things, yeah."

"Oops…"

"Nothing was more obvious than when you were personally talking with the queen, why else would she have been at that little party two weeks ago?" the more she laid it on him, the more obvious it was that he was the hero, "Besides, Shad, our resident history expert recognized the clothing you wear, yeah."

"I guess I was a little obvious…" Link said to no one, "But please, don't go spreading this around."

Ashei smiled, "I can do that yeah."

As they were conversing, the sun was steadily dropping beneath the horizon, and the two noticed it.

"So…do you know anything about what is going on out here? I mean, you've probably been more updated on current events than I have," said Link.

"Not much more than what you've already heard, yeah," said Ashei, "Something about ghosts at night, fog, and also something about exploding walking shrubberies."

Link glanced at her, "Um, what?"

Ashei scratched her head, "Um, that one might not exactly be true…supposedly the sneak up on you and blow up, yeah."

Link continued to stare at her, and then shook his head, "Okay…so…watch out for those…um…exploding shrubberies," Link continued to stare at the horizon as the sun fell farther and farther beneath it, "During my quest, occasionally I ran into packs of skeletal dogs at night…but nothing like ghosts or anything. I'd bet in this case it's because of something Ganondorf did…he summoned ghosts to fight for him. I wonder if the curse he did is what is causing this…"

"These….ghosts…were you able to fight them?" said Ashei.

Link nodded, "Yeah, I could sort of dissipate them if I hit them," his face fell briefly, "But oh wait…I had the master…sword…"

Ashei was quizzical, "So you're saying you have no idea if we can fight these things at the moment, yeah?"

"That's _if _there is going to be anything to fight, Ashei, we still don't know exactly what is going on here," said Link.

"I guess we'll find out soon, yeah," said Ashei hesitantly.

By now, the sun had completed its descent, and the stars were slowly showing their faces to the land below.

"So…what happens now?" said Ashei.

Link glanced at her, "I guess we will wait and see…"

They patrolled the field for several more hours, nothing going on but occasional chatter between the two. Luckily for the two, the moon was full, and the fields were nicely illuminated by the moonlight. Link couldn't help but briefly lapse into memories; it had been some time since he had been simply riding around at night, under the full moon…though in most cases he was the one being ridden, with a certain imp as the rider.

Even in his Hylian form, he still felt some of his buried primal lupine urges when he stared at the moon, he had to restrain himself from randomly howling at the moon…especially since he wasn't alone.

That would be awkward.

"Nothing's happening…" Ashei said quietly.

Link sighed, "Maybe…we just haven't waited long enough…"

"How long has it been, yeah?"

Link scratched his head, "I don't know…like four hours?" He did not…_feel _anything. On his adventure, Link always seemed to be able to tell if danger was near. Sort of like that feeling when the hairs on your neck stand on end, though much more acute. Whether because of the Triforce or some other sixth sense, he wasn't sure. Though the point remained: he didn't feel anything near.

"Maybe it was just some wimps with overactive imaginations, yeah?" said Ashei.

Link glanced at her, "People have disappeared, Ashei. People didn't imagine that."

"I…see your point, yeah."

_If only I could remember exactly _where _I fought Ganondorf… _he mused. He was still fairly positive that whatever was going on had something to do with Ganon; he had left a nasty black scar on the land when he died, who's to say that he didn't curse the ground upon which he fell.

"Should we head back?" said Ashei.

He was shaken from his thoughts by that statement, "The queen gave us a mission, we are going to complete it."

Ashei rolled her eyes, "Okay, Mr. Important Hero."

Link snorted in response to her sarcasm. "I'm not stopping you from leaving, if you want to. I can handle this myself."

Ashei glared at him, he could feel her gaze boring into the back of his head, "I'm not going anywhere, yeah."

"Suit yourself."

It was midnight when something finally changed. Link could sense something dark stirring up. Ashei said something to him, but he was too focused on the shadows he felt. Just like any other dangerous situation he had been in, this was drawing his attention. This was darkness, it definitely felt malicious, and it was coming from _that _way. The horses seemed to notice it too, and they started nervously fidgeting around.

"Link?" said Ashei curiously, while trying to calm her horse, "What's going on?"

Link was silent for a moment, his gaze still fixed on the horizion, eyes scanning intently for any threats. The tension in the air was ready to burst, and it had arisen in almost no time at all. The last time he had felt this way was when he was in an undead infested ruin: The Arbiter's Grounds.

"Link?" she said again.

"Let's go," he said sternly, urging Epona in the direction he was staring. His loyal horse obeyed without hesitation, "Be alert, I think I sense something…dark…"

Ashei snorted, _He senses something? What? _"Okay…" she said, trying to get her horse to follow suit. She had a much more difficult time getting the mare to follow Link.

The sound of rasping metal reached her ears, and her eyes widened when she realized it was Link unsheathing his sword.

He glanced at her, "Be ready…"

Ashei nodded and drew her weapon.

In just a few scant minutes, a boring uneventful night had quickly taken a downturn. Even now Ashei was feeling something. The temperature had dropped to the point where their breath was misting up in front of them. Ashei was having some difficulty keeping her horse calm, while Epona, being used to theses sort of situations was not showing any fear, much like her rider. Link was still vigilantly scanning the horizon like a wolf looking for his prey…or a deer watching out for wolves, depending on how one interpreted it.

Both of them noticed when a light fog rolled in; it wasn't very thick or high, only about up to where their ankles would be if they were on the ground.

Wordlessly, Link slipped off of his saddle and nimbly landed on the ground.

He gestured to Ashei with a raised hand, "Wait here."

Naturally, she ignored him. Following his example, she also dismounted. Unfortunately, now that her rider was no longer restraining her, the nervous mare bolted away from them.

Ashei swore under her breath, and made a futile effort to chase her horse. She gave up shortly. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Link looking at her.

"We'll deal with that later, c'mon, we have to check this out," said Link. Promptly, he whispered some words into Epona's ear, and the large chestnut mare galloped in the direction the other horse had gone.

_Woah, that's a smart horse… _Ashei mused.

The two slowly walked in the direction that Link indicated. The fog was entwining about their ankles. It had thickened, and now the ground was obscured. Both warriors were taking careful steps, lest they trip over some unseen rock.

The field suddenly darkened considerably. Glancing upward, the pair noticed that some treacherous cloud had drifted in front of the moon, plunging them into darkness. Luckily for Link, his time spent as a wolf had allowed him to see in the dark to a limited degree, but Ashei was not so fortunate.

"Um, Link? Where are you, yeah?" she said, blinded by the dark, her arms outstretched hoping to find him. She squinted when Link had lit his lantern, restoring light, revealing himself to be standing mere feet away. She scratched her head, she didn't see him carrying anything of the sort earlier, "A lantern? Since when have you had a lantern on you?"

"Since about a year ago."

"But…how…" she stammered.

He merely smirked, "Magic."

"Uh-huh."

"Trust me, if I had to haul around all my things without magical aid, that would make the 'adventuring' part of 'adventure' quite difficult," said Link.

Unfortunately for the two of them, the near-total lack of natural light only served to make the atmosphere more unnerving. The light from Link's lantern seemed to reflect off the surface of the fog with an unsettling glow, and the range of the lantern's light was limited; it only illuminated the area about ten feet in every direction, so it seemed like they were standing in a patch of white, completely encircled by black.

A sudden unknown sound penetrated the silence, and the two stopped dead in their tracks. It was a sort of indistinct rustling sound. Link's longer ears twitched involuntarily and Ashei glanced from side to side.

"You hear that, yeah?" said Ashei. Link merely nodded. He squinted, trying to see into the darkness, but finding nothing.

They started moving again, but Ashei found that her ankle was caught on something. She grunted briefly in surprise.

Link turned to her with a raised eyebrow, "What is it?"

They made eye contact, "Nothing, ankle's caught on something, yeah."

With a mighty jerk, she attempted to free her ankle from whatever was holding it back. Her leg shot upwards with surprisingly little resistance with a small crack, but when she saw what had been holding her ankle, she almost screamed.

Clinging to her ankle, pale, white, and thin, was a skeletal hand tightly clinging to her ankle. She reached down and fervently pawed at it, trying to tear the invading appendage off. Connected to the hand was a bony arm, which was attached to…

Soon, the owner of that arm reared its ugly head above the fog, and an unnerving mumbling passed through its skull. Finally, Ashei freed herself from its grip and viciously kicked the aberration in the head with her freed foot. The armored boot caved the fragile skull in, and the skeleton fell away.

Ashei was reeling, never having faced undead before. She turned to Link, who met her with a knowing gaze. Link, on the other hand, facing scores of these things was unfazed.

"Um, what was that, yeah?" Ashei managed to squeeze out.

"Something that there will be bound to be more of," Link said matter-of-factly, "Those small ones always attack in hordes…" at her quizzical stare, he cocked an eyebrow, "Trust me."

"What are you…" she started, but was cut off as a low rumbling sound came from all directions. Just as Link predicted, dozens of skeletons began rising through the fog. They were small, barely coming as high as her chest, but there were a lot of them. Each were equipped with some ancient rusted weapon, though primarily spears. They brandished their weapons, all whilst making that unearthly sound. The sound of their bony feet on the rocky ground sounded like skittering; it did not sound pleasant. Slowly, the horde closed in on them, forming a tight circle, with a row of spears forming a boundry.

"So now at least we know that there _are _undead," Link said sarcastically.

Ashei stood close to Link, "Is now the best time for jokes, yeah?" he merely shrugged, "Any unstoppable plans, hero?"

He grinned, hung his lantern from his belt, and reached into a pouch. Ashei watched him quizzically as the spears drew ever closer. He seemed to be rummaging around in that small pouch for a surprisingly long time.

_What could he be looking for…?_

She was soon answered as Link withdrew a chain from the pouch; the length he had already extracted would have filled the pouch several times over, but what topped it off was the massive, spiked steel ball on the end of said chain, which he held awkwardly in his arms.

_Well, guess that's where he keeps his stuff…yeah…_

"I would suggest that you duck," he said casually as he hefted the giant flail near his chest. Ashei obeyed without question as he began whirling the ball and chain above his head. Ashei could hear the whooshing sound of air whipping about his weapon. She involuntarily winced every time the ball passed near her, that thing would definitely mash her skull, but she trusted Link. The skeletons were close enough now so that if Ashei extended her sword, they would touch.

With a fierce battle cry, he let loose, letting the flail fly at the full length of its chain in a lethal 360 degree arc. The weapon absolutely decimated the brittle bones of their undead assailants. With each skeleton that was shattered, a loud crunch resonated through the night air, sending a shower of splintered bone flying in all directions. The ones that were directly hit by the ball practically disintegrated, and the ones who got clotheslined by the chain we snapped in two. Soon, the pair of warriors had much more breathing space as the bones fell beneath the fog.

"Well…that worked, yeah," said Ashei. _Well, he obviously has done this before…_

Link smirked and nodded as he put the ball away, and drew his sword. Though he had smashed the majority of them to pieces, the range of his flail missed a few in the back. In all directions, pinpricks of red light were all that the two could see if the remaining undead. The survivors walked forward into the light.

"Stay close to me," Link commanded as he rushed the nearest skeleton, slashing through it with his sword. The Ordon sword didn't do the job as well as the Master Sword, but it was still acceptable. Ashei was startled at how fast he moved, and struggled to stay in the ring of light his lantern generated. Link and Ashei destroyed the remaining skeletons with not much of a fight; they relied on their numbers, and even if they managed to get a stab in with their spears, they were either deflected by Link's shield, or they failed to penetrate Ashei's armor.

Link's face was locked in an unreadable scowl as he effortlessly cut down the weak undead. One could tell by simply looking at him that he was used to this sort of thing. They were soon alone again.

_Well that wasn't so bad… _"Is that all of them?" said Ashei.

"I don't think…" he was cut off as the familiar sound of shifting earth hit their ears again. This time, a group of much larger skeletons rose through the fog.

They were stalfos, equipped with swords, shields and heavier armor. They brandished their weapons and closed in.

The one nearest Ashei leapt at her, sword arcing through the air, intent on cleaving her head. She deftly sidestepped the blow and lashed out with her sword, leaving a deep gouge on the undead warrior's armor. It hissed at her nastily and tried to follow up with a horizontal slash, which she parried. Ashei tried smacking it with the flat of her blade, though the attack was deflected by the stalfos' shield. She grunted slightly as the recoil from the blocked attack staggered her. It lunged at her, trying to run her through with its sword. She sidestepped it and countered with another slash with the flat of her blade, throwing all her weight behind the blow. It could not react in time as the metal struck its bony side, and the bones cracked loudly. Suddenly, the whole skeleton collapsed into a heap.

Ashei was slightly startled at how fast it fell; she honestly didn't think that the larger undead would be felled by a single blow. She turned and her mouth fell agape when she saw how Link was doing nearby.

The stalfos saw him as a bigger threat, and he was getting attacked by four at once. He was dodging so rapidly that Ashei was getting dazed by the display. She was so entranced that she didn't notice the stalfos she had knocked down was rising again.

Her eyes widened as she got the sinking feeling that something was behind her. She barely turned around in time to see the thing charging at her with its sword held high. She noticed the gouge across its chestplate. _That…thing had gotten right back up!_ She screamed internally as she dodged it again, and the stalfos flew right past her. She slashed it across the back and it fell once more, only to rise again moments later.

"How do we kill these things?" she screamed as she reengaged the same monster.

"Blow. Them. Up!" Link managed to squeeze out between dodges.

"How?" she demanded as the stalfos collapsed again.

"Like. This!" he shouted. He then somehow withdrew a bomb from his satchel, lit it, and tossed in one fluid motion, all whilst being attacked by a quartet of relentless undead foes. Ashei's eyes followed the Kakariko made bomb through the air, her eyes following the lit fuse as if it were a beacon. It disappeared into the fog roughly where the skeleton fell. Ashei suddenly came back to reality as she realized that she was standing almost right next to the lit explosive. With a yelp, she dove away just as the bomb exploded, the sound of the blast echoing through the night. It had worked though; blackened fragments of bone were flying through the air, ash streaming off of them as the disintegrated into nothing.

"Think. You could. Give me. A hand?" Link asked almost casually.

"Um…yeah?" Ashei replied, bringing her sword down on the unarmored back of one of the stalfos. It collapsed with a cry. Once again, Link withdrew and lit a bomb in a single graceful, fluid motion and dropped it vertically, and then dove away from his attackers, landing with a roll.

Fortunately, the blast had caught all of his attackers, and they all exploded in a shower of fragmented bone and ash.

Unfortunately, their next opponents stepped into the light.

These monsters were even taller, partially wrapped in ancient, yellowed bandages, their massive two-handed swords dragging along the floor behind them. Their unearthly gazes seemed to stir up a primal fear in the hearts of Ashei and Link.

"Don't make eye contact with them!" Link commanded, forcing himself to avert his gaze. Ashei obeyed without question.

No matter how many of these things he faced, Link was always unnerved by redeads. The uneven, shuffling footsteps, their glowing red eyes, and that goddess-forsaken _shriek_ of theirs, even the Triforce of Courage couldn't completely drown out the fear. Link had heard legends how in ages past, redeads would latch onto their victims and suck out their life with a bite…or was it humping them to death?

Link reflexively covered his long ears when one of the thinks shrieked. Ashei, however, was not so lucky. Even though her hearing wasn't as sensitive as Link's, the moment that _cry _hit her ears, all of her muscles involuntarily froze up. Her mind was completely overwhelmed by fear as the nearest monster shuffled up to her and began hefting its sword in a mighty overhead swing.

With goddess given speed, Link snapped from his defensive position and ran over to her, shoving her out of the way, and absorbing the blow with his shield, with Ashei safely landing a short distance away. The sheer force almost knocked off his feet, and numbed his forearm; thankfully he didn't break his wrist again. The redead made a low moan when it realized that it failed to kill something. Quickly, Link took his sword and slashed at the monster's elbow. The sturdy blade cut right through the decayed arm, bones and all, and the monster's sword arm fell away into the fog.

Link winced as the thing screamed again, his muscles freezing up. Surprisingly quickly, thing reached out with its other arm, and grabbed him by the neck. Link could only watch in fear as he was dragged closer to the thing, he was so close he could smell the ancient decay. It opened its mouth, intending to clamp its rotted teeth onto the hero's head. At the moment, he was helpless, his body covered in a sheen of cold sweat. He could only watch as the gaping maw drew closer and closer.

Suddenly, the redead's grip went slack as another blade severed its rotted head, and Link fell to the ground. Link glanced over, and saw Ashei standing there with a stony look on her face, her blade coated in the redead's black blood. Regaining his composure, he snapped to his feet.

"Thanks," he said.

She shrugged, "It's about time I got to save _you, _yeah."

A sound from behind them reminded them that they were not alone, and they turned to find several more redeads, much to their dismay.

"Any more plans, hero?" Ashei said, her voice quivering with fear.

Under normal circumstances, Link probably would have transformed into a wolf, separated the group, and would individually tackle each one, his sheer weight as a wolf pinning them to the ground, and his speed preventing them from reacting; however, his current companion didn't know about his beast form, and he intended to keep it that way. "Um…" he said, both he and Ashei backing away from the redeads.

"Well?"

Link's mind was flowing with ideas at the moment, finally, the proverbial lightbulb switched on. Reaching into his pouch, he withdrew a bomb. He wasn't sure how effective these were against redeads…but it was worth a try. He lit it and lobbed it. Wincing slightly at the sound of the explosion, he smiled when he saw small redead bits go flying, and that his opponents were staggered. He tossed another, and another.

The beautiful melody of explosions rang through the night.

When the last redead exploded, Link and Ashei released a long, drawn out, sigh of relief.

"I _hate _those things…" said Link.

"What were those?" Ashei asked.

"Redeads…"

Suddenly, the field brightened up. Glancing skyward, they could see that the cloud that was blocking the moon had finally gone away, and they could see clearly again.

"Oh _NOW _it goes away…stupid…cloud…" Link grumbled to no one.

Nearby, Ashei cleared her throat, "So…what happens now?"

Link was still certain that he needed to find the place where he fought Ganondorf, and he was certain that he was going in the right direction. "Now, we still need to find why this is happening," he said quietly, his gaze still fixed on the moon. Once again, he felt the subtle pull on his subconscious, telling him which way to go, and he finally turned away.

What was standing before him nearly caused him to gasp.

"_THAT _wasn't here before…" he muttered. Ashei turned to what he was looking at and gasped in surprise.

A tall curtain of fog completely obscured the land in front of them.

"Where did that come from, yeah?" Ashei said to no one.

During their fight with the undead, before the moon was blocked and the field plunged in the darkness, they definitely would have seen something like this in the distance.

"This doesn't seem…natural…" Link mused. He couldn't help but feel reminded of the Twilight fog that enveloped Hyrule those months ago. He half expected a hand to pop out and pull him in.

_Oh wait…that was Midna…and she's gone…_

"Oh really, yeah?" Ashei said sarcastically

Unlike the twilight curtain, which was gold and black, this was pure white. Unlike before when they had encountered the undead, however, Link did not feel the familiar darkness. It almost seemed…peaceful. Link reach out and placed his hand against the fog; his hand went through it like it was nothing.

"Let's go," Link said with a tone of finality in his voice.

Ashei reluctantly agreed, she didn't like the idea of walking into an unnatural fog.

"Stay close to me, put your hand on my shoulder so we don't get separated," and she did just that.

Slowly, they disappeared into the fog.

When he was actually _in _it, it seemed a lot less thick. The field behind him however was obscured by a curtain of white. The fog that had once wrapped around his ankles was no longer visible, and Link could clearly see the rocky ground. He could see roughly forty feet in every direction, beyond that, however, was white. Link walked along slowly, the slight pressure on his shoulder alerted him that Ashei was still there.

"This is…weird, yeah," she said.

They cautiously explored the fog, looking for anything unusual for several minutes. It was dead silent in the fog.

Link grunted slightly as a slight pain ran through his chest, he raised his left hand to rub it when he noticed something; the Triforce on his hand was glowing, and his chest felt strangely warm. Suddenly, his ears perked up. He could hear a faint whispering penetrating the otherwise would be dead silence. He stopped and listened intently.

He could faintly make out, _"You…shouldn't…have…done…that…"_

He shuddered involuntarily at what he could hear, "Ashei…do you hear that?" he said out loud.

No response.

"Ashei?" Link turned around to find that she was nowhere in sight, "ASHEI!"

He was alone.

It was then that he heard the sound of heavy footsteps behind him, Link whipped around to try to find the source.

There, standing at the very edge of the fog was a tall, dark, figure, with his glowing white eyes fixed on Link.

* * *

><p><em>(AN) Sorry about the slow update! Most of my writing is usually done at night, however, the past few days my nights have been filled with 'play video games until 4AM'_

_As per usual, feedback is very appreciated, and if anyone is interested in beta'ing, give me a shout._

_FYI I think I go back to college in like...a week._

_1337 writing tip: if you ever lack confidence in your writing, take a trip over to the TVTropes 'So Bad it's Horrible Page' and be reassured that you aren't the worst writer out there. Watch as your self-confidence soars!_


	13. Corrupted

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, Link, Midna, and that other canon stuff

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Corrupted<p>

Link's heart seemed to stop when he made eye contact with the mysterious figure.

Once again, that fear that he felt when he first beheld the stranger in his dreams gripped at his heart. His muscles were seemingly frozen, and his breath hitched in his throat.

However, this time it was not a dream; this was reality.

Handsome features that nearly mirrored his own stared back at him, although they were rendered frightening by the white depths of those glowing eyes and the blue and red warpaint.

Whereas Link was seemingly paralyzed with fear, the other…man was completely relaxed, his face set into a look of serenity; the type that is _so _serene that it is unsettling. His arms were hanging loosely at his side, a stark contrast to the tense posture of the hero.

The ache in Link's chest flared unexpectedly, and a pained grunt passed his lips. The glowing mark on the back of his hand glowed brighter briefly. The stranger's eyes flicked to Link's hand for a fraction of a second, and then back to his face.

Link flinched when the figure made a slight movement.

The tension in the air was so strong that it made the feeling of apprehension from when before he and Ashei battled the undead seem like nothing at all. Nothing but him, an enigma, and the fog; it was not a pleasant combination.

Link's eyes widened when the stranger slowly raised his left hand. His gaze locked onto it, and followed it as it rose higher and higher. Link closed his eyes and took a ragged breath, absolutely certain something bad was about to happen.

When nothing did, he opened one eye. Much to his surprise, the figure was _beckoning _him. Not a moment later, he turned around and disappeared into the fog.

"_Follow…" _a voice whispered in his head.

As soon as the stranger was gone, Link seemed to return to his senses. The ominous ambient whispering seemed to return, along with what sounded like slow, deep breathing. Link briefly took in his surroundings; without the visible area he could see a couple of boulders stacked on each other in a unique pattern, but beyond that, all fog.

_What is going on here?_

Without a moment's hesitation, Link did what he felt was most sensible: not caring if Ashei was nearby, he shifted into a wolf. As usual, the transformation was swift and painless, and soon his senses were sharpened far beyond the threshold of a human. He pressed his long muzzle to the ground and sniffed. It did not take long for him to pick up Ashei's scent, but what he noticed confused him. The trail her scent created, following directly behind his trail abruptly just…cut off, as if she had suddenly disappeared. Her footsteps had done the same thing.

_Ashei, where did you go?_

If anything happened to her, he would probably hate himself. After all, he let her come along. The queen had said that some people had vanished, and Link did _not _want the same to happen to her.

However, shifting into a wolf at this time had some serious drawbacks. Suddenly, a new sound that he wouldn't have been able to hear as a human hit his ears, stacking on top of the already amplified whispering.

It is common knowledge that animals, with their much more acute senses, tend to become restless and afraid prior to some natural disasters, like earthquakes, and now Link understood why.

It sounded cross between metal being bent and nails-on-the-chalkboard, conveniently augmented by a ghostly choir, plus one more thing...

"_Link! Help me! Link…"_

_ASHEI!_

Frantically, he glanced around, trying to determine where the sound had come from, and soon, he was bounding off roughly in the direction the noise came from: the direction the figure had come from.

All the while, the ache in his chest throbbed painfully.

He blindly sprinted into the fog, determined to find his lost comrade. No one would be dying on his watch.

Every now and then, he thought he could see a dark shape out of the corner of his eye. Every time he would look, however, it would be gone.

At the moment, plenty of things were rushing through his head, namely what some of the possible awful things that could be happening to his companion at the moment. The last time he had been rushing to save a companion…

Involuntarily, he began to lapse into memories as he ran, about that rainy night when he and Midna had gathered the fused shadows…and were promptly brutally attacked by Zant, rendering Midna at near death and Link trapped as a wolf.

It was just now, in the present that Link realized that's when he first began to feel for her; that's when he started caring about her.

_No…I'm not going to think of that…_

Drifting into memories about _her _wasn't what needed to be done right now. He closed his eyes tightly, and shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts from his head. He was out here to help him get over her, not to fall right back into his 2 week long slump.

He winced as his chest hurt again.

Suddenly, he violently came to a halt, and an odd startled sound passed through his muzzle as he bounced back from whatever it was he hit.

Stars were appearing before his eyes as he shut them tightly and he groaned.

_Damn it…must have run into a rock…_ he mused, silently cursing himself that he wasn't paying attention. Groggily, he forced himself upright, eyes still closed. He shook his head, attempting to shake the dizziness from his head. He was still reeling slightly, he had hit…whatever he had hit very hard.

_Maybe a potion would help…_

Promptly, he shifting back into his Hylian form and cradled his aching skull in his hands. Finally, his eyes cracked open…

…and he found himself face-to-face with the mysterious stranger.

A startled yelp passed Link's lips as he lost his balance and fell flat on his back. The stranger's lips were curled into an amused smirk as he looked at the prone hero.

Link couldn't help but feel slightly impressed; that solid object that he hit must have been this guy, and he was still standing. Being rammed, in this case unintentionally by a quarter-ton beast _usually _knocks people off their feet, and he wasn't even fazed at all.

Once again a burning pain hit Link's chest, even more violently than before. It was bad enough that Link cried out in pain and cupped his hand to his chest. A brief glance at it showed that the Triforce was glowing even more.

He snapped back into reality when he realized his situation again. At this distance, he was even more terrifying than before. Link could make out every detail in the figure's ebony armor; he could probably reach out and touch it if he _really _wanted to.

"What do you want!" Link shouted, trying to put on an intimidating face, scrambling to his feet.

He did not respond.

"Where's Ashei!" he shouted again. He drew his sword. The stranger gave him a look like a parent would give a misbehaving child.

Suddenly, at blinding speed, he was behind Link, and firmly planted his foot on Link's posterior, sending the hero to the ground again. Groaning, Link forced himself up to face the other guy…

…but he was gone.

Link's face was locked in a priceless expression, like a child who had been denied candy. He turned in every direction, and could only see white. Nothing notable here…

He took a step forward…when his toe caught against something right next to him, almost sending Link on an embarrassing third tumble. Shrugging off his misbalance, Link glanced towards the ground. His mouth opened at what he saw.

There, partially buried in the dirt was a broken fused shadow; the one that Midna had worn almost their entire journey, the one that Ganondorf had smashed, the act that sent Link on a berserk rampage.

_How…coincidental…_ Link thought glumly as he eyed the broken artifact. Slowly, he crouched down next to it, examining it closely.

_It's broken…right? _He thought to himself. He had seen how the shadows had changed and corrupted people…even going as far as turning the Goron Patriarch into a horrible monster. This _can't be causing all this trouble…could it?_

Carefully, he reached out with his right hand; the non-triforce one and gently prodded it. It felt strangely cold to the touch. Although it looked like it was made of stone, it had more of a metallic texture to it.

Link's head snapped up when he heard whispering again…though this time it sounded much closer. He coughed as the pain in his chest spiked again…but this time something else happened.

Coinciding with his discomfort, a series of cyan lines ran across the shadowy artifact, spiderwebbing out from where his hand was touching it, accompanied with a quiet humming. Link yelped in surprise when he saw what was happening and he tried to pull his hand away…but he found he could not. It was as if his hand was stuck to the shadow. Try as he might, he could not pull his hand away. He found that he couldn't move at all.

His breath hitched when he saw what the shadow was doing. It was changing, shifting. The fragments of the artifact merged into one amorphous mass, to which Link's hand was stuck. Slowly, the mass began flowing up his arm as if it was a liquid. Link tried to yell, but he couldn't do anything. All he could do was watch as the black substance, covered with blue lines flowed up his arm.

The pain in his chest returned in full force, and it only got worse the farther the shadow went up his arm.

He gritted his teeth when the shadow cleared his arm, and stars were appearing in his vision. The pain had nearly hit unbearable levels. Next, Link shivered as the ice-cold shadow began flowing up his neck. It was a _very _unpleasant feeling.

He found that he could move again as the black, goo-like substance began creeping up his face. He shot to his feet and began blindly clawing at the invading substance, strained grunts escaping his throat. By the time the shadow was obscuring his eyes, and his world was plunged into darkness, it felt as if his chest had molten metal in it. Originally, it was contained near his heart, but slowly, the feeling began to spread.

As the last of the shadows passed his eyes, reaching his forehead, Link was keeled over, gasping for air. He could feel the invasive probing of the fused shadow against his mind…it felt foreign, alien.

_Is this…it? _He thought wistfully.

The pure shadow energy of the artifact was nearly blinding him, and his eyes were half shut. He could still vividly recall what had happened to Darbus…was the same happening to him? The light spirits had once warned him how dangerous…how volatile, how corrupting the Fused Shadows were.

The mark on his hand was hot, and he ceased his futile struggling and went limp on the earth, drawing in breath in ragged gasps.

But then, something happened. Amidst the Shadow's probing into his consciousness, he could feel something alongside the darkness, something benevolent. Suddenly, the shadows ceased their invasion, cowed by whatever lighter presence accompanied them. Gradually…his pains faded as the shadows influence was contained somewhere in his consciousness.

He rolled onto his back, and gazed skyward through partially lidded eyes. The world seemed…peaceful to him. Not the unnatural silence that he found pervading the equally unsettling mist, but truly peaceful. His horrible ordeal over, he drew in deep breaths that were borderline sobbing.

"_Sleep…" _a voice whispered into his ear. It was not tense or demanding, but calm and relaxing.

"Wha…?" Link groaned.

"_Sleep, child…"_

Link was only too happy to oblige as his eyes shut and his mind drifted off.

* * *

><p><em>(AN) Here you go! Chapter is a bit on the short-ish side, but I guess I wanted to get some more content out before going back to college, yeah._

_So Link just got mindraped by shadows, oh what could this mean?_

_As usual, reviews make me all smiley. And if anyone is interested in beta'ing this shenanigans, just give me a shout, eh._

_Since this is chapter #13, does that mean it's cursed or something?_

_Random writing gripe: Use a fricken' spellchecker! Excessive typos make me cringe!_


	14. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Link, Midna, Zelda, and that other canon stuff

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Revelations<p>

Link felt as if he was floating through a void. The only thing he could hear was the sound of his own breathing, although it sounded…distorted. At least…he was pretty sure it was him breathing. What has just happened to him was hazy in his mind.

_I could remember pain…and darkness…but then…a voice…_

"_Link…"_

Link involuntarily twitched at the sound of the voice. Slowly his mouth opened, though he found that he could not speak. He could not move either.

"_It is time to awaken, Link…"_

Link only coughed weakly in response. Slowly, he could feel warmth seeping into his limbs, starting from his chest. Only moments ago it felt like his chest was going to explode, but now it felt comfortable and relaxing. A deep gasping breath passed through his lips. Slowly, he came to realize that he was leaning against something warm, soft, and furry.

His eyes creaked open. He blinked once as he blearily surveyed his surroundings. Once again, he seemed to have found himself in some sort of mindscape; his mindscape perhaps? Though, what he was taken aback by was the sky.

As usual, the ground appeared to be a layer of fog, but the sky appeared to be that of a cloudless, starry night, far more spectacular than any other night he had seen. Auroras and distant celestial bodies swirled in the heavens, his eyes followed their dance.

Pulling his gaze away from the sky, he glanced at what he was leaning on. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw that he was leaning on himself in his beast form. This was not the first time that this had happened; the nightmares featuring the mysterious stranger had a similar thing. But this didn't seem like a dream. Rather than the unpredictable haze that seemed to surround dreams and nightmares, this seemed crystal clear, as if he really was in a place under a spectacular sky, using his beastly self as a pillow.

He now understood exactly why Midna had always insisted that he transform when they were resting. He made a _damn _good pillow as a wolf. Oh _goddess _he made a good pillow. He was so warm, soft, and cuddly…and potentially lethal. It also stuck him how weird it was thinking about this. Oh well, it soothes his ego anyway.

The beast stirred and raised his head, craning his head over to look at Link; their matching blue eyes met.

"_It's about time you woke up, Link…"_

Immediately both man and beast scrambled to their feet at the sound of the voice; they have heard it in their dreams enough times to recognize it. The beast's hackles were raised and a deep growl was reverberating through his throat. Link was frantically looking all around for the mysterious figure.

When suddenly he just…appeared.

Link staggered backwards out of surprise as how close he was; if Link was to reach out, he could touch him. On the other hand, Wolf Link tried lunging at the man. The stranger had a look of amusement pasted on his features as the massive beast closed on him. Wolf Link arced through the air. With a smirk, the stranger merely extended a single hand and stopped the wolf mid-pounce. An amusing yelp passed through the beast's muzzle as he dropped vertically in a heap.

From his place on the ground, Link bit his lip at the sight. What sort of person could stop a charging beast with a simple shove like that? Link shuddered as the stranger's gaze swept over to him.

"_I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to attack me," _he said.

"Who are you?" Link demanded, trying to put on a brave face, "What have you done with Ashei?"

"_Your friend is safe and unharmed hero,"_ he said in a surprisingly gentle voice, the same voice Link had heard before passing out earlier, "_I merely pulled her out of harm's way."_

"Where is she?" said Link.

The figure's eyes narrowed, _"As I said, boy, she is safe," _he replied. A moment later he spoke again, "_As for who I am…well…I have gone by many names, but you may call me Onigami, or Oni, if you so choose."_

Link and Wolf Link stared at the figure, now dubbed Onigami. He seemed to be emitting shadow from practically every part of his body, but no malice. He seemed no less imposing even though they knew his name.

Finally, Link spoke, "And…why are you here? Why have you been haunting my dreams?"

"_Dreams?" _Oni said, cupping his hand to his chin, _"Who said that they were dreams?"_

"In just a moment, I'm going to wake up with a major headache or something…" Link grumbled.

"_That is unlikely…" _said Oni.

Link glared at him whilst the wolf growled, "What do you mean?"

"_This place you are in…is essentially the deepest recesses of your soul, it is no dream," _he replied, glancing between both the man and the beast, _"As for why I am here…well…I have always been here, only dormant. I have awakened only recently."_

"Why?"

"_As you can probably tell, I am a being of shadow. Under normal circumstances, I would have remained asleep, but then your woman infused you with that shadow crystal…"_

"What?" said Link.

"_You heard me. The twilight energy in that crystal strengthened me, enough for me to awaken, but only barely…"_

Link thought back. As he could recall, Oni didn't start appearing until after Midna gave him that gift. They had thought such a thing would be harmless at the time. Seems like they were a little off with their assessment…

Finally, Link spoke, "You…but…at first, we," he gestured at the wolf, "could barely see you; you were almost invisible the first time…why are you so…solid now?"

Oni smiled, _"Well, did you come into contact with anything else related to shadows after that?"_

Link racked his thoughts, "Well…there was the mirror…" a sudden realization came to him: he had passed out and seen Oni again when the mirror shattered, "Wait, when Midna broke the mirror…does it have something to do with the mirror?"

Oni nodded, _"Yes, very good, hero. Indeed, a powerful burst of shadow energy released when the mirror broke…you absorbed every last bit."_

Link's eyebrows furrowed, "But…how did I end up absorbing it? When I…absorbed the crystal that…she gave me, it was specifically prepared so that I _could. _It just washed over Zelda like water," he briefly recalled his agonizing experience following the mirror breaking…or what little he could.

"_Ah, now that's just the thing. You see, the mirror acted as a conduit of shadow energy; it was designed to be able to contain it. When it broke well…" _slowly he extended a hand towards Link. Link watched it with apprehension, fidgeting slightly as the hand drew closer, going for his chest. Link gasped as it contacted his heart. Something was shimmering beneath his skin; Link was looking at it with a look of mixed fear and awe on his face. _"…let's just say standing next to a exploding large glass object may send razor fragments scattering everywhere at high speed; in short, you have a piece of the mirror inside of you. If you had kept your distance, the shadows would have scattered to the four winds, but instead, they were attracted to the nearest living thing that could hold them: you."_

"W-what?" Link said, dumbfounded as Oni withdrew his hand, his own hands shooting up to grope at the place where a fragment of the cursed mirror lay inside him, "I h-have a piece of the mirror _in _me?"

Oni snorted, _"That _IS _what I said, wasn't it? Well, _pieces _actually," _he said, touching two places near Link's stomach briefly. Once again, they both shone briefly.

Link had never really thought about that unknown white scar he had acquired; at the time he had gotten it, he was too distraught to care. As for the two smaller shards, he hadn't paid attention to those, he just thought that they were scars he had acquired on his adventure.

_Midna had once said that the mirror changes people… _Link mused to himself_._

"_Normally, Light Dwellers are not meant to absorb shadows like that which is why it was so painful, sort of like sticking a peg into a hole of the wrong shape," _said Oni, _"Which is also why it was so traumatic when the Fused Shadows were bonding with you…"_

"Wait…Fused Shadows?" said Link, suddenly remembering what had transpired with a bang, "That thing was…broken! How did it just…reawaken like that? What the hell happened?"

"_You happened…" said Oni, "Involuntarily, you revived it with the shadows coursing through your veins, didn't you notice how nothing happened until you touched it?"_

"Okay, so it's my fault, _again_, but why did it…attack me?"

"_Attack you?" _said Oni, _"Kid, it was judging you. It has accepted you, it will allow you to use its power."_

"W-wha…?" said Link, "That…makes no sense! I'm a light dweller, I shouldn't be able to _touch _it without going crazy, let alone _use _it!"

Oni crossed his arms, "_Now that _is _a mystery, isn't it?" _he said in a tone that made it obvious that he was withholding information.

Link made direct eye contact with him, "You know something don't you?"

Oni smiled, "_Of course I do. I was instrumental of the _creation _of the Fused Shadows after all!"_

"Wait, what?" said Link, "What do you mean?"

He was glanced downward, "_That is a story for another time…" _he was silent for a moment_, "Anyway, don't you have a mission to do? Surely you've got other questions…"_

_I've got a LOT of questions… _Link thought. He thought for a bit, and then remembered what he was doing, "Ok, so…the fog…the undead in the field…the disappearances…was that your doing?"

"_No," _he said.

"Then _why _were you stalking people through the fog_?" _said Link, getting annoyed.

Oni stared deeply at Link to the point that it was even more unsettling. "I _was trying to scare people away, it is too dangerous in the fog. They would be swallowed up in no time."_

"You _did _say Ashei was safe…right?" said Link.

"_Yes I did. You, on the other hand, I was just giving you a gentle nudge in the right direction, as you can see, it worked. You found the Fused Shadow." _

"Okay…" Link scratched his chin, "If you aren't responsible for those problems, then who _is? _Is it Ganondorf?"

"_No._"

"Then _who?_" Link asked.

"_An enemy far more dangerous then you have ever faced."_

Link rolled his eyes, that didn't answer his question, "That's totally not vague."

"_What you are up against is merely an agent of whom I speak. It is currently waiting at the very heart of the fog: the place where you fought the Dark Lord. As you probably know, Ganon has tainted the ground upon which he died with darkness. It is feeding off of his taint, using the power to spread its foul influence throughout the land, which is what is causing these…anomalies. Thankfully, you've gotten here before it could spread out of control. You must find this thing, and kill it."_

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Link replied, "I'm completely lost in this fog! How am I supposed to find _anything?"_

Oni laughed, "_Need I remind you that you have the power of the Fused Shadows backing you up, kid? _They _will help you…"_

Link snorted, _How am I supposed to rely on some artifact that I shouldn't even be able to _use_?_

Oni glanced to the side, as if he sensed something, _"Ah, it seems that your mind is finally adjusting to the shadows, you will likely wake up soon…"_

"But I still have more questions!" Link shouted. Everything around him was starting to shimmer, going out of focus. The stars, the sky, the wolf and Oni's outlines were rapidly blurring. Link's vision was soon overcome with pitch blackness, and the ground beneath his feet disappeared, and he was suspended in a void.

"_Don't worry, Link…we will be seeing each other again soon enough…"_

The spirit's…or whatever it was parting words rang in his head and faded to silence. Soon, Link could see a lone light in the distance. It was a stark contrast to the surrounding black. Link felt a jerk and the light was rapidly growing larger. It was a curious sensation, as if he was underwater, and rapidly rising to the surface.

…

Suddenly he felt a cool blast of air in his face, and his eyes snapped open. Glancing around, he found that he had awoken, and was once again in the fog. The completely opaque white stretched in all directions, while the unremarkable terrain disappeared into it. Silence still reigned here.

Link coughed once; his chest still ached. He was covered in a fine sheen of cold sweat. He winced slightly when something stung on his forehead. Curiously, he noticed that half of his vision had a strange tint to it. Slowly, he raised a single hand, intent on rubbing the weariness from his eyes. He was surprised when he felt something cool and metallic to the touch covering one of his eyes.

He abruptly remembered what Oni had said: the Shadows had 'bonded' with him. His hands shot up and blindly groped about his face. He felt more of the metallic material around his forehead. From what he could feel, the fragment of the Fused Shadow had reformed into some kind of circlet, partially obscured by his bangs. He could feel decorative horn-like protrusions running near the corners of his hat.

Simply having that thing on his head gave him the creepy sensation that he was being watched; as if someone was standing right there next time him. But he was alone…or so he thought.

Placing one hand at the tip of his hat, and the other at where the shadow was. Slowly, he removed his hat. Thankfully, the dark artifact had not gotten stuck to his head or something, and the piece of headgear came off. Link's messy hair that was contained under the hat fell about. The moment the hat came off, the strange sensation that he was being watched went away, his vision returned to normal as well. Gingerly, he held it out in front of him and examined it.

Now that he could actually see it, his jaw dropped slightly. It appeared as if the ancient artifact had fused with his hat. A familiar stone eye looked back at him, which was connected to a circlet-like object that looked similar to the decorative headpiece that was a part of his magic armor. From roughly where his temples would be, the horns were protruding. Though, unlike the Fused Shadow he was so familiar with, they appeared to either be flexible, or jointed, and they were running parallel with the curve of his hat.

While he was looking at the hat/shadow…thing, he reached up with a free hand and rubbed the stinging spot on his face. He could feel a shallow cut running from the bridge of his nose, all the way to the middle of his forehead. It seemed to form an odd pattern, though he could not tell what it was.

The eye on the shadow gave him the creeps, as if it was staring into his soul. Truth be told, it always gave him that feeling, though all the other times, that unsettling eye had been accompanied by the energetic red one of his former companion.

_Ugh…Midna. What is happening to me?_

The blue lines that had appeared when he first touched the shadow were not present, though he could still see decorative indented marks sprawling all across the dark stone…or metal…whatever it was.

_Put me on…_

Link squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. _Did it just talk to me?_

_No, because clearly I am an entirely inconspicuous hat and totally not a possibly sentient ancient artifact. Of COURSE I talked to you!_

Link cringed slightly from the berating. For some reason, he couldn't help but feel reminded of Midna. The voice was somewhat familiar?

"…Oni?" he said apprehensively.

_Yep! I told you it wouldn't be long!_

"How are you…you know?" said Link, assuming Oni knew the question.

_I am linked to the Fused Shadows, I can speak through them._

"So…does this mean you spoke to Midna?"

_Sometimes…though she needed less motivation…any reason you are still sitting on the ground and not doing your job?_

Link snorted, "Well…I…" he was still apprehensive about using this dangerous artifact. The light spirits told him how volatile it was.

_Any time now…_

Link stared at the eye on the Shadow. It still seemed to be boring into his soul. _Screw it…I had it on earlier, and it didn't hurt me… _Taking in a deep breath, he put his hat (and the Shadow) back on. In no time at all, the odd feeling that he wasn't alone returned, along with the tinted vision. He wasn't dead yet, so that was a good sign.

He tried rising to his feet, but his aching limbs gave way and he was sprawled out on the ground. He grunted in annoyance. He had a habit of falling down a lot recently. He spat a little bit of dirt out and tried again.

_You seem to be a bit tired…how about we fix that?_

As he was rising, the shadow on his head grew warm briefly, which spread to his chest. In mere moments, that warmth had spread to all of the parts of his body. Energy blazed through his limbs. He underestimated just how much strength he had, and he sent his whole body upright with a single shove of his arms, he pushed so hard that he almost sent himself tumbling backwards. He almost felt like he did those weeks ago when he had taken the Great Fairy's Tears during his battle with Ganondorf, though much more lucid. He felt like he could do _anything_.

That's _better…_

"Um…thanks?" said Link.

_Now focus…do you see anything…unusual?_

Link closed his uncovered eye and was looking through the one that was being enhanced by the shadow. In the fog, he could see indiscernible dark objects swirling about. But then something caught his eyes. In the distance, however far it was, he could make out a black…anomaly. Compared to the white fog, it looked as if it was sucking in the light around it. He could _feel _the darkness pulsating off of it.

_That must be where I need to go…_

An odd feeling he felt from the shadow seemed to be agreeing with him.

With that, he began sprinting in that direction.

"So this 'ancient enemy' you mentioned…could you give me a name?" said Link.

The Shadow/Oni was silent for a moment, and then he finally spoke.

_Majora…his name is Majora…_

* * *

><p><em>(AN) There you go! FYI, today was the first day of classes at me school. Don't be surprised if my updates slow._

_As you may have noticed, I changed the genre of the story. The romance part between Link and Midna isn't until much later in the story, so I figured I should set it as something else._

_Yay, I did some exposition, I hope it wasn't too cliché/crappy/confusing._

_As for the shadow changing shape…well, I figured since it's well, a shadow, it would be able to take whatever form it wanted. Besides, Link would look rather silly and not very inconspicuous if he wore the shadow as is in game._

_Random writing gripe: Don't write things like "DIS IS GReAt STORY, READ IT DAMMIT!" in your description._


	15. Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Link, Midna, Zelda, or that other canon stuff.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Fear<p>

As Link continued to sprint along in the thick fog, he noticed a few things about how the artifact on his head was affecting him. As he could recall, Midna was a powerful spellcaster even when she wasn't using the Shadow, and became extremely powerful with it. In his case, being a warrior, it seemed to be augmenting all of his physical abilities. He had been sprinting at full speed without even realizing it; it felt like he was taking a leisurely walk

Strangely, he could feel rather than working solely on its own, it was actually cooperating with his Triforce piece. Both the Triforce mark on his hand and the scar on his chest, which recently he found had a mirror shard in it were glowing softly, and both felt warm. Rather than one repressing the other, their effects stacked with the other one, working in harmony. His stamina, reflexes and senses were sharpened even further beyond a natural human threshold. That struck him as odd. Midna had said that shadow and light cannot mix, and here, two powerful artifacts from the opposite ends of the spectrum were defying that conclusion.

The dark entity in the distance was steadily drawing closer. The fog was gradually darkening. At first being a pure white, it was now a dark grey. Link could feel the evil radiating off of it even from the distance he was at…however far away he was.

Link though back to what Oni had told him. _Who did he say was responsible for this…Majora? _All he was able to gather is that this...person, demon or whatever was potentially a bigger threat than Ganondorf. How someone could have been more dangerous than _that _maniac, he had no idea.

_For some reason, I have a feeling that this is going to more than just "Run towards this thing, kill it, go home, no strings attached," _Link thought as he leapt over a rock that was in his path, _knowing my luck, somehow I'm going to have to trek through a crumbling ruin filled to the brim with monsters, deadly traps, and all that fun stuff…"_

_(Oh you are such a pessimist…) _a voice said in his ear.

"Nah…just a realist…" Link mumbled in response.

_(Oh come on, you know you like to delve into deathtraps…all the excitement, the danger, the adventure…)_

Admittedly, he did have a point. Link did miss the time he spent exploring ancient ruins, finding treasure, defeating evil. It was like he was the first person to set foot in these places, the first human to set his eyes on the past. However, at that time, _she _was with him.

_(That's what I thought…) _Oni said smugly.

"Whatever…" said Link, "Okay, so anything more you can tell me about this…Majora guy?"

_(Like what?)_

Link sighed, "Like…who is he? Where did he come from?" the spirit was silent for a few moments, "Hello?"

_(Okay…I'll start from the beginning. You know the story of the great creation right?)_

"Oh yeah, the goddesses come down, make everything, blah blah blah, the end. Oh, and the Triforce. What about it?"

_(What if I was to tell you that was not their first attempt?)_

"What?" said Link incredulously.

_(It's true.) _Oni said darkly. (_Even before this world was created, they tried to make others. Each was destroyed in a cataclysmic firestorm. Civilizations would rise on these worlds, they would grow, expand, at the pinnacle of their existence, they would be brutally destroyed, the world along with it. This cycle continued for millennia before the goddesses finally discovered the source of destruction, a being of pure evil, shadow, and chaos: Majora.)_

"But…why would he do that?" Link said quietly, "What does he gain from it?"

_(Who said he needed a reason?) _Said Oni, (_Some people driven to evil by ambition, greed, zeal, fear, love, revenge… _he went silent for a moment, _Beings like Majora…can't be reasoned with. He just has the desire to burn the world around him.)_

"Why didn't the goddesses stop him?" said Link, "How could they let someone get away with things like that?"

_(For the same reason that people like Ganondorf are still around: they couldn't intervene…not directly, at least. They only have the power to create, not destroy. That is why people like you…people like the hero of time exist. Created for the purpose of fighting what they could not.)_

"So…where do you come in?" Link asked.

_(I was a hero like you…the very first. I was created for the same reason you were: to combat evil. The goddesses drew the essence of my soul from the same shadow that Majora basked in, and gave me shape…gave me life, gave me light, gave me purpose… When my time finally came, I was sent down to combat Majora. It was here, on this very field that I led the people of Hyrule to a final confrontation against him. Men and women from all races stood beside me, fighting for their right to exist.)_

"But…if he is still alive, something must have gone wrong…" Link said, stating the obvious.

_(The battle turned into a bloody stalemate…every time one of our comrades was to fall, Majora would break the laws of nature and raise them as mindless servants, throwing them in droves at their former allies. Eventually, I finally cut through their lines and confronted Majora himself. While the land was dying around us, we engaged in an earth-shaking duel. When I finally got the upper hand, I ran him through with my sword. I thought I had won…but I was mistaken. I turned my back to his prone form, certain that he was defeated, when he struck. Even though he was weakened, his powers were still formidable. He does not fight fair. One minute I was standing triumphantly, and the next I was looking up at his leering face. As my vision was fading, I made one final desperate gamble. Using the last of my strength, I threw myself on him, pinning him to the ground while I recited an ancient, long-forgotten spell. It worked. When the light cleared, the people saw that their hero had made the ultimate sacrifice. I had sealed the two of us in soul masks.)_

"A soul mask?"

_(It is an object…a mask in this case, in which someone's very essence is contained. As long as he was sealed in that mask, and the mask was hidden away, he would never be able to threaten anyone again.)_

"That obviously worked out, didn't it?" Link said sarcastically.

Oni chuckled, (_No…it did not…following the battle, my mask was honored and entombed whist Majora's Mask was hidden away. As the centuries past, the story behind the masks had decayed and was lost, and naturally it turned into a foolish tale about some ancient artifacts that would give their wielders ultimate power or something. Thieves, treasure hunters, and ambitious men sought these long lost relics, relics that never should have been disturbed. At some point, both of us were found and torn away from our ancient resting places. People killed for them. My mask did not pass peacefully from hand to hand; the next owner always murdered the previous. A trail of blood followed both masks, and both masks eventually were lost in the shadows.)_

"And then what?" said Link.

_(And then…we were eventually both found by a _certain _tribe some thousand years later…you know of whom I speak…)_

Link sorted through his thoughts briefly. _Oni had said that he was used in the creation of the Fused Shadows…so that must mean…_

_(I would suggest that you watch out for that fissure you are running straight towards…)_

"Huh?" Link said dumbly shaking himself from his thoughts. It hit him with a bang how long he was engrossed in Oni's story that he didn't even realize how close he had gotten to his destination. The fog around him was nearly black but what got his attention was the hole he was running at. He briefly had a moment to notice that the cracked earth around the gaping fissure's entrance was blackened. Copious amounts of smoke-grey fog were billowing out from the hole, rapidly rising to an unseen location high above. "Woah!" Link shouted as he tried to stop.

_That_ certainly wasn't here before! It seems that he found his destination.

Unfortunately for him, his momentum carried him right over the edge. A silent yelp passed through his lips as he comically flapped his limps about, trying to get a handhold. He seemed to hang in the air briefly before dropping vertically.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaah!" he shouted as darkness rapidly obscured the already dim light. Air was rushing about his ears as he fell, arms flailing about.

_Oh what a STUPID mistake! _He chided himself, _You're supposed to FIND it not RUSH HEADLONG into it. Midna would be so…wait a minute…Midna…_ he suddenly recalled that he was currently wearing the same artifact that she was, and she had done some pretty neat stuff with it. He could only hope that he could _use _it that way. _Now…what could I do that she did? _He thought back to some of the magic things she had seen her do. He flew through his thoughts in desperation as the inevitable impact was approaching.

_Think…think…think…_

When suddenly, he remembered. He would probably have slapped himself if he wasn't in such a dangerous position. What was one of thethings he saw her do all the time?

_Hover, hover, hover! HOVER! _His thoughts screamed. Nothing happened. Clearing his mind, he tried again, _come on, come on…work. HOVER!_

Suddenly, a slight heat passed through his chest and a feeling of weightlessness overtook him. He yelped as he came to a stop pretty quickly. He had done it. It took him a moment to realize that as he realized that the walls of the chasm were no longer whipping past him. He opened his eyes and looked around. Oddly, it was far less foggy down in the hole, but it was still dark; if he wasn't wearing the shadow, he probably wouldn't have been able to see it all. He reoriented himself so he was floating right-side up. Hovering had a strange feeling as if he was floating in water, although his movement was unimpeded. Slowly a slight smile came to his face.

"Alright! I…did…it!" he said, his voice winded, "And…I'm…still…alive!"

_(Amazing…I didn't even have to tell you how to do it…) _Oni said in his ear, (_Looks like you can get things done on your own after all…)_

"I can handle this…hovering stuff on my own! This is easy!" It was then however than the nasty smell of the depths of the chasm he was in hit him. His eyes widened in surprise. "Oh _GODS _that is NASTY!" he spluttered, as his concentration slipped. Unfortunately this meant that his hover spell was broken. "What _is _that sm- aaaghh!" he said as he dropped again. Thankfully, it was a short drop. Link grunted as he landed on something soft.

_(You were saying?) _Oni said, voice dripping with smugness.

"Oh _shut up _you…" Link groaned, cupping a hand to his face, both to rub the dizziness from his head and to cover his nose. He noticed that every little movement made a quiet _squish _sound.

Slowly, his eyes cracked open. He could not make out much, but something caught his eye; glistening strings of…something was trailing from his extended arm, leading up to the floor. Link forced himself upright with his free hand, but he nearly yelped in surprise when the floor gave way to his slight push. As his eyes adjusted, they widened in horror when he was able to make out the features of the…cavern he was in. The walls and floor all seemed to be covered with some sort of pulsating fleshy mass, and they were all glistening with some unknown substance. It took him a moment that the stringy mass attached to his arm was the same slime on the floor.

"Ohhh….YEAACH!" Link shouted, forcing himself to his feet, nearly tripping on the unstable ground. Thin stands on slime were clinging to almost every part of his body, and he fervently wiped it off. "Euugh! Gross!" he said, plugging his nose, hoping to shield his nose from the foul odor or this place. Working on a ranch for most of his life, Link was accustomed to foul odors to the point that he didn't really notice them anymore. But this place was something else. It smelled as if someone had taken a corpse, wrapped it in unwashed clothing, dipped it in manure and let it rot for a week…multiple corpses and weeks in fact. The smell was nearly unbearable. It took almost all of his willpower not to lose his dinner.

"Well, it's not a crumbling ruin…but I did basically call this," Link quipped, looking around the foul chamber. He could only wonder how it got here. Those weeks ago when he face Ganondorf, he did leave a nasty black mark on the landscape, it looked like a blacker-than-black scorch mark on the plains. Nothing that would cause an underground labyrinth of caves filled with nasty, pulsating, gooey walls. These caverns _probably _weren't natural. _No _cave this deep would form in a mere two weeks. Looking upward, Link could make out no indication of the hole he had just fallen in; the air above him was pitch black.

Link reached back and fumbled in his pack, digging around for his lantern. Finally, he withdrew it, and quickly lit it. The soft firelight lit up the nearby walls, identifying them as having the color of rotting meat. But he noticed something else about the walls; each and every one of them had faces protruding from them, their expressions locked into one of horror. Not only that, but alongside the faces were bones, some of them complete skeletons, some of them odds and ends.

This was without a doubt the nastiest labyrinth he had found himself in. Scanning the room, he found one path leading into the darkness. Slowly, he began ambling towards it. Since the ground was so soft, it was difficult to maintain a steady stride. Each step was awkward, and Link had trouble maintaining balance. If a normal person was to try doing this, they would get tired out in no time at all. Every step made a gross squelching sound each time he lifted his boot and a squishing sound each time he lowered it.

Slowly, but surely, he was making progress. Every step of the way his progress seemed to be dogged by the horrifying faces on the walls. Now and then a lose bone on the floor would get crushed beneath his foot.

"Hey Oni?" said Link.

_(Yeah kid?)_

"All of these bones…" he made a broad gesture at a wall covered in the things, "Are they long lost relics from the battle you mentioned?"

_(Most of them…) _Oni responded (_But all of them are from _his _victims…)_

A pang of hatred and disgust hit Link's stomach…more so than the foul odor. There were so many bones; bones of all shapes and sizes. Some of them were unmistakably child bones. Just exactly how many people had this thing murdered? The screaming faces did not make things any easier.

The faces on the walls seemed to be watching his every move. It was even worse when he had to squeeze through a narrow crevice in the wall, and his body had to actually touch the things. To his disgust, they were as soft as the floor and walls. Every little nudge he accidentally made when he was moving sent whatever part of his body touched it cause the faces to contort in unnatural ways, and they would immediately snap back as soon as he was no longer touching them. When he finally escaped the crevice, a sudden drop in the floor caused him to lose his balance and he fell, his face coming within mere inches of one of the faces that were protruding from the ground. Its lifeless gaze met his own, and a chill went down Link's spine.

Passed the crevice, eventually, he came to what looked like a web blocking his path. Extending one hand, he found it to be highly sticky to the touch. First, he tried the usual tactic for dealing with webs. Carefully, he tried to light up the web with his lantern; it didn't catch. On to plan B; without hesitation, he drew his sword and began wildly hacking at the offending goop. The steel blade comically bounced right off of the strands. Cursing silently, he took another swing. This time he managed to get his blade entangled. He swore again, trying to pull his sword free.

_(Allow me to help you…)_

Link closed his eyes and silently agreed to whatever Oni was offering him. Slowly, he felt a pleasant feeling spread from his chest down his sword arm. It felt as if warm bath water was flowing down his arm, then to his hand. His eyes widened as a vivid cyan spread from his hand and ran down the length of his blade. He could feel power coursing through his sword arm as he gave his blade a hearty tug. This time, the gooey strands melted away like butter exposed to heat. With a few more swings, he cleared the path. The cyan light receded back into his body.

"Thanks," he said in a quiet voice to the spirit.

_(No problem, hero…)_

Occasionally, in addition to the nasty ambient sounds of squishing rotting flesh…stuff, he could have swore that he could have heard something…of course behind him. Every time he would turn around the face whatever was making the noise, it would be gone. As if his nerves weren't already on end. When he heard it again, he was walking alongside a narrow walkway running along the edge of a pit filled with nasty black bile that was flowing off of the walls; as if the usual stench wasn't bad enough already. More than once, he nearly lost his footing.

"_L I N K…"_

Link whipped around holding his lantern aloft. He was met with only blackness, the bones, and the sickly pallor of the walls and floor.

_Am I imagining things? _Link thought to himself, _Or am I just going insane?_

When nothing happened again, he safely made it to the end of the walkway, glancing backwards constantly. Once he was across, he took off as fast as he could from that location, certain that something was stalking him.

Link noticed something about some of the bones that lined the wall. Whilst the recognizably human bones were numerous, along with some zora bones and goron remains, he could pick out some far more exotic ones that he had never seen before. Some of them looked like avian humanoids, along with some reptilian remains. In some of the larger rooms, he could occasionally see the skeleton of some large long-dead creature, some with six legs, and some that looked like giants. What bit of long dead history had he discovered?

"_G E T…O U T…G E T…O U T…"_

Link bit his lip and shot a fearful glance over his shoulder. It was unusual for him to feel in such a way, given the fact that he wielded the Triforce of Courage, but is impossible to be brave against something that you cannot see, or fight, or comprehend.

He spared one of the larger skeletons one last glance when he was forced to step over it. He couldn't help but shake the feeling that all of these skeletons could just jump up and attack him at any moment.

Before long, he came across a wide chasm. It was too far to jump, and even if it was within a reasonable distance, he probably couldn't do it either since he could barely work up any momentum. The pit descended into blackness. Reaching into his pack, he withdrew a single bomb, held it over the edge and dropped it. The bomb was swallowed up by the darkness; Link listened closely but could not hear the thudding (or squishing) sound of the bomb hitting the ground far below. Link muttered under his breath. Thanks to the Fused Shadow, he could faintly make out the far side of the chasm.

_(Just hover over, if it's so easy…) _Oni grumbled.

"Oh right…" said Link, as he tried to successfully hover again. _Ok…hover…hover…any time now…work…please… _the smell of death was making it extremely hard to concentrate as his eyes were squeezed shut, trying to get the spell to work again. Last time he got it to work out of desperation.

"_Wanna…play…with…me?"_

The sound of the voice caused him to lose his concentration completely.

_(Can't do it?) _Oni said smugly.

Link growled softly as he reached into his pack, looking around for something.

_(Need a little help? Or…)_

He was cut off when Link withdrew what he was looking for: a clawshot. Link aimed the grappling device over the chasm and blindly fired, the claw shooting towards the far end. His efforts were rewarded with a meaty thud, and he felt the familiar jerk of getting yanked along by the clawshot. It's a good thing that he's the hero, otherwise the force of the clawshot _might _actually wrench his arm from his socket. But it didn't, because he's awesome.

_(Hmph…that works too…)_

"Sometimes conventional methods work too," said Link while he was working on removing the claw from the wall. Much to his dismay, it was stuck in a lobe of…whatever this stuff was. "Oh you've got to be _kidding _me…" he grumbled.

_(Having trouble?)_

"I. Can. Handle. This," said Link, pulling his sword from his sheath. He hooked his lantern to his belt and places his right hand on the handle of the clawshot. Carefully, he aligned his sword at just the right angle, trying to find the softest part to cut.

_(Be careful…)_

"Stop worrying so much, Oni…" said Link. Slowly, he brought his sword up, and then brought it down, slicing through the fleshy lobe with ease. Unfortunately for him, it was like cutting into a balloon…that was holding high quantities of tepid black bile at high pressure. It messily burst in his face, and he was showered with that nasty goo. It got into his exposed eye, and much to his dismay…his mouth. "OH SON OF A…" he shouted as he spat that horrible substance from his mouth and fervently rubbed the rest from his face. Midna would so be laughing at him if she were here right now…that is if she wasn't gagging on the foul air.

"_Hee hee! You shouldn't have…done…that…"_

"OH SHUT UP!" Link roared.

_(Who are you talking to?)_

"What, can't you hear it?" Link said angrily.

_(Um…no?)_

"What?" Link said dumbfounded, "You can't?"

_(Why, no? What are you hearing?)_

"I don't know! I could faintly hear whispering and…" he said frantically as he turned around on the spot, "If I can hear it, and you can't, then…then…" he trailed off as he glanced backwards. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened in horror at what he saw.

There, on the far end of the chasm, he could faintly make out a darkshape contrasting against the walls. It was bad enough that it had a vaguely humanoid shape, with long, gangly limbs and a fringe of spikes around its face, but what topped it off were those horrible _eyes _gazing at him. Round and luminescent, the whites were a hellish red around the edges, and turned into an evil yellow towards the center. The irises were a malicious green, with beady pupils in the middle. Its gaze radiated pure malice, dwarfing even Ganondorf in sheer intensity.

_[(A/N) You _KNOW _what eyes I'm talking about…right?]_

Link had never felt more afraid. His back was flat against the wall and an uncharacteristic whimper passed through his lips as beads of sweat flowed down his face. He was shaking all over. The fear he felt when he was first dragged into the twilight was mere pittance compared to what he was feeling now. As he stared into those awful eyes, the light from his lantern seemed to get dimmer and dimmer, fading to blackness.

"_W…A…N…N…A….P…L…A…Y…?"_

Somehow, he managed to avert his gaze and squeeze his eyes shut.

_Please go away please go away please go away…_

_(Link…)_

_Go away…go away…go away…_

_(Link, get a hold of yourself!)_

Link's eyes snapped open.

The horrifying figure was gone. A lingering echo of its laughter was all that remained.

Slowly, he took in a deep, ragged breath. Slowly, unconcerned about how completely unsanitary it would be, he sank to the floor, his limbs feeling like they were made of lead. Using his forarm, he wiped beads of sweat from his face. No amount of enhancement from ancient artifacts could have prepared someone for something like that.

He had been scared before. He had fought monsters several times the size of a house, braved lava-filled hellholes, dodged deadly traps, fought countless minions of evil. He had seen his childhood friends snatched up by monsters, he had seen his companion almost get pulled over death's threshold, he had seen Ganondorf hold her helmet over his head like a trophy…he had seen her leave him…nothing could compare to what he had just felt: pure unadulterated fear.

_(Will you be alright?)_

"Yes…" Link groaned, "I'll be fine…" he went silent, cupping his hands to his face. "What was that thing?" he said, his words muffled into his hands, "Was that…_him?_"

_(Yes…yes it was…)_ Oni responded. (_Do not feel ashamed…do not be afraid…as long as I am with you, I will not let him hurt you.)_

"How does _that _work?" said Link.

_(His power is greatly diminished…for the moment, I will do what I can to help you.)_

Link laughed nervously, "If that thing was a _weakened _Majora, I'd hate to face him at the apex of his strength!"

_(Hopefully, you won't have to…)_

A few moments later, Link unsteadily forced himself to his feet, swaying slightly as he regained his balance. Now that the danger had passed, he quickly regained his strength, albeit he was still shaken. He exhaled deeply and put his sword and clawshot away.

_(Are you sure?) _Oni asked. (_If you need a moment to rest, we could…)_

"No," Link cut him off, "The faster we do this, the faster we can get out of here," he brushed himself off, straightening his tunic and regaining his composure, "Ganondorf left a wound on the plains of Hyrule, Majora made it fester. It is up to us to cleanse this damned place, and I refuse to rest until we are through."

Somewhere, Oni chuckled; (_How very inspiring hero.)_

The fact that Link was still partially coated with the nasty black bile forgotten, he finally continued down the cave, the light from his lantern playing off the walls.

The tunnels were pretty much the same for the next few minutes: dim, fleshy, unsettling, and foul-smelling. Sometimes, he had to duck beneath a few strands of goo that hung around head-level. The nasty sound his footfalls made had eventually settled into the rest of the background noise, he barely noticed either anymore. Unfortunately the same could not be said about the smell.

He did not hear…_him _at all since that encounter. The absence of his voice made his task significantly more bearable, now that it did not feel like something was breathing down his neck.

Link squinted when he stepped into an oddly brighter room. Looking above, he could see that the room was lit by a few odd looking luminescent sacs hanging from a high ceiling. On the far end of the room, he could see a steep incline leading up to a door some distance above. Sucking in a deep breath, Link tried to scale to slope. He was denied roughly five seconds later when he lost his momentum on the slick hill, and slid right back down to ground level.

Not wanting to risk getting showered by bile again, he did not attempt to clawshot to the top this time.

_Okay let me try this again… _He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. _Hover…hover…aw screw it… _"Uh…Oni? A little help?"

No response.

"Oni?" he said in a singsong voice, "Are you there?"

_(Huh…what?)_

"I…um…need a little help with hovering…"

_(Oh, sorry, I've been busy trying to keep _him _from messing with your mind.)_

"What? You've been doing that…for me?"

_(Of course!)_

Suddenly a familiar sense of dream hit Link.

"_Link…Link, Link, Link, Link, Link, Link, Link, Link, Link, Link, Link…"_

Glancing backwards, Link could make out a faint dark shape in the corner of the door.

"Well get back on it!" Link almost screamed. A moment later, the voices stopped. Link sighed, "Well…it looks like I'll have to do this myself…" he groaned. He had only managed to successfully hover _once_…and it was a total accident. _Come on…think…how could I scale something like this…? _He thought back to his adventures…the places he's been…the time he climbed a waterfall…_wait…waterfall? _"Oh of course!" Link said. He could clearly remember the time he had scaled the waterfall when it was frozen, it was high, slick, incredibly dangerous, and he had to make some big leaps.

_Okay…wolf!_

Link reflexively fell to all fours as the transformation was taking place. Shadows obscured his vision as his body felt like it was flowing like water. With the addition of the Fused Shadow, it was even easier. Soon, his vision cleared and his point of view had been lowered, and he could feel his powerful, four legged body throbbing with energy. Much to his delight, even though this body was significantly heavier, he found that he had much better footing with four legs. Unfortunately, being a wolf in here had a major drawback: the foul scent of the place hit him tenfold. He gagged.

Shaking off his discomfort, he made a running start towards the steep slope. Like his human form, the Shadow pushed the wolf's physical prowess even further. With a huge leap, he threw his body up the slope. If anyone would have been watching him, they would have seen a grey-white blur bounding up the slope at amazing speed. He cleared over two-thirds of the height in the leap alone, and he used his momentum, and his claws for a steadier grip. Unfortunately for him, he pushed himself _so _hard that he launched himself right over the landing, spinning through the air, and crashing into the opposite wall. Link stuck to the wall briefly before gravity took its toll, pulling him to the ground. He landed on his back with a thud, his limbs splayed out.

…_I think I overdid it… _he thought wistfully as he struggled to push himself upright. He shook his whole body, trying to get the slime out of it. As he was busy doing that he noticed a few things about himself that had changed; on the back of his paws, he noticed a few faintly glowing cyan flecks mixed in with the fur, on his left paw more than his right. Looking closer, he realized that those marks were not part of his fur, but the skin underneath. Faintly, he could make out some of the new blemishes trailing up his forelegs. None of the marks overlapped with the Triforce symbol on his left paw, but rather seemed to be tracing it.

Aside from that, he could feel an unfamiliar tingling sensation running along his scalp, primarily along the mane that covered his head. It was almost as if it felt like he had a limb there. It was faint…but there.

Finding himself sufficiently de-slimed, he padded down the new hallway. Link groaned internally at how his lupine hearing made the disgusting sounds the walls were making much more audible. He had to try to push those sounds to his sub-conscious all over again as he began descending down a slight incline. The soft footfalls of his large paws were completely noiseless, and his round pads and claws gave him traction. Link wished that he had transformed some time ago. Sure the increased stench was a drawback, but he was much more sure-footed as the wolf. As a human, he had a wobbly stride as if he was wearing the iron boots, with his feet sinking into the ground with each step, and forcefully pulled out.

Also, since he was a wolf he could no longer use his lantern, so he had to rely entirely on the Fused Shadows and his natural night-vision to see. They combined to bathe the labyrinth in a ghostly blue pallor.

Link narrowed his eyes as he entered a new room. This was massive and cavernous. The ceiling was so high that he could not see it, even with his enhanced vision. Suddenly, the passage sealed itself behind him. The fleshy walls pulled over the passage he just came through. Link whipped around on the spot, his eyes widening in surprise.

_Uh-oh…_

Facing the new room he was in, he felt a familiar sensation. When he had originally fallen into this place, he could no longer 'sense' where the darkness tainting the land was coming from; it vanished in the depths of the hole. It had returned in full force. It hit him so strongly that he winced. Something was in this room with him, and he could not tell what. It was not the sense of dread he felt when he encountered Majora, but that of a regular evil.

Link squinted and tried to find what was there; he could see nothing. Gathering up his courage, he strode out into the room.

The atmosphere was extremely tense as he made his rounds. Curiously, the sound the walls and floor made were absent, making the sound of his footfalls the only sound in the darkness. He glanced from side to side; he could make out the sides of the room, the faces and the bones still present.

It was when the far end of the room came into view that his heart seemed to stop beating.

There, attached to the wall was the nastiest monster he had ever seen. Behind the thing, he could faintly make out blackened earth, and that thing was latched on to it. Large tentacles were driven into the natural wall, which was connected to an amorphous mass which was covered with shiny black chitin which was connected to _more _tentacles. Even as he watched, he could see it slowly burrow through the earth, extending the unnatural cave system. The dug out earth was quickly covered with more of that nasty fleshy substance. Link was appalled by the whole spectacle, his jaw dropping. Slowly, he ambled towards the…thing.

It was radiating pure darkness, evil, and malice, not so different from what many of Ganondorf's temple guardians. He had once thought that fighting a giant armored spider was disturbing, but this…

He stepped on a bone. A loud crack echoed through the cavern.

Link's gaze quickly shot towards the offending bone. Slowly, one distinct appendage attached to the monster bent towards him. Link could faintly make out huge, bulbous eyes hidden behind a strange mask-like plate. It regarded the newcomer with a baleful gaze, its eyestalk swaying from side to side like some overgrown slug.

A moment of silence passed between the two Link cringed when it screamed at him from a horrible round mouth lined with spear-like teeth below the eyestalk. Link's eyes widened and his ears went flat against his lupine head, and he gagged when its foul breath hit his sensitive nose. It pounded the ground threateningly with several of its tentacles, mere feet from Link. Link jumped back as it was going to attack again. The tendril hit the ground where he had been standing not seconds ago.

Link's hackles raised and he growled at…whatever it was. He sidestepped another blow from one of its massive appendages, this time Link managed to rake his long claws along its surface, rending the soft flesh spilling black blood into the foul air. It screamed again. This time, something extra, something eerie was added to the cry. It plunged one of its tentacles into the floor in front of it; Link could feel a spike of darkness flow down the appendage.

Link soon discovered why as the fleshy walls of the cavern began contorting. One by one, the skeletons embedded in the wall began stirring, and pulled themselves from the wall. Much of the nasty rotted meat was clinging towards their bones. They were coming from everywhere…the walls, the floor, and even a few dropping from the ceiling. They were walking with their bony hands, twisted into claws extended before them.

There were probably hundreds of them. Their ranks extended into the darkness from where he came, and they just kept coming. The one nearest to Link took a wild swipe at him with its claws. Link easily sidestepped to blow and rammed the undead monster, the impact cracking its bones as it fell to the floor. He took down another, and another, and another while their master simply watch. Every time he felled one, they were absorbed into the floor.

_(Destroy that tentacle!)_

"_Huh? What?" _Link was shaken from the battle as Oni's voice penetrated his thoughts. Whether Majora was now able to mess with Link's mind or not, Link was too engrossed in his current predicament to notice.

_(That tentacle! Over there!) _He mentally pointed towards the limb penetrating the ground directly in front of the monster; (_it's using it to control the undead! Take it out!)_

Without hesitation, Link obeyed. Jumping backwards from a horde of the undead monsters, he bounded towards the many-tentacled abomination. The thing made a surprised sound as its opponent charged at it and promptly began tearing at its control-feeler…thing. It howled as the wolf's claws and teeth cut off strips of flesh and swatted at Link with a whip-like appendage. The wolf dodged with a back flip, the attack barely missing, but now there was a gaping hole torn into the control-appendage.

_Okay, human!_

Link went through the change flawlessly as the undead horde drew closer. Squinting with his poorer vision and stumbling a bit with his reduced mobility. Sparing one glance over his shoulder at the undead, he moved as fast as he could towards the damaged tentacle. Deftly, jumping over an attack at ankle-height, he reached into his satchel, withdrew a bomb, lit it, and forced it into the hole he had made in a single practiced motion.

The bomb exploded in a shower of gore, the monster screaming as the limb was blown apart. What was still attached to its main body flailed about, black blood streaming from it while a pathetic charred stump was all that was embedded in the ground. Link rolled out of the way when the monster tried to crush him with an intact limb.

Just as Oni had predicted, with the control tentacle gone, all of the undead went limp and clattered to the ground, forming a barrier of decayed bodies around Link and his enemy. They readily sunk into the ground. Link laughed triumphantly at his brief respite, but was abruptly cut off when the monster tried to crush him again.

It roared at him, that terrible round mouth spraying spittle everywhere. Link winced as he got that foul slime splattered on his face. Something all big-mouthed monsters really need to realize is that it's a bad idea to open your mouth when your opponent has explosives. Seizing his chance, Link quickly lit and lobbed a bomb at the gaping maw. The monster made an odd squelching sound as the mouth closed around the lit explosive, followed by a muffled explosion and shudders throughout the thing's entire mass. It shrieked again, a high pitched, weak thing as a thin stream of smoke passed through its charred mouth. Link ducked under a horizontal swipe from a tentacle.

_(Go for its eyes!)_

Link heeded his mysterious helper's words and his gaze locked on to the armored eyestalk that was looking at him hatefully. Link dodged another blow and reached into his pack, pulling out his bow. It is _somewhat _awkward to prepare bomb arrows when you are being attacked by a giant killer monster. Between blows, he successfully withdrew an arrow, attacked an explosive to it, readied it, and let it fly. The projectile arced through the air. It met its mark. The arrow exploded against the monster's armor, sending a network of cracks going through the midnight-black mask-like armor shielding its eyes. Hastily, he prepared another shot, all while continuously dodging the monstrosity's increasingly frenzied attacks. Finally, he fired again. This time, the mask shattered and fell away, exposing the monster's bulbous black eyes. There were two of them, connected to the stalk in a Y-shape.

While Link was emboldened by his success, he did not notice the tendril wrapping around his ankle. With a sudden jerk, he was lifted off of his feet and was dangled upside down. A surprised cry passed through his lips when he was launched into the air and shaken like a ragdoll. His bow was thrown from his hands, landing uselessly on the ground below. Dazed, the monster slowly started pulling him towards its charred maw. Even though an explosive had gone off in there, there were still _plenty _of big nasty teeth in there. Link fruitlessly struggled against the appendage as the mouth got closer and closer.

Suddenly he got an idea.

_Okay, WOLF!_

The tentacle suddenly drooped when the weight of its captive suddenly increased as it was now dragging along a massive wolf. Link swung his weight forward and latched onto the invading appendage with his claws, and began tearing at it with razor-sharp claws and teeth. The monster did not expect the sudden onslaught and dropped the wolf out of surprise. Link reoriented himself in midair, landing on his paws.

Without a moment's hesitation, he bounded forward, dodging several more swipes. He sped past the mouth, and began climbing the body, using his momentum to give him height. He reached his target: the eyestalk. He dug his claws into those nasty black orbs and began tearing away. The abomination flailed about, desperately trying to shake off the massive wolf. Link ripped and tore and cut and gouged. Strips of flesh and gouts of blood were flowing away with his claws.

An earsplitting shriek told Link that his efforts were successful. Link jumped away as the monster started blindly swatting at its face. Its now-empty eye sockets were oozing thick black blood as it violently convulsed. It realized that its prey was no longer there and began wildly lashing out, determined to crush Link. Its many limbs were swatting at places that Link was not.

Now, Link's eyes were looking at something else. Just behind the mutilated eyestalk was a slightly raised area, protected by even thicker plating.

_Human!_

Link rose to his now-human feet, eyes still fixed on that raised spot. He winced slightly from the monster's agonized cries. Link jumped when one of the tentacles impacted the ground a little too close for comfort. Quickly and quietly, he found the area where his bow had fallen a short distance away. Raising it, he got an idea. Preparing another bomb arrow, he fire it towards a random spot on the abomination's far right. Predictably, the monster took the bait and began blindly pummeling the area where the explosion had occurred.

Its weak spot open, Link fired another bomb arrow at the raised spot. The monster screamed even louder as the carapace was cracked by the projectile. Link fired again, and again, each successive shot chipping away at the thick armor, bits of blood and bone flying away at each shot. The monster's entire body shuddered with each impact; each tentacle arced wildly through the air. Finally, its vulnerable soft grey core was exposed to the elements. Desperately, it tried to cover its weak point, but Link was faster. The final arrow streaked past its defenses and squarely impacted its most vital organ. The last explosion was accompanied by an ear-splitting cry, and a shower of blood and brain matter.

The monster entered a series of violent convulsions, its many limbs sweeping the area in front of it. Link narrowly ducked under one. With a final cry, each and every tentacle fell limp, heavily hitting the ground with an earth shaking thud. It coughed up a torrent of black blood from its mouth as its shrieks died. Its entire mass shuddered one last time, and finally, was still.

At last, it was dead.

It rapidly began shriveling up, rapidly exposing the far wall of the cavern behind it. Soon, it was barely connected to the blackened earth behind it by a few strands of dried flesh, and with that, it snapped and its whole mass disconnected from the wall, falling to the ground with a crash.

Link warily eyed the monster's husk, his bow still held aloft. Rapidly, the monster's remains began disintegrating, the dust piling in a large heap. When that was done, all that remained of the monster was a mask-like object that bore its likeness.

Slowly Link approached it. The mask looked so real, a perfect replica of the monster when it was alive. Cautiously, he withdrew an arrow and prodded the thing. He could feel evil flowing off the relic in waves.

"What is this thing?" said Link.

_(That is the core essence of that monster,) _Oni responded. (_All of Majora's servants leave behind such a relic when they die, All its evil, all its corruption is contained in that mask. Destroying it should undo whatever damage it had done.)_

Link nodded, putting away his bow and drawing his sword, "All right." He stood before the monster's remains with his sword held aloft. Slowly, he raised it high overhead, and called upon the Shadow's power. Once again, his blade shone with a cyan light as it came down, and it hit the face of the mask.

As he withdrew his sword from the gouge he had created, a network of white cracks spiderwebbed across the surface of the mask; they grew wider, brighter and deeper. Finally, as the mask exploded to dust, a chilling scream rang throughout the cavern. The mask was reduced to dust, while a fog spread outward from where the mask once lay, along with a cloud of familiar black particles.

Link's eyes widened in alarm at the sight of the shadow particles. If he understood what Oni had told him earlier correctly, they would naturally seek out the nearest thing that could hold them, in this case, being he. He backed away when the shadow particles began rushing towards him, but they swarmed right for the mirror shard embedded in his chest faster than he could back away; he gritted his teeth for the inevitable pain that usually came with it. The weightless black squares disappeared into him, and he drew in a ragged breath. However, this time instead of pain, he felt nausea. A sudden dizziness overtook him as he fell to all fours. He winced as he was hit by a sudden migraine. It quickly passed, but he was still on his hands and knees, feeling sick to his stomach.

His willpower failing, coupled with the lingering smell of the cave along with the new nausea, Link finally gave in and released the contents of his stomach onto the floor. He heaved in deep breaths between retching. Slowly, he forced himself to his feet, using his sword as a crutch.

"Woah…" he said quietly, returning to his senses. Oddly, he felt better than he had before now that the nausea had passed. He could see the ceiling that he couldn't see before, and he felt _alive_.

_(Are you alright?)_ Oni's voice seemed louder, clearer.

"I'm fine," said Link as he straightened out his tunic.

As he spoke, the slimy organic matter coating the walls began to peel away in strips. Several large globs of goo landed dangerously close to Link, and he cried out in surprise.

Regaining his composure, Link spoke up, "Woah! What's going on?"

_(As I said, destroying that mask should undo the damage it had done. It is beginning.)_

Link swallowed loudly as another long strip fell not too far away. "Something tells me now is a good time to high-tail it out of here."

_(I think you are right about that…)_

Quickly, Link began running back towards the entrance of the cavern, stepping over skeletons that were partially absorbed into the floor. The far end of the cavern was drawing closer and closer. Link had only one thing on his mind at the moment: getting out of here. He had just had about enough of caves today.

Luckily for Link, the flesh that had sealed the door earlier had peeled away, exposing the exit. As he clamored over, Link suddenly had a really bad feeling. As he was standing in the passageway, he turned around on his heel and looked back at the way he came.

Where the monster used to be now was a dark figure, floating in a casual position looking at him with those horrible eyes. Oddly, Link did not have the same feeling of primal fear he had when he first saw those eyes, as if he was bolstered by some new source of confidence

"_Oh you big meanie! You just had to go and ruin my fun!" _the figure chided in a high pitched, childish voice.

Link locked gazes with the aberration, a vicious snarl playing on his lips. He could sense the same emotions emanating from his ghostly companion.

"Know this…Majora…" Link spat, unsure if it was him or Oni speaking, "Whatever you are planning, I _will _stop you."

Majora rolled his eyes, _"That's what they all say…" _he drawled, _"All you heroes are the same…they should call you…'fun-ruiners', that's it! Because all you ever do is ruin my fun! All I wanted to do was burn that world in fire, but nooooo, that time-traveling meanie just had to go and RUIN EVERYTHING!" he ranted, sounding like a child having a tantrum, "Oh but little did he know that all he succeeded in doing was freeing me from that stupid mask…"_

_(What?) _Oni said, the volume of his voice causing Link to cringe.

Majora's gaze flicked to Link's face, and then to the relic on Link's head, _"Oh, you brought _him_ too. Betchya like how you imprisoned me in that mask, only for you and that other stupid hero to free me. There is so much lovely MAYHEM to cause in this pathetic world! So many happy, oblivious stupid people…just makes me want to BURN EVERYTHING! Oh I wish I could have met that Ganondorf guy…after all, all that chaos he wrought is what caused me to reawaken…"_

"Huh?" said Link.

"_Oh, and you just had to go and kill him too. We would have had so much fun together," _Majora said wistfully, _"But he had some priorities wrong…you're supposed to _destroy _the world, not _conquer _it!"_

Link was speechless, listening to this thing go on and on about madness.

"_Since you had to go and ruin my fun, I just can't let you leave…could I?" _he said evilly.

Link swallowed loudly, this couldn't end well.

"_Yes, that would be far too boring if I just let you walk out. Let's make things a little more exciting, shall we?" _it looked straight at Link. For a fraction of a second, those eyes flashed malevolently. Link cringed at the sudden burst of darkness that accompanied that gaze.

Much to Link's dismay, the skeletons that had gone dormant when he had severed the control tentacle were stirring again, rising from the floor.

"_Eee hee! Have fun!" _Majora said, and then disappeared.

Like the walls of the cavern, the flesh that was clinging to the ancient bones was slowly sloughing off, landing in small globs on the floor. They began shuffling towards him with their clawed hands outstretched.

Link turned around to bolt out of the cavern, but gasped in dismay. More skeletons were blocking the exit behind him. He was completely encircled. With his face set into a snarl, he drew his sword and shield. He leapt at the nearest undead with a cry and cut it from shoulder to hip. It fell to the floor, but its allies simply stepped over the corpse. Following up that swing, he spun in place, using his momentum to perform a powerful horizontal blow at neck-level. The blade slashed through the fragile necks of multiple undead.

There was the loud sound of something cracking overhead. Link swore when a large boulder fell from somewhere far above. It appeared that not only was the corruption rapidly deteriorating, but the cave itself. Another boulder fell; this time it was close enough that he had to sidestep it. He had to get out of there.

In a wild frenzy, he tried hacking his way through to the door. It was like trying to cut through a thick hedge…and in this circumstance the hedge is out to kill you. He cried out in pain when one of the monsters managed to rake its claws across his arm. He spun away from his attacker and countered with a bone-crushing shield-bash. Unfortunately, the sight of the fresh blood sent all of the skeletons into frenzy, and they screeched wildly, and doubled their wild attacks. He grunted when one of the skeleton's claws was deflected off of the armor hidden under his tunic.

No matter how many skeletons he felled, there always seemed to be a dozen to replace them. Another boulder fell somewhere nearby, crushing all of the undead to his right. Slowly, with his newfound advantage, Link began making progress towards the exit. The unpleasant groaning sound the ceiling was making was growing louder and louder. Link killed the monsters nearest him with a spin attack, their severed limbs flying, and followed up with a jump-strike on the remaining undead between him and the exit.

He decided that he really should remember those old techniques more.

Slowly, he began pushing into the tunnel. Fortunately, this now meant that the undead could only come from the front, and from the back. He jumped when another massive boulder fell at the mouth of the tunnel directly behind him, this time where he had been standing mere seconds before. Conveniently, this meant that he didn't have to worry about anything behind him.

Link focused all of his wrath into the enemies in front of him. He had to step over the many corpses he was leaving. He took in deep steady breaths while he fought. Regardless of the fact that he was being enhanced by both shadow and light, that didn't change the fact that there were a lot of them All the while, he noticed that cracks were gradually forming in the ceiling; he had to hurry. Hastily, he sheathed his sword and shield and withdrew his ball and chain, flinging the massive steel ball down the tunnel, sending the enemies in his way scattering like pins. He sprinted over the resultant carnage just as the tunnel was collapsing behind him.

He had once again found himself in the room with the steep incline. A group of undead minions awaited him below. He forcefully gave himself some breathing room by starting this fight with a jump-strike, sending skeletons flying like ragdolls. Slowly, he began pushing for the exit once more. He grunted in pain when a few of the monsters got in a few more scratches. He kept pushing and pushing himself. The sword and shield were getting heavy, and he still had a ways to go.

He winced when the ceiling above began creaking.

He nearly doubled over when one of the monsters got him good across the back. He screamed in pain when he felt those twisted claws cut into his flesh. Unfortunately, this fluke is what the monsters needed to get the upper hand. Link cried in surprise when one of them seized his shoulder and one grabbed his ankle. Link violently thrashed his whole body to try to shake the personal-space invaders, but more and more of them were getting a hold of him. He could feel his body getting cut all over as his attempts to shake his attackers failed.

"I'm NOT going to die down here!" he bellowed as he was getting overwhelmed.

_WOLF!_

He could quickly feel his whole body become more muscular as he changed, and he wildly threw his entire bulk about. It sent the undead that were clinging to his body sailing across the room, some of them breaking against the walls they were thrown so hard. With newfound determination, a loud snarl passed through his muzzle. Lowering his head, Link charged towards the exit, scattering any and all that stood in his way. A few bold skeletons had managed to clip the wolf with their claws as he passed, but he ignored the pain, too engrossed in the adrenaline rush.

The skeletons in the next tunnel were no match for the charging wolf. He never slowed down, even as he began amassing a collection of bruises and cuts on his face. He sped up his pace as the tunnel began rapidly deteriorating around him.

When he came to the chasm he had crossed earlier, the massive wolf cleared the pit with a giant leap, sending a few undead who had been standing too close to the edge falling into the hole. The ones on the far end were just as unfortunate.

Link nearly tripped over his front feet at what he saw in the next room. A large undead creature was occupying most of it, the long-dead remains of some long lost race. It looked at Link balefully as he approached. With a hiss, it brought down a large clawed hand, trying to rend the wolf that was challenging it. Link sidestepped the blow and leapt at its head. His bulk sent its bony neck snapping back. Before it could recover, Link closed his mouth around its exposed spine, crushing it under his powerful jaws.

It didn't last much longer.

By now, Link was very tired. If he was a normal person, he would have collapsed long ago. His muscles were screaming with exhaustion as he continued to plow through hordes of undead…but their numbers were seemingly limitless. The cave was continuing to collapse at an increasingly faster rate, each tunnel he escaped being a closer call then the last.

He recognized that pool of bile he just passed; he was almost there. The faces that had once lined the walls had peeled away, now and unrecognizable chunk of rotted flesh on the floor.

On the last leg of his escape, he did not slow once. Every ounce of determination was put towards getting out of this goddess-damned place. Link had long since lost track of how many undead he had killed, or rammed, or crushed, this was all about survival.

Finally, Link arrived at where he had started. Frantically scanning the room for an exit, he glanced upward. With his lupine vision, he could faintly make out the whole he had fallen in.

_Come on…hover…hover please…_

"_Oni!" _he mentally shouted as he dodged one more swipe, _"Help! Please!"_

_(Don't worry…I will help you…)_

Their minds working in unison, they called on the effort needed to get this spell to work. Oni guided Link into calling upon the shadow magic in the Fused Shadow, while Link followed.

_Okay…HOVER! _Their minds screamed in unison.

Link yelped in surprise when the feeling of weightlessness took him and he drifted above the gathering crowd of undead below. With Oni's assistance, he guided his flight through the air and began rising through the hole in the ceiling. Gradually, his ascent began to pick up speed as the cave below him collapsed, crushing the skeletons into a permanent death. The walls of the cavern rushed passed him as he rose. Gradually, a pinprick of light appeared above him, and was growing gradually larger. The horrible smell of the cave faded, and he was breathing fresh air for the first time in hours.

Finally, Link drifted over the lip of the chasm, and landed heavily next to it, totally spent. He took in deep breaths of fresh air like he had never breathed clean air before. His ears perked up when he heard a faint rumbling.

Glancing over, his deep blue eyes widened. It looked as if earth was bubbling up from below, gradually filling the chasm. As if the earth was a living, breathing organism and it had just healed a wound. A raised patch of fresh soil was all that remained.

Looking high above, Link could see the sky through a hole in the rapidly-dissipating fog. He could faintly make out that it was early in the morning…or late in the afternoon. How long he was down there, he had no idea.

Slowly, he pushed himself to his feet when strength returned to his limbs. He glanced around, a triumphant grin on his wolfish features. He was bruised, bloodied, cut, filthy, and exhausted, but he was alive. He had done his job. He felt like he could just howl with joy.

His elation was short-lived however, when Majora materialized a few feet away. Link jumped back at the sight of the apparition appearing out of nowhere, his hackles immediately raised and he growled. Even in the light, Majora still appeared as he did in the cave: jet black in a sharp contrast to the morning light, a pair of glowing eyes set into shadowed features. Now in the light, Link could see that he was transparent, like a shadow.

"_My my, that sure was exciting!" _Majora said in that horrible childish voice. Link continued to growl at him. _"Ohhh, aren't you scary?"_

Without thinking, Link lunged at the shadow. He yelped in surprise when Majora brutally bashed him aside with a mere thought. He landed with a heavy thud a few feet away. The shadow approached him, slowly, menacingly. It was close enough to touch.

"_Bad dog!" _Majora mocked, staring deeply at the prone wolf, _"You know what, I think I'll have a little more fun with you!" _Majora's eyes flashed briefly, and a horrible feeling overcame Link. A low gurgle escaped his throat and he began writhing painfully. As quickly as it came, the pain was gone. _"Since you seem to like being a dog so much, so you can stay that way! Eee hee! Bye!" _with that, Majora disappeared.

When he was gone, Link released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Slowly, he climbed back to his feet. Something felt…off. He couldn't tell exactly what…but…something.

_Wait what was that Majora said? _Link thought _'you seem to like being a dog so much, so you can…oh no…' _a feeling of dread hit him.

_Human!_

Nothing happened.

_Come on…human!_

He was stuck as a wolf.

Not good.

* * *

><p><em>(AN) New update finally, and it's a long one! Damn! I just missed posting one final chapter in August…at the time I write this, it is just the start of the new month. I didn't feel very well for most of last week, so that is what also caused my update to slow, other than school, but now that I feel better, I got the ball rolling._

_Hope you liked my first attempt at writing a dungeon! I felt it would be too…simple if Link was to just go to point A, slay da' boss, and have Majora go BLEGH, so I had the idea to throw some creepy tunnels and a horde of undead in between, which resulted in a 10k chap lolol._

_When looking back, I couldn't help but notice that backstory I wrote for Majora looks a _lot _like the Reapers in Mass Effect, that was a total accident. Next thing you know Majora will be assuming direct control of his mooks…nah just kidding._

_On another note, I would like to thank everyone who has been following this story thus far. It makes me feel all tingly that someone is enjoying my work as much as I enjoy writing it. Soon I will feel obligated to make another 'over 9000!' statement, since I'm almost there in my hit count!_

_Random writing gripe: If someone posts perfectly valid constructive criticism on your stuff…don't flame them, constructive criticism is a _good _thing._


	16. Nice Doggy?

I do not own Link, Midna, Zelda, and that other canon stuff.

FYI I put started putting Oni's dialogue in parethesis ()

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Nice Doggy?<p>

When Link realized that he was no longer able to return to his normal form, he did what felt was the most sensible thing: panic. A distressed whine passed through his muzzle as he anxiously looked about, as if the source of his current predicament was sitting mere feet away, waiting to be found.

_Oh no…this is bad this is bad this is bad… _Link thought when he did not find anything. _I _can't _get stuck like this! I just can't!_

He had been able to freely switch between both forms for some time now, albeit with Midna's help. The last time he was trapped in this form was during one of the most important events of his life; when he was rushing his near-death friend to Zelda. At the time, however, he was far too concerned with her well-being to care that he was trapped as a wolf. He hardly noticed how the populace of Castle Town scattered like cattle as he bounded down the streets, nor did he really care.

Frantically, Link pawed at the ground, as if there was some slim chance something was buried there. Then again, upon recollecting what he had found underground recently, he desisted.

On the bright side, however, whatever Link had done seems to have worked. The fog was rapidly dissipating and more and more of the sky was becoming visible. It was a far welcome change compared to the hours of dank darkness he had recently endured. The sounds of the natural wildlife were creeping back to the plains, how that the danger had passed. His keen lupine ears could make out the buzzing of insects, the singing of birds, and the scuttling of some unseen critter. Amidst his unease, he couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment that tended to accompany him when he braved some monster-infested ruin.

The first rays of the sun were barely creeping over the horizon in the east. As usual, he sat down to watch it rise. For some reason, it seemed a whole lot brighter than most sunrises he was used to, as if he had been underground for months; though he _had _just been in some monster infested hell-hole, so he decided that that was the cause.

Sucking in a deep breath, Link decided to try transforming again.

_Human!_

Still nothing. It was as if there had been some sort of invasive barrier erected in his mind, preventing him from making the necessary steps to transform, as well as if his thoughts had been…deflected, so to speak.

"_Oni!" _Link shouted inwardly.

_(Yeah, kid?)_

Link swallowed loudly, _"What did he do to me? Why can't I transform?"_

_(He cursed you.)_

Link rolled his eyes and snorted in irritation, _"Thanks for stating the obvious. I thought you said he wouldn't be able to do anything to me as long as you were around!"_

_(I appear to have…underestimated just how strong he has become…)_

"That _much is obvious," _Link said bitterly, _"_Now _what am I supposed to do? I can't really go walking into town, strutting into Telma's to report to Zelda," _he suppressed a shudder. Even at his current size, Telma still had enough guts stand against him. She would sic her Goron bouncer on him. He would just get flung out of the room in no time at all, _"Besides that, how am I supposed to explain this to Ashei?" _he cut off, suddenly just realizing something, _"Wait…I had completely forgotten about her. What happens to her now?"_

Oni grumbled something unintelligible _(Don't worry hero, she will awaken soon. Dazed and confused, but she is fine.)_

"_Okay…okay…hope she isn't upset about being left out…" _said Link. Truthfully, he was glad that she didn't have to accompany him in that awful cavern. It was hard enough for him even with his triforce, experience in that sort of thing, and shadow fragment. _"You better be sure that Majora didn't get to her…"_

_(She. Is. Safe.) _Oni said firmly.

Link was silent for a moment, then spoke, _"Okay…so I should probably head to the Sacred Grove sometime, in case this curse can easily be solved in that way…if not…I don't know what I will do…"_

_(Curses can be broken, hero) _Oni said reassuringly, _(You have broken a curse on you before, which you have put to good use…) _he added as an afterthought _(And Midna had broken hers.)_

Link suppressed a wolfish chuckled, _"Yeah, but in her case, we killed the guy who was sustaining it," _he said bitterly, _"What am I supposed to do, kill Majora? You weren't able to, so I doubt it would be so easy…"_

_(That, it won't, hero…) _Oni agreed quietly.

Link took in a deep breath. It seemed like it had been forever since he had been breathing fresh air, from his time in the tunnels. It never felt so crisp…so cool. But then something foul hit his keen nose. He gagged slightly from the familiar smell of rotting meat.

_Oh no…this can't be happening again…_ Link mused. He did _not _run through that hellish place, just for it to dog him elsewhere. He glanced around, letting his nose direct him. He could see nothing. But then he noticed the scent was closer…and closer.

Finally a sheepish look came to his face when he realized just what the scent belonged to: himself. Gingerly, he looked himself over. Much to his disgust, much of his fur was splattered with that foul slime that lined the walls of the cavern. It was on his paws, it was on his sides, his back…everywhere. In addition to that, he could see plenty of partially healed cuts covering his body. He had been in too much mortal peril to realize how filthy he was earlier.

"_Well…I…Er…" _he said.

_(Looks like someone needs a bath…) _Oni quipped.

"_Oh shut up…" _Link retorted, glancing around the landscape. Thinking back, he could remember that there were a couple of shallow bodies of water dotting North Eldin Field. He decided that he could at least make an attempt to wash himself off.

"_Now…where to go…"_

* * *

><p>Ashei's mind was swimming through nothingness. Through the blackness, she had blurry visions of Link, trudging through nasty caverns, fighting equally nasty monsters. Then there was a wolf…<p>

It was all so fuzzy to her.

Suddenly, the darkness began to slowly lift, and she felt as if she was drifting upward.

A voice quietly whispered in her ear.

_Time to wake up, warrior…_

She did just that.

She felt a something gently nudging her head as she came to. A cough passed through her lips as her eyes slowly opened to see the morning light, and she winced. She wasn't exactly comfortable. Her head was pounding, as if she had drank a lot the previous evening. She cupped her gauntleted hand to her forehead and groaned. Something nudged her head again. Staring upward, she could make out a large object standing over her. As her vision cleared, she smiled when she realized that it was her horse.

"Oh, hey girl," she said, reaching up to stroke the animal's muzzle. She grunted when she shifted her prone body about. Glancing at herself, she noticed that she was laying atop her scabbard, and her sword was lying a couple of feet away. Abruptly, much to the surprise of her horse, she sprang to her feet. She swayed on the spot, her balance horrible skewed, and she cupped her hands to her forehead, groaning through her fingertips. "I think I need to lie down, yeah…" she muttered as she bent over to retrieve her sword.

She glanced around the landscape as she was sheathing her sword. It was still rather dark, the sun was just barely creeping over the horizon, but the land felt…right. The unnatural…aura was gone, so to speak. The previous night, the land seemed so…silent, so still. It took her a moment to realize that her horse was not alone. A very familiar chestnut mare was standing parallel with her white one, the larger horse partially blocked from her view.

"Epona…?" she said quietly. She highly doubted that the horse would leave her master's side unless told. She craned her neck, trying to see if the mare's rider was nearby. "Where is Link, yeah?" said Ashei.

What happened last night was such a blur to her. One minute, she was following close behind Link, her hand clasping his shoulder, as he had ordered and the next… she wasn't sure what happened. She was suddenly frozen in place, her hand slipping off his shoulder, and could only watch as Link walked further and further away, completely oblivious to his companion's predicament. She tried to call out to him, but her words fell on deaf ears. She watched as he disappeared into the fog ahead of her, she watched as the ground distorted and rippled, stretching farther and farther away from her until she was suspended in a white void.

That was when she heard the voice the first time.

_(This is not your battle…he must do this alone…)_

She had struggled against nothing, "Let me go!" she had shouted. When her demands were not answered, she grew angry, "Answer me!"

_(He _MUST _do this alone…you do not understand. This is for your own safety…)_

"Safety?" she spat, "I am not some mousey little girl to be put away in a corner while the boys go out to play, yeah!" she said angrily.

_(This is not a game!) _The voice said forcefully, (_I apologize, but this is how it must be…)_

"What are you…" she started, "Oh…" she had suddenly felt very tired, and everything was going dark. She had struggled to keep her eyes open, but her eyelids felt like they were made of lead.

That was followed up with mindless drifting, some flashes, and here she was now…

"This had been a weird night, yeah…" she said to the horses before slumping to the ground. Whatever her companion had done, it apparently worked. But where _is _he? That was the question.

Absentmindedly she plucked a blade of grass from the ground and twirled it between her fingertips. She stared at it intently while the events of the previous evening played through her mind. How she had actually alongside Hyrule's hero and actually _helped _him out. Working with the goddesses' chosen hero is a sort of a dream job for any warrior, male or female…especially female, though for different, far less honorable reasons. After witnessing his skills up close and personal, she realized that no challenge, no matter how great would stand against him. The stories her father had told her about ancient heroes held some water, it seems.

A smile crept to her lips. Wherever he was, Ashei was confident that Link was fine.

Suddenly, a sound snapped her from her reverie. She did not look up, only listened intently. Listening closely, she could hear the sound of footsteps, boots repeatedly impacting untilled dirt. She looked up, and glanced around, hoping to see her wayward companion strutting towards her; she did not like what she saw.

She was too engrossed in her thoughts to notice the group of suspicious men forming a wide circle around her resting place. She silently cursed to herself; she should have seen this coming. There were two dozen of them, and they all appeared to be armed. She shot to her feet again, her warrior-reflexes kicking in at this possible new threat. All of the men had a sort of back-alley look to them, with tattered, worn leather armor and low-quality weapons, consisting of swords, maces, axes, and she could see a couple of archers. They all had a greasy, unkempt look to their features, and they were all giving her a look that she did not like.

A more well-kept man filed past the circle. Judging from his ornate, well maintained armor and higher-quality weapon, she presumed that this man was the leader.

"Good morning!" the man said in a faux-cheerful voice. Ashei hand drifted to the hilt of her sword and she glared daggers at him. A pouty look came to his features, "Oh…why so hostile?"

"What do you want?" Ashei said through gritted teeth.

"Straight to the point eh? I can handle that," a nasty smile came to his face, "You're going to tell us where your companion is, and you're going to tell us now."

_Why would these thugs be looking for Link? _"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said.

"Don't play dumb with me girl, one of our boys saw you leave town with him," he responded, "Now would you be a good girl and tell me where he is?"

Ashei's glare hardened, "Yeah? And what if I don't?"

A wicked smile came to the man's face, "The boss only said to kill the boy, and we could do as we please with anyone else we find. I was _considering _letting you go if you would cooperate but…" he trailed off, gesturing with his hand.

Ashei rolled her eyes, "I am not intimidated by thugs, yeah."

The man let out a long, drawn out sigh, "So be it, get her," he said with faux-exasperation in his voice.

The rest of the ruffians slowly circled around her, malice heavy in their eyes. One of the bolder ones tried to approach her from behind, hunched over hands extended.

"Imagine the things we will do to you, girlie…" he grunted within earshot of the swordswoman. Ashei's brow furrowed deeply. Saying such things to one such as her is _not _a very good idea.

"Like hell!" she shouted.

When the thug was in reach, she lashed out backwards with a tightly balled fist over her shoulder, striking the thug in the nose. It broke with a loud crack. The man recoiled, crying out in pain and clutching his nose as streams of blood flowed out.

"Gah! Stupid bit-…" he began, but was unable to finish when Ashei drew her blade and finished him off in a single, clean stroke. She tried to get a stab in at the leader before the thug's headless corpse fell to the ground.

Unfortunately, the leader had sidestepped her attack, and tried countering. Ashei spun away from the blow, the blade coming within inches of her face. She followed up with a vicious hook from her empty hand, bringing it hard across the man's unarmored face. He staggered out of the reach of her sword, surprise etched in his features.

She fell back to a combat stance, a snarl on her face, "Yeah, I am not some delicate little girl to be coddled and protected! I am a Hylian Knight!" she exclaimed to the bewildered crowd.

The leader was clutching a hand touching where Ashei had struck him, ire in his gaze. He spat out some blood and teeth. "Don't just stand there! Get her!" he shouted. The rest of his men looked at him dumbly; rage came into his features at his men's incompetence. "NOW!" an evil look came to his face, "Be sure not to damage her _too _much."

With that, the thugs finally began trying to bring down the irate warrior. Their attacks were rough and disorganized. Ashei had no trouble taking them down when they were on their own, but in groups, they were a big hassle. She was a highly trained Hylian knight, as opposed to their disorganized, untrained rabble that sorely underestimated their opponent. She had tackled stalfos the previous night, and those were backed up by some dark force, not these guys. She found herself in a similar position that Link was earlier, encircled by enemies, dodging clumsy blows repeatedly, waiting for an opening. With a cry, she lashed out catching one ruffian in the neck, severing his jugular. When he went down to his knees gurgling horribly, Ashei finished him with a stab to the heart. She whipped around to face a man who had appeared unexpectedly behind her, a brief cry of dismay passing her lips. The man raised his weapon when a pained look suddenly hit his face. Ashei had a brief moment of puzzlement before the man fell flat on his face, an arrow protruding from his back. Turns out one of the archers needs to learn to shoot.

"You fool! Don't shoot!" the leader bellowed from somewhere.

Ashei sidestepped a clumsy overhead attack from a man with a claymore. Much to the man's dismay, the heavy weapon was caught in the rough earth, and Ashei thrust her sword into his chest, cutting off his strained grunts. With a powerful horizontal slash, she cut across the stomachs of two of her attackers, sending to the ground curled up in pain. She finished them with two prompt stabs.

_That's four… _she mused while dodging another blow. Unfortunately for her, she was not gifted with stamina augmented by some divine artifact, and she was getting tired. She grunted when one blade marked her on the shoulder.

The commander was staring at the spectacle in shock. They had the warrior greatly outnumbered, and she _still _was holding. With a snarl on his face, he glanced around. His snarl turned to a grin when he saw the two unguarded horses standing a short distance from the fight.

"Shoot the horses!" he bellowed.

Ashei's heart seemed to sink into her stomach when the command hit her ears. She heard the sound of bowstrings going taut.

"No! Run!" she screamed, desperate to get the animals of there.

There was the brief sound of hoofbeats, the twanging of bowstrings, a horse screaming in pain, and the sound of something heavy hitting the earth.

She gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes. She could not see it, but she could tell what had just happened. She could only pray that one of them got away…

Unfortunately for her, this distraction was all her enemy needed to throw her off balance, sending her sword flying from her hand. She grunted when something blunt hit her head and she went sprawling to the ground. Lights popped in front of her eyes as a roaring headache attacked her. Groaning, she rolled on to her back, faintly making out the circle that the thugs had formed around her, leering at their fallen opponent. Promptly, they pinned her limbs down when she tried to move. The leader walked into view, a look of absolute smugness plastered onto his face.

Ashei could only watch as he raised his foot. Stars and pain exploded in front of her eyes as it came down on her face.

Lights out.

* * *

><p>Link casually looked around as he searching for a shallow pool. Not that there was much to look at anyway. Northern Eldin field was a long stretch of boring plains in every direction, a few layers of green grass, the all-too numerous brown earth, the occasional much-weathered ruins, and the distant mountain ranges decorating the horizon were drawing his gaze.<p>

Unfortunately, the bland landscape was unable to draw his mind from his current predicament. The fact still remained he was trapped as a wolf. The massive lupine tended to draw a very negative reception in public.

He was shaken from his musings when the familiar scent of standing water hit his nose. He seemed to turn involuntarily towards the source of the smell, his sensitive nose being his guide. Soon, the natural shallow pool came into view. These broad, shallow pools were one of the few different things that dotted the boring expanse that is North Eldin Field.

First, he stopped at the very edge of the water and peered at his reflection in the pool. The familiar wolfish visage stared back at him. A few rapidly healing cuts and bruises were visible through the dark fur; a few were still bleeding lightly. They only served to make him look even more intimidating. Some of his fur was splattered with dried blood, and the muck from the cavern was matting it.

Without much more though, Link stepped into the water. The cool water flowed around his paws, it felt _very _good. The water was barely deep enough to submerge his forelegs, but it was enough to serve his needs. He took in deep breath and plunged his head into the shallow water. He found the bottom in no time at all; he winced slightly when his cuts smarted. He began to aggressively rub his dirtied face on the bottom of the pool, trying to scrape off the stuff. It was difficult, given that it was stuck in his fur. Suddenly, to his surprise something solid foreign object on his head collided painfully with the bottom of the pool.

He withdrew his head, coughing slightly from the sudden shock. He glanced downward to check his reflection again. His eyes were drawn to something that was not there before, where his head was throbbing slightly. Just above one of his eyes, he could see a stone object with very familiar patterns engraved on it, partially covering his forehead and tucked behind one of his long ears.

_Oh yeah…that…_

Most of his other equipment he had as a human disappeared when he shifted into the great wolf, but the fused shadow transformed along with him, suited to fit its master's form. The artifact's "horns" were laying flat against his head, disappearing into his mane.

"_That reminds me…Oni…" _said Link.

_(Yes?)_

"_The Fused Shadow…how is it that I am able to you know…use it without going insane?"_

_(What do you mean?)_

"_The Fused Shadows…corrupt," _he said, _"No light dweller should be able to use it…like the Goron Patriarch accidentally touched it, and he lost himself and was twisted into a monster…why haven't I…?" _he trailed off.

_(For the same reason why you do not become a spirit when all light is taken away. You carry the Triforce of Courage, one of the most powerful embodiments of light. The short version is that that relic acts as a balance, preventing you from losing yourself to the shadows.)_

"_Care to explain?"_

_(What you must understand is that nobody is completely without light and shadow. All sentient beings have both…though obviously a lot more light in a light-dwellers case. It is a delicate balance, where horrible things happen should the scale be tipped too far in the wrong direction…like this…patriarch you mentioned), _Oni responded. _(If you had been any normal human and touched the Fused Shadow, yes, you would have lost yourself too.)_

Link was silent briefly, and then gave a single firm nod, _"Alright…I understand…"_

Curiosity satiated for now, he then took a moment to examine certain new features that he noticed earlier. In this light, it was difficult to see but he could still make out cyan lines under his fur on his limbs. Although, they looked even more intricate, forming disjointed patterns across is paws. A quick glance at the water told him something extra; that unique mark that was on his forehead was glowing faintly, the same color as the marks on his limbs. He sat down on his hindquarters to take a closer look at the mark. He never asked Midna if it meant anything…but he couldn't deny that it was interesting. In his new position, he noticed _another _new thing: his chest. Through the fur, he could clearly make out a long jagged scar running diagonally across his heart, also glowing. He couldn't help but be reminded of the large scar that had adorned Ganon's chest, especially when he had transformed into the dark beast.

His mane still had an odd tingling sensation running through it, though he had no idea why.

Shrugging off his thoughts, he submerged himself again, getting back to his original task. Between breaths, many things were running through his head; namely, what were all of these changes he had noticed on his body signaling? Was it a good thing? Was it bad? The marks themselves reminded him of the glowing tattoo-like patterns he had seen Midna and the rest of Twili have, although incomplete. Link had never asked if those markings were natural…in hindsight, he sort of wished that he would have asked.

Finally, finding himself to be sufficiently rid of that nasty residue clinging to his fur, he exited the pool. He shook himself partially dry. Wet-dog is an unpleasant smell, yet it is leagues better than what he had been minutes ago.

A peal of thunder caused Link to glance skyward. While he had been taking his makeshift bath, he had not noticed the clouds rolling in.

_Looks like it's going to rain…_ he thought as he sat down.

_I better go looking for… _his thoughts drifted off. He still had not figured something out; just how exactly was he supposed to go reporting to the queen with Ashei as a wolf? Let alone _find _Ashei?

He soon found his answer in the form of the sound of a horse in the distance. His keen ears perked up at the sound and his body went rigid, alert. Quickly, he scanned the horizon and soon saw a familiar chestnut horse in the distance.

…_Epona? Easy way to find out…_ and Link leaned his head back and howled Epona's favorite song. The high notes seemed to echo through the plains. Link watched the horse as it suddenly wheeled around and began running towards him. _Yep, right horse…_

He didn't know how, but Epona always seemed to wander into the same area as him…and how she also could recognize him as her rider, even as a wolf. Must be some sort of equine instinct he supposed…

As she drew closer, Link noticed something was wrong. Epona seemed to be…terrified, as if she had just ran from something bad. His eyes widened when he noticed an arrow protruding from one of her flanks. At the speed she was running, Link was worried she wouldn't stop in time and run right into him; he went tense and was prepared to leap off to the side if need be.

It proved unnecessary when she stopped abruptly.

_*Link!* _said Epona.

_*Epona! What happened? What's wrong?*_

_*Bad men came! They took your friend!*_

Link needed a moment to process what he just heard, _*Someone got Ashei?*_

_*Yes! Men came…your friend fought back…she told us to run…*_

Link's mouth was clenched shut and he was drawing deep breaths, _*Where are they?* _he said, his voice cold.

_*This way! Hurry!* _Epona replied, and began to run back the way she came, great wolf in tow.

* * *

><p>Ashei's eyes cracked open for the second time that morning. She decided that she needed to not make a habit of waking up like this.<p>

In the dim light she could faintly make out a slit of light, and she was surrounded by brown canvas walls, and earthen ground. Outside, she could hear the faint chatter of male voices. Upon closer inspection, she realized that she was in a tent, and a vertical wooded support beam was sitting in the middle of the room.

She tried to move, but was surprised when she found she could not move her limbs. She glanced at herself and she winced when she realized that her arms and legs were tied up with a length of rope.

It suddenly all came back to her with a bang what had just happened to her. Bunch of thugs, big fight, horses attacked, knocked down, captured…she had been captured; captured by these ruffians of sought out Link for some reason. She winced when the nasty bruise that the leader had given her throbbed painfully as if to remind her how badly she messed up.

Without delay, she began struggling against her bonds, determined to get her limbs free. The ropes dug painfully into her skin as she worked. So far, her efforts were proving fruitless. She thrashed about, grunting quietly. Her gaze frantically shot around the tent, looking for _anything _to help her out. Her gaze locked onto a bundle to her right, her eyes noticing a glint of metal. A smile came to her lips when she realized that it was her sword and the contents of her pockets. They had left her armor and her scabbard alone, the blade was exposed.

_If I could get over there…I might be able to cut through these ropes…yeah…_

Slowly, and rather loudly, she began wriggling her way across the room. The bundle was drawing closer and closer. Ashei could almost taste her freedom. Suddenly, her shot to the door when she heard nearby voices.

"Boss, you hear sumthin'?"

A moment of silence passed.

"Perhaps our 'guest' has awakened…" a familiar voice responded, the leader.

Ashei silently swore when she realized how much noise she was making. Immediately she ceased her struggle to escape and went limp, feigning unconsciousness. She held her breath when she heard booted feet approach the tent flap and step inside. Slowly, the owner of those footsteps crossed the room, and stopped a short distance from her. The very air seemed to be tense.

"Hm…" said the thug. Every muscle in Ashei's body was tense, and she was silently praying that this person would leave. Suddenly, she received an answer in the form of a sharp kick to the ribs. Involuntarily, she gasped in pain and her eyes shot open to find herself staring at the leader of her captors face to face. Naturally, he looked absolutely smug. "Ah, so you _are _awake," he said venomously, grabbing Ashei by the collar and forcing her into a sitting position. "I _thought _I heard struggling."

Ashei glared daggers at the man. "As soon as I get out of these ropes…" she seethed.

"You'll do what?" he said, his face pouty, "You aren't going _anywhere," _he put a hand on her chin and forced Ashei to look him dead in the eyes, he was leering. Ashei responded by spitting in his face. The man's smirk quickly turned to a scowl as he wiped away the offending projectile. "Tsk, tsk…such a temper…" he drawled, and then viciously backhanded her. She winced from the blow. "Such a shame…I would have loved to have kept a prize such as you to myself," he said evilly, slowly running a hand up her dazed face, "But since you killed four of my boys, I have no choice but to repay their deaths in blood," he drew his hand away from her face as her stupor was wearing off, "But first, you're going to tell us where your friend is."

Ashei barely suppressed a pained laugh, "Even if I _did _know, I wouldn't tell the likes of you, yeah."

The man glared at her, then hit her in the stomach, "Can't you just do us all a favor and tell me what I need to know? I'm running out of patience here."

A grim smile came to Ashei's face, "If you were smart, you would just turn around and run home, yeah."

Another punch, "If _you _were smart, you will cough up that information!"

Ashei openly laughed, "Mimicry, yeah? Just another thing that shows how _pathetic _scum like you are!"

The man's nostrils flared and a dangerous look came to his eyes. He drew his fist back and struck her across the face, "My patience grows thin! Tell me what I want to know!"

"You can't take me in a straight fight, so you have to tie me down first, yeah!" Ashei spat, further enraging the thug.

She received another punch to the chest for her troubles, "WHERE. IS. HE?" he yelled.

Ashei grinned, her teeth bloodied, "You _won't _find him. _He _will find you, and when he does…" Ashei's features took on a scary look, "…_none _of you will survive, yeah!" Ashei was bluffing, Link seemed more like the type to thoroughly defeat. She didn't know if he had ever killed a _person_.

Ashei was hit again, causing her to slump off to the side. She was hanging on the edge of unconsciousness, her vision flickering. The man drew a knife from his belt, holding it threateningly, "If you don't…tell me…now…I will…" he trailed off, his voice was quivering with rage, letting the end of that statement hang.

A sad smile came to Ashei's face when she noticed the glint of steel, "Go…to…hell…" she mumbled.

The man was breathing heavily. Slowly, he drew back the dagger, preparing to plunge it into the restrained woman's body. Ashei closed her eyes and braced herself for the inevitable end.

_Dad…I hope you were proud of me…_

…but oblivion never came.

"BOSS!" someone shouted outside in a panicked voice. Ashei opened her eyes and saw that her would-be killer's knife had dropped to his side, and his gaze was directed towards the tent flap.

"WHAT? I am very busy right now!" he bellowed, his eyes flicking over to his victim.

"You gotta help us!" the terrified voice said, "Its killing everyone!"

"Grr…incompetent cowards!" he shouted, Ashei couldn't help but silently laugh at the hypocrisy of that statement. His gaze shot between Ashei and the exit, "I'll deal with you later!" he spat, running towards the door.

When he left, Ashei slumped off heavily to the side, trying to stave off unconsciousness. It was then that she heard the sounds of human screams coming from outside.

This…newcomer…was it here to help her?

She could only hope.

* * *

><p>(Several minutes ago)<p>

"_I thought you said she would be safe!" _said Link.

_(This was…beyond my control…) _said Oni.

Even with an arrow embedded in her thigh, Epona could still outrun any horse. Fortunately for Link, as a wolf he was also blessed with incredible speed. He had no trouble keeping up with the mare. As they ran, the clouds above were rapidly blotting out the sun, drowning out the field in overcast.

An occasional thunderclap accompanied the sound of Epona's rhythmic hoofbeats, and Link's near silent footsteps. Other than that, a gentle cool breeze was blowing across the field. It was not exactly pleasant for Link, as his fur was still damp; coupled with the breeze, it was cold enough to make him somewhat uncomfortable.

Fortunately, said breeze was coming in the direction that Link and Epona were running; he could smell the iron of his enemies' weapons well before he could see them.

The last time he had been rushing off to fight for the safety of one of his friends, other than Midna, had been Colin all those months ago when he had gotten snatched from Kakariko village by bublins. He was green as grass at the time though, barely fitting into the hero's clothing. The drive to protect his friends had pushed him well beyond his threshold, and he had prevailed, even with his lesser experience.

But now, he was feeling the same drive months later, and he was no longer the boy with the weight of his destiny still heavy on his shoulders, struggling to carry it. He was the hero, the sacred beast. Threatening his friends was the equivalent of signing your own death warrant.

His inner beast was already panting with anticipation and the impending fight, whereas his human side was feeling uneasy; he had never fought against his fellow humans.

_They threatened your friends…your pack. They deserve your wrath… _his feral side told him.

_But they are still people…_

_People who attacked your friends…_

_*We're here…* _Epona told him, stopping abruptly. Link could make out something in the distance. When he squinted, he could see at least a dozen men…maybe a dozen and a half. They were haphazardly arranged around a brown, canvas tent. Some distance away, he could make out a prone white animal, next to a small heap of corpses.

_*Wait here…I'll be back soon…* _said Link. Link felt a pang of guilt when he realized that the animal was Ashei's horse, unmoving, unliving. Link dropped his belly low to the ground and silently stalked towards the heap of bodies, warily eying the men in the encampment.

Fortunately for him, they seemed to be lacking any sort of organization. They had absolutely no sentries posted, hell, half of them did not even have their weapons at the ready. Groups of them were sitting in circles, chatting about topics which Link could not hear, and some were even busy drowning out their lucidity with alcohol.

_If you attack now…you can easily take them all out!_

_No… _his sensible side responded, _I should see if this is the right group first…_

_Every second you waste means one less second Ashei has!_

_I must know if she is still alive…_

_What difference does it make? If she ISN'T you're still going to attack!_

…

_That's what I thought…_

Link held his breath when he finally reached the stacked corpses. He sighed sadly at the sight of Ashei's fallen mare, perforated with arrows. Link never even knew the horse's name. Link slowly poked through the corpse pile with his muzzle.

Much to his relief, all the dead were men. Upon closer inspection, all of them men had had any useful equipment stripped from them. They all had that greasy, unkempt look to them, (except the decapitated one, he had the 'headless' look…), so he assumed that they were enemies. He noted that four of the men were felled by a sword, and one more by arrow. The arrow victim perplexed him. As far as he was aware, Ashei didn't carry a bow. Did she get some help…?

He glanced towards the group of gathered thugs, a slight smirk came to his face when he caught sight of a man with a bow held loosely in his grip, and currently chugging a bottle of whiskey.

_Hah! Idiots! _Link thought. That _must _be it.

Suddenly, his ears perked up at the sounds of a scuffle coming from the tent.

"WHERE. IS. HE?" some unseen man shouted. Link's breath hitched in his throat when he heard a woman faintly mutter something in response, followed by the sound of someone being hit.

_Ashei!_

"Sounds like the boss is having some fun…" he heard one of the men closest to him say.

"Too bad he's going to kill her…I wished she could have been our…entertainment…" his buddy said in response.

Another one laughed, "Girlie like that would have been so fun to break…" he said lecherously.

Link started involuntarily growling at the topic of conversation. How _dare _they talk about his friends like that? Slowly, he made his way around the corpse pile, his face contorted into a feral snarl and his hackles raised, and he charged.

"Wait…you hear that?" one of the thugs said. They turned towards the noise and caught sight of a grey blur bounding towards them, "What in the _goddesses _name…?" he never finished that statement. The massive wolf had already closed the distance and rammed the man-head on so hard that his ribs were crushed, along with his heart. Link followed up with raking his claws across the chest of the next man, and closing his jaws around the throat of the final one and crushing it. All of them were dead before they hit the ground.

_Three…_

Link was only further invigorated when the sound of alarmed cries from all around the camp reached his ears. His mind seemed to be slipping into a haze at the taste of blood in his mouth; human blood. The beast wanted _more _while the Hylian could only watch in horror as the former was taking over. Link bared his teeth and lunged at a man who was feebly trying to raise his bow. He didn't even get it raised halfway before he was pinned under the wolf's bulk and a row a razor sharp teeth tore into his neck not two seconds later.

_Four…_

He threw himself off the corpse with a backflip, much to the amazement of the two men armed with swords who were attempting to rush him from behind. Their mouths went agape at the sight of the huge animal arc over their heads, and their looks went to disbelief when he landed on his feet, fury in his eyes and poised to kill. They didn't even get a chance to change to a fear-face before Link threw himself forward, simultaneously lashing out with both paws, slashing across both of their throats.

_Six…_

Link whipped about to find four more thugs trying to land a single hit. They flinched when a terrifying snarl passed through his muzzle. He reared back, preparing to charge when something thudded against his flank. He glanced over to find an arrow protruding from his thigh, but he was too absorbed into the adrenaline rush to even feel it. Quickly, his gaze locked upon the source: an archer some twenty feet away, his features smug as he had actually managed to land a hit. The look was quickly dropped when the wolf charged at him. Frantically, he tried to ready another arrow, but the wolf was blazing fast; it didn't take long for him to close the distance and mess up the archer's face.

_Seven…_

His paws were slippery with blood as he turned to the four men he has stared down earlier. They tried to run when he lunged at them; his initial target fell to his claws. Using his momentum, he swung the entirety of his bulk about, using his body as a club, taking out another and reorienting himself mid-jump to face another, who fell to his fangs. The last man found himself tackled, pinned, and then finished off, his throat torn open.

_Eleven…_

"BOSS!" one of the terrified survivors. From within the tent, someone shouted back. Slowly, Link turned his gaze on the speaker, "You gotta help us! It's killing everyone!"

Without delay, Link turned his ire on the speaker. The man barely had enough time to scream before finding the wolf's jaws tearing into his neck.

_Twelve…_

Link grunted when he felt himself get hit by an arrow again, in the same leg. He still didn't feel a damn thing. His was seeing red, these men attacked his friends, and they will die! The thug who shot him didn't last another five seconds.

_Thirteen…_

Link's ears perked up at the sound of the tent-flap opening, Link's eyes snapped over to the source of the noise to see another man, obviously the leader step into his view, "Now, what did…_what in the goddesses name is THAT?" _said the leader, his gaze locked with the massive wolf's. His mouth opened and closed once, and he took a step back. "Don't just stand there…k-kill it!" he screamed as he ran behind the tent. "NOW!"

_Damn coward! _Link shouted inwardly.

Visibly quivering, three more of the men blindly followed their cowardly leader's orders. Whether by tooth or claw, they all fell.

_Sixteen…_

Link snarled when he pulled himself off his latest prey. His inner-beast was going absolutely giddy with bloodlust, while his lighter side sighed sadly.

He was shaken out of his musing by something striking his shoulder. It hurt…enough to give him pause through his adrenaline rush. Yelping with pain, Link went off balance, sinking down slightly on his right foreleg.

"Hah…thought you could win…you…monster?" someone said venomously from behind him. Slowly, Link turned his large head and saw that the leader of these thugs had somehow managed to sneak up behind him and bury his dagger all the way to the hilt in his broad shoulder. The offending blade was causing him _much _stress. Link's blue eyes flitted from the hilt of the dagger, to the bloodied hand it was attached to. That blood on those hands did not belong to Link…or the thug and Link could only draw one conclusion: this fool had harmed Ashei.

Link pulled back his lips and exposed a row of bloodied teeth and growled deeply.

"Oh…you gotta be…" the leader said, "No, no no no!" he said before Link snapped forward with his jaws, catching the man's throat. He feebly struggled against the death vice around his neck and went limp in moments, falling to the ground in a heap.

_Seventeen…_

Link winced at the throbbing pain in his shoulder. The ex-leader of these men had not withdrawn his blade from the wolf's shoulder before getting mangled.

"T-the boss is dead!" someone shouted. Suddenly Link realized that he missed a few. He glanced around, and saw two men were still living. They were pointing at him and their faces were etched with fear. "R-run!"

Even with his injury, Link was already preparing to chase.

_Wait! _His reasonable side said.

_They are enemies! I must take them all out! _His feral side said.

_They have lost…let them go…_

_But…but…_

_There has been enough bloodshed today…_

Link sighed when both halves of his consciousness finally agreed. He watched as both men disappeared into the distance. He glanced around at the carnage he had wrought. In under a course of two minutes, he had brought his tally of humans killed from nil to seventeen. Seventeen men all dead by his hand…er…paw. As he was drifting back to his senses, he was also falling out of his adrenaline fueled rage. He became acutely aware of the foreign objects perforating his anatomy. The arrows in his leg throbbed painfully, and the knife in his shoulder hurt something fierce.

The taste of blood was disgustingly thick in his mouth, it made him feel nauseous. He thought back to what the leader of these men had said, _"Hah…thought you could win…you…monster?" _Was that all he was…a monster?

_(No, you are not…) _Oni said reassuringly.

"_Hmph…sure…" _Link said bitterly, _"This wasn't even a fight…this was a slaughter…I killed seventeen people…all without batting an eye…"_

_(You did what you had to…) _said Oni, _(They attacked your friend, and you came to her defense…)_

If Link was a human at the moment, he would have slapped himself. Of course, he still had a friend to free.

Attempting to shrug off his self-loathing, Link turned towards the tent and walked at the flap. He pushed aside the canvas blocking his way and limped inside.

_(A/N) This part is going to have plenty of PoV flip-flopping, and I'm going to use a ~0~ to indicate when it switches._

Link quickly drank in the interior of the tent in a single glance. Right away, he caught sight of his goal lying in the corner. Ashei's face was bloodied and bruised, but thankfully, he could see the steady rise and fall of her chest; she was alive. Link noticed the ropes binding her arms and legs.

Link slowly padded over to her when he noticed her eyelids flickering open. She noticed him immediately. She shot up to a sitting position and her face went pale. Link could understand why; he _was _very intimidating as a wolf.

Link took in a deep breath; no one else knew of his beast form other than Zelda or Midna. How would she react?

Gathering his courage, Link tried to communicate with her. _"Ashei…don't be afraid…"_

No response.

"_Ashei…it's me…Link…I uh…"_

"If you're going to eat me, then make it quick, yeah?" Ashei spat.

"_Ashei…"_

_(I don't think she can hear you Link…) _Oni said.

~0~

_Maybe if I tried playing dead…no wait…that works on bears…_

As if her day couldn't get any worse. She was still reeling from the beating from earlier and her near-miss with death, but now there was a huge wolf standing in the tent with her, looking right at her. Its fur was stained with blood, and it appeared to be injured. She could see the hilt of a knife protruding from its shoulder. An injured animal is an unpredictable one.

But she couldn't help but notice something weird: its eyes. It wasn't scrutinizing her with a predatory glint in its eyes; it was a look of curiosity. Not to mention they were a beautiful shade of blue.

Ashei flinched when it took a step closer to her. It seemed to recoil at her fright. That only puzzled her further.

"Get it over with yeah…" she muttered.

~0~

"_What? Why?" _said Link.

_(What? Am I supposed to know everything?) _Oni said sarcastically.

"_Well, so far you have been a veritable fountain of information!"_

_(Tch, I'm not omniscient…")_

"_That much is apparent…"_

Oni's consciousness flared with annoyance _(Tell me, how many people have you talked to as a wolf?)_

Ever since Link had gained the ability to free switch between man and beast, he had been able to communicate with Midna…and Zelda, _"Um…two?"_

_(And has it occurred to you that _maybe _not _everyone _can hear you?)_

"_Well…no? I figured that…"_

_(I thought so…) _said Oni.

Link growled quietly, unintentionally making Ashei even more uncomfortable. _"Well NOW what am I supposed to do?"_

~0~

This beast was making her nervous. It had just growled at her. She tried scooting further and further away.

Her breath hitched in her throat when the wolf took another step towards her, and another, and another. Slowly, and wolf brought its great muzzle a foot from her face. She could smell the blood plastered on its lips.

Ashei sighed and stared into those deep blue eyes. She squeezed her own hers shut tightly, bracing herself for the inevitable teeth tearing into her flesh.

"Make it quick…please…" she whimpered.

But once again, death did not come.

She felt a gentle tugging at her wrists. Her brow furrowed in puzzlement. Slowly, she opened a single eye, and what she saw nearly blew her mind. The huge wolf was gnawing at the ropes binding her arms. It was staring intently at the ropes as it worked.

It was gentle; it was as if it was actually taking care to not hurt her. Occasionally she would catch a glimpse of a fang when its mouth opened. Slowly, but surely, the wolf cut through her bonds. Ashei was stupefied when the rope was completely severed.

_I'm…I'm not imagining this am I?_

As soon as they were free, Ashei began vigorously rubbing her wrists, trying the get the circulation going. While she was doing that, the wolf began on the rope tying up her legs.

She gazed at the wolf as it was working. Without thinking, she reached forward with one of her now freed hands and stroked the animal. The dark grey fur was slightly damp. The wolf ceased its gnawing and glanced at her. Immediately Ashei's hand fell away. Those sapphire blue eyes seemed to be looking into her soul. She couldn't help but notice how much those eyes reminded her of a certain hero she knows.

The wolf snorted once and went back to its efforts to free her.

~0~

Link silently celebrated when the second rope finally fell away. It was harder than it looked, especially with his injuries. Ashei muttered something and tried to rise to her feet, but lost her balance and went back down, cupping her hand to her forehead and groaning.

Link didn't know how badly she was hurt, but if the bruises were any indication, she had been knocked around some.

Link sighed once, and then noticed that most of Ashei's equipment had been stacked in the corner. Quietly, he limped over to it. He gently sorted through the contents of the bundle, pushing various knick-knacks and other small tools out of the way. He smiled when he found a glass bottle, filled to the neck with a red liquid.

Gingerly, he took the bottle of red potion in his jaws and padded back to Ashei, who was still rubbing her forehead. Link leaned forward and nudged Ashei's forehead with his long snout.

She opened her eyes and glanced blearily at him. She looked at him, and then at the bottle in his jaws. A comical look of disbelief came to her features. Her mouth opened and closed, completely at a loss for words.

"Why…you…" she spluttered. She reached out and tapped the glass bottle in Link's mouth, as if she was hallucinating. Confirming that she was _not _going crazy, she gripped the bottle. Link let go, and soon Ashei was fumbling with the stopper. "You're a smart one, yeah," the cork was out. Link watched as she braced herself and down the bitter red liquid. An amusing look was plastered on her features as she drank. She coughed once when it was down. "Thanks a lot, uh…wolf, yeah," she said cheerfully and she slapped Link on the shoulder. Link yelped in pain and the sudden stinging from his wounded shoulder. "Oops! Sorry!" Ashei hastily apologized.

Link knew what had to be done.

~0~

A sudden feeling of dread came through Ashei when she realized that she had hurt the wolf. She hoped that it didn't suddenly turn on her.

She breathed easier when it did not. Instead, she watched as it was looking around the room for…something.

As it was looking, Ashei could feel the effects of the potion already. Her headache was dying down while energy was flowing into her limbs. She was still perplexed how the wolf knew to fetch her red potion. Perhaps he was someone's pet? Though she had no idea who would keep a wolf for a pet…

Her rescuer made a satisfied sound. She watched as the wolf limped over to the wooden support in the middle of the tent. It turned to her and looked her dead in the eyes. Using its good foreleg, it pointed at her, then managed to gesture at the knife in its other shoulder. Finally, it concluded by making a jerking motion with its paw.

Ashei was amazed with how…expressive this canine was. Someone _had _to have trained it to do these things. "You want me to…?" she grabbed at an invisible object and made a similar jerking motion. The wolf barked in acknowledgement. "Um, okay yeah."

She watched as the wolf lay flat on its belly, then it grabbed the wooden support with its jaws. She knew what she had to do.

With her energy restored, she pushed herself to her feet, swaying on the spot as she regained her balance. She walked over to where the wolf lay, and she kneeled next to it. She placed one hand on the beast's side. She could feel powerful muscles under her fingertips through the damp fur. With her other hand, she reached for the hilt of the knife.

"Um…yeah. This is going to hurt, boy," she paused for a second, "Um…is it boy? Bark if you're a boy." Once again she was amazed when the wolf responded with a muffled bark.

Her fingers closed around the hilt of the knife. She could feel the wolf's muscles get tense under her fingertips, while a resolute look was plastered across its…his face.

"Get ready…" she said, and she yanked. The wolf whined in pain as the blade slowly came out. Inch by inch, the steel was removed from the wolf's shoulder. With a final jerk, the knife came free. The wolf's pained cries stopped. The knife clattered to the floor. The wolf breathed a sigh of relief.

~0~

"One down, two to go…" said Ashei.

Now that the knife was out, Link felt sweet relief as he could feel the Triforce already start to repair his shoulder. The pain quickly dulled away. He glanced at the offending knife on the ground. It was uncommon for him to take a hit like that. He had gotten _shot _plenty of times, which tended to get deflected by his armor, but having blades embedded in him was a different story.

Out of the corner of his eye, Link could see Ashei rise to her feet and step over his prone form, kneeling next to his injured flank. Once again, she placed a firm hand on his back, and she reached for one of the arrows. Link braced himself, ready for the inevitable pain.

"One…two…three!" she said before giving the arrow a mighty tug. Link snarled into the support beam at the jolt of pain. He could hear the wooden object fall to the ground. Ashei did the same to the other arrow. As with the knife, the triforce began to do its work not long after the arrows were gone.

Link released his hold on the wooden beam, which he had been holding tight enough to leave tooth marks, and turned his head towards his assistant. She scooted herself towards his head, smirking slightly. "All done, yeah."

"_Thanks, Ashei…" _said Link, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

With one hand, she reached forward and scratched his chin. Link licked her hand appreciatively in response. Ashei was peering at his face, scrutinizing him uncomfortably closely. Her gaze went from his face, to the pattern on his forehead. Suddenly recognition seemed to flicker in Ashei's face.

"Wait a minute…aren't you that wolf who caused trouble at Telma's?" she said. A sheepish look came to Link's face and he glanced away, and an odd sound came from his throat.

_Oh yeah…she was there when I did…um…_that.

"You _are, _aren't you?" said Ashei, "Telma was pretty angry at the mess you made, yeah," she put a hand to her face, "Telma made _me _help clean it up you know…" Link had a slight pang of guilt, "But, you saved me, so I think we're square."

A nervous canine laugh passed through his muzzle.

Both Link and Ashei glanced upward at the sound of thunder outside. Link suddenly realized something; he still had to call Epona. He pushed himself upright. He rolled his shoulder; it was still stiff and it ached a little, but it was fine, as was his back leg. With a quiet sigh, he began padding towards the door.

~0~

"Hey where are you going, yeah?" said Ashei as the wolf was walking towards the tent flap. He turned his head towards her, once again looking at her with those sapphire-blue eyes.

"_Woof!"_

Ashei raised an eyebrow, "Fine, be that way, yeah," she said sarcastically. The wolf huffed once and disappeared outside.

Ashei's gaze was locked on the place where her rescuer had disappeared. She then looked towards her pile of equipment. Wordlessly, she walked over to it and kneeled over. She looked through her stuff. Other than the bottle the wolf had delivered to her earlier, everything was here. She pulled out an old pictograph from the bundle and looked at longingly. There, looking back at her was a picture of a burly dark-haired man, her father, standing with his hand clasped with a young girl. Ashei was ten years old when this picture was taken.

Fortunately for her, she kept most of her stuff in a few satchels that were hung from her belt, so it didn't take much to reequip herself. A few loose odds and ends went into other pockets, and finally she picked up her most valuable possession, her sword. It had once belonged to her father, and it was now hers.

As she was sheathing it, she heard something unusual from outside. It took her a moment to realize that it was howling. But not just howling, it was more like…singing.

~0~

The clouds overhead had thickened, completely blotting out the sun.

When Link finished his song, he found Epona running towards him in less than ten seconds.

_*It's done…* _said Link.

_*Knew you could do it,* _said Epona.

Link glanced around, the carnage from earlier still looking just as unsettling as ever. The guilty feeling he had earlier returned.

_*Hey Epona…*_

_*Yes, Link?*_

_*All this…* _he gestured at the mangled corpses with a paw, _*Does this make me a monster?*_

_*No…* _she said, _*A monster would revel in something like this, you do not.*_

_*But I…*_

_*You would have done the same thing for any of your friends…or the village children.*_

Link sighed in agreement, odd that he would be receiving reassuring advice from his horse. It was very similar to what Oni had said earlier. Link glanced at the arrow protruding from the horse's flank.

_*We need to get that out…* _said Link.

_*I'll live.*_

_*Still, we should do something about it before it gets infected…*_

"Epona?" a voice said from behind him, Link turned to find Ashei walking out of the tent, fully reequipped. "Where did you…?" she glanced at Link. "You two know each other, yeah?"

Link nodded once, once more eliciting an amusing reaction from Ashei.

Ashei cupped her hand to her chin, "Um…you wouldn't happen to know her rider…Link…would you?"

_Oh this should be interesting…_

With a smirk on his wolfish features, Link nodded.

Ashei's mouth opened and closed, "You didn't eat him did you, yeah?" Link nearly recoiled in shock from the absurdity of the question before vigorously shaking his head no, "Who am I kidding, even something as scary as you wouldn't stand a chance against him…You wouldn't…happen to know where he is would you?" another nod, "Where? Then again, how are you going to tell me that…is he safe?" Link nodded once more.

"I can't believe I'm getting my information from a dog, but I guess I'll take your word for it…" said Ashei.

Link had to suppress a laugh.

Ashei made to walk past him, but Link blocked her way.

"Um, do you mind, yeah?"

Link pointed at her, then at the arrow in Epona, and then made a jerking motion. Ashei's gaze followed what he was pointing at. Her mouth silently worded 'o'.

Epona fidgeted when Ashei approached her. Ashei froze and held her hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Epona…hey, calm down, yeah."

_*Epona calm down…* _Link chastised.

_*But Link…*_

_*Epona…* _Link said, his voice firm.

_*…Yes Link.*_

Ashei watched as Epona abruptly calmed down, and she apprehensively closed the distance. Epona went tense when Ashei prepared to pull the arrow. It was yanked out with a single, firm jerk. Epona squealed and bolted a short distance, sending Ashei tumbling off balance.

An odd thing is that Epona and her master shared the fast healing provided by the Triforce, and her limp was quickly disappearing.

_*You'll probably have to give Ashei a lift…* _said Link.

_*Yeah, yeah, I know,* _replied an irate Epona.

~0~

When Epona sent her tumbling to the ground, Ashei suddenly remembered something. Frantically, she looked around the field when her eyes caught sight of a prone, white animal, some thirty feet away. Ashei ran over to her fallen steed.

Whereas Epona had managed to get away with a single arrow embedded in her flank, Ashei's horse was not so lucky. Multiple shafts were protruding from the horse's white chest. The animal's visible eye was open, blank and unseeing.

Ashei cursed under her breath and silently prayed for her fallen companion. Though she hadn't known the horse, Mira, for very long, she was still a trusted companion. She was a gift from the queen, a sort of 'knighting' present, she supposed. Ashei reached out and closed the horse's eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered.

She did not realize that the great wolf was right behind her until he nudged her shoulder with his muzzle. Ashei nearly jumped at the sudden, unexpected contact, and she whipped about to find herself mere inches from the wolf.

"Um…hi?"

Ashei jumped again when something fell on her head from above. Fervently, she wiped it away, when she realized that it was a raindrop.

Another drop fell, and another.

Both she and the wolf looked skyward as it began raining.

"Well that's just great…" Ashei muttered. "My horse was killed, and now I have to _walk _back to Castle Town during a rainstorm, yeah?" she glared at the sky.

Swearing under her breath, she oriented herself in the direction that leads home. She managed to take a single step before something grabbed her shoulder. She turned to see that it was the wolf again, holding her back with his jaws.

"Um…do you need something?" said Ashei, "I need to get going…"

The wolf pointed at her, and then at Epona, who was standing ten feet away. Ashei watched as the chestnut mare walked towards her.

"Epona…?" Ashei reached out with a single hand and stroked the horse's side. This was odd; Epona never let anyone other than Link ride her. Then again, this day was…unusual. Epona did not resist when Ashei pulled herself onto the saddle, and when Ashei gently squeezed her sides, she went gently.

It took her a second to realize that the wolf was following them.

"What? I can't take you with me!" she said, "You'll just cause trouble in town, yeah."

The wolf put on a sad face and gave her a look that was fiendishly designed to sap her willpower.

"Look, I'm grateful that you saved my life, but the city is no place for you, yeah."

The wolf whined pitifully.

"I…well…but…"

The wolf cocked his head off to the side, and whined again.

"You…well…fine. Alright, alright, you can come, yeah!"

The wolf barked happily and he and Epona both abruptly sped up as the rain began to intensify.

_This…is going to be hard to explain…_

* * *

><p><em>(AN) Hey, lookie here, I finally got this chapter out. It ended up being longer than I thought it would be._

_Is it just me, or was this a bit…violent for a T story?_

_What better way to build up some initial trust then have the trustee save the truster?_

_Oh, and FYI, I have __**OVER 9000! **__Hits, now almost 10,000!_

_Questions/comments/whatever, pm me!_

_As per usual, review please, and if anyone wants to beta, give me a shout!_


	17. Hot and Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own Link, Midna, Zelda, or that other canon stuff.

Guess who has two thumbs, and now has a beta reader. *Points at self* THIS GUY!

I would like to thank Mr. **Gargravarr **for beta'ing this stuff! Give him a hug, everyone!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Hot and Cold<p>

The intensity of the rainfall increased dramatically as Link and Ashei left the camp of their attackers behind. The sky was a dark grey, lightning streaking through the dark clouds. At their thickness, it was impossible to tell what time of day it was.

Link and Epona were running alongside each other, each galloping at high speed.

With this rain, Link found it frighteningly remindful of the time Midna had nearly died. He had to stay focused to avoid falling into those sad memories. Link craned his head around when he thought he could feel a familiar weight on his back; his imp. He sighed when he realized it was just his imagination. Looking back forward he nearly yelped as he weaved around a rock that he hadn't seen moments before.

_Eyes forward, Link…_

Memories like these, they stirred up a familiar sense of loss in his heart. Link longed for Midna to once again be riding upon his back. In his mind's eye, he could see her as a beautiful woman sitting between his shoulder blades, hugging his neck. The wolf pined for his lost mistress.

A low, side whine passed through his muzzle.

On a happier note, the rain was washing away the remnants of today's trials. The cool water soaking into his fur was washing away the blood and dirt caked on his paws, sides, and back. His mouth was partially open, taking in some of that water to rinse away the blood that lingered there.

"Y-You remind me of someone I know, yeah," his companion said. Link glanced over at Ashei atop Epona. Against the backdrop of the sky, there she sat. The rain had soaked her hair and it was clinging to her head. He could see her subtly shivering. "His name is Link…" Link had to suppress a laugh. "The way you just ran in there and helped me, the way you carry yourself, y-you're like…him as a wolf, yeah" she turned her head at him and looked at his eyes, "Besides you have his eyes."

_Oh really? _Link thought sarcastically, _I wonder why?_

Ashei studied her lupine…companion. He was such an oddity. She had seen plenty of wolves in her time, both regular wild wolves and ravenous wolfos during the long periods she spent studying the mountains, but he was so different. He seemed so…noble, for the lack of a better word. For one thing, he was absolutely huge. He was at _least _four and a half feet tall at the shoulder, and from his nose to the tip of his tail, over eight feet long. She couldn't deny that the wolf was a magnificent creature; broad shoulders, pretty, storm-cloud colored fur, impressive musculature, that odd pattern on his forehead, and of course, those eyes.

They looked so…human. They conveyed intelligence, friendliness, and the color of sapphire. Not only did he seem to understand every word that she said, but as silly as it sounds, she actually felt comfortable talking with the wolf, as if it was a silent companion rather than a massive canine.

Also, chatting to the big wolf helped get her mind off the fact that she was absolutely _freezing_. The previous evening she decided not to bring her travel cloak, a decision she sorely regretted. The cold rain was seeping through gaps in her armor, and soaking right through the clothing she wore underneath. She brushed several strands of soaked black hair out of her eyes. Her teeth chattered and she shivered.

Link noticed his companion's distress and felt a pang of pity. He felt so lucky to be a wolf at the moment. His thick coat protected him from the elements. Although it was weighed down by all the water it had absorbed, he was still fine. Beneath it, his lupine body was well adapted to the cold.

"H-hope we g-get there soon…" Ashei grumbled, "I didn't expect t-those a-assassins to s-show up and s-slow me down."

Link's ears perked up, _Wait, those were assassins? Out for who? _Somehow, he already guessed the answer.

A hint of a frown crept to Ashei's lips, "I w-wonder why t-they wanted L-L-Link dead, yeah…"

Link's gaze shot on to Ashei, alarm etched on his face. They _were _here for him. His thoughts echoed Ashei's. Why would someone want him dead? On the other hand he was flattered that someone would go through the trouble of ordering a hit on him.

This presented him with another dilemma: would he have to kill more humans?

_Grrr…they are a threat to us! If the fools want to rush off to die, let them come! _The beast said.

_Why do so many people have to die? _His human side said.

An angered growl passed through his lips.

Ashei glanced over at him, having heard his growl. "It u-upsets you too, y-yeah?"

"_Bark!"_

Ashei smirked again at how the wolf seemed to understand her.

"Mr. Link! WAAAAAAAAIIIIT!" a voice suddenly shouted.

Link and Epona abruptly stopped. Link looked around for the source of the noise; sure enough the postman was sprinting towards him, completely oblivious to the downpour.

_Sweet goddess…how does he DO that? _Link thought. Even as a wolf, the postman was always able to find him, no matter where he was. However, at the time he would quickly transform into a human. But now he couldn't, this posed a problem.

Link and Ashei watched as the postman closed the distance, unimpeded by the fact that the earth was rapidly turning to mud. He kept going until he was mere feet from Wolf Link.

It took the postman a few seconds to realize that he had just run right up to a huge wolf.

"Oh what is this? My postman's intuition had let me to believe that Mr. Link was here, but I see naught but a beast!" said the postman, pacing back and forth, "Oh what to do, what to do…I have come to deliver a letter, but the one to receive it is nowhere in sight! A postman who cannot deliver is not a postman at all; I shall be ruined!" he said frantically.

Link and Ashei just watched the postman rave with quizzical looks etched on their features. They were even more amazed that the postman was still clad in short-shorts, and he wasn't even fazed by the rain.

"But first, I think I shall flee! Before this big beast decides to eat me!" said the postman.

"W-wait, yeah!" said Ashei as the postman prepared to run. The postman looked at her as if he realized just now that she was standing there. "I'm a f-friend of L-Link's I could just h-hold on to…"

"Ms. Ashei?" said the postman with an odd quiver in his voice, "Oh happy days! This letter is co-addressed to you! I'm saved!"

"To me?" said Ashei.

"Yes, ma'am!" he replied, pulling a letter from his bag, "It is a letter from the queen!"

Both Link and Ashei's widened when they heard the identity of the sender.

"The queen, yeah?" said Ashei as she accepted the letter.

"Well, my business is concluded, onward to mail!" finished the postman, before turning around and sprinting off into the storm.

Both woman and wolf couldn't help but respect the eccentric postman's fanatical devotion to his job.

Ashei held the letter in an odd way so that her body was protecting the paper from the rain. Link craned his neck in an attempt to recognize the handwriting on the address. But Ashei was already stowing it away from the rain. With a little effort, she slipped it into one of Epona's saddlebags, praying that it was dry in there.

Epona whinnied at distress at the mud sucking on her hooves. Ashei looked at the horse with concern.

"C-come on girl…just a little further, yeah…" she said.

Both horse and wolf frantically pushed themselves over the next several minutes. As time ticked by, Link was gradually slipping into a trance at the repetitive motions, his body seeming working on its own as his mind wandered. Ashei would cough and sniffle from atop Epona, envying her companion's warm coat.

All three of them cringed from an extra-loud thunderclap. Epona bucked in fright at the sound, nearly throwing Ashei off, but she managed to hold on. She swore under her breath as she righted herself.

They were crossing the bridge running over Kakariko gorge even before they realized it was there. Link felt the soft mud underfoot give way to the wooden bridge. Epona's hooves clattered loudly, and then they found brief respite from the rain as they passed through the natural tunnel beyond.

Ashei barely had enough time to register just how soaked she was before they exited the tunnel and were once again getting poured on.

_Almost there… _Link thought as both runners got on to the stone bridge that led to the east gate of the city. The gate drew closer, and closer, and closer… and finally, they were there.

Ashei dismounted Epona, creating a splash when her boots hit the puddles that had formed on the ground. She swore loudly when water got into her boots, loud enough to make Link recoil with his sensitive hearing; an odd pained sound passed through his muzzle.

Ashei turned her gaze on him, an apologetic look on her face. "Um, sorry, yeah."

Ashei took Epona's reigns and guided her through the gate. Link was following close behind, glancing about for guards. They had a nasty tendency to either run away in terror at his presence, or attack on sight…and then run away in fear when they failed to hurt him.

Link peeked through the gate as he passed through. Luckily for him, the sole watchman posted was busy staring at his feet, crossing his arms, and grumbling about how he got scheduled for gate duty on a day like this. He was completely oblivious to the otherwise unmissable, huge grey wolf padding past him.

Link followed Ashei as she led Epona to the nearest stable. Not wanting to spook the horses, Link waited in the rain as she went inside. From the entrance way, he watched as his horse was safely put in one of the stalls, and Ashei retrieved the letter from the saddlebag. A look of relief came on her face when she realized that the letter was still dry.

Here, sheltered from the rain she began opening it, facing away from Link. He squinted, trying to read the letter, but even with his keen sight, he could only faintly make out Zelda's neat cursive.

Ashei moved the letter about, to angle it in the limited light better.

_Dear Link and Ashei_

_Regretfully, I will not be able to meet you today; I am caught up in meetings._

_I'm sorry; I'll try to get to you tomorrow._

_Sincerely  
>-Z<em>

"Well that's just great, yeah…" said Ashei.

Link cocked his head in curiosity and tried to ask what it was, but it ended up sounding like _"Awo?"_

Ashei glanced at him, "Looks like we're going to have to wait until tomorrow, boy. The queen is busy apparently…"

He responded with a disgruntled sound.

Ashei rubbed her forehead, brushing strands of damp hair from her eyes, "Ah, oh well…" she dug her hands into her armpits and shivered, "I don't know about you, but I think I want to get out of this cold, yeah."

"_Bark!"_

Ashei jogged down the streets, lupine in tow. She was somewhat…hesitant to bring him along with her. She could remember what happened last time he was there. But if she was lucky, on a day like this most of the patrons would have stayed home. She could only hope that Telma would listen to her.

Link's gaze wandered as he was following Ashei. He could remember the last time it was raining like this; people were _still _running around town. But not this time; the town seemed so…quiet, so inactive, so sleepy. This was a great weather to spend the day resting. These thoughts suddenly made him realize just how tired he was. His eyelids drooped slightly, and a huge yawn passed through his muzzle, exposing rows of big, white, pointy fangs. He had stayed up all the previous night, and it was well into the next day. He could really use a snooze.

Both of them followed the familiar path and they soon found themselves standing outside Telma's. The brightly lit windows were beckoning them, promising warmth and dryness.

When they reached the overhang that was over the door, they stopped. They turned and faced each other.

Ashei stared at him quizzically with her hand on her chin, while Link looked back, cocking his head.

"Um, yeah I think you should wait here a few minutes, I should talk to Telma before letting you in. I doubt she will like it if you just walked right back in after what you pulled, yeah," said Ashei.

Link snorted in response. _Pfft, I was drunk…_

"One other thing, behave, okay? Don't do any…" she was cut off as Link violently shook himself dry in a very canine fashion, sending a torrent of water spraying through the alcove. Ashei stood there with a priceless look on a face, mouth agape and with one finger extended. They stared at each other awkwardly as Ashei was dripping with water. She cleared her throat, "As I was saying, don't do any stuff like _THAT, _yeah."

"_Woof!"_

Ashei brushed aside some of the hair that was plastered to her forehead and cleared her throat, "I'm glad we understand each other, yeah," she said sarcastically.

Telma was standing behind the counter of her establishment, her attention focused on rubbing at a persistent smudge in the bottom of a glass with a clean rag. The bar was empty, save for her Goron bouncer, standing dutifully by the fire, and Jovani who was busy drowning away his sorrows.

Poor man, he disappeared for several months, and came back to find the love of his life had moved on. Through his drunken rambling, occasionally he spouted something about how 'doggie' had saved his life, whoever 'doggie' was….

Even in this storm, he still trekked through the cold rain to get drunk. Outside, it was dark and ominous. Telma was more than happy to stay in the dry warmth.

Telma glanced down when she felt something soft rubbing against her leg. She looked down and smiled at the furry white cat.

"Hey there, sweetie," Telma said, bending down to pick up Louise and holding her close, stoking the soft, white fur. "Great day to sleep isn't it?" the cat mewed softly in agreement.

The sound of someone shouting outside the door drew her attention. Her eyes moved towards the front door and she raised an eyebrow, gently setting her cat down on the counter. She listened intently, to make sure if she was hearing things or not.

Confirming her suspicious, the sound of the storm intensified as the door swung open. Telma's lips curled into a smile as she recognized the newcomer. Ashei stepped in and closed the door behind her, drowning out the sounds outside, wiping her boots on the doormat.

"Ashei! My girl, what are you doing here on a day like this?" Telma said happily, beckoning her over to the counter, "You look like you're freezing! Here, I'll go get something to dry you off with…" she said as she stepped around the counter and disappeared into the back room.

"H-hey, Telma…" said Ashei, barely before she was already out of sight. Ashei stripped off her heavier equipment, leaving it in a soaked heap by the door. Her waterlogged clothing was heavy, and cold. Shivering, she walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool.

Moments later, the bartender came back with a large, dry towel and handed it to Ashei.

"Here you go!" Telma said while giving up the item, "Was that you making noise outside my door?"

Ashei nodded, "Um, yeah I uh…almost slipped, yeah."

Telma glanced from side to side, "Say, where is Link? I thought that hunk was with you!" she said with a wink, causing Ashei to blush slightly.

"H-honestly, I don't know, yeah," said Ashei, "I haven't seen him since last night." She took the towel to her hair, vigorously rubbing it, trying to dry it off as best she should, and tightly wrapping the towel around her body, savoring its dryness and warmth.

"Hey, what happened to your face, hon?" said Telma.

"My face?" said Ashei, turning her head away slightly, but not before Telma put a firm hand on her chin and forced her to stare into her eyes.

Telma's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the numerous purple bruises blemishing Ashei's visage. The bartender prodded at some of the larger ones, Ashei wincing in the process.

"W-what happened? You look like you got in a fight!" said Telma, her eyes narrowing, "Link…Link didn't…?" she trailed off.

"Oh goddesses, no!" Ashei blurted out, "He would never…you know…"

"Oh, good," Telma said with relief, placing her hand on her forehead for even considering such a thing. "Well, what happened then?"

"I uh…had a little trouble, yeah," said Ashei, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"'Fine?' This doesn't look fine to me!" Telma said angrily. "If I find out who did this I'll…"

Ashei raised a hand to cut her off, "Um, no need for that, yeah," said Ashei. Now, she was thinking of the best way to introduce her 'companion'.

Telma made a disgruntled sound, "Very well…" she glanced at the towel Ashei had wrapped around her, and the soaked clothing she was still wearing, "You know, you aren't going to get any dryer in that wet getup you have on."

"There is…something I need to talk to you about, yeah," said Ashei.

"Oh? What is it?" said Telma, crossing her arms.

Ashei scratched her head before speaking, "I…uh…brought someone with me, yeah."

"Oh really, who?"

"Um…someone interesting, yeah."

"And where are they?"

"Outside."

"Why there? It's freezing out!"

"Because he's…uh…different, yeah."

Telma chuckled, "What kind of person he is doesn't matter; anyone is welcome in my bar."

Ashei forced a smile, _Well let's put that to the test yeah…_

"Are you waiting for an invitation? Go ahead, bring him in!"

"Uh…right," said Ashei as she rose from her stool. Telma watched as she crossed the room to the front door. Slowly, and apprehensively, Ashei reached for the knob, turned it, and opened the door. Once more, the sounds of chaos flooded the room. Telma tilted her head, trying to get a glimpse of who was outside the door. She could make out a hulking, dark shape.

"Um, okay, come in, boy," said Ashei.

Telma's expression went from curious to puzzled at the name she had called her companion, to shock when she saw Ashei walking back in, a _huge _wolf trailing after her. She stared at the big grey wolf, who stared back at her. Oddly, the wolf wiped its paws on the doormat as it came in.

Immediately her body went tense. That thing was big, that thing was dangerous, and it was in her store.

"Isn't that…isn't that the scamp who…? Ashei, what is that _thing _doing with you?" Telma demanded.

"He isn't a _thing_, he's a big wolf," Ashei defended.

"It's a beast!" Telma spat back.

"_He's _a beast that saved my life!"

Telma's eyes widened, "…_What?"_

Ashei snorted, "I got…ambushed. I would have been killed if he hadn't come along, yeah!"

As they were discussing him, wolf Link passed by Jovani's table. The sad drunk looked at him with hazy eyes, and his mouth opened, wordlessly mouthing _'doggy?'. _Link silently barked in acknowledgement as he gravitated towards the warmth beckoning him by the fireplace.

"You remember what happened last time! The mess that thing made!" Telma said angrily.

"If _I _remember correctly, he made up for it with 400 rupees!"

"That was most likely dropped by some terrified patron!"

"Was not!"

While the two were arguing, Link had curled up next to the fire, sleepily eying the two humans, his glance occasionally flicking upon the nearby Goron bouncer, who was eying him balefully. Even at Link's current size and strength, he doubted he would stand a chance against a Goron, should one become openly hostile to him. His claws likely would not penetrate their thick, rocky hides, and then they would rearrange his organs. As a Sworn Brother to the tribe, Link was safe as a Hylian, but as a wolf, he knew he would have to play it safe.

Link's head turned when he heard something…or someone meowing at him. His gaze locked on to Telma's cat standing nearby.

_*Hey there, Louise,* _Link said sleepily.

_*It's been awhile since I've seen you like this, Link,* _she replied, _*…well, other than that little fiasco you caused. Good job by the way, made for a nice change of pace,* _she added as an afterthought.

_*To be honest, I was drunk,* _Link replied.

_*Uh-huh…* _her large eyes swept over his large form, _*Any reason you are like this and not…* _she glanced at the two arguing humans, _*…like that?*_

Link snorted, _*Long story…*_

_*You look…different…* _said Louise, _*There is something…odd about you. You also got bigger…which is saying something since you were huge before…*_

"Look, now that thing is eyeing my cat," Telma cut in, "You think I want it hanging around her, watching her with hungry eyes?"

"He's not going to eat your cat, Telma…" Ashei said irritably.

_*Humans talk a lot, don't they?* _said Louise.

_*That they do…think you could do something so they don't get the wrong idea?* _said Link.

_*Hmm…I'm sure I can think of something…*_

Telma huffed, "That thing is a…" out of the corner of her eye, she could see her cat strut boldly up to the huge wolf, "No! Louise get away from that thing!" she nearly screamed.

Her fears were found to be null when the wolf showed absolutely no resistance as the white cat leapt on to his back and walked up his spine, their heads turning to face each other, sniffing one another.

_*Yeech! Your fur is all wet!* _said Louise.

Link rolled his eyes, _*That tends to happen when you get caught in the rain…*_

_*Tell me about it…*_

When the wolf made no move towards the cat walking all over him, Ashei crossed her arms and smiled triumphantly. "Told you, yeah."

Ignoring her, Telma walked around the counter and towards the prone wolf in front of the fireplace. The wolf eyed her quizzically as she approached. When she was mere feet away, Louise jumped off his back. The wolf went into a submissive posture, rolling on to his back, exposing the soft, white fur on his belly.

Telma's features were etched with skepticism and curiosity. Wolves were proud, independent creatures, and now the biggest one she had ever seen was laying on his back, totally submitting himself to her judgment. He was acting like a super-sized dog. It was just then that Telma realized what pretty eyes the wolf had, such a pretty blue.

Just looking into those eyes quickly swayed her opinion.

Ashei walked up to Telma's side, putting a hand on her shoulder. Ashei followed Telma's gaze and a knowing smile came to her face when she realized what she was looking at.

"It's the eyes, yeah?" said Ashei.

Telma nodded.

"I thought so…they look so…human, know what I mean yeah?"

Telma smiled, "I remember once telling Link that he had the eyes of a wild beast. I had no idea how right I was."

"That's exactly what I was thinking, yeah," said Ashei, "This will make an interesting topic when he comes back from…wherever he is."

Link snorted, _'Yeah, I'm sure it will be…' _It was so odd listening to them talk about him as if he wasn't currently lying at their feet.

Telma made a resigned sigh, "Alright, he can stay, for now…" Link felt a slight pang of elation when Telma referred to him as 'he', "…But I've got my eye on him, if he makes trouble, you're going to answer for it, girl," said Telma.

"Nothing to worry about, Telma," said Ashei, "He's really smart, h-he knows better than to make trouble," her statement was punctuated by a sneeze.

"Dear, you're going to want to get out of those clothes before you get a fever," said Telma.

Ashei nodded, "I know, yeah. I'll go change upstairs," and she made her way to the stairs, "By the way, thanks for letting him stay," she said as she disappeared to the rooms upstairs.

"No problem," Telma said as she was leaving.

"_Yeah…thanks Telma…" _Link said, knowing that she couldn't hear him, then he glanced at the cat, _*Thanks for that, by the way…*_

_*Any time, Link…* _said Louise as she jumped on the counter.

Link reoriented his large body so that he was facing the fire, his gaze being drawn by the hypnotizing dance of the flames.

Slowly, he drifted into memories…

'_Unless you have a plan, I wouldn't dare go into the mountains during a blizzard, yeah.'_

_Link sorely regretted not heeding Ashei's advice as he trudged uphill through the snow. His 'plan' consisted of blindly following the scent of the reekfish the beast of Snowpeak had snatched from Zora's Domain. The blizzard was thick, and he could barely see. The wind violently whipped around his sensitive ears. Time and time again he had to shake snow out of his face._

_Even with his troubles, the wolf pressed on, following the traces of the reekfish scent with his numbed nose. Occasionally, he would have to ward off attacks by the less-than friendly denizens of the mountains. Thankfully, though, they stood no chance against the great wolf._

_Fortunately for him, his thick fur protected him from the cold. On the other hand, the same could not be said about his companion._

"_L-L…ink…" a small voice said._

_Link craned his head around to stare at his companion. His eyes widened in alarm at her state. Midna was slumped heavily over his back, her tiny fingers weakly holding on to his fur. Her teeth were chattering audibly, she was shivering, and the white portions of her skin were tinged blue. She was struggling to keep her big red eye open, and her hair seemed to be losing its brilliance._

"Midna?" _said Link, his voice fearful._

"_I-I'm so…c-cold…L-Link…" she said weakly, "I c-can't f-feel my l-limbs…"_

_Link swallowed loudly. He couldn't bear seeing her like this. They could not afford to let frostbite set in. If he lost her…he couldn't even think about it. Without hesitation, he broke from his tracking to hunt for a cave._

"_W-what are you d-doing?" said Midna, "T-the m-m-mirror shard is…"_

"Not with you like this!" _said Link, _"I almost lost you once, I'm not going through that again…"

"_Link…"_

"No, Midna. I have to get you somewhere safe. Please…save your strength."

"…_Very well, Link…" she said weakly as her eyelid drooped more._

_Link glanced at her again, _"Stay awake, by the goddesses Midna, don't fall asleep, stay awake…"

_For the next several minutes, the wolf frantically searched for shelter. The snow continued to relentlessly blow down on them as he hunted. The sound of something growling caught his attention._

'Gods, not now…' _Link thought. Soon, a couple of wolfos came bounding out of the blizzard. The nearest one leapt at him, and Link took it out of the air with a well-placed strike with his paw, sending it spiraling away, painting the snow with its blood._

*Out of my way!* _Link shouted to the next newcomer as he charged, sending the enemy out of the way._

*You will not escape!* _he heard the monsters say behind him. Desperately, Link resumed his search for a shelter. All this expanse of white seemed identical. No matter where he looked, it was always the same: more white._

_A new enemy bounded at him from the right. He was too engrossed in his searching to see it coming, and Link took a blow heavily in the side, grunting in pain when he felt the beast's claws tear into his flesh. Drops of his blood decorated the snow. Link jumped away from the blow and spun to face his attacker, fangs bared._

*Screw you!* _Link snarled as he leapt, tackling the smaller beast and tearing into its throat with his teeth. The wolfos didn't stand a chance as it struggled weakly under Link's bulk, and soon was still._

_Link craned his neck around to face his companion, _"Hold on Mid…"_ his eyes went wide when he realized that nothing was on his back, _"Midna? Oh goddess, Midna!" _frantically, his eyes scanned the area when they locked on to a small dark figure. Link bounded over to her side. The Twilight Princess looked so weak, laying there._

_With a peal of horror, Link realized that she wasn't breathing, and her eyes were closed._

"No no no!" _Link shouted, nuzzling at her prone form, _"Come on! Come on!" _he said as he started to aggressively lick at her face in desperation._

'Please Midna, wake up! Oh please goddesses, don't let her die!' he prayed.

_Thankfully, his prayers were answered as Midna weakly coughed, her red eye cracking open._

"_L-Link…" she said._

_Link lowered his body to the ground and gently took her in his jaws, placing her on his back. Link licked her face again._

"Please…hold on…" _said Link. He looked at the nearby cliff face. His eyes widened when he noticed a slight bulge at the base, a small heap of snow in front of it. Quickly, he bounded over to it, sniffing at the pile. He nudged at it with his muzzle, shoving snow aside. With a yelp of joy, he found a small tunnel hidden beneath the snow. Fervently, he began digging at it with his paws. Snow flew aside as he worked. He glanced aside at Midna when he heard her cough._

"Just a little further, Midna…" _he said._

_He widened the gap enough, and began squeezing into it. Midna lay flat against his back as the two disappeared into the hole. In a few short moments, they reached a larger pocket at the end of it. It was small, but it was just what Link needed. Instinctually, Link shoveled snow into the exit with his snout, sealing them in._

_Midna slid from his back and landed heavily on her side. Alarmed, Link walked over to her and wrapped his warm furry body around her small form. She felt so cold against him._

"_Link…I…" she said quietly._

"Shhh…" _said Link._

_It did not take long for Link's body heat to fill the small cavern. Gradually, Midna's skin returned to its normal white, and her hair regained its radiance. She snuggled up tightly against her wolf, blissfully basking in his warmth. Link craned his neck and gently licked her face with his big pink tongue._

"Thought I lost you…" _Link said softly, _nuzzling her cheek.

"_Pfft! None of that!" Midna said, pushing away his muzzle with her small hands._

"We've been through worse…" _Link started._

"_Easy for you to say, furball" Midna retorted, "You're the one with the thick warm fur. You're lucky I like you, or else I might have turned you into a warm coat, wolfy."_

_Link snorted, "_Glad to see you care."

_Midna lay on her back, hands crossed behind her head using Link as a pillow. "Um…by the way…thanks…we should have kept looking for the shard but…"_

"Don't talk like that," _said Link, _"I can't do this without you," _he leaned in and nudged her belly with his snout. He was surprised when she recoiled._

"_D-don't do that!" Midna squeaked._

"Why?" _said Link. His lips curled into a smirk (as best a wolf could) as a sudden thought came to him, _"Wait Midna…are you ticklish?"

"_N-no! Of course not!" she stammered. Link nudged her belly again, getting a similar reaction._

"You ARE aren't you?" _Link said slyly. _

_Midna glared at him and shook a finger threateningly, "Don't you _dare_, wolfy!" but Link was already on her. He moved forward with his snout, and then nuzzled and licked her pudgy belly. Midna squealed underneath him, fruitlessly struggling against the big wolf. She placed her hands on his muzzle and tried to shove it away. "Hee hee! L-Link hahaaa st-stop i-it! Heehahahaa!"_

"Nope," _he said simply. Link was living it up. It was high time he got some payback for all the times she had spontaneously rolled him onto his back and started rubbing his belly. He used a paw to hold her down as she continued to squirm._

"_L-liiink! Hee hee! Y-you're a-asking haha for i-it!"_

_Link continued to tickle her, ignoring her cries of protest. He bought his other paw up and prodded her with a claw._

_Suddenly, she made a pained cry._

_Link jumped off her almost immediately, regret on his face. Midna was clutching her stomach, a strained look on her face._

"Oh…oh goddess Midna, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…mean to…" _Link stammered._

_Midna pushed herself to her feet, clutching her stomach and staring at him with that big red eye. "Well, you did, I hope you are satisfied, doofus!"_

_Link's features took on a look of sadness. What was once such a happy moment, now went wrong. He looked downward, and then back at her, _"Midna, I'm…"_ his face took on an expression of puzzlement. Midna's hands were off her…completely uninjured stomach, and a wicked grin was on her features, _"Midna?"_ he went tense when he realized what was about to happen, "_Oh crap…"

_He was cut off as Midna's hair formed into a giant hand and lashed out towards him, pinning him to the ground on his back, his limbs pointing out at weird angles. Midna hovered into the air and landed on his stomach, a look of absolute smugness plastered on her face with her hands on her hips._

"_Hee hee! You walked right into that one, wolfy!" she said cheerfully._

_Link squirmed under the giant hand, "_Why you little…cheater!" _he said._

"_Complain, complain, complain," said Midna, "You asked for it, furball!" Midna extended her arms, and lowered her hands agonizingly slowly towards Link's sensitive belly._

"Midna…please…" _he pleaded, trying to put on his best puppy face._

_Midna rolled her eyes, "Don't play with fire unless you want to get burned, hero," she said, voice dripping with amusement._

_Link could only futilely squirm against her grip as her hands drew lower, and lower. He shivered as a one of her small fingers brushed against his stomach, and she slowly drew it across it, earning a whimper from the wolf. With her other hand, she placed two fingers down and rubbed in the opposite direction._

"M-Midna!" _said Link._

"_Nope, not happening. Prepare for punishment, mister!" and she began a full-on assault. Link thrashed as Midna's small hands exploited every inch of his sensitive stomach, constant whines passing through his muzzle. He jumped when Midna reached down and poked him in the sides simultaneously._

"M-Midna s-stop! You're h-hurting me!" _Link pleaded._

"_Nope, not falling for it!" Midna responded._

"Damn," _said Link._

_Link endured three minutes of this torture before Midna decided that she was done. Link was completely out of breath when Midna finally released her strong hold on him, but he was far too worn out to move. He could only weakly roll onto his side._

_Midna hovered and landed next to his face, putting a hand on his cheek, "I hope you learned your lesson today, wolfy."_

_Link growled weakly in response._

_Midna grinned, "Hee hee! Don't say I didn't warn you," she said as she made her way to Link's side and lay down against him, using his warm body as a pillow._

"I guess you're feeling better…" _Link grumbled._

"_Meh…maybe a little," Midna replied. "Think we should get going?"_

"No, we remain here until this blizzard is through," _said Link,_ "Besides, I'm a _little _winded because some little imp decided to torture me," _he added as an afterthought._

_Midna snorted, leaning heavily against her favorite living pillow, "You asked…" her statement was punctuated by a yawn, "…for it…" she said sleepily, "Yeah…I'm feeling worn out too…"_

_Link curled up around her and placed his large head on Midna's lap. He looked up at her and met her sleepy gaze. Her eyelid was drooping. _"Sleep well, Midna…"_ said Link._

_She smiled, "Mm…you too, furball," and her eye closed all the way. Within moments, she was asleep. Link followed soon after._

Back in the present, Link's lips curled into a smile at memories of her. Link's eyes widened when he felt something heavy leaning against him. The feeling was so…familiar. He lifted his head and turned to the source. In his reminiscing, he had not heard Ashei come back down the stairs. Under a towel and blanket, she didn't appear to be wearing much. She noticed she was being watched and she and the beast met gazes.

She was silent for a bit before speaking, "You make a good pillow, yeah," she said.

Link snorted before putting his head back down, _"Don't I know it…" _he said sarcastically, his comment unheard.

Lying next to the fire made him feel amazingly warm and comfortable; his eyelids grew heavy and slowly closed.

His mind drifted to sleep…

* * *

><p><em>(AN) There you go! Review pl0x!_

_The idea to have Link tickling Midna came to me like...SHAZAM! So I did it._

_This story has now exceeded 10,000 hits! Simply fab-u-lous!_

_'Til next time._

_Random writing gripe: I know I've said it before but...dear god, make a new line when the speaker changes during dialogue! I still see it all the damn time!_


	18. Interlude

Disclaimer: I do not own Link, Midna, Zelda, and that other canon stuff.

Once again, thank you to one Mr. Gargravarr for beta work! Give him a hug...and maybe some caffine, because I'm pretty sure he was up really late correcting my errors!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Interlude<p>

Ominous, enigmatic and deadly…these three words just about summed up the figure known as Mr. Dark. No one knew who he was, no one knew where he came from, no one knew what he looked like under that hood and mask, or if he was even human. Supposedly, the only ones to see his face did not live much longer.

He had seemingly appeared out of nowhere a few months back, and quickly brought all of the criminal elements in Castle Town under his thumb. It was the type of job that he did _so _well that the average citizen wasn't even aware of its existence. On the other hand, every criminal knew and feared his name.

Right now, however, the man in question was kneeling in front of a strange pedestal, situated in a room he specifically ordered his men _not _to enter, lest he kill them.

"You called, Master?" he said.

Above the dais, a shadowy figure materialized, looking huge and distorted. Majora, or a projection of Majora, was suspended in midair, resting in a relaxed position.

Dark used to serve a different master. After his previous master's demise, Dark was half tempted to destroy all that he had built up for kicks, maybe cause some mayhem…until _he _appeared.

"_Sending assassins after that hero? Really, Mr. Dark?" _said Majora.

"You know as well as I do that they wouldn't have stood a chance against him, master," said Dark, "I was bored," he briefly broke eye contact, "Besides, I thought you loved it when I pointlessly sent my men to their deaths. I thought you would find it entertaining."

"_Oh, it was," _said Majora, possibly with a twisted smile on whatever mouth he may have had, _"Hee hee! The way he tore them apart! Such ferocity! Such chaos! It just made me want to…want to…" _he trailed off, _"But still, don't want him getting too suspicious…or something."_

"But master…"

"_Don't you 'but master' me!" _snapped Majora, _"You have a job to do, and you can't do that if you get killed you know!"_

Dark shuddered, "Master, you seem upset, did something happen?"

"_That meanie killed my pet," _Majora said glumly, _"I just wanted to raise hell with the undead…awww…"_

"I figured as much…" Dark said, "Do you need me to cause some mayhem to make you feel better, master?"

Majora waved him off, _"Nah, you already did that with those stupid assassins. I only wished that he managed to kill them all…" _he went silent briefly,_ "In fact, those dumb survivors are probably going to show up like right…about…now…"_

Almost as if on cue, there was a sharp knock on the door to the chamber.

"Boss?"

The image of his master shimmered and faded away. A noise that sounded like a borderline growl passed through Dark's lips. Angrily, he rose to his feet and faced the door.

"I thought I specifically told you fools _not _to disturb this room!" Dark seethed.

The man on the other side of the door made unintelligible noises, "Well…I…uh…"

"You _better _have a good reason for interrupting me!" Dark shouted, pretending not to know what his master had just told him.

"The boys have returned from the latest job," the man said hesitantly.

_Oh this is going to be good… _Dark thought evilly. Quickly, he strutted over to the door and opened it so hard, that the man on the other side was almost smacked by it. The thug staggered back as his boss burst from the doorway, almost falling to the floor.

"Well, _fetch them!" _Dark shouted, waving off the man.

"Y-yes, boss," the man responded. At high speed, he built distance between himself and Mr. Dark, disappearing out of the room.

Dark crossed the room to his desk and sat down, scanning his quarters. This was 'his' room. In short, it was really quite lavish for one as destructive as he. The desk was made of mahogany, with a large fireplace set into one of the walls, comfy chair included. A large window gave him a clear view outside. If anyone were coming in on foot he'd see it from a mile away. However, in the back corner was the door to what was known as 'the forbidden chamber', where no one but himself was permitted to enter. The door was imposing and made of stone, with odd symbols carved into it. He had heard some of the ridiculous rumors circulating about what he _did _in there, some of which made him laugh.

Outside his room, he heard footsteps returning. Quickly, he sat rigid, already anticipating the reaction he would get from his failed 'assassins'.

He saw the doorman usher in two men. Predictably, both men looked rough, as if they had just run for miles, and they were quivering with terror, eyes wide, staring at their mysterious boss with wide eyes. One of them tried to back away, but the guard at the door stopped him, shoving him forward and shutting them in.

From their viewpoint, what they saw was an enigmatic cloaked figure sitting behind an imposing desk, staring them down. They had heard stories about how Mr. Dark dealt with failure.

Mr. Dark leaned back in his chair and folded his hands, the wood of the chair creaking under his shifting weight.

"So, what do you have to report? Is the target eliminated?" said Dark, his voice layered with an otherworldly flanging effect.

One of the men swallowed loudly, "Um…no…b-boss…we…"

"What?" Dark said coldly, "You failed, and yet you have the nerve to appear before me?"

Both men shuddered, "I-it wasn't our fault, b-boss!"

"Oh really?" said Dark, "I told you to kill one man, yet you fools couldn't even accomplish that? There were two dozen of you. Two. Dozen. Oh, whatever happened to competence?"

"T-there was someone else o-out there!" one man stammered.

"Oh? Who?"

"There w-was a H-Hylian knight a-and…" he trailed off.

Dark crossed his legs, "And what?" both men were silent, "Speak, you fools!"

The other man spoke, "…a m-monster."

"Monster?" Dark said quizzically, "What _kind _of monster?"

"Oh it was horrible boss…" one of them muttered.

"_That _doesn't answer my question!"

"A g-great beast…it looked…like a wolf…"

Somewhere beneath that mask, Dark smiled knowingly, "Oh?"

"It killed everyone!" one of the men said, "It tore us apart like…like…cattle!"

"I see…so what is this about a knight?"

"Well, um, we came upon this lass and uh…we thought we would um…"

Dark raised his hand to his forehead and sighed with faux exasperation, "So you mean to tell me while you were busy skirt-chasing, you were ambushed by a great wolf and torn to shreds?"

"Y-yes…but…"

"Silence! Did you even _find _the kid?"

"Well…no…p-please don't gut us!" one of the men stammered as Dark sat up straight in his chair. Both men went rigid.

Dark laughed, "Oh, I'm not going to gut you…" both men released a shaky breath. Slowly, Dark made direct eye contact with them. A sudden chill went down their spines when they caught a brief glimpse of the eyes behind the mask. A pair of what seemed to be burning coals was glowering back at them. Dark stood up, his hands outstretched. Their eyes widened as red energy started gathering in his exposed palms.

"B-boss! You said that…" one of them trailed off. They were backing away from him; abruptly, one of them made a break for the door. Much to his dismay, it was locked.

Dark may have been smiling, "I know." With that, a ball of energy shot from both of his hands towards the two survivors from the failed hit. Neither even had a chance to scream as they were hit full-on in the chest. Flames enveloped their bodies, burning brightly. The room flared with light briefly and when it cleared, only two small piles of smoking black ash remained. "I _didn't _say that I wasn't going to kill you…" he said coldly.

With a snap of his fingers, the doors unlocked.

"Kaji," Dark said promptly, and the door swung open, admitting the guard standing outside.

"Yes boss?" the guard known as Kaji replied.

Dark pointed at the two ash piles, "Get somebody to clean this up, would you?" he ordered.

Kaji nodded, "Right away, boss," and he ducked out of the room.

Slowly, Dark walked over to his window, savoring the view and crossing his arms.

_Well…that was briefly entertaining… _he thought. Personally, he was somewhat impressed that those two made it back to his hideout as fast as they did.

He bit his lower lip when a sudden realization as he stared into the clouds outside. Of course there had to be something to dampen his mood. He remembered that now he would have to go report this to that _fool _who called himself his 'employer'. Dark would like nothing more than to kill that moron, but for some reason, his master had insisted that he let him live…for now anyway.

He looked forward to the day his master changed his mind as his body broke down into particles and warped away.

* * *

><p>"Your highness?" a voice said.<p>

Zelda opened her eyes and removed her palm from her forehead. Blearily, she glanced around for the speaker.

"Your highness? Are you listening?" the same voice said. Zelda turned towards the source. A hint of a groan passed her lips when he mind caught up with her situation. She had woken up this morning feeling strangely refreshed, as if something evil had been destroyed in the night. She had a feeling that the day would go well, but fate chose to disprove her.

First, the weather rolled in, removing any chance of relaxing outside, and now she was stuck in boring meetings. Midna's intolerance for such things seemed to have rubbed off on her. Now she was sitting in the council chambers, the table ringed by 'important people'. The poor light streaming through the window, coupled with the sheer length of the event had left her feeling drained.

During a brief recess, she had managed to send off a letter to Link and Ashei; she could only hope that they weren't too let-down by the wait. Her gaze locked on to the well-dressed official on the far side of the chamber.

Zelda quickly rubbed weariness from her eyes, "Um, yes?" she stammered.

The official glared at her disapprovingly, and subtly shook his head, "As I was saying, these recent events are of _major _concern!" he said. A quiet chatter of agreement spread through the gathered people.

Although hidden from the public eye, scouts of the Hyrule army had reported that Bublins and other former footsoldiers of Ganon's army had been gathering en mass in the west, in the desert. The general opinion was that this could be a prelude to a second invasion. That was the _last _thing they needed right now.

Zelda couldn't help but find this suspicious; the first reports of monster activity coincided with the first rumors regarding problems in Eldin field.

"We should take the fight to them!" one overenthusiastic man said, to a few muttered agreements. "Take them out now before they have the chance to attack?"

"No, I don't believe that's wise," the young queen said, drawing all eyes in the room to her.

"But your majesty…"

She raised a hand to silence him, "At the moment, we are still not ready to carry out any military campaigns. We still need to build up our forces. We should focus on defense before we move to any offensive strategies."

Several more people grunted in acknowledgement, while some made groans of disproval. "In some cases a good offense _is _the best defense, your majesty…" someone said.

"We don't even know if this is truly the signs of an invasion," Zelda stated, "Worst case scenario, we waste resources, and provoke a large-scale counterattack. I don't want that happening." Several of her supporters chirped with agreement.

"What happens when they _do _attack, and you surrender again?" a snide voice spoke up, drawing a few scattered acknowledgments and a heated glare from most of the people in the council room. Those glares were directed towards Lord Sastah.

"I suggest you stay your tongue, _sir_," someone said in response.

A retort was forming on his lips when Zelda cut them off, "Let's keep this civilized, please," she said sternly, a harsh glare on the man she detested.

"On another note…" another official started, "What is to be done with the situation in Northern Eldin field?"

Zelda sighed, "As I have said before, I have a couple of…specialists investigating it," she said, "I have complete faith in their abilities, and I trust that they will resolve this."

The boredom stretched on for some time more. Other than unsettling news of events brewing in the west, random insignificant complaints from various officials, and Sastah being an ass as usual, one other note was enough the cock a few eyebrows.

It seemed that an abnormally high amount of explosives were being shifted to the city, and to an unknown destination. The amount reaching the merchants and Malo Mart wasn't matching up with the imports.

_Finally, _this boring meeting was finally called to an end. The head of the council said those two magical words.

"Meeting adjourned."

Zelda sighed with relief as she rubbed sleepiness from her eyes, and slowly rose to her feet. Briefly teetering from being stationary for so long, she leaned heavily on her chair before regaining her balance. She wasn't the only one. From all around the room, men were rising to their feet. Zelda watched as they neatly filed out of the chamber, slowly muttering under their breath about the topics that had been discussed. She noticed Sastah give her a scathing glare before disappearing out of the door.

For a moment, she was alone in the room. Yawning deeply, she turned to a different door, and walked through it. The moment she was in the carpeted hallway on the other side, she sighed and leaned against the door as she closed it.

Though she didn't outwardly show that she believed that an invasion was coming, she really thought otherwise. First, a problem serious enough that she had to send the _hero _to investigate, and now she was having troubling dreams, in addition to the reports of trouble in the west.

It was always the same; a dark vision of some horrible shadowy figure with ghastly eyes lounging in midair over a burning world. It would survey the destruction and then laugh in a chilling, childish voice. Its gaze would keep going until it locked onto her own. That was when its laughter intensified. It would slowly fade away, leaving Zelda alone in that wasteland. Was this a premonition of sorts, or just a ghastly dream? The question was always there in her mind, gnawing at her.

Zelda had heard how the Triforce of Wisdom had gifted its bearer with foresight. Was she experiencing it now?

She did not want to see her precious country go up in flames again. She wouldn't be able to take failing her people a second time. At least she had the comfort that Hyrule's hero was willing and able, should he be needed again. A slight smile came to her lips at the thought.

"My lady?" a voice snapped her from her thoughts.

"Hm?" she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you well?" the voice said again. A wider smile came to Zelda's face when she realized that it was just her butler.

"Oh, I'm just tired, Cecil," Zelda replied, facing the old man and straightening her back. "It's been a…stressful day."

Her butler chuckled, "I can understand that. Your father was very much the same way when it came to long meetings," a hint of a smile came to his face, "I remember one time he fell asleep during a meeting with foreign dignitaries…they were not pleased."

The two of them shared a laugh. They walked down the corridor together, their footsteps echoing quietly through the hall.

"Dare I ask why it took so long?" he asked.

Zelda rubbed her forehead again, "It's private business, I'm sorry."

The old man looked slightly let down at the denial, but then went back to a straight face, "I understand," he cleared his throat and adjusted his collar, "Does Her Highness need anything?"

Zelda shook her head, "No, I'm fine. I just need to lay down for a bit…or for awhile…what time is it anyway? I completely lost track," she glanced out a window as they passed. It was still raining out, but the sky had darkened even more, giving her the impression that it was well past sundown."

"It is…late, milady," Cecil replied, his eyebrows furrowed, "Sundown was…hours ago, I think."

_Did it really take THAT long? _Zelda thought with both amazement and annoyance. "I…" she started, but then realized they were standing in front of her bedroom.

Her butler gave her a low bow, "Good night, my queen," he said before turning around and leaving her in his wake. Zelda watched him disappear around the corner. With that, she turned the knob on her door and stepped inside, closing it behind her.

Her room was dark, no thanks to the weather outside. Raindrops pattered against her windows. She walked over to the nearest one and propped her hands on the sill, staring intently outside.

Against the dark sky, she could make out the spires of her castle, and the scaffolding on the upper tiers that were still under repair. She really didn't envy the construction workers on a day like this. In the direction of the city, she could make out lights in some distant windows, and smoke rising from more than a few chimneys.

Her eyes drifted towards the dark clouds overhead. Ever since she had shared a body with Midna, she seemed to inherit her interest in watching the night sky, but tonight, she couldn't. With a disgruntled groan, she turned away from the window, closing the blinds in the process.

She made her way over to her wardrobe. A few minutes later, she was walking out from behind her changing curtain, out of her dress and into some night clothing.

With a sigh, she slipped into her luxurious bed, pulling the sheets over her and laying her head on the pillows. She watched the ceiling until sleep took her.

…

In another corridor, some distance away, a disgruntled man was pacing and muttering obscenities under his breath.

How they put up with that…with that…_wretch_ was a mystery to him. How Sastah managed to wander around the castle without getting caught by guards was strange…just another weakness of hers, he supposed.

Absentmindedly, he punched the wall and swore.

"My, my…someone seems upset," a chilling voice said behind him.

He yelped as he spun around on the spot to face the voice, only to see shadows. His breath hitched when his shadowy…'employee' he like to think, stepped out into the light.

"By the goddesses…DON'T sneak up on me like that!" Sastah stammered, "…_worm…_" he added in under his breath.

If Dark heard him or not, he didn't know, nor could he tell. "I sneak up on who I please…_sir,_" he spat. The disdain clinging to the words didn't register on Sastah.

The brief display of…_insolence_, as Sastah interpreted it had riled him somewhat, "_What _do you want?" he said in controlled voice, "Speak!"

Dark may have rolled his eyes, "Merely to inform you that my men failed to take out the target."

"What?" Sastah responded, his voice rising, "And I paid you _how _much to get this done?"

"Absolutely nothing," Dark snapped back, "You would not pay my…organization until after it was done…"

"In which you failed…" Sastah growled, "Meaning you get nothing!"

"Be aware that I lost two dozen men chasing this man?"

Sastah snorted, "How is this my problem?"

Dark looked Sastah straight in the eyes. The man flinched when he saw the burning coals through the eye-holes of the mask, "My point is that _my _men died for your _fruitless _ambitions…if you can even call them ambitions. I would absolutely _hate," _he injected copious amounts of sarcasm into the word, which the snooty noble caught, "for the intended target to…learn that you want the queen out of the way, and for him to come after you to defend her…he's quite loyal to her, or so I heard."

Sastah's eyes narrowed, "Are you threatening me?" he demanded, "Do you know what sorts of things I could _do _to you…you…freak!"

Dark laughed, a hollow, unnerving cackle, "Do you know what I could do to _you? _You wretched scum? I could tear you to pieces in broad daylight in front of a crowd and make it look like a rabid squirrel with a fork was responsible! The only reason you are still breathing is well…" he frowned under his mask, "It's personal."

_Master never said I couldn't threaten him, did he?_

The terrified reaction he got from the man was amusing. He staggered away, hands raised in a _'don't hurt me!' _gesture, and he backed into the wall.

"W-what? You wouldn't…" he stammered.

"Oh I would," Dark wheedled, "But still…"

"H-how…" the lord mumbled, "How did one man take out _twenty-four…" _he wondered out loud, "That doesn't make sense! No one should be able to survive those odds…"

Dark shrugged, "As far as I understand, he had a little assistance from…from what I heard, a female knight."

Sastah looked away from the floor and back at the enigma, "What?"

"You heard me, our man was not alone."

"Female…Knight…" he thought out loud. If he could recall correctly, Zelda only had one such person amongst her ranks. "Ashei…I think her name is Ashei…" he grumbled. Word had quickly spread throughout the masses how there was a female _knight_; just another thing for him to complain about.

"I see, and what are you going to do about this?"

Sastah bit his lip. He had no idea who the other…apparently male person he had ordered killed was, but the knight, he did. If she found out who had hired those assassins…that would be bad. He decided that he should attempt to cut off all loose ends, "She should…be dealt with…" he started.

"Are you going to weasel out of payment this time?" Dark said with a sadistic grin hidden beneath his mask. Truthfully, he told himself, he really had little need for money, but it gave him more leverage with which to torment people.

"Um…n-no…" he stammered. Wordlessly, he scrambled for his pockets and pulled out a handful of silver gems. If Dark was a normal person, his mouth would be watering at the money offered to him, yet he didn't care. "Payment up front! Here you go!" he said with false cheer as Dark wordlessly accepted the money.

"It will be done," Dark said quietly as he bled back into the shadows, "Expect to hear from me _real _soon…" Without the other person knowing, he warped away. He smiled to himself as he flew through time and space. Looks like he had another opportunity to pointlessly cause violence in chaos. Knowing the hero, he was probably still with this…Ashei. If he effortlessly tore apart the last group as brilliantly as his master told him, he could only wish that he could _see _it happen this time.

He laughed, "Time for some creative thinking…" he said to no one.

Sastah stood leaning heavily on the wall, even after Dark was gone, silently eying the place where the mystery man was standing not moments before. Slowly, he crossed the gap to the shadow and blindly groped at it. His lips curled into a sneer as he realized that the man…or whatever he was indeed was gone.

"Such…_insolence!" _he spat, rapidly regaining his resolve, now that the threatening figure was gone. How _dare _someone threaten him in such a way? Such an act was…unthinkable!

He punched the wall out of frustration again. Swearing at the pain that lanced through his fists, he glanced around to see if anyone heard him. Then again, castle security was abysmal at best, so he had nothing to worry about.

_Now to get out of here…_

* * *

><p><em>(AN) Heeeeere you go childreeeeen!_

_We'll be getting back to that Link guy soon!_

_Random writing gripe: Separation of story and gameplay elements, people. I don't want to hear about Link using Z-Targeting in a fanfic!_


	19. Rise and Shine

Disclaimer: I do not own Link, Midna, Zelda, and that other canon stuff.

Megatoast: Hey! Sorry about the long wait everyone! I've finally…hey…wait…what…what are you doing with those torches and pitchforks? Put those down please!

Readers: BURN THE WITCH!

Metatoast: No don't burn me! Burn him! He turned me into a newt (I got better)! *Points at beta*

Gargravarr: Hey, don't blame me, you'd have been a rabbit if you'd held still!

Readers: …BURN THE WITCHES!

M and G: Aaaarrrrghhhh!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Rise and Shine<p>

"_Ashei…"_

As the owner of that voice slowly forced her to return to the waking world, Ashei became very aware that whatever she was currently leaning on was incredibly comfortable. She muttered something incoherent under her breath and snuggled closer to whatever that warm furry object was.

"_C'mon, honey, wake up…" _the voice said again.

"Ngh…five more minutes…" she grumbled. As she tried to shift her body about, she became acutely aware that she could not move her legs. Slowly, and blearily, she opened her eyes. The first sight that greeted her was the fading embers in the fireplace. It did not take long for her to realize why she could not move her legs.

A sea of grey fur surrounded her on all sides. While she slept, it seemed that her unusual companion had tightly curled his large muscular body around her smaller form. His big head was lying across her lap, pinning her legs down, his eyes shut. With one hand, she reached out and stroked the large wolf, placing her hand on his neck. The beast made her hand look so tiny. His fur had long since dried from a night in front of the fireplace.

"Ashei…"

She glanced around to find the speaker. In the dim light she found the bar to be deserted. Faint morning light was streaming in through the front window. The fire had long since died down. Finally, Ashei's gaze locked onto the one who disturbed her sleep. Telma was standing near the counter, hands on her hips, an odd expression on her face.

"Ngh…why'd you wake me, yeah?" Ashei groaned while rubbing her eyes.

Telma cleared her throat, "Well, you've been asleep since last evening, hon, and all through the night. Luckily for you, there were no other customers last night. But…" Telma's eyes swept over to the door and back to Ashei, "The storm has finally ended and it's almost opening time, and you aren't exactly decent…"

Ashei raised a perplexed eyebrow, "Not exactly…?" she glanced down at herself and blushed slightly, "Oh…yeah…" she was still only in her underclothing, along with the blanket from last night covering her. "I…uh…better get…yeah…"

Telma chuckled, "I took the liberty of finding some dry things for you to wear, hon," she gestured to a folded shirt and pair of pants on a nearby stool.

Ashei smiled, "Thanks, yeah." Her gaze drifted back to the big wolf who was pinning her legs down. She could feel the steady rise and fall of the wolf's chest against her back. It was such a relaxing feeling. With a grunt, she tried to wiggle free of her lupine prison.

She patted the wolf on the muzzle. "Um, could you let me go, please?" she asked. The wolf's ears merely twitched and she got no other response. She tried shaking the wolf more aggressively. Still no response. She huffed and looked around the room, her gaze settling on the dry clothing Telma had procured.

Ashei swallowed once and cleared her throat. "Um, Telma, could you bring those over here?"

Telma smiled, "No problem, hon," with that, she scooped up the clothing and walked over to Ashei. She gazed the swordswoman with a quizzical look at her situation. Wordlessly, Telma draped the shirt and pants over the wolf's back within easy reach of Ashei.

Biting her lip, she quickly grabbed the shirt and slipped it under her hand, covering her modesty.

Now, she only had to escape from her unintentional captor. With both hands, she tried to pry herself some room, but the tough muscles underneath all that grey fur refused to budge. Much to her dismay, as soon as that attempt failed, the wolf made an irritated sound, and coiled up even tighter.

Ashei huffed with annoyance at this new development. Reaching in front of her, she slowly slid her hands under the massive head lying across her lap. With a grunt, she lifted it. She jumped when the wolf made a sudden loud noise. Ashei held her breath, and the wolf's eyes remained closed. Finally, his head was lifted high enough that Ashei was able to move her legs. They were _really _stiff, but _really _warm. It took a lot of effort to bend her knees; she pulled them up to her chest.

Unceremoniously, she let the lupine's head fall to the floor with a thud. She gritted her teeth at this decision, but nope, the wolf still refused to wake up.

Carefully, Ashei rose to her full height. She stretched her stiff joints in the dim light, arching her back and rolling her arms in their sockets. She glanced downward at the wolf who was still curled up around her. Bending over, she grabbed the pants that were draped over the wolf's back.

Slinging them over her shoulder, she stepped over the massive lupine. The floorboards creaked beneath her as she stepped over him. As her right foot touched the ground, a sudden whine from beneath her nearly made her trip.

Glancing downward, she noticed that the wolf's face was contorted; she could see movement beneath his eyelids. His upper lip quivered and pulled back to reveal a row of nasty white pointy teeth. A muted growl passeds through his muzzle.

Quickly, Ashei escaped entirely from the circle the wolf had formed. The wolf barked quietly as she watched him. Odd muted sounds and growls passed through his muzzle. A hint of a smirk came to Ashei's face. As she slipped the pants on, she had to remind herself that her companion was a canine.

_Wonder what he's dreaming about…yeah…_

A puzzled frown came across Ashei's features as she saw what the wolf was doing next. He began blindly pawing at the place Ashei was resting not moments before, his whines becoming more and more distressed as he continued to find only air.

Biting her lip, Ashei's eyes scanned the room quickly. A nearby barrel caught her attention. Quickly, she crossed the room to it. With both hands, she lifted it from the floor. Finding it surprisingly light, empty she presumed, she brought it back to the wolf. Carefully, she set the barrel in the place she was sleeping not five minutes ago.

Almost instantly, the wolf's cries died down. Ashei watched as the wolf curled up tightly around the barrel. Ashei's mouth went agape slightly.

_Hm…what a weirdo, yeah…_

"Wonder what we are going to do about him," Telma said, her words abruptly reminding Ashei that she was not alone in the room.

Ashei crossed her arms and looked at the other woman, "What do you mean, yeah?"

Telma raised her hands in a gesture of surrender, "It's not that I'm saying that he'll cause trouble, I'm taking your word on that, but I doubt that most of my patrons would feel at easy around…" her statement was punctuated by the wolf growling menacingly in his sleep, "…_that_."

"Well, I…" Ashei started, but stopped when she felt something brush against her legs. She glanced down to see that it was only Louise. Her gaze followed the white cat as she strutted up to the sleeping lupine and jumped on his back.

Both women watched as the cat was slowly walking up and down the length of the oversized canine's spine, before finally curling up for a nap…on top of the wolf. The wolf growled quietly in response.

Ashei giggled, "I can't deny that that looks cute, yeah," she said. Both women could see the cat slowly rise and fall with the wolf's steady breaths. In response, the cat purred loudly.

"Indeed it does," Telma agreed, "If you don't mind, I'm going to get breakfast cooking, so do," she made a dismissive gesture with one hand, "…whatever. Stick around, why don't you?"

Ashei nodded, and Telma disappeared into her kitchen.

A few seconds later, she walked over to nearby table and took a seat. The wooden chair creaked under her weight. She sighed and leaned back, rubbing some of the lingering grogginess from her eyes. Her gaze slipped over to the sleeping wolf again.

_Well…not I guess I only have to wait until the queen checks in on me, yeah… _she resigned. She leaned forward on her table, head down. _Might as well sleep some more…_

* * *

><p><em>Link as a wolf was lying in a sunlit glade. A sparkling lake and a forest of green trees surrounded him. The sounds of wildlife and the noise of a running stream dominated the silence.<em>

_Link opened a single blue eye and surveyed the serene landscape around him. It was all so peaceful and tranquil. He glanced at the partially-clouded sky and took in a deep breath of the clean air. It was so…satisfying._

_Looking back to earth, a lupine smile came to his face when he saw who was lying against his body, relaxed, sleeping peacefully. It was Midna. Her radiant locks framed her beautiful face. She was dressed in the same clothing he was familiar with. She was positioned with her head facing the front of his body. Link could feel her breaths against his fur._

_Link's head lay across her lap. He could feel the warmth of her flawless, pale blue skin through his fur._

_Link gasped when she abruptly awoke and rose to her feet. Her crimson eyes opened and met his own. A look of sorrow was on her face as she stepped over his large body. Link's heart seemed to drop to his stomach as she began walking away from him_

"Midna!" _said Link, his voice anxious. Slowly, she turned to face him, their gazes meeting once again._

"_I'm sorry Link…but I have to…" she said sadly._

"N-no!" _he nearly shouted, _"Please, don't go!"

"_My people need me…"_

"Don't leave me…please don't leave me…" _Link pleaded, "Stay…at least…for a little while…"_

_The two looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. The tall, slender princess and the fierce, mighty wolf stared deep into each other's eyes. There was tension in the air. The wildlife seemed to have gone silent. _

_Midna took a single step toward him. Link's breath hitched in his throat when she took another one, and another one. Link's face brightened as the princess began returning to the side of her beast. Link's whole body had gone rigid when she was close enough to touch. Slowly, she bent over and touched his grey fur with a single, slender hand. Suddenly, all the tension in his muscles seemed to go away with that gentle stroke. He leaned into her touch._

_She smiled, making Link have an odd feeling in his stomach. She leaned over next to his ear._

"_For a little while…" she whispered, and the gently kissed him on the cheek. He licked her face in response, much to her chagrin. "None of that now," she warned, pointing at him accusingly and wiping her face with his other hand._

"Hehe…sorry…" _Link said in response, and deigned to lick her hand instead. She patted him on the shoulder._

"_What did I say about licking?" she said with a smirk on her face as she gently sat back down, leaning against Link's body._

_Link rolled his eyes as he curled around her slender form again, _"Whatever," _he grumbled as he laid his head across her lap._

_Everything seemed to be so…right, at the moment as the princess and the wolf relaxed together. She reached over and scratched him behind his ears. He leaned into the gentle massage. If only it could last forever._

_Of course, it didn't._

_Link glanced upward quizzically as the land started to rapidly darkening. The blue sky was quickly turning into a blood red, and the clouds were turning black and more numerous. He heard the frantic cries of wildlife in all directions as the wind began to abruptly pick up. Thunder and lightning crackled overhead, drawing shivers from both woman and wolf._

_The atmosphere was rapidly declining, until suddenly, _he _appeared._

_The shadowy form of Majora materialized above the nearby lake, and his luminous eyes were fixed on the pair in the clearing._

_He drew back his head and laughed loudly, a horrible, unearthly sound, while kicking his legs in midair and crossing his arms._

"_Oh isn't that cute," he mocked, pointing at the two._

_Link growled deeply, a low, menacing thing._

"_Now now, is that necessary, widdle puppy?" said Majora. The specter glanced about the once peaceful scene. Link thought there might have been a frown on that shadowy face. "Now, this is all…too…happy!" he exclaimed, "It makes me feel…oh…so…ANXIOUS! It just makes me want to…DESTROY EVERYTHING!" he shouted._

_Link didn't even have time to gasp with dismay as the ancient creature began lobbing fireballs in all directions. The projectiles were launched into the forest, into the lake, everywhere. The clearing was suddenly racked with explosions, the brilliant white flashes showing through the trees. Stream was billowing from the lake as it was rapidly being heated. Smoke began rising from the trees as they started burning. The smell of burnt wood hit Link like a charging goat, nearly causing him to gag. Grass was destroyed, earth was scorched, and the tortured sky above seemed reflect the ground below._

_Link threw his large body over his companion, desperate to protect her from the flames. He howled in pain as he felt the sheer heat meet his fur. The sound of wanton destruction drowned out everything else. As soon as it started, it stopped._

_Shakily, Link opened his eyes. His fur was singed and covered with a layer of soot. Midna was snugly fit underneath him, thankfully unharmed. But the devastation he saw took his breath away._

_What was once a serene glade was now a complete wasteland__; a large hole in the ground was all that was left of the lake. Charred tree trunks extended in every direction, distant trees still burned like candles in the night. Smoke billowed high into the air. The earth was barren, blackened, and cracked. Link nearly started openly crying at the destruction._

_There, at the center of it all was Majora. Link wasn't sure how, but he just knew that a sadistic smile was plastered all over the aberration's features. Link's upper lip curled into a snarl at Majora. Beneath his body, Midna whimpered and huddled closer to Link's fur._

_Majora cackled, kicking his legs and spinning around in midair. At the snarl, he abruptly stopped and his gaze fixed onto the extremely irate wolf._

"_Awwww…it looks like a missed a spot…" Majora drawled. Link's heart fell into his stomach as Majora raised his arms, and clapped his hands together. A tall ring of fire appeared around Link and Midna. Link cringed from the sudden rush of heat. "Let's correct that, shall we? Hee hee!"_

_The ring started rapidly shrinking, the incinerating flames closing on the trapped wolf and princess._

_Link covered Midna with his body with a crazed snarl on his face, desperate to protect her. Over the roar of the fire, he could hear Majora's laughter fade away. It grew hotter, and hotter. Link was certain that he was going to die. He braced himself for the inevitable burning…_

With a gasp, his eyes shot open to find himself in Telma's bar. Frantically, his eyes shot about in their sockets, scanning the room. His heart was beating rapidly, and his breathing was fast. When he recognized the familiar tavern, he calmed down.

_Just a dream… _he mused.

_(Are you all right, Link?) _his mysterious helper asked.

Link snorted, _'I'm fine…'_

It took him a moment to realize that his body was wrapped around something large, solid, wooden, and uncomfortable. He glanced downward to notice that his big grey body had somehow ended up on top of a barrel, protecting it as if it was the woman in his nightmare. He lifted his body slightly and nudged the barrel out of the way with his snout, before setting his body back down.

He then took a moment to check out the room as the floorboards creaked quietly under his weight. Soft light was streaming through the window, indicating early morning. He could smell the fresh scent that usually followed a rainstorm with his keen nose. Somewhere, he could hear Telma's footsteps moving about the building.

Slowly, he righted his body and pushed himself to his feet, yawning all the while. He felt great; he really needed a good rest after the events of the previous couple of days. As he stretched his back, he felt a weight on his back shift about, and then he quietly yelped when it dug sharp claws into his back.

He craned his neck and turned his head to find a white cat nesting on his furry back. The two animals' gazes met. Link growled with annoyance at the cat.

_*You're comfy when you're dry,* _the cat said.

Link rolled his eyes, _*Don't I know it, now get off please,* _he said drolly, before shaking his body lightly, unbalancing the cat. The cat made one last ditch attempt to dig her claws into Link's back, but failed as she tumbled to the ground, naturally landing on her feet. She glared at the wolf before sauntering off into the shadows.

Now, free from any cats that were taking up residence on his back, he stretched. His paws met and his head went close to the floor as his hindquarters were raised into the air. He yawned deeply as he worked out the stiffness in his back. Finally, he shook his head, shaking any remaining weariness from his eyes.

The sound of something shifting about drew his attention. He turned his head to find Ashei slumped over in a chair, her head down, her eyes closed. With his keen ears, he could hear her deep, steady breaths, indicating that she had fallen asleep.

From the kitchen, Link, head the sound of a metal pot being moved about. Not long after, the scent of something wafting from the kitchen hit him hard. It smelt delicious. Involuntarily, Link began to drool at the smell. To further back that up, his stomach growled _loudly, _giving testament to how long it has been since his last meal.

He briefly thought back, _Hm…last time I ate? That was…when I was talking with the Queen that was…what…nearly two days now?_

The beast within him was demanding chow. When another pang of hunger caused his stomach to growl more fiercely than _he _could, he whined quietly. Involuntarily his eyes swept over to Louise, who was hiding in the shadows.

The cat glared at him when it seemed she noticed his current predicament. _*Don't even think of it, mister…* _she warned.

Link huffed, _*Wasn't thinking of it…* _he grumbled.

He could only wonder what Telma was cooking up…and the beast demanded that he found out…and hopefully he could get a free sample…preferably a LARGE sample.

Slowly, he began padding over to the kitchen door, his body low to the ground, as if he was stalking prey. He could feel the cat watching him as he walked. The door was not latched when he reached it, and he easily nudged it open with his muzzle. Thankfully, the door was surprisingly quiet. Link peered inside the room.

There, hunched over a lit fire was Telma, currently cooking up something a big metal pot. Whatever it was, it smelled good, and frankly, Link decided that he really didn't care _what _it was. When he…and the beast inside were hungry, he would devour pretty much anything. Well, _mostly _anything, he decided. He _did _have standards.

He could hear the woman humming to herself as she stirred, and the bubbling of whatever was cooking. His mouth was open and his tongue hung out in anticipation at the food he would (hopefully) soon be receiving. He kept walking until he was mere feet away from the unaware Telma. It was at that moment that he sat down, his eyes boring into the back of the bartender's cranium.

Telma tensed up. She suddenly had an uneasy feeling that she was being watched. She didn't hear anyone come in, much too early for that. If it was her cat, the girl would probably be nuzzling Telma's ankles. _What could that possibly be…? _She thought as she turned around…

And found herself standing face to face with her 'guest'.

She nearly shrieked with surprise at the unexpected appearance of the huge grey lupine standing mere feet away from her. His mouth was open, and Telma could clearly see the row of nasty big, white, pointy teeth. Telma acted on pure reflex as she proceeded to withdraw her spoon from her cooking and whack the beast hard across the nose with it.

The wolf underestimated the sheer ferocity of the attack the spoon hit him. He yelped in pain and surprise, almost getting knocked off balance. The wolf growled irritably.

Telma suddenly realized that hitting the wolf was probably not the smartest thing she could have done. Much to her relief, the wolf did not seem angered. He merely continued to stare at her with soulful blue eyes.

"I'm a little busy here, get out!" Telma seethed, still irked by the unwanted scare.

The wolf ignored her blow and continued to stare at her. It was a look designed to reduce her willpower and resolve to jelly. It took a moment for Telma to notice something. The way he was sitting, the way he was looking up at her with such 'sorrow' in his eyes.

_Wait, is he…begging? _Telma thought to herself.

As to confirm her suspicions, the big canine whined pitifully, and his stomach groaned audibly. His sad whine and stare were quickly digging into her heart.

"Now look, here, dog…" she started, but was interrupted by another whine. A sudden bubbling of the soup caused her to quickly turn around and get back to her cooking. She glanced over her shoulder at the still present canine. She exhaled slowly, "Look, I know you're hungry, but I have to get this done!"

He whined yet again.

From Link's perspective, Telma was looking at him with an odd look plastered on her features. His canine instinct had pretty much taken over at this point. But he was a _polite _dog. He would not _extort _chow, he would _ask_ for it.

On the other hand, the still-active Hylian part was working off of what he had seen other _regular _dogs do before. When someone managed to get over the 'AHH! A BEAST!' part, and started treating him like a run-of-the-mill dog, they were vulnerable to the classic-canine begging routine, he found out. As long as he kept it up, he hoped that eventually, their resolve would slip, and he would get what he wanted.

The same applied to young children, he supposed. They could get whatever they wanted, or dodge getting punished for acts of questionable morality, just by acting cute.

"I…uh…uhh…" Telma stammered.

Link's tail started wagging in anticipation at the sight of Telma's resistance rapidly collapsing like a flimsy gate under a battering ram. Telma's eyes started rapidly shifting around the kitchen, searching for something with which to satiate the beast.

Finally, her eyes settled on a hunk of meat sitting on the counter; leftover from the soup she was cooking. Link's eyes followed her hand as she reached out for it. He tensed when she grabbed a hold of hit. His heart did a backflip when it looked like she was going to toss it to him.

And toss it she did. The meat vanished in almost instantly as Link's mighty jaws snapped around it, and he ravenously devoured it. To a beast of his size, it wasn't a whole lot, but he'd settle for anything. He did not care if it was raw or cooked, scraps or fine cuisine, he just wanted food! As a wolf, he had _much _lower standards as to what he was eating. His…tastes would transform as well. Regardless, he had had worse before during his long adventure over the previous year.

_Nyeh heh heh heh…just as planned… _Link thought smugly to himself, pleased that his plan to get food succeeded. In another universe, if he had a moustache (and properly articulated fingers), he would be sinisterly stroking it right now.

Telma snorted in amusement as the wolf was licking his lips. "Hmph, did you even _taste_ it, you big lug?" she said. The wolf had an expression of what may have been faux-hurt on his features. She lightly slapped the wolf on his big nose with the back of her hand. "Alright, now get out; I have to get this done."

Silently the wolf obeyed…finally, and stalked out of the kitchen, leaving a bedraggled Telma in his wake.

As the kitchen door shut behind him, he soon found himself with another predicament. That meat was _salty_, and he hadn't drunk _anything _for well over a day. That taught him the hard way just how thirsty he was.

He had already bothered Telma, and he figured that would be rude if he did it again, so he'd have to find something on his own. A quick once-over of the common-room yielded nothing. Ashei was still napping at one of the tables, and there was no conveniently-placed bucket of water lying around.

He breathed deeply once. The unique smell that follows a rainstorm hit his sensitive nose in full force.

_Oh yeah…_ he thought. _Maybe some of the rainwater collected somewhere…? _He snorted once _…that ISN'T totally dirty?_

He figured he would give it a try. Hopefully, at this time of the morning, most of the townspeople would still be sleeping. If not…well, with the exception of Gorons and Zoras…and Agatha, they'd probably just run in terror anyway.

He always found it odd how non-humans (or somewhat eccentric people) hardly batted an eye in his presence. Most Gorons would just look at him as if he was an odd lupine-shaped rock, contemplate eating him before they realized that he was most certainly not a rock, and then ignore him. Zoras, just give him an quizzical look then ignore him. Hell, even small furry forest critters did not run. He could distinctly remember when he had to steal the Ordon sword and shield, a _squirrel _of all things boldly ran right up to him and thanked him for disposing of the nearby bublins.

On the other hand, even if one of the humans _did _call the guards on him, they would just flee in terror too.

…_Pansies. _He thought irritably as he started walking towards the door. He took a deep breath as he reached it. Gingerly, he undid the latch with his teeth, and gently nudged the door open, stepping out into the morning air.

It was nice and cool out. The sky was cloudless and streaked ruby-red. He could not see the sun, but he could only assume that it was barely clearing the eastern horizon. The air was fresh and crisp, and the stone tiles were damp under his paws. Off in the distance, he could faintly hear the sounds of some early-risers moving about, along with the rhythmic footsteps of patrolling soldiers.

A slight smile came to his lips at a brief memory regarding patrolling soldiers. He could recall one time, at Midna's urging, that he charged at one of the columns as a wolf. He could remember Midna giggling wickedly from his shadows as the assembled soldiers scattered like pins as he rushed down the center like a grey blur. Diving out of the way, or flat-out tripping, none of them were standing when he was done, all falling to the ground with a jangling of steel.

He huffed as he shook the memory from his head.

Immediately, he could hear the sound of running water. A quick glance around revealed that hugging the bases of most of the buildings was shallow indentations, the collected water running off into grates, into the sewers. However, even closer was a trough left outside, designed to collect water for future use.

Quickly Link silently padded over to it, craning his neck over the cusp of the trough. He stared at his reflection in the water. The familiar image of the sacred beast looked back at him. He looked just as intimidating (and handsome, for a wolf), as ever. He peered closer. In the dim, morning light, the glowing mark on his forehead was even more pronounced. He could faintly see the very corner of the Fused Shadow fragment poking out from beneath his hair. He was surprised that both of the humans in the tavern hadn't commented on them, or even seemed to notice them.

_Who knows…maybe only I can see it…_ he thought to himself. After all, as a wolf, his senses were pushed far beyond a human threshold. He couldn't be sure, but he thought it looked like his fierce blue eyes were also glowing slightly.

As he looked in even closer, his nose got cold as it bumped the surface and his reflection was lost under a flurry of ripples. Link snorted once, further distorting the water as he leaned in the do the task he set out to do in the first place.

Noisily, he lapped up water from the trough. He drank long, and a lot. Even though it was only collected rainwater, it still was so refreshing on his parched mouth. He drank until the level of the water dropped noticeably.

_*Morning, Link…* _a voice said nearby.

Link's head snapped up towards the source to find Telma's cat staring at him from up on the nearby crates. He licked up some of the stray droplets of water clinging to his lips before swallowing.

_*Morning…* _he replied, _*Um…sorry about disturbing a potential nap…* _he said sheepishly.

_*It's no trouble…* _she said honestly, _*Enjoying yourself?*_

Link glanced at the water, then back at her, _*What? I'm thirsty!*_

_*I can tell,* _the cat said dryly.

_*What, it isn't like this water is…used…water from…washing…feet…is it?* _he pieced together.

The cat gave him an odd look _*Um…no?*_

Link exhaled deeply, _*Okay…good.*_

_*I was just wondering what you are going to do with yourself…* _the cat said, _*By the way, you never did tell me why you are staying like…that,* _she nodded towards him, _*I know you can transform, I've seen you do it before.*_

Link swallowed once, _*Well you see, the thing is someone cursed me.*_

_*Cursed you?* _she replied, _*What do you mean?*_

_*As in…I am stuck like this,* _Link clarified, _*For now anyway…*_

_*I…see…* _the cat said uncertainly.

_*Honestly…* _Link started, _*It isn't so bad. I actually _like _being a wolf, it's just the part where most people tend to flee in terror at the site of me…*_

_*You mean like that guy over there?* _the cat cut in.

Link turned around, and sure enough, there was a wide-eyed human looking at the huge wolf. Link could _smell _the fear rolling off of the man. The two stared each other down for mere moments before the man turned and ran, screaming. Link's eyes were still locked on the spot where the person was mere moments ago.

_*Damn…* _Link swore, _*Yeah, like that…* _he said humorlessly.

_*I don't get it…* _the cat said, _*Why does everyone run from you? I mean, the two humans in my mistress's bar don't…*_

_*It's because I saved Ashei from a dangerous situation, where she likely would have died should I have not intervened,* _Link replied, _*Certainly you heard them talking about it last night…*_

_*But, couldn't you just go out there and show them that you're alright?* _the cat asked.

Link nearly laughed, _*Oh that will go over well, who knows, maybe one of these days the guards will actually become competent and take a stab at me,* _he looked down, at his forepaws,_ * …I'll probably just stay out of sight until the queen comes…hopefully she'll know what to do…*_

_*And if she doesn't?*_

Link could only shrug.

* * *

><p>Soon, after mooching some of the finished soup from Telma, which was delicious, Link found himself perched up on the high shelves running the length of the interior of the bar, and was peering into the common room below. It was dark up there, so he doubted that anyone would see him, unless they knew where to look.<p>

He could remember the last time he was up here; weaving between pots that were placed dangerously close to the edge, with a dying imp on his back. Amazingly, the shelves could still hold his weight. He highly doubted the tightrope spanning the gap between certain portions could though.

He watched as Ashei woke up as Telma gave her some of the breakfast soup. He stalked along the length of the shelf, finding himself roughly parallel to the swordswoman below. The smell of the soup was wafting up to the shelves, and Link had to stop himself from leaping down and seizing the tempting food.

Ashei looked up from her soup, "Hey, where's the wolf, yeah?"

Telma shrugged, "That big doofus wolfed…heh…wolfed…down some of my soup and then he disappeared. I don't know where he is now."

"You don't think…he went out into the city, do you?"

Telma shrugged again, "If he did, I think we would have heard it by now. I remember the mess he made the last time."

"Speaking of which, I never figured out how he got in here that time," Ashei said out loud.

Telma huffed, "I don't think anyone did, dearie," she said.

Link watched the exchange for a while longer. Ashei leaned back in her chair, "I wonder what happened to Link…" she thought out loud. Link's ears perked up and he lifted his head from its relaxed position.

"Are you sure you don't know what happened?"

Ashei shook her head, "Nope, no idea. One minute I'm in that fog, the next I'm lying face down in the middle of Hyrule Field, the fog gone," she went silent for a moment, "Of course then those…thugs came by…" she trailed off and a hurt expression came to her face. Link cocked his head. It was unusual to see her like this, she always had a tough girl face when he was with her.

"Ashei…"

"No…I'm fine, yeah…" Ashei's voice was quivering slightly. "It's just…that took a lot out of me…I've never…"

"What happened?" Telma said with concern in her voice, putting a reassuring hand on Ashei's shoulder.

"Well…after I got myself caught…" she said bitterly, "They wanted to know where Link was for some reason…" a frown came to her face, "I didn't know…and even if I did, I wouldn't have told them anything, yeah…"

_Thanks, Ashei… _Link thought from above.

"That bastard beat me, badly…" she said.

"Oh honey…" Telma started.

"Almost to the point where I lost consciousness…" said Ashei, her expression darkened, "He was about to kill me, and then…" a hint of a smile came to her face, "My 'dashing' rescuer came, I saw what he did to that bastard, practically crushed his neck," her expression darkened further, causing dissonance with the smile.

"Ashei…"

"And then Link's horse showed up out of nowhere, and she let me ride her, then we went back to town," said Ashei, "I think you know the rest, yeah."

She leaned back in her chair and cupped her face in her palm, "It's weird, I don't know _why_, but for some reason, the wolf reminds me so much of Link. I feel so…_safe _when he's around, even though I barely met him a day ago," a different look came to her face, "Come to think of it, didn't Link seemingly disappear from the celebration all those weeks ago, namely when the wolf appeared? And now, he disappears again, and the wolf shows up…again, and his horse lets me ride her? That's just…weird…"

Telma cupped her hand to her chin, "Yeah…I think so too. I remember he was drinking pretty heavily."

Ashei laughed nervously, "It's almost like Link _is _the wolf, yeah."

Up above, Link snorted in amusement, _Closer to the truth than you think, Ashei… _he thought.

Telma shook her head and chuckled, "Oh don't be silly hon…"

Ashei laughed in response, "I just wonder where he is right now, it isn't like him to just vanish like that, yeah."

Telma placed her hands on her hips, "Oh, knowing him he'll show up out of nowhere, and it turns out he was on some big quest to do…something."

Ashei snorted, "Yeah, probably," she leaned back in her chair and sighed, "It's sad, the time I finally get to go on an adventure with him, and I mess it up," she cupped her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes.

"_You don't have to prove anything to me, Ashei…" _Link said, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

"Oh, don't be too hard on yourself, there was nothing you could do, my dear," the bartender said reassuringly.

"Yes I could have," Ashei said bitterly, "I got _caught, _that was my fault, Link would have…" she trailed off, leaning forward on the table, "He could have taken on all of those guys on his own," she glanced at Telma, "I can't keep up with someone like him."

"I don't think anyone could keep up to him, Ashei," Telma said honestly, "I mean, does he know that we know that…" she made a few gestures with her hands, "He's the…guy…the hero the queen mentioned?"

Ashei smirked, "Yeah, he knows."

"People like him are…legendary. Don't be hard on yourself," Telma said with finality. Slowly, she turned around to leave.

As the bartender turned and walked back to the counter, Ashei silently went back to eating her morning soup

Link watched Ashei for several more moments. It seemed that her little experience the previous day had taken more out of her than he thought. He also hated how it seemed that he made other people feel…inadequate. Ashei had proven that she was capable of taking care of herself; the brief scuffle with the undead monsters _before _they had gotten separated proved that.

Slowly, Link hung his great head over the edge of the shelf and lowered it has much as far as his neck would extend. At the moment, his nose was dangling directly over the swordswoman's head. Link noticed how Ashei got that feeling that she was being watched. She turned her head about; looking around the room, not considering that the unseen spy was above her.

Link suddenly got a little idea. He breathed inward, and then exhaled. He saw his breath make Ashei's hair to flutter about, and she shivered slightly at the sudden breathing down her neck. She looked behind her, before she finally looked slowly upward, her dark eyes meeting the deep blue ones.

She recoiled with surprise and yelped at his unexpected appearance, nearly falling out of her chair. Although it was cruel, it was still kind of funny. However, fortunately for him, unlike Telma, Ashei did not deign to whack him across the nose with the nearest cooking utensil. Merely, an irritated look came to her features.

She held it for a moment before breaking out in a smile, "_There _you are, I was just talking about you, yeah," said Ashei. Link cocked his head, staring amusedly at the woman below him. She crossed her arms, "Now, how long have you been spying on me, yeah?"

Link responded by making an odd noise that sounded like, "Neyuhh."

"Is that so?" Ashei said amusedly as she got out of her chair. She reached up, her hand barely touching Link's nose, and playfully tapped it twice, "How did you get up there, anyway?"

"_Bark."_

Ashei giggled, "Fine, be that way."

Link found it odd how the woman's temperament had so abruptly changed. Maybe he did make her feel better.

"So, are you going to stay up there all day, boy?"

"_Woof."_

Ashei still found it somewhat odd how she seemed to be able to incite two-sided conversation with this beast. He was smart, unnaturally so for a wolf she decided. Then again, she hadn't met _that _many wolves. "Good idea, but you better not…um…surprise people like this again," she sat back down and crossed her arms, never breaking eye contact, "Most people would be…uh…less than tolerant of suddenly finding themselves face to face with you, Big Paws, yeah."

"_Oh, they'd probably just run anyway…" _he said bitterly, before his mind processed the end of that statement. Link recoiled in surprise at the name _'Big Paws__, what kind of name is 'Big Paws?' _he thought to himself. _'Oh goddess I hope she doesn't start calling me by…pet names…' _he thought in horror as he thought about how various pet owners he had met calling their dogs or cats embarrassing names. He didn't know how he would react if someone started calling him 'Snugglypoo' or 'Schmooples', or 'Sweet little puppykins', or something equally vomit-inducing.

"Anyway, it looks like I'm going to be waiting around today," Ashei said out loud, "I just hope the queen doesn't get caught up in any more matters…" she said, her voice falling to a grumble.

"Who you talking to, hon?" another voice cut in. Both woman and wolf glanced over at Telma, who was rejoining them at the table. With one finger, Ashei pointed upward. Telma followed the gesture and her eyes widened in surprise at the dangling lupine head. "Oh," she mouthed.

Ashei glanced at the other woman, "Looks like he found out how to stay out of the way on his own, yeah."

"That he did," Telma said. "So…how did he…?"

Ashei shrugged, "No idea, he's not one for giving away his secrets, yeah."

Telma snorted, "No, I suppose not," she went silent for a moment, "So, what were you…two…talking about?"

"Oh, just what I'm going to do with myself today," Ashei said promptly.

"Well, what _are _you going to do with yourself?"

Ashei shrugged, "No a whole lot, I have to report back to the queen later today, but until then…I don't know."

"So…are you going to just wait around until then?"

Ashei's gaze met Telma's, "I don't know, maybe."

"Oh, honey, staying cooped up in here all day isn't going to do you any favors. Go outside, get some fresh air," Telma suggested. She put her hands on her hips, "No roving bands of thugs will attack you in Castle Town," she said, "I hope…" she muttered, loud enough for only Link to hear.

Ashei glanced up at the other woman, "I guess you're right, yeah…"

* * *

><p>Ashei did as Telma suggested, and went out for the day, leaving the big wolf all alone in the shelves. Link didn't particularly mind. He spent his morning silently watching from his shadowed post the few who had deigned to wander into the tavern.<p>

He relaxed up there with his head resting on his outstretched forepaws. He didn't even move his head as he watched people. His eyes were making the only movements.

His head perked up slightly when a small group of men, dressed like Hylian soldiers filed into the bar and walked over to a table. Peering more closely, he realized that they were not the same group he had spooked all those days ago, much to his disappointment.

_Why am I still thinking of doing these types of things? _He thought to himself. That would be totally…rude if he was to turn Telma's place into pandemonium _again._

His eyes drifted upward, towards the relic hidden beneath his hair. _Perhaps all this…shadow I've absorbed has something to do with it? _He thought. _Maybe it's because Midna has… _his thoughts trailed off, _I've got to stop thinking of that… _he told himself.

His thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly yawned involuntarily. It was deep, and loud enough for anyone with keen ears to hear. He noticed Telma glance towards his hiding place with a concerned look on her face, but no one else seemed to notice.

The best thing about having a thick coat of fur as he did was that he essentially had a blanket with him everywhere he went; a very comfortable blanket in fact. He had no problem dropping his weight anywhere and nodding off to a pleasant sleep.

Although he had been told that he had become an adult, the…priorities of an adolescent still remained. Without a doubt, the most important thing to him…assuming he wasn't on a quest to save to world, was _sleep_. Thanks his wild side taking precedence, _eating _was also up high on his list…but sleep still won out.

Watching the flickering light inside the bar had a hypnotic effect on him. His eyelids were getting heavy and slowly drifting shut. His mind had dulled to the occasional patron walking in and out of the door…to the men and women eating their meals, and to the chinking sounds of cups being lowered to tables.

His gaze once again drifted to the group of soldiers. Oddly, they were not eating or drinking anything, nor were they speaking amongst themselves, and they were actively angling their heads in such ways that their faces were hidden from anyone taking a casual glance.

Link dismissed his thoughts as he lowered his head onto his forepaws again, exhaling deeply as he closed his eyes for a nap.

For the second time that day, the Sacred Beast began to dream.

* * *

><p><em>His mind was drifting through blackness…he felt as if he was floating through air. With much effort, he was able to force his eyes open to witness what looked like streaks of distorted colors flying past him. He tried to make a sound, but found that he could not.<em>

_With an abrupt thud, he found himself in a very familiar foggy plain. As usual, the familiar starry sky of this particular dreamscape was in his sight. He tried to stand up, but much to his confusion, he could not. Grunting, he struggled, but to no avail. With a little work, he was able to crane his neck around to look at whatever what was holding him back. What he saw surprised him._

_He appeared to be in his Hylian form, but he was chained tightly to the beast, his back to its chest. The wolf's forepaws were crossed over Link's body, further restricting movement. The beast lifted its head and looked at him. The identical pairs of crystal blue eyes met for a moment, before looking away._

Well…this is weird… _Link thought to himself._

_Futilely, both beings struggled against the chain that was holding them together. All they managed to do was tip onto their side. Link let out a cry of dismay as the beast's weight partially fell onto him, his body becoming further lost in the sea of grey fur._

_Suddenly, both tensed up at as they felt a familiar presence approaching._

_The figure of Oni materialized a short distance away from them, his armor looking as dark and imposing as ever. Both man and beast struggled to look at the enigma. Even though he was somewhat familiar with the mysterious being, he was still as unsettling as ever. Both Link and his bestial counterpart maintained their gaze on the…man? _

_Link decided to break the silence, "Um…hi?" he said, working his neglected human voice._

"_Greetings, hero," he replied, his voice quiet._

"_So…um…" he nudged his head towards the wolf, "What's with this, then?"_

"_You should already know that," Oni said with a hint of amusement in his voice, "You got cursed, remember?"_

"_Oh yeah…" __Link said sheepishly, "Well this is just…typical…" The wolf let out an annoyed huffed. Link still didn't know if the wolf could understand him in these dreams._

_They were all silent for a few moments longer, before Link spoke again, "You know, there's been something on my mind, Oni…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_When we first met, you said your…soul mask was found by a certain tribe…" Link replied, "They wouldn't happen to have been…?"_

"_Would you mind finishing that statement?"_

"_Well, you said that you were used in the creation of the Fused Shadows…this tribe…was it the Dark Interlopers?" said Link, "The people who became the Twili?"_

_Oni was silent for a moment, "…Yes…" he said quietly, "…why?"_

_Link swallowed, thinking of the best way to ask this, "I don't suppose you could tell me about…how the Fused Shadows were created, could you?"_

_Oni grumbled something unintelligible, "Well…I suppose we have time…" he walked out in front of where Link and the wolf we lying. He raised a single hand and made a gesture towards the horizon, and the ground. Link struggled to get a better look, much the chagrin of his wolf-self. "It would be easier to show you…"_

_Slowly, he noticed the sky in that particular direction was brightening, and he could make out formless objects rising from the fog. They slowly took on the appearance of tall, thin figures, clad in dark clothing. Link couldn't help but be reminded of the time that Lanayru had warned him of just what he was hunting down in the earlier stages of his long quest._

"_As I had said before…" Oni started, "This tribe had found the long lost soul masks, both Majora's and my own," as if on cue, Link could see the figures hold aloft two distinct artifacts. Link could tell which one was Oni's right away. It was a perfect likeness of the mysterious figure, though the eyes were shut. The other mask however, chilled his blood. The main body of the mask was a violet heart-shaped piece, with tribal-like patterns dominating the rest. A _very _familiar fringe of spikes lined the edges, and to top it off, it just had to have those damnable eyes that haunted his dreams. They were wide, bulbous, a sickening color, and seemed to be staring into his soul. This was obviously Majora's mask._

"_The tribe was more attuned to shadows than others, so they could more effectively utilize the masks' power," just then, Link could see the figures clasp their hands and bow their heads, chanting some inaudible words. Shadow streamed forth from the masks, which was dominating the background. "Unlike most others, the Interlopers knew the significance of the masks. The true legend was not lost to them, they knew exactly what sort of power was contained within the masks." The shadowy figures huddled tightly around the masks, which had returned to a regular size._

"_They had used the masks' powers sparingly, more or less utilizing the shadow magic that was radiating from the sheer power contained within," Oni said quietly. Link could see two figures standing there, the shadows that were leaking off both masks collecting in their outstretched hands, "They used it to defend themselves, primarily."_

"_But Oni…" Link interrupted as the image of the figures blasted the visage of approaching marauders, "If the masks were…radiating shadows, doesn't that mean that the seal on the masks would weaken, and Majora would have escaped eventually?"_

"_No…well…" Oni started, "Imagine that the masks were candles. The flame lets off heat, but it doesn't get any colder and go out does it?"_

"_Well, when the candle _melts, _it does…" Link said._

"_Oh," Oni said, sounding distinctly uncharacteristically sheepish, "Well…" he put his hand to his chin, "Nevermind, forget I said anything. Anyway, the seals didn't get any weaker."_

_Link raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but smile at Oni's…odd behavior, "Well…okay…that works…" Link said, "I guess…" he added in an undertone._

"_Now…where was I?" Oni muttered, "Oh yeah, they used their power to defend themselves for a time, and to safeguard the masks from anyone who would misuse them."_

_He glanced downward, "But that would not last, of course…" he said darkly._

"_Eventually, someone would desire to use the masks' power for darker, more selfish reasons," Link could make out two groups of the Interlopers facing each other, having an unseen argument, "Such is the weakness of man…"_

"_Unsatisfied with how much of the masks' power they were using, compared to how much potential they had, some people took drastic steps…" Link could see that a few people were absorbing more and more of the shadows radiating off of the masks, which a crowd watched. "At first, they started using more and more of the masks' power. _How _it was used depended on the leadership. Naturally, leadership was passed around in…dishonorable ways," with that, Link could make out a man stabbing another man in the back, "More aggressive leaders would use my power for strength, to crush their enemies, which some of the more…sadistic ones would use Majora's in hexing rituals to curse their foes…so they could watch them wither and die. Needless to say, these were cruel individuals."_

_Link watched as the images kept changing from men fighting, to men thinking as the images of the masks in the back grew more and more solid, the shadows they were leaking becoming thicker, and thicker. "People were drawing on the power of the masks more and more and more. Eventually, it was disputed amongst their leaders how much was 'enough'" Once again, Link could see people arguing around a table, their topics unheard by him. "There were disagreements, as could be expected. Human nature, I suppose…" Oni trailed off as the scene was becoming more and more heated, "The disagreements escalated, their negotiations becoming an all-out contest of hurling insults back and forth, and before you know it, it had come to blows," Link watched wide eyed as the individuals in the display began attacking each other, punching, kicking, and inevitably, some of them drew weapons, and some were throwing spells._

"_They come to a disagreement, and people start killing each other," Link said irritably, "Figures…"_

"_When the fires finally burned out, one man seized the masks for his own," this statement was punctuated by an image of a lone figure holding both masks aloft. A few more figures appeared behind him, "He and his cadre of followers sought to tap directly into the powers of the masks, using them to their fullest potential. With this, they hoped to reach unimaginable heights. In time, their gaze turned upon the golden Power: the Triforce," the scene changed again, when it settled, Link beheld a very similar scene to what he saw at Lanayru spring._

"_I don't think I need to tell you about the Triforce…" Oni said, Link nodded once. "Whereas a simple touch will grant their wishes, that did not satisfy them. They sought to dominate both light and shadow utterly. It was then that they chose to tap directly into the masks' power. Using a ritual long lost to time, they made their attempt," Link saw as the cloaked men placed the masks on two separate altars. The image of the Triforce was dominating the background. The altar with Oni's mask started emitting dark energy first, "As you can see, my power was being drawn on first. They needed my strength to create a vessel powerful enough to contain the Triforce…" the shadows being sucked from Oni's mask were converging between the two altars. Link watched as the familiar shape of the Fused Shadow began to form. _

"_But strength alone would not be enough. Majora, with all his chaotic energy would be needed to break the very laws of the goddesses, as it is against their will for one man to dominate their power utterly," by this time, the shadowy vessel between the two altars had almost completely formed, "But thankfully, it didn't get that far. The goddesses took notice of what was happening, and for the first time ever, they directly interfered with the world," Link watched as a sudden wave of light energy burst off of the Triforce, blasting all of the men off of their feet, sending the masks scattering. "The goddesses knew what Majora was capable of, should he be released. They could not, would not let that happen again."_

"_But Oni, if it was just one man and his followers, why did the whole tribe get banished?" Link asked._

_Oni looked at him, sorrow in his eyes, "One man's mistakes can hurt everyone, that is a sad fact of life. The whole tribe was more attuned with shadows than others. The goddesses could not take such a risk, and you know happened next to the tribe…banishment. Both they and the Fused Shadow was cast into the Twilight, to isolate them from the rest of the world should they try to do something stupid…like free an ancient omnicidal __demon from its prison."_

"_What happened to the masks after that?" Link asked._

"_They were hidden…again," Oni replied, "Although they had drained a lot of my power in the creation of the shadow, a portion still remained in the mask."_

"_But if your…most of you was in the Fused Shadow…" Link started, "Then how come I started seeing you _before _I found the fragment that is currently sitting on my head?"_

"_You've always been carrying a piece of me…" said Oni cryptically, "It merely took some shadows to awaken it…"_

_Link shrugged, "…how?"_

"_That is a story for another time…" Oni said, his voice becoming distorted. "Looks like your body is waking up…" he said matter-of-factly. The image of the Triforce was fading away rapidly; the altars in front of it were blurring and distorting away. The starry sky was fading to blackness._

_Link tried to say something but found that he could not. He gagged when he suddenly got a mouthful of grey fur. He glanced at the wolf he was bound to. Much to his dismay, it looked like the two were being…fused together. As everything became darker, Link watched as more and more of his body was disappearing into the grey fur. Soon, he was in utter blackness._

_Slowly, the world began to brighten as his mind was recalled to the waking world…_

* * *

><p><em>(AN) Again, sorry it took so long, hope it was worth it. And don't burn me (or my beta) please. Review please!_

_Random writing gripe: At least _TRY _to write a summary. "I suck at descriptions, read plz," does NOT sound very appealing._

_Other thing: A fic I read a few weeks ago gave me this idea to put these at the end of my chapters. Random questions! The first will be related to LoZ, but the second is on what I feel like (But still video games)_

_Zelda related question: In Link's Awakening, what is the overpowered god-tier item you get at the end of the obligatory trade sequence?_

_Non-Zelda related question (But still video games): Famous last words, who said: "What? No! Get away from me you god damn TV on wheels!" (It's a 2010 Release)_

'_Till next time…hopefully it won't almost take me a month again!_

_Gargravarr: And sorry for holding him up, too!_


	20. Going Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Link, Midna, Zelda, or that other canon stuff.

That Gargravarr character is l33t for beta'ing this stuff! Thanks a bunch!

(A/N) Blame Minecraft, Fallout, and Mass Effect for the waits! …and I recently started playing Civ V so blame that too!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Going Home<p>

So far, Ashei had been having a good day. Telma was right; she did need to go out for some fresh air. She spent most of her day strolling at a leisurely pace through populated areas, watching the crowds. Sometimes, she deigned to sit on a park bench and relax.

It had been hours since she had left Telma's place. High above in the cloudless sky, the sun had passed its zenith, and was slowly moving towards the western horizon.

Sometimes, she listened in on the gossipers. Though, she didn't hear anything interesting, nothing she would care about.

It was a nice day. The air was still filled with the fresh smell following a rainstorm. The cobblestone was damp in some places, but most of the rainwater was running off into sewers.

Now, she thought it would be a good time to start heading back. She still had to meet with the Queen, and if she was to be held up again, the postman probably would have delivered her a letter by now.

Ashei was idly eating a cookie as she walked down the familiar streets. It was warm, moist and delicious. Her mind had long since drowned out the buzzing of the crowds as she went, the rhythmic sounds of her footsteps being the only definite noise.

"Ashei?" a voice said behind her.

Ashei turned to see a beautiful woman in plain looking clothing walking down the street towards her. It took her a moment to recognize the Queen. Ashei nearly knelt, but held herself back, knowing that the Queen was likely trying to avoid being recognized in public.

"Oh, your Maj-…um…hello, yeah!" Ashei stammered, "I was just thinking about you, yeah!"

"And I was just about to go meet you at Telma's," Zelda made a motion with her hand, "Shall we go there together?"

"Oh, about our mission…" Ashei started.

"Let's wait until we get there," Zelda interrupted her with a raised hand, continuing with a hushed voice., "We will be better able to notice potential eavesdroppers. Okay?"

"Yeah," Ashei replied.

Ashei and Zelda were quiet on the walk back to the bar. It was an odd feeling for her, just walking along with the Queen as if she was an old friend. Not many people had the honor of freely seeing the Queen. Something Ashei noticed about the Queen was just how silent her footsteps were, compared to her own. Guess that explains how she was able to get out of the castle without being hassled by guards, she supposed, or how she seemingly disappeared for months. Seemed her Queen was quite stealthy.

Then again, she never did ask Link if he knew what happened to the Queen during the war; details on that were so unclear.

Speaking of companions, Ashei suddenly remember something important: how was she going to explain to the Queen how her _old _companion seemingly vanished, while the _new _appeared out of nowhere? Hopefully, the Queen wouldn't have _too_ negative of a reaction when they were introduced…

In what seemed like almost no time at all, the two found themselves outside of the familiar tavern. With a movement of her arm, Ashei gestured for the Queen to enter first.

The sounds of cheerful activity greeted them as they stepped inside. Friends were gathered around tables, spending their breaks conversing amongst their selves. Once again, Jovani was busy getting drunk early in the day, though he wasn't the only one. A few more people were also getting hammered, though who they were, Ashei didn't know. Involuntarily, her gaze swept across the high shelves going along the length of the room. Against the shadows, she discovered exactly what she had come to expect – a large dark shape set against the ceiling.

Apparently, it seemed that her companion was doing a good job keeping himself hidden, despite his great size.

The two women weaved through the small crowd towards the same table in a corner that they had sat at the other time. Ashei snorted irritably when she noticed them drawing the gaze of pretty much every man in the room. Near their table, she noticed that there was a group of six soldiers sitting there, their heads down. What struck her as odd was that they were not eating anything, nor were they even conversing amongst themselves. Of particular interest was the lack of tankards, too. Ashei rolled her eyes when one of them lifted their heads and stared at her rather unsubtly.

Both women sat down at chairs on the opposite sides of the table, the wood creaking beneath their weight. The two stared at each other briefly, before Zelda cleared her throat and placed her forearms on the table, "So tell me, did you do as I asked?" Zelda said in a hushed voice.

Ashei nervously scratched the back of her head, "I…guess?" she replied.

"You guess?" Zelda said in confusion, "Could you clarify…?" she trailed off, and then glanced around, "Say, where is Link?"

"That's just the thing: I have no idea, yeah," Ashei said honestly. "I haven't seen him since…well…I'm not sure when…" Ashei said uncertainly. She suddenly sat up slightly straighter in her chair, "But whatever he did, it obviously worked."

Zelda thought back to the previous morning; she had a funny feeling as if something evil had been purged. She couldn't help but agree with Ashei's assessment.

Getting back on topic, "So, what did you find out there?" Zelda asked.

Ashei cleared her throat, and lowered her voice, "Well, there were monsters, yeah."

Zelda raised an eyebrow, "What kind?"

"Undead," Ashei responded, "Link and I…" she paused briefly, "Well, mostly Link, took them down without much trouble," she said honestly, and somewhat bitterly, still uncomfortable with how much she had been forced to rely on Link.

Zelda paused a little at the sound of uncertainly in Ashei's voice, "And…there was something about fog, I assume?"

"…yeah, there was. I never found out what it was, but that's gone too…" Ashei said.

Zelda cleared her throat, "So…how exactly did you two get separated?"

Ashei shrugged in response, "No idea."

The Queen raised an eyebrow. "Are you _absolutely _sure that…this problem is resolved?" Zelda asked quietly.

"Pretty sure, ma'am," Ashei said, "I would ask Link, but I have no idea where he is, yeah."

"Don't worry, I believe you," Zelda said, sighing slightly, "That takes one problem off my list…" She said contentedly.

"There's something else…" Ashei said, leaning in close. She glanced to the side to see if anyone was listening. The nearest people, the group of soldiers was well within earshot. A confused look came to Zelda's face, and she did the same. "There were assassins…they were after Link."

An alarmed look came to Zelda's features, draining out her previous relief, "Wha…what? Are you _serious?_" With great effort, she was able to keep her voice as quiet as Ashei's.

Ashei nodded, "It was a large group, two dozen of them…I think…" her voice dropped even quieter, "They killed my horse. Didn't stick around long enough to count if they all died in the end…"

"You…" Zelda started, feeling a pang of guilt at the news that Ashei's horse had died; that was a gift to her. "I'm sorry that your horse was killed, but how did you take on two dozen men all by yourself? I mean, not that I doubt your abilities, but _still_?"

Ashei scratched her head nervously, "Um, I had help…" she said uncertainly. _Here we go… _she thought, _Now…if I was able to convince Telma… _her thoughts trailed off.

* * *

><p>A pair of quiet, very familiar voices was the first thing to hit his ears as he slipped back into consciousness. His ears perked up at the sound. Quickly setting aside thoughts of what he had just dreamt, he listened closely.<p>

They were speaking in barely above a whisper, but with his keen hearing, he could make it out.

"Um…I had help…" the voice he recognized as Ashei say.

"Help?" another familiar voice said. He lifted his head from the shelf at the sound of the Queen's voice.

_Ah, she's here… _Link thought to himself.

"Help from whom?" Zelda said again.

Slowly, Link lifted his bulk, and slowly, noiselessly padded his way towards the voices, his body low. The bar still buzzed amiably beneath him as he walked. He had no idea how long he had been sleeping.

"An um…interesting character, yeah," Ashei said. _Very eloquent... yeah, _Link thought with a hint of a grin.

"Who? Where is…this person?" Zelda pressed. He could tell her patience was starting to wane at Ashei's stalling. He smiled to himself, deciding to 'help out' his friend.

As he was moving, he noticed that the group of soldiers from earlier was still here. At least he was certain they were the same group. Still, they hadn't done _anything_, it seemed. Haven't eaten anything, haven't seemed to utter a word. They were lucky that Telma didn't seem to have a no-loitering policy.

Ashei shuffled uneasily in her chair, "Oh, he's around here somewhere," she said as Link was drawing close. Out of the corner of his eye, he could feel Ashei's gaze sweep over him. He imagined to her that he looked like a slightly darker outline. "Yes, around here somewhere…" she said nervously.

Cautiously, trying to avoid catching any other wary eyes, Link shifted his head into a position in which he could see the Queen sitting nearly directly below him. Ashei's eyes kept darting up to his bulk, then back to the Queen.

"Ashei…are you well?" Zelda asked.

Link suddenly got a very nasty idea. Concentrating deeply, he prepared his 'mind-voice'.

Zelda eyed the woman across from her with an odd expression. She was acting very…weird.

"Nope, nothing wrong here, yeah," said Ashei, her eyes glancing upward once more.

Curiously, Zelda looked up, trying to follow her gaze. She swore she could have caught a glimpse of something moving above her. She held her gaze on the spot for a few seconds before dismissing it.

"Ah, you must be jumpy," Zelda said, "Still shaken up from the other night?"

"Uh, I guess," Ashei said, forcing a smile.

As Zelda stared at Ashei for a moment more, Zelda suddenly had a curious sensation. It was that odd feeling she got when she was around something saturated with shadows, the feeling that something was touching her mind. It was something that she had not felt since Midna was around.

"_Zeeeelda…ohhhh…" _said an unseen speaker. Zelda nearly jumped in her seat, startling her companion. Zelda frantically glanced from side to side.

"Um…ma'am?" Ashei said.

"Did you…hear something just now?" said Zelda.

Ashei gave her a perplexed look, "Um…no?"

"I could have sworn that I heard something…"

Ashei rolled her eyes, "_Now _who's the jumpy one…"

Zelda cleared her throat, trying to get back on topic, "So…these…assassins. Do you have any idea who sent them?"

Ashei shook her head, "None," she said honestly, "No emblems, no flags, no distinct uniforms, nothing," she trailed off, "And they were _human,_" she nearly spat.

Zelda shook her head in disbelief. Not even a month and her own countrymen…maybe, were already stirring up trouble. "Why would anyone…"

"_Boogidy boogidy boo__!" _the voice from earlier snapped again, startling Zelda to the point where she yelped audibly.

"Uh…are you okay?"

"What the…" Zelda muttered. Suddenly, she had a pang of recognition. She _knew _that voice. She _recognized _that feeling. Hesitantly she looked up again. This time, she barely caught a glimpse of a very familiar snout disappear into the shadows. She huffed irritably. _Oh, you think that's funny do you? _"Say Ashei?"

"Yeah?"

"The…one who helped you…" her voice dropped really low, "He wouldn't have happened to have been a _wolf…_would he?"

A look of sheer incredulity shot to Ashei features, "Um…how did…how did…"

"Just call it a hunch," she lied.

Ashei sighed with relief inwardly that the Queen already seemed to know about the wolf…but how did she know about it? Was she the wolf's master?

Zelda glanced upward with annoyance towards where she knew Link was hiding. "Had your fun now, boy…?" she said extremely quietly. Soft enough to fall beyond the hearing threshold of all but the most attuned listeners…and wolves.

"_I'll explain later…" _the disembodied voice responded.

Ashei followed the Queen's gaze at noticed that it was locked on to the very tip of the wolf's nose, barely protruding past the edge of the shelf. A hint of a smile came to her face, "You're the first person to notice him up there, yeah," she said quietly. _At least she didn't cause a huge ruckus…_

"Mmhm…" Zelda replied, noticing with intrigue just how well such an immense animal was able to keep itself hidden.

"So…" Ashei started, "Are you familiar with…" she subtly pointed upward, "_That."_

"I've…seen him around," Zelda said, trying to keep just how much she knew about him hidden, "I know he's not a problem unless you get on his bad side…"

Ashei recalled briefly just how effortlessly he had taken down that group of thugs, "Yeah I know…"

As Link was subtly listening in on Ashei and the Queen, he also took it as a moment to watch the nearby soldiers as well. Something curious hit him, something a human wouldn't notice. They did not _smell _like soldiers; the strong scents of rain, whiskey and horses normally followed soldiers. His sensitive snout detected none of those distinctly. Curiously, he recalled their uncharacteristic scents elsewhere. Somewhere around a camp, close to the site of a once-permanent thick fog…

Very suspicious.

"So…is there anything you can do…about…" Ashei glanced his way, "him?"

"I'll arrange something, but for now…" she trailed off, letting the statement hang, "Anyway, care to accompany me back to the castle, now that your current job is done?" Zelda said softly.

"Sure…I guess, yeah, let me get my things," said Ashei. With that, she stood up and weaved around the tables and chairs in her way towards the bar. She exchanged words with the bartender, which were lost to the sounds of the crowd. Telma nodded once, crouched, and handed the woman a bundle of items that were stashed behind the counter. Ashei wordlessly accepted them, and disappeared in a room behind the counter. A few minutes passed before Ashei stepped out again, fully clad in her armor with her sword belted at her hip.

As Ashei made her way back over to the Zelda, she rose from her chair; the Queen glanced Link's way once more. A hint of a smile came to her face as her blue eyes swept over his hidden, large, furry body.

"We'll talk later," she said extremely quietly. She faintly touched the back of her right hand. With his keen eyes, Link noticed the Triforce mark on the back of her hand glow ever so slightly, and his own mark glowed in response, his paw abruptly warming up. _"I'll know where to find you," _she whispered to his mind.

Link nodded slightly in response as Ashei returned to the table. "Okay, let's go," she said.

The two slowly made their way through the tavern. Link did not miss it when they glanced his way not so subtly. His gaze was locked on to them as they weaved between tables and chairs, their footsteps lost in the sounds of activity.

His eyes were locked on to the door as it opened, and the two women disappeared behind it. Link sighed quietly in dismay; he felt anxious that he would be stalled, not doing a whole lot for now…especially when someone like Majora was lurking around.

"Okay…let's go…" a new voice said quiety.

Link's head snapped towards the source. His eyes narrowed when his gaze fell upon the table of suspicious soldiers. With a noisy chorus of creaking wood, the whole group, all six of them, rose to their feet. Link was busy analyzing the situation, his jaw absently opening and closing.

_They've been sitting around in that same spot all day, they__ don't smell right_, _they're getting up __**now**__…right after Zelda and Ashei left…and…_

He stopped. All of them were armed; he counted a couple of swords, a few daggers, and a mace concealed beneath their uniforms, only just visible to his sharp eyes as their clothes moved in standing. He started making connections in his mind. He had not forgotten that a couple of those thugs from the other day had gotten away…

Link had a sneaking suspicion that someone had ordered them to eliminate the swordswoman, her identity revealed courtesy of the survivors' from the botched hit.

As the sextet of questionable people hastily made their way towards the exit, rudely bumping into more than one person along the way, Link quickly became more agitated. He was becoming more and more convinced that his suspicions were true. Link noticed when Telma sent the disruptive men a scathing glare their way, along with a statement of disproval. Their highly objectionable retort, which Link did not hear was enough to make the woman recoil in disgust.

"Get out!" Telma spat, gesturing towards the door. To Link's surprise they actually complied…probably thanks to the Goron bouncer who was glowering menacing at them. Link became tense as they started filing outside. Sure all the Hylian soldiers he had encountered before were highly incompetent morons, probably because Zant killed the better ones, but none of them were so…inflammatory.

If Link's fears proved true, he would have to chase after those men before something bad happened. He knew that Ashei could take care of herself, she handled herself pretty well against the undead the other night, but he was unsure of Zelda's capabilities. Sure she had proven herself to be a good shot with a bow, although she had borrowed his weapon, along with those light arrows she had conjured up, in that fateful battle versus Ganondorf. However, at the moment she appeared to be unarmed.

Link's eyes shot across the narrow shelves that were running along the length of the interior of the room. Unfortunately, as usual there were plenty of pots that he would have to weave around, and he didn't want to draw attention to himself. The _last _time he had snuck around in this area, he was significantly smaller, so finesse was less necessary; he could barely fit between as he was now.

Sure he could just drop down into the common room and make a break for it, but that would be too disruptive. He had already turned the place into pandemonium once…and he was drunk that time. He doubted that Telma would be so forgiving. She would probably come at him with female wrath rather than a broom this time. He did not envy the thought.

_Then again…I _did _drop 400 rupees_… he thought to himself. _Nah, that was kinda funny once…again…that would just be cruel…_

Of greater consequence, he soon thought, was being delayed in leaving the building. He had to get moving now. The last thing he wanted was for terrified people to stop in their tracks along his route to the door.

He rapidly tried to come up with a way to quickly get out of here without being seen. He thought back to what he had seen Midna do before. _Come on…think…think…_

The fog in his mind cleared. What was one of the things he had seen Midna do all the time while they were in the light? Of course!

"_Oni?" _he asked his unseen companion.

_(Hm, yes Link?)_

"_Would it be possible for me to be completely concealed by shadows? Like, hide in them as Midna did?"_

The spirit was silent for a moment, _(Partially…)_

"_Partially? What do you mean partially?"_

_(Midna was a being of shadow, so she could become one with them naturally. You on the other hand…) _he trailed off.

Link rolled his eyes, _"Spit it out. Can I get out of here without being noticed or not?"_

_(Only one way to find out…) _Oni grumbled. The relic on Link's forehead suddenly grew warm, and he swayed slightly at the curious sensation that overtaken him. It felt as if someone had shattered eggs all over his body, and their contents were slowly flowing over his fur. Link closed his eyes and panted quietly at the sudden feeling of nausea that had taken him. It went on for a few moments before the sensation abruptly stopped. Link felt oddly cold.

Slowly, his eyes creaked open. Everything seemed brighter; he gasped and squinted at the light. He tried extending his paws to take a good look at them, and his jaw dropped at what he saw. Or rather, what he _didn't_ see. With his sharp eyes, he could see a _very _faint outline around as to where he assumed his paws were. He doubted that he could be seen at all by human vision. Carefully, he extended one paw over the edge of the shelf, into the light below. To his relief, he didn't instantly become invisible again the moment he touched light. However, it did have a sort of chameleon effect. If someone was looking closely, they would be able to see a distorted wolf-like shape.

_(Interesting. That worked better than expected…) _Oni said quietly.

"_Well, I guess I better give this a test run…" _Link said tentatively. Turning his bulk towards the edge, he took a deep breath, and leapt. He landed with a predator's grace in a shadowed corner. He noticed his landing drew a few curious looks from patrons, their gazes locked onto where they had heard a _thud_. Dexterous as he was, that didn't stop the fact that he was heavy.

He held still for a moment. Thankfully, no one had noticed him, and everyone went back to their socializing. Link took another deep breath, contemplating the walk between him and the door, and all the unwary folks in between. At least on the bright side, if he messed this up they _at least _wouldn't realize that it was a wolf, and hopefully he would be able to skirt off Telma's wrath. As any man knew, a woman's fury was terrifying to behold.

His body low to the ground, he took one step into the light…and another, and another. If anyone noticed the faint distorted shape padding its way towards the exit, they didn't show it. He breathed a sigh of relief that this was going as planned so far. Slowly, he noticed the relic on his head grow warmer and warmer. He weaved around chairs, tables, and occasionally the leg of a wayward patron. Luckily, when those men had left, they failed to latch the door properly and it was slightly ajar. Link did not miss it when he started getting an odd feeling, sort of like a whisper in the back of his mind that he just couldn't quite understand.

As he was approaching the exit, the sensation in his head suddenly became a full-blown headache. He gasped at the sudden pain, his footsteps faltering. He did not miss it when his cries drew a couple of curious stares towards the sound. He did not know if they actually realized he was there. Summoning his willpower, he forced himself the remaining distance to the door. He put his muzzle to the door and forced it open, the fresh air outside beckoning him.

"What did…?" he heard Telma exclaim behind him. Alarmed, Link quickly padded out the door. "Oh, those damn soldiers must not have closed it properly. Not a moment later, the woman made her way from behind the bar and to the door, closing it behind Link.

Much to his surprise, the moment he stepped into the shadow outside the door, the headache he had abruptly gotten disappeared just as quickly as it came. He was now totally concealed as well now that he was in shadow.

Still blinking away the pained tears that had accumulated from his brief ordeal his jaw moved up and down, trying to form a question.

"_O-okay so…" _he stuttered, _"What was that?"_

_(Unexpected side effect…) _Oni responded.

"_What did you do in the first place?" _Link questioned.

_(Rather than hiding you in shadows, I bent light around you…) _he explained, _(It is slightly more…um…strenuous when you are standing in light…hence the pain. Just keep in mind, you are still solid. You were unable to completly become one with shadows, unlike your former partner.)_

Link nodded once in understanding. _That makes sense…I suppose… _he thought to himself. He was still a bit…intrigued by the fact that he was pretty much invisible.

_(Not to be intrusive but…didn't you have a plan to assist your friends?) _Oni interjected, _(Wasn't that the whole point of getting out of there?)_

Link groaned quietly, _"Oh yeah…" _shaking himself from his thoughts, he got himself back to worrying about Zelda and Ashei. Hugging along the wall, he made his way out towards the streets.

While he was, for the lack of better words, invisible, the contrast between light and dark was far more extreme. He still had to squint to look directly into the light. The best plan, unless he wanted to get another sudden headache would be to stick to the shadows as much as he possibly could.

Glancing skyward, he could not see where the sun was, its position hidden behind buildings. The bright cloudless sky itself dazzled him in his current state, he shot his gaze away from the seemingly radiant blue, groaning in pain quietly. Closing his eyes and shaking his head once, he continued on.

As he crept along, in the distance he could still hear the armored footsteps of the suspicious soldiers he had seen in the bar. He quickened his pace as they started blending into the commotion of a nearby crowd.

As he passed familiar venues, now looking oddly bright thanks to his current condition, he knew that he was getting closer to the main streets. His jaw dropped in dismay when he made it to the end of the alley that led to Telma's place. His line of sight no longer obscured by the buildings, he could see just where the position of the sun currently was, which was nearly overhead. The wide street, with its bustle of everyday men and women were completely bathed in sunlight.

The artificial candlelight in Telma's place was already taxing on him, but he could already tell pure, uninhibited sunlight would be a whole different story. He most certainly didn't want to drop his concealment and rush out into the open; he would probably lose his quarry in the resulting chaos.

_Meh…why can't people just realize that I'm a _NICE _wolf? _Link thought bitterly. _Now…how am I going to do this?_

Staring out into the brightly light location, he tried to find…anything. At least a small shadow cast by a merchant's stall so he could stay hidden. His blue eyes swept around, he froze up when he caught sight of his target in the distance. He merely caught a glimpse of them before they rounded a corner out of sight.

As he looked however, he noticed something else. His line of sight to where those soldiers had been mere moments ago also coincided with a nearby stall, right outside of the alley. His gaze traced from it, to a support beam protruding from a building, and then to a low roof.

He had an idea.

He took in a deep breath, and then ran out into the light. Almost immediately, that annoying buzzing feeling in his head returned. With a mighty leap, he reached the top of the stall, then directed his body towards the beam. Mid-flight, the headache came back in full force. He gritted his teeth and shook it off as he reached the beam, then promptly used his momentum to fling his bulk onto the roof.

His mind was screaming in pain from the strain of keeping himself concealed. He closed his eyes and placed his paws over them to try to blot out the overwhelming light, now that he was on the roof.

"_Oni!" _he shouted, _"Stop this…thing!" _he stammered.

_(As you wish…) _the voice said, and almost immediately, the world darkened. Link had a feeling like he had just been underwater, and he broke the surface, minus the wetness as the shadow magic receded from him.

Blearily, he reopened his eyes to find the light bearable. Examining himself, he found that he was indeed fully visible again. Thankfully, he didn't hear any worried chatter from below, meaning that no one had seen him. His belly low to the roof, he hastily padded along the roof, using his claws for traction on the tiles. He moved like a hunter stalking his prey, his footfalls completely noiseless.

Thankfully, many of the buildings in the city had little or no gaps between their roofs, making navigation very easy. His going went even quicker as the slanted, tiled roofs gave way to flat stone ones.

It seemed that his quarry had disappeared down another alley, probably pursuing Ashei and Zelda if his suspicions proved true. Looking below, in the distance, he once again caught sight of the men, disappearing around yet another corner. However, the ground had split; three of them turned, three of them went straight.

Effortlessly, Link cleared the gap the alley had created with a single large jump, making an audible thud against the stone. He could still see the group that had continued going straight. Link quickly scaled a slightly taller building with a great leap. With his keen eyes, he could clearly make out the paths the alleys carved between the buildings.

He quickly noticed that from the routes, the two separate groups of soldiers could easily box in…someone. He didn't have time to guess, and he jumped down from his perch, and he sped along after them. With his great speed, it didn't take very long for him to catch up. Thinking ahead, he sprinted past the men below. If they had somehow managed to hear him, they didn't show it.

Less than fifteen seconds later, he found the women they were seemingly tailing. Below, he could clearly make out Ashei and Zelda, the two chatting amiably. He could not make out the words, even with his superior hearing. The ambient noise of the city drowned out their sound. To his amazement, he thought he saw Zelda glance his way.

_Must be the Triforce…_ he thought to himself. _Damn it girls, why did you have to take a route through an alley somewhere? Would it have killed you to have…you know…taken a normal road?_

Off in the distance, he could hear the armored footsteps of one of the groups of soldiers approaching…in a position ahead of the women below. Craning his massive head around, he could make out the other group coming up from the rear.

By this point, he was absolutely positive that his suspicions were correct. He glanced around briefly. He realized just now how close he was to the actual main street. Seriously, did they _have _to take the alley?

He sighed sadly, he did not look forward to likely having to kill more fellow humans.

_Then again… _some darker part of him said, _as I am now, that worry does not really apply to me any more…beast…_

* * *

><p>Ashei was feeling uneasy.<p>

It was that strange feeling as if she was being followed. Ever since the attempt on her life a short while back, she has had the constant urge to keep looking over her shoulder, as if she expected more assassins to pop out of the shadowed corners and attack her.

It did not help that the Queen decided to take an _alley _of all things. She had _insisted _that it was so they don't get hassled by the guards. Ashei understood…sort of. As their ruler, the guards would get irritable if their monarch was allowed to roam about unassisted.

Then again, at first glance any regular person would just see the Queen as a beautiful young woman; without her distinct gown and tiara, Zelda looked no different than anyone else. The Hylian military could barely tell the difference between rowdy friends and a mugging, let alone recognize their own ruler on sight.

Nearby, Zelda noticed her companion's unease and turned her head towards her.

"Are you alright?" she said quietly, snapping the other woman out of her musings.

"Wha…?"

"You looked a little distant there…"

"Sorry…I was just thinking…" she said as she idly rubbed the bruise on her cheek.

"About what?" Zelda responded, her gaze locked on to the blemish in question, already certain that she knew what Ashei was wondering about.

"…nothing," Ashei lied. Suddenly she tried to change the topic, "Say, exactly how are you familiar with…um…that great wolf?" she asked. As Zelda raised an inquisitive eyebrow, she continued, "I mean…you don't just…_see _something…someone," she corrected herself, "Like him every day." Even though it…he, wasn't human, he damn sure acted like one sometimes; a huge, silent, furry, four-legged beast of a person.

Zelda considered dodging the question, but decided against it. "I've…seen him around," said Zelda, "Got into the castle a few times during…the _occupation_," she injected a little venom into the last word. Even though it had been months since Hyrule had fell to Zant (and by extension, Ganondorf) the memories still left a bad taste in her mouth.

"How'd he pull that off?" Ashei asked, curious. "I mean, I can still remember how those black…things were crawling all over the castle. Several people were crazy enough to try going in, but those who did never came back out."

"You'd have to ask _him_," Zelda replied, "He isn't much of a talker…" she joked.

"You're right about that, yeah," said Ashei with a hint of smile touching her voice, "So…did he do anything? Or did he just break in for kicks?"

"Oh no, he helped us…me with uh…" she tried to think of an elaborate plot. Something so convoluted as to throw off even the most perceptive souls. She doubted that Link would appreciate it if she free told others about his…condition. The words were on the very tip of her tongue, ready to be unleashed, and "…stuff."

_Was that the best you could do, o wise ruler? _Some part of her being taunted, some remnant of Midna's personality that remained from their shared body.

Ashei raised an eyebrow, "Stuff yeah? I sure do a lot of that…" she said sarcastically, "Such as?"

"Well…sneaking around…" she supposed that would work, "You know how quiet he can be right?"

Ashei nodded in acknowledgement. "I know, yeah," Indeed he could. It seemed that it was mere minutes ago, rather than hours when she had found the big lupine perched over her without her noticing…until of course he breathed down her neck. Did he deliberately cause people to nearly soil themselves like any mischievous person?

"What I'm curious about is why he suddenly just…appeared in Telma's place during the victory celebration...yeah…" said Ashei, "_…and _he was _drunk _of all things…"

Zelda cringed in response at that memory. First day of her official rule and there was a beast 'terrorizing' the people. She knew Link was depressed over losing Midna, but still… At least the backlash blew over quickly.

"…what I'm even _more _curious about _now…_" said Ashei, getting Zelda's attention, "is how the same wolf arrived in the nick of time to save _me_, yeah," Ashei stared at the Queen, "And then I find out that you are familiar with the wolf," Ashei cocked her head to the side slightly, "You uh…didn't send him after me did you…yeah?"

Zelda laughed quietly, "No, Link did that on his own…" her breath hitched in her throat. _Oops…_

"I…right…wait what?" Ashei did a double take at the Queen, "What did you call him?"

"I…um…" Zelda cursed inwardly at her slip up. She through a quick look over her shoulder, as if to see if anyone else heard her say that. Up above, a large dark shape perched on the roof caught her attention. It looked like…wait it was gone. _Hm…did he follow us on his own? _To confirm her theory she reached for her concealed Triforce mark with her other hand…

"Your majesty?" Ashei cut in.

"Oh, it's just a nickname…I guess," Zelda lied, "He sort of…reminds me of our hero."

Apparently, Ashei bought it and nodded, "Heh, I was talking to Telma about that earlier, believe it or not, yeah. It's a good name for him…" a concerned look came to her features, "Speaking of which…you think that you will try to find what happened to him?"

Zelda glanced over her shoulder at the rooftops again. Once more, she thought she saw the dark outline of a large, hulking creature high above, but like before, it quickly disappeared.

"What are you looking at?"

"Hm? Oh…I thought I…saw something…" Zelda said honestly, though she was growing confident it was Link. The mark on the back of her hand grew slightly warmer.

That didn't do a whole lot of good for Ashei's mood. She was feeling on edge already. Clearing her throat, she spoke again, "So, about looking for Link, yeah?"

At the hint of concern on Ashei's face, Zelda did her best to alleviate her fears, even though she knew that Link was probably following them from the rooftops right now. "I highly doubt I'd have to…" she said honestly, when Ashei's expression darkened, she continued, "But, yes. I will try to find out what happened to him," she took an opportunity to steal a glace up at the rooftops again.

Satisfied, Ashei nodded, "Okay, good."

The Triforce mark on Zelda's hand grew steadily warmer. It did not go unnoticed by Ashei when she reached over to rub the concealed mark with her other hand. Other than resonating in the presence of the other fragments, she had heard that the feeling could also mean other things, like a sign or a warning.

Personally, she was not well acquainted with her own power. When it was needed, it sort of just…came to her. Like a voice whispered in her ear what she needed to do, like when she saved Midna. There was no long-heralded premonition that she would do it, she just _did_.

"_Zelda!" _an unseen speaker said to her. She yelped audibly, startling her companion. That was Link, without a doubt. This only confirmed that he had been following them. She threw another glance over her shoulder. This time she defiantly saw the grey fur of the heroic beast up above.

"Um…your majesty?" asked Ashei.

"_I think someone is following you…well, someone other than me, and I don't think they have noble intentions," _he said, _"There were six of them, but they split__. Just to warn you…ugh…why did you have to take the alleys?"_

_Because I'm less likely to be hassled by guards! _She nearly said out loud. Almost as if on cue, a group of three men rounded around the corner ahead, turning towards the two women. They were dressed in the usual uniform of the typical Hylian soldier, the distinct crest emblazoned on their chests, and Zelda wanted to believe they were just on patrol. But, something seemed…off. She stopped in her tracks. Coupled with what Link had just told her, and the fact that the mark on her hand was now itching, she indeed believed that she had the right to be concerned.

Ashei glanced back at her with a puzzled look, "Um…Zelda?" she said quietly, "Looks like just a couple of soldiers, yeah…"

"Ashei…something is wrong…" she said urgently, slowly reaching into a pouch at her belt, fingering the hilt of a small, hidden blade. She wasn't stupid; she knew that as the Queen (and an attractive woman) it would be a good idea to carry a weapon with her everywhere. It didn't have the same…power as her sword of course, but it did its job.

"Huh…?" said Ashei. Still a short distance in front of the Queen, she looked at something over Zelda's shoulder. Concern came to her features at what she saw, "Your majesty…more behind us…" she said while subtly gesturing behind Zelda.

Zelda turned and looked, sure enough, there was another group approaching, boxing them in. "Ashei…be ready to fight…"

Ashei turned to her, "What?" curiously though, her tone was not surprised. Already her hand was straying to the hilt of her sword. After her near-death experience with a certain group of ruffians the other day, she was prepared for anything.

"I don't think these are Hylian soldiers…" Zelda warned, her grip firmly on her hidden dagger.

"Heh, you're right about that," one of the 'soldiers' said in a guttural voice. Through his helmet a cruel leer could be seen, his eyes glinting maliciously. A collective laugh passed through the rest of them as the majority of them drew their weapons, while the 'leader' crossed his arms.

"So, _you're _the one who killed our boys the other day," he said, eyes fixed on Ashei, "To be honest, I was expecting more." In response, Ashei slowly drew her blade from its scabbard. The leader's eyes turned over to Zelda, "The boss didn't say anything about two people but…" a twisted smile came to his face as his gaze swept over Zelda's body, "Can't really complain, can I? I mean, we are getting paid a lot for this…think we'll take _you _as a prize…"

Zelda tensed and an appalled looked came to her face. If they had any idea who they were currently talking to, they wouldn't be half as smug. The leader's eyes went back over to Ashei, "Wish we could take you too, such a waste. But…Mr. Dark doesn't like it when people kill his men."

"Mr. Dark?" said Ashei.

"Yeah, and he doesn't…people disrupting his operations."

Ashei cocked her head, "And what did I disrupt?"

"Does it matter?" he drew his sword and pointed it at her, "All I was told is that some bitch killed his men. So, he sent us, some of his best to take you down! …and get paid a lot for it! Not a chance in hell we'll let this pass by!"

_I highly doubt 'the best' _Ashei cocked an eyebrow, "So…nothing about how many men I killed?"

"No, nothing. I don't know how someone like you did it, but _I _won't make the same mistake," he said smugly, "The men you killed were clearly fools, unfit to work for someone like Mr. Dark!"

Ashei suddenly thought of something. Nowhere in that arrogant bluster did she hear anything regarding a great wolf that did most of the mangling. These fools didn't know what they were getting into.

She was about to speak but Zelda interrupted her, "If you value your lives I suggest you stand down immediately. You overestimate your chances…" she glanced towards the rooftops again, "…greatly."

The man laughed loudly, as did the rest of his men, "Ha! What could someone like _you _hope to do to me?" he said, his voice quivering with sadistic mirth, "Do you _seriously _think you can take me?"

Ashei tensed up, ready for a fight as Zelda glared coldly at the leader, "Last warning," she said with a commanding tone that she usually reserved for speeches. She glanced upward at where she knew Link was perched.

"_Think you could lend us a hand?" _she said to him telepathically. That was one thing she could easily do without being prompted at least.

His large head poked over the edge in response, staring down at them. She was the only one who noticed him. _"Can do, your Majesty…"_

"I hope you have a plan…" said Ashei, her blade held aloft.

"Yes, what exactly do you think you can do?" the man said, his voice dripping with conceit.

"Not _me," _she said, her lips curling into a sly smile. At the man's confused expression, she gestured upward with a movement of her head, _"HIM."_

Suddenly, a loud snarl echoed through the alley as something leapt down from above. They could see his shadow blotting out the cobblestone well before they could see the rest of him. By the time everyone had looked up, he had already landed and crushed one unfortunate grunt beneath his bulk. A collective cry of dismay and fear resonated throughout the remaining five disguised thugs as a huge mass of irate fur, claws, muscle, and teeth dropped into their midst out of nowhere.

As Link pulled himself off of the first casualty and tackled the next, Ashei seized initiative and lashed out with her blade at one of the startled opponents. There was a spurt of scarlet as the fine blade hacked right through his chest, and he fell to the ground with a thud, a nasty gurgling sound coming from the throat of the soon-to-be former assassin. Using her gathered momentum, she thrust her sword at the second combatant, who was similarly dazed. He too fell swiftly.

Zelda was no slouch either. Apart from being taught how to get around unseen, she was also taught how to effectively use blades of any kind, a talent she seldom used, but nevertheless, she found herself to be quite skilled with them. As Ashei's first kill was falling, she whipped her concealed dagger out from its place in her pouch and swiftly thrust it into the unarmored neck of the enemy nearest to her. Although they had somehow acquired the uniforms and armor of one of her own soldiers, they seemed to put it on incorrectly. The man spluttered in disbelief as she yanked it the side, leaving a gaping wound in the man's neck.

_Morons…_ she thought with a hint of Midna's condescension lingering in her mind.

By now, Link had already killed the other, leaving only the sixth and final, who was also the leader. Unlike the others, the last man standing had enough time to partially raise his blade as the huge wolf barreled into him. Link gasped in pain as the steel blade cut his forepaw, but it was superficial. The blade was thrown from the ruffian's hand and clattered uselessly nearby.

It all happened within the span of about five seconds.

Now, firmly pinned beneath Link as the blood of his dead cronies was pooling on the street, all the smugness that was in the man's face mere moments ago had drained away to terror. An odd strangled sound came from his throat as he looked into the rows of nasty sharp, pointy fangs that were hovering mere inches from his face, the teeth being stained by the blood of his late comrades.

Link glowered hatefully down at his prey…_wait why am I thinking of him like this? _The man looked so weak beneath him. But his mind was locked into a haze. _This fool had tried to harm his pack! _The primal lupine part of him shouted. This was the second time in the past two days. Link reared back, his wild side yearning for blood. He prepared to go in for the kill, and…

"Wait!" Zelda's voice cut in. The sound of his 'pack-mate's' voice almost instantly shook him from his haze. Slowly, he craned his neck towards the Queen, who was making her way to his side as his would-be victim squirmed fruitlessly beneath him; he noticed Ashei was approaching him as well.

"I want him alive please," Zelda said honestly, placing her hand on his broad shoulder, stroking his fur gently. Link quickly calmed down at her touch. She leaned close to his ear, "We'll see just _what_ he knows about this 'Mr. Dark…'"

As he was looking at her, he felt someone else gently touch his forepaw. He looked over and saw that it was Ashei, checking the shallow cut he got.

_Huh? Healed over already? _She thought as she noticed the thin line. She then suddenly realized she never checked the wolf's wounds from the other day, where he got stabbed in the shoulder and shot in the hip. To her amazement, they were already gone too. _Why didn't I notice that? _"Your boss didn't tell you what you were getting into, did he?" Ashei said condescendingly, turning her head to glower at Link's prisoner.

"Wh-wha-wha…" the former sort-of threat stammered.

"So much for being the 'best', looks like you're expendable…"

The man glared at her hatefully, "J-just you wait! I-I'm…h-he…"

"Yeah, yeah yeah, ha…you're…ow!" she said suddenly as the wolf lightly headbutted her from his position on top of the prisoner, "What was that for?" she said accusingly as Link looked at her and growled disapprovingly, shaking his head slightly. Even though he spoke no words, the look on his face said it all. _No taunting. _"Okay, fine, yeah."

"What's going on here! What's with all this racket!" a new voice yelled as armored footsteps were rapidly approaching. From around the opposite corner, a trio of soldiers appeared. _Real _ones this time, Link could tell. "What are you…what are you…" the one in the lead's word trailed off at the carnage in front of him. Their eyes darted from Link, to the blood, and finally to the uniforms the corpses were wearing. "By the Goddesses…what is…how the…" he stammered. He shakily pointed his spear at them, obviously _somewhat _demoralized at the scene in front of him. Hesitantly, his companions mimicked their leader. "Why…you…you _beast!" _he shouted, his eyes fixed on the huge wolf, seemingly oblivious to the two women calmly standing right next to him. Link could _smell _the fear rolling off of him. "I'll…We'll…"

"Stand down, soldier!" Zelda barked, taking a step forward, trying to seize control of the situation.

The man acted as if he just noticed her now, "I…who are you…you…murderer!" he spluttered.

Zelda groaned in annoyance. Sometimes it was problematic when someone didn't recognize who she was. Promptly, she reached into the pouch on her belt. The lead guard's eyes followed her hand. A moment later, she pulled out a glistening golden signet ring, holding it aloft.

The man's eyes were fixed on the ring. Then his eyes darted to Zelda's face. It took a moment, but finally his eyes flashed with recognition. "Q-Queen Zelda?" he stuttered. Abruptly, all three soldiers dropped to one knee, much to the chagrin of their ruler, "Your Majesty. W-what are you doing out here?"

Zelda rolled her eyes, "Rise," she said promptly, and the men obeyed. "That is my business."

The lead guard's eyes darted back to Link, and only now did he realize that there was another woman standing right next to him. "Lady Ashei?"

Ashei snorted at the title. Being a knight technically made her a noble, but the title…Lady just sounded so…girly. She wasn't exactly the girliest woman around. "Yep," was all she had to say.

"And what are…this beast," he gestured at the corpses, "And the soldiers but…I…"

"They were impostors," Zelda said promptly, "And the _wolf _just…" she decided to play up Link's role, "…protected me from an attempt on my life."

The dumbfounded look on the guard's face was priceless, "W-what? It…"

"He," Ashei cut in.

"Yes, and that reminds me," she gestured to the man pinned beneath Link's bulk, "Their leader is still alive, take him into custody."

"Uh…yes, right away your Majesty," he said. He gestured for his followers to go forward. Hesitantly, they both approached the huge wolf, their steps becoming shakier and shakier the closer they got.

"Oh show a little backbone!" Ashei barked irritably.

Oddly, they actually heeded her advise and closed the distance to Link.

"So um…" one of them muttered.

"How are we going to do this?" the other said.

Noticing the situation Zelda pointed at Link and made an upwards gesture, "Would you kindly?"

Barking in response, Link lifted his bulk off of the prisoner. As he did, the attempted assassin mumbled something. Now, no longer pinned down, both soldiers hesitantly bent down and seized the man underneath each armpit. The man groaned as he was pulled out from underneath Link.

As he was getting dragged away, the remaining soldier cleared his throat. "So uh…" he pointed at Link, "What are going to do with it…" Ashei shot him a harsh glare, "er…him. What are going to do with _him_, your Majesty?"

Zelda glanced at the lupine hero as he sat down on his hindquarters and stared at the non-quadrupeds quizzically. "Well, seeing as how he saved my life, I think I owe him," she walked over to him, crouched slightly and wrapped her arm around Link's neck, "I think I'll take him with me, unless he has any objections?"

Link snorted once, _"Not at all, Zelda…" _he replied.

"Well…uh…okay? Shall escort you to the castle then?" said the guard.

Zelda nodded as Link got back to his feet, "Very well, lead on," she made a gesture with her hand. "She glanced back at the corpses, "And get someone to clean up this mess, would you?"

Link glanced at the Queen and huffed once as he fell in step behind her.

_This is going to be interesting…_

* * *

><p><em>(AN) Again, sorry about the huge ass wait! Review pl0x! The next chappy WILL be faster, I swear to you in the name of [REDACTED]!_

_Random writing gripe: If English isn't your main language, and it's less than stellar, you should get a beta who does speak fluent English_

_FYI, the answers to last chap's questions were:_

_1. Boomerang, you NEED the magnifying glass to get it, and it's real damn OP in Link's Awakening! Sadly, no one got it _

_2. blarfshnorgull was correct! That line was indeed spoken by one General Lee Oliver from Fallout:NV! Congrats, you win a slice of internet cake._

_This chapter's questions:_

_1. In the very first LoZ game, how many heart containers do you need to wield the magic sword?_

_2. In Civilization V, what is the name of the achievement you get for nuking someone?_

_Hurrah! 100 reviews! I'm like…that's like…uh…thank you all for your comments, reading this stuff, and other stuff!_

_One last thing: I'm trying to think of a l33t new description for this story! If you have any ideas, put em in the comments! _


	21. I Can Explain

Disclaimer: I do not own Link, Midna, Zelda and other canon stuff.

Gargravarr is l33t for beta'ing this stuff

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: I Can Explain<p>

_This is going to be interesting…_

Link barely had time to think about it when the Queen asked him if he wished to accompany her back to the castle. Not that he would have gained anything should he have refused, but _still_.

Now, he was walking through town, trailing behind his country's monarch.

It did not take them long to get out of the alleys. It seemed that the sound of Link, Ashei, and Zelda's scuffle was easily heard in the main streets because a small crowd was already gathered by the exit, curious as to what the ruckus was about. Link could practically smell the sudden fear rolling off of them the moment he stepped into view, and how they backed away as the group he was a part of stepped into their midst.

Link did not miss it when the lone guard at the head of the column kept throwing wary glances over his shoulder at the great beast, nor the dubious, open mouthed stares of Hyrule's populace boring into his fur.

"What _is _that thing?"

_What, never seen a wolf before?_

"That's the biggest wolf I've ever seen!"

_THANK you for stating the obvious!_

"Is that…the Queen?"

"No that's just a…wait that _is _Queen Zelda!"

Their chatter instantly livened up at the sudden revelation. Link snorted in amusement; the soldiers had not recognized her, but the commoners did without any proof. Much to his annoyance, and to the Queen's as well he noticed, the citizens rapidly started crowding around, trying to catch a glimpse of their ruler. Some of them tried kneeling, an arduous task given the mixed actions of the crowd.

"It _is _her!"

"Queen Zelda!"

"Out of the way, I wanna see!"

"Oi! Clear off!" Their escort soldier barked, waving his spear about. Predictably, the crowd ignored him, trying to force their way forward. "Back off!"

"Why is the Queen with that thing…?"

"It's huge!"

"Is that _blood?_"

The guard made another futile attempt to keep order, trying to shove commoners back with the shaft of his spear, but to no avail. Shame his compatriots were busy hauling the survivor from the group that had attacked the Queen off to…wherever they haul off prisoners to.

Link was unsure if the cells in the castle dungeons are really ever used, or if they are just a relic of a past era. The last couple of times he was down there, they were all empty…unless he was looking in the wrong place, and/or all prisoners were killed in the invasion.

"Get back!" The guard hollered, anxiety and panic evident in his voice at the rapidly swelling crowd, that he was failing spectacularly to contain on his own. Where were other guards when they were needed?

Zelda tried to placate the situation with a few simple gestures, and some words, but the words were drowned out by the droning of the crowd.

Link considered simply leaping into the crowd. _That _would scatter them. More than that, he was _seriously _considering it. He sank back slightly onto his hind legs, and…

"HEY, SHUT UP, YEAH!" another voice decided to cut in, _loudly_. Link cringed at the sudden assault on his sensitive wolf ears. But that outburst did the trick. Link didn't have to turn to the shouter to know it was Ashei; she looked intimidating when he sent a glance her way, her back straight, steel in her eyes. The incessant chatter died down instantly, quickly devolving into a few scattered whispers. "Thank you," said Ashei, a smirk on her lips. They all looked at Ashei, their mouths agape, and then to their Queen.

Zelda cleared her throat, and then spoke up in her authoritative voice, "Citizens of Hyrule. As much as I appreciate your…" she glanced towards a few of the citizens who had taken a knee, "…gestures of respect, it is imperative that my party and I return to the castle uninterrupted," she swept her eyes over the crowd, "That is all."

Now placated by Ashei's outburst, the crowd was much more inclined to obey their monarch. The gathered masses rapidly dispersed, the citizens returning to their daily lives. Link noticed that many of them shot final glances, and sometimes words were mixed in, both about the Queen, and the beast accompanying her.

"…and that's why I prefer sticking to the alleys," Zelda said after a moment of silence.

The guard with them stared at her in shock, "…my lady?"

"Yeah, I can see what you mean," Ashei responded, walking to her Queen's side. "How can you stand crowds like that?"

"…You Highness, it is extremely irresponsible for you to…"

"I manage," Zelda responded, cutting the soldier off, "Most of the time it is _slightly _more orderly, though."

"My Q-Queen you could have been killed!" he practically shouted. At that statement, he drew scathing glares from both women.

"Don't mention things like that aloud; I don't want to incite a panic!" Zelda hissed. Already, the former statement drew more than one shocked stare from passing citizens.

"I…sorry, my Queen…" the soldier said sheepishly, "It's just…"

"Apology accepted," Zelda said curtly.

An odd 'harumph' sound drew their attention. All three of them turned to find it was their lupine tagalong.

"_Castle, get going, remember?" _rang through Zelda's head.

"Right, castle, get going," Zelda parroted the unheard statement, gesturing towards the soldier. He nodded, and the quartet was off again.

"By the way…" Zelda started in mid-step, turning her head towards Ashei, "Nice job dispersing the crowd back there, the only other person I know capable of shouting like that is the castle caretaker."

In the rear, Link silently prayed that he didn't meet the caretaker. Ashei's abrupt auditory assault was bad enough.

Ashei blushed slightly and beamed for the praise, "T-thanks, yeah…I'm s-sorry if I came out too strong…"

Zelda smiled back at her knight and patted her on the shoulder, "Nonsense, Knight Ashei, you did well. There was a reason I chose you to be part of my elite force."

Ashei only beamed more.

Based on her reactions, Link doubted that the she-warrior was used to receiving praise. He had heard her mention that she was discriminated against, on account of her gender; hell, the reason she had accompanied him on his mission in Eldin Field was that her superiors had been searching for any reason to keep her off of anything important.

Morons didn't seem to know what they were missing out on…

It was a bit of a cathartic experience for Link, freely walking through a populated area as a wolf. Prior to this, he always had to either stay out of sight, or just sprint through the town, listening to the screams of the frightened citizenry the whole time.

As they were entering the central plaza, Link realized that he hadn't actually looked around town since two weeks and…how many days was it, three? Time was so distorted for him, the past couple of days seemed like an eternity ago. Previously, he had essentially come to town, made a beeline towards Telma's, and got right to work. He didn't take any time to enjoy himself.

All the rubble from the castle explosion had been cleaned up from castle's proud spires were slowly being raised back up to the sky. Link could see the scaffolding. Aside from the odd look he got from many a citizen, they were just going about their days as usual, just like he remembered. He saw a Goron or two mixed in there, but thankfully, they paid him no heed. If only every citizen acted in the same way towards him…

As usual, he could see plenty of people both entering and leaving Malo Mart, which in turn was 'combating high prices, unfair deals, and egomaniacal cheapskates', or whatever their slogan was now. Link suspected that within more of the patrons were busy dancing to the omnipresent music in the store than were actually shopping. He never found out where that music was coming from.

Link couldn't help but be impressed…no, he was _really _impressed that a boy a decade his junior had managed to set up something like that.

The tent where he had gotten his picture taken with Midna seemingly forever ago was long gone, either the photographer was only temporary, or his official place of business had been repaired. That was something he missed about being in his current form. That picture had been transformed along with him. He would frequently spend hours staring at it, delving in memories…

He shook away his thoughts, _That's the past…stay on the present…_ he told himself.

Almost as if on cue, they passed by the bakery in which Link and Zelda had purchased Midna's 'goodbye' gift. No matter how hard he tried, he could not blot out the memory of her near childlike giddiness when presented the basket full of junk-food.

A fond smile came to his face, _Knowing her, she probably ravished the whole thing the moment after she broke the…_

His smile quickly slipped away and sadness suddenly came over him.

…_Mirror._

He was near tears now. Those memories still did _that _to him. The image of her dissolving into thin air before him, her tear-stricken parting words, the Mirror shattering…

…said Mirror launching a large fragment of cursed glass into his chest, and the troubles that came after…

He swallowed loudly and glanced towards the ground.

_If I had known that would have been the last I would have seen you, I would have gotten you so much more than just sweets… _he mused to himself, _Midna, I…_

A gentle tugging on his shoulder roused him out of his sad reminiscing. He shook his head, rapidly hiding his sorrow and glancing up at the Queen. Her expression was concerned.

"Link?" said Zelda, "_What's wrong?" _she wordlessly mouthed. Link looked around and noticed that he was still standing in front of the bakery. In his grief-stricken state, he had not realized that he had stopped moving.

"_N-nothing…" _he muttered, _"Nothing's wrong," _he said more firmly, squaring his shoulders and putting his chin up, _"I'm fine, let's keep moving."_

From the expression on her face, Link could tell that she didn't buy his dismissal. Shooting one more glance at the bakery, he continued on his way.

"What was that all about?" Ashei asked.

"Nothing," said Zelda, mirroring Link's lie from moments prior, "He's fine."

Before long, they had passed through the town square and were following the road north, towards the castle. Both guards flanking the great arch were too busy daydreaming contemplating their boredom to notice the party file past them.

Zelda glared angrily at both of the oblivious sentries as she passed; she considered chewing them out on the spot, but decided against it. No wonder the situation nearly got out of hand out of the alley, or how assassins had managed to steal uniforms if most guards were in this state.

She supposed it was by sheer luck that a patrol actually stumbled upon their little…altercation in the alley earlier.

Inches from the great gate, the guard abruptly stopped and wheeled around the face them, "I have to say, my Queen, I don't really think it's a good idea to bring this…thing with you…"

"He's not a thing! He's a noble beast!" Ashei said angrily, getting into the guard's face, who paled visibly.

Link's chest seemed to puff out and his back went a little straighter at the complement, being one of the few he got as a wolf from someone who wasn't Midna. A lot of people didn't refer to his beast form as 'noble'.

Zelda made eye contact with the man, who was still recoiling from Ashei's verbal assault. "My decision, not yours, soldier," she said firmly, "I say he's coming with us."

"I…very well your Majesty."

Wordlessly, the man gave the gate a mighty push, and one of the massive doors swung inward. Even seeing someone else do it, it still perplexed Link how easy it was to open it. He had thought they would at least keep it locked.

The castle garden looked very different than how he remembered it. Last time it was so vast, so ominous, so…unwelcome; not to mention the fact that it was raining and that there were plenty of beasts running amok, all out to kill him. But now, a variety of colorful flora lined the cobblestone path. It looked like something out of an idyllic painting.

He had been so enthralled at the welcome, unfamiliar sight that he didn't even notice that he veered off the path into wet mud to sniff a budding bush. It took Zelda tugged at his shoulder again to get him back on track, both of them completely oblivious to the new layer of filth coating his paws.

Through the doors, like the garden, the large foyer just beyond the doors was also far more inviting. The last time he was here, he was too busy brooding over his recent loss to notice. Zelda's makeshift throne was still in its place here; seemingly the throne room had not been repaired yet.

The multiple chandeliers were lit, brilliantly filling the room with light, the streaks playing across the numerous paintings on the wall, and drawing attention to the white, marble walls. He hadn't realized that they were marble before, it was far too dark for him to notice the last time.

While Link was admiring the scenery, Zelda's eyes were fixed on the trio of people before her. Her top advisors; the older man in the robes was Oren, the castle's head scholar, the woman in the dress was Elizabeth, her assistant in managing domestic affairs, and the man in the ornate armor was Captain Jas, one of the few _remaining _military officers, and currently the top ranked.

Oren was the first to speak in a squeaky, high pitched voice, waving his hands about, "Oh, your Majesty! Thank goodness you're alright! I've already heard the news…"

"News? Already? What have you heard?" Ashei blurted out. Zelda glanced at the soldier who escorted them. Was it from his outburst?

The man fixated Ashei with a glare, "I was _talking _to…"

"That you had been attacked," said Jas, "Seriously, my Queen, what were you thinking wandering around the town without an escort? In the _alleys? _Do you know how dangerous that could be?"

Zelda took the reprimand silently while Ashei muttered under her breath, "It wouldn't be dangerous if your men would do their damn jobs…"

If Jas heard her, he didn't show it.

"I can take care of myself," said Zelda. Zelda glanced at Ashei then back at the man, "Would you care to explain, captain, how those men managed to get a hold of _our _weapons and armor?" At the man's stunned expression, she continued, "What? Did someone leave the armory unguarded and unlocked when you weren't looking?"

"Uh…I…"

"I'm sorry, I know that I asked for you to manage rebuilding our security and our armies, but the new recruits seem to be doing a lackluster job," said Zelda.

_Lackluster? That's generous… _Link thought darkly.

"On my way here, a couple of posted soldiers didn't even notice us passing by. You need to impose steep penalties for guards who are…less than vigilant. I trust this won't happen again?"

"I…" he stuttered. A moment later he nodded and crossed a single arm over his chest, "Yes, your Majesty," he looked the Queen in the eyes again, "But still, you should really take a guard regimen with you when you go out."

"Noted," she glanced back at Ashei, "But I had one of my elite with me, and as you can see, everything worked out," _and a huge wolf who is this nation's greatest hero, though I doubt he'd appreciate it if I divulged that…_ her voice fell to a whisper, "They do a much better job anyway…"

"…they?" the older scholar mouthed, "My lady, there is a huge beast behind you!" he shook his finger at Link; the other advisors also seemed to realize this as well, and they were instantly alarmed.

_Great observational skills, sir! _Link thought irritably.

"My Lady what are…watch out!" the captain scrambled for his blade. Ashei groaned in annoyance while their escort shied away.

"Stand down captain," Zelda hissed. "He is no danger to anyone unless they directly threaten him," she stated pointedly.

"But…but…it's covered in blood!"

"They threatened _me," _said Zelda, leaving the trio advisors wondering who 'they' consisted of, or to be more specific, _were_. _"I _say he accompanies me, so he's with me."

After a moment of silence, Elizabeth spoke up, "You know, _she _isn't going to be very happy about this."

From his spot next to the Queen, Link glanced at the advisor, '_She'?_

To his surprise, Zelda visible shuddered, "I'll deal with the caretaker when I can. I _hope _she'll listen to reason…"

Elizabeth chuckled, "Good luck with that, your Majesty."

Zelda shrugged and glanced between the three assembled, "Anything else?"

"Just one," it was the woman again, "Scouts reported that Eldin Field is safe again. I guess your 'specialists' did their job," she glanced at Ashei, contemplating something briefly, and then she glanced at the captain, "Unlike some of us…" she said quietly, derision heavy in her voice.

Jas glared at her.

Zelda smiled knowingly at the information, "Thank you, that will be all."

After a few hasty bows and a few muttered, 'my lady's, Jas, Oren, and Elizabeth rapidly dispersed to go about their business, leaving the Queen, the knight, and the wolf alone with their temporary escort. Zelda glanced at him, "You too," she commanded.

"Uh…right, your majesty," the guard stuttered as he saluted, then he quickly left, glancing once more at the great wolf.

A moment later, Ashei spoke up, "So, uh…what now?"

"Don't you worry about our 'guest', I'll take care of him," she glanced at Link, then back to Ashei, "Why don't you go wash up? You look like you could use it."

Ashei's quick self inspection noted the numerous blood and dirt flakes splattering her armor. She blushed slightly at its condition. It was just then that she realized that the last time had cleaned herself and her armor was two assassination attempts ago. She took a quick whiff of herself, recoiling at the smell, "Y-yeah…I don't think I'd disagree…yeah."

"Alright, be seeing you, Ashei," Zelda said with a smile as Ashei began leaving.

Ashei turned around a smiled back, bowing as she did so, "Yeah, you too, your Majesty."

Zelda chuckled, "We know each other well enough, Ashei, just call me Zelda."

"Uh…okay, right your M-…Zelda. Bye."

Link watched her as she made her way to a nearby door, disappearing behind it. He held his gaze there for a moment before the sound of someone clearing her throat caught his attention.

"We'll get somewhere more private, and then you can give me a report," she said quietly, glancing around for potential stragglers. She would have looked odd talking to a wolf.

"_Got it," _said Link.

The group, now reduced to two members walked out of the foyer. Link quickly arrived in an unfamiliar corridor, silently tagging after the Queen. Bright red carpet dominated the floor, and numerous paintings dotted the brightly lit, stone walls, similar to the foyer. Just how many paintings were in this place?

He didn't exactly have a chance to take the scenic route the last time he was here. He was far too busy saving the world at the time. Although it was much less uninviting than before, it still seemed…so…quiet. At least in a place like Ordon natural ambience compensated for the low population and grandeur. Here, in the castle, there was nothing, even though there was no immediate threat. It put him on edge.

"_So…who were those people?" _Link asked, trying to liven the mood.

"Hm?" Zelda glanced at him, "Oh, that was Elizabeth, Jas, and Oren," at Link's quizzical look, she continued, "My advisors. Oren and Elizabeth have been around since before the war, Jas on the other hand is new. His predecessor was killed during the invasion," she explained, "He wasn't first in line, everyone above him was also killed. He's not the best…but he will have to do," her expression darkened slightly, "Though, so far he hasn't been doing so well…"

"_That's putting it lightly…" _said Link.

"Don't be _too _judgmental, it is a difficult task, rebuilding after a terrible war," said Zelda, "I just hope those reports about trouble brewing in the desert were exaggerated…"

Link looked up at her, _"Reports?"_

Zelda shrugged, "I don't know what to think about it. I shudder at the thought of another war so soon…ah, here we are."

Link had lost track of how much of the corridors they had walked through, but based on the décor around this particular door, he assumed that this was the Queen's chambers, complete with a lack of a guard.

_Seriously…what is up with these guys?_

"Queen Zelda?" said a new voice. Both turned towards the source. Zelda smiled at the familiar sight of her butler hobbling towards them, whilst Link stared quizzically. The older man froze up slightly at the sight of the big wolf, but shrugged it off. Apparently seeing him behave around the Queen was assuring, "I had heard about what happened and…I'm glad to see that you are alright…"

Zelda chuckled, "You worry too much, Cecil. I can take care of myself."

"I understand, Queen, I meant no offence," his eyes drifted onto the massive wolf, "And uh…what is this?"

"Before you object, I say he stays," Zelda said preemptively.

"Oh it's not that, your word goes, I understand that, it's just…" he paused and swallowed once, "_She'll _never let you hear the end of it."

Zelda sighed once, "I can handle her."

Link glanced up at the two bipeds, _Another mention of 'She'. Who is 'She'?_

"Um you Majesty..." he gestured downward, towards the carpet, "Did your…friend…step in something?"

Both woman and wolf followed the gesture. Zelda's jaw dropped in dismay as Link averted his gaze sheepishly. There, on the carpet was a trail of large, muddy paw prints trailing behind them.

"Link!" she hissed, slapping Link on the shoulder, "Why didn't you…ugh!"

Link shrugged, _"Uh…oops?"_

The elder man couldn't stifle a laugh, "Hah…um…well…I'll let you get to it…" as he turned his back to them and began staggering away, Link caught a look of pity on his face.

As soon as he was out of sight, Zelda slapped Link's shoulder again, "Well, we're in for it now…wait, _I'm _in for it now!" she said glumly. She glared at him, "It was when you went off the path wasn't it? Why did you…do…" she raised her hands in a futile shaking gesture, "Pfft!"

"_Um…sorry?" _Link said sheepishly, _"What are you so afraid of?" _he paused for a moment, _"Wait…who is 'she'?" _he said, putting extra emphasis on the last word.

"The caretaker," Zelda said with a shudder, "She's never going to let me hear the end of this…"

Link suddenly cringed at the revelation. He had heard the Queen mention the caretaker briefly as they left the alley…and it had something to do with shouting.

Link swallowed loudly once and did the lupine equivalent of clearing his throat, _"Well, before your imminent doom, shall we get to what we were originally here for?"_

Zelda glared at the former half of that statement, and then relaxed at the latter. She gestured at the door, turned the knob, and opened it, "You're right, go on in," she said dismissively and waved the big wolf into her personal chambers, following in his wake.

Link took a moment to take in the exquisite interior of the Queen's chambers. He suspected that he was one of the few to ever set foot in here. What first caught his eye was the fantastic crystal chandelier suspended from the ceiling, sending bright streaks of light all over the room, while a large carpet with the royal family seal superimposed on it covered the majority of the floor. At the far end of the room, the large windows and balcony door showing the day outside were hidden behind heavy, embroidered curtains. A large, extremely comfortable-looking four-poster bed dominated the center of the right wall, complete with soft, downy sheets and far too many pillows.

On both sides of the bed were two end-tables, each with an unlit brass candle on top of them. To the right of the bed was a wardrobe, naturally being far too large (fit for a Queen), and to the left was a changing curtain.

On the wall opposite the bed was a grand fireplace, the remnants of some past blaze still lingering in the hearth, a large, plush chair sat in front of it.

All in all, it was pretty impressive.

While he was busy gawking, the Queen strode across the room and sat in the chair, beckoning him to come forward. He did.

"So…care to tell me why you are walking around my castle like this?" she started as Link was making his way over.

"_It's a long story,"_ said Link, as he was parallel with her, setting his hindquarters on the carpeted floor, meeting her gaze.

Zelda winced at the further mud prints he was making, but cleared her throat and continued speaking, "Well, start from the beginning then."

"_Well, you see it's like this… well, you know that that evening Ashei and I had left on our mission…" _Link started, and then he began reciting the events of the last couple of days from memory. From how the fight in the dark, against the undead, and how he and Ashei had stomped them. Zelda smirked slightly at the revelation that Ashei had handled herself.

His story became more confused though. He told her about how they had walked into the fog, and how they had gotten separated.

"_I didn't even know when it happened, I didn't even realize that she was gripping my shoulder anymore. One moment she was there, and then she was gone."_

"I see…"

He told her about the mysterious figure he had seen stalking him in the fog, how he had blindly chased it, and how it suddenly appeared in such a way as so that he practically collided with it.

"_That was when…I found something…" _Link said hesitantly. Zelda would be the first to hear this particular bit of information. About the Fused Shadow, about _him…_

"What?"

"…_a fragment of the Fused Shadows, the one that…__**she**__ wore all the time before Ganondorf broke it," _said Link glumly, hating having to mention Midna.

Zelda cocked her head, "Was that it? Was that what was causing all those troubles? But we saw Ganon shatter it to pieces! I thought Ganon broke that thing!"

Link laughed darkly, _"Not even close…" _he said. He tilted his head towards her, trying to draw attention to what was hidden beneath his fur. She stared at him oddly, _"Look under my mane…"_

Zelda shrugged and did as what was suggested, running her fingertips through the thick, grey fur. She was only absorbing his warmth briefly before her she came into contact with something cold and _very _solid. She recoiled with a yelp as if it had shocked her.

"_Zelda!" _said Link, his voice alarmed.

Zelda, regaining her composure, looked at him again with a look of disbelief. Once again, she reached into his hair, brushing aside large tufts of fur. With the thick hair parted, the ancient relic beneath was exposed to her vision. Her jaw opened and closed at the sight. That dark grey coloration, the intricate pattern, the _feeling _it gave her…it couldn't be anything else.

"This is…it's really…_it…_" she said shakily, letting the hair go, concealing the ancient relic again, "But how?" she had a million questions running through her head at the moment. "How is that thing is still…working? How is it that you can…wield it? I mean, I know from Midna's memories that anyone else who came into direct contact with those things…Patriarch Darbus comes to mind…well…you know," she let the statement hang.

"_Well, first off it turns out I accidentally revived it just by touching it," _he said with a shrug, _"Apparently I have a large chunk of a shadow-saturated Mirror lodged in my chest, imagine that?" _he said, trying to sound nonchalant about it. At her expression, Link's eyes narrowed slightly, _"You don't seem to be too surprised."_

"Huh? Well, I suspected it, but this confirms it," she said, forming a triangle with her fingers, "After the Mirror shattered…" she caught the glimpse of hurt that briefly shot across his face, "And after you were done…convulsing, I noticed lacerations on you. Before the Triforce healed them over, I thought I noticed that…something in the largest cut was…glittering."

Link snorted, _"Pray tell why you didn't mention this earlier, Zelda?"_

She shrugged, "You were already in a…sour enough mood. I didn't want to potentially damage it further."

Link stared at her silently for a moment longer before shaking his head and continuing. _"As I was saying, other than the fact that I have a piece of cursed glass in my chest, apparently now I absorb shadow energy." _This time, he thrust a slightly muddied paw near her face.

She recoiled a little at the sudden personal-space intrusion, but this time, she examined the offered extremity without being prompted. Upon closer inspection, around the familiar, faint impression of the Trifoce of Courage, she could clearly make out fine, glowing lines under the fur. Their appearance, that cyan coloration, the distinct exotic patterns…it brought up memories.

"What in…" she mouthed, "How…?"

Link snorted, _"I wish I knew WHY…the spirit that dwells in this relic on my head and a little bit…in me, wasn't exactly forthcoming with information as to WHY I'm looking like this."_

"Spirit…?"

"_Ah yes. His name is Oni. He is a…something. I'm not sure how to describe it. I would introduce you but he isn't exactly corporeal," _Link shrugged, _"Don't you worry though, he isn't malicious."_

Zelda nodded, "Okay, so is your new…ability to absorb shadows why you are stuck in this form?"

Link shook his head, placing his paw back on the floor, _"Ah, I was just getting to that. Oh, by the way I can do more than just absorb shadows now, just to let you know," _at her raised eyebrow, he continued, _"Later. Anyway, after I found the Shadow, I used its power to guide me to the source of that fog…" _

He then relayed to her the events of his little discovery. Zelda's expression varied throughout his story of his trek through that…awful place. It varied from intrigued, to disgusted, to fearful, to worry.

"…_and after I killed the beast, that's when I saw…_him_."_

"Him?"

"…_tell me, does the name Majora mean anything to you?"_

Zelda bit her lip, deep in thought. _Majora…Majora…where have I heard that before…? _She thought, drumming her fingers against her cheek. Those dreams she had…were they a warning about him…? "That name is…familiar…I'm not sure how, but I feel that I know it…"

"_He was an ancient demon…or spirit…or…something. I'm not exactly sure. He has destroyed countless worlds. He nearly destroyed this one thousands of years ago as well, but the Goddesses intervened this time. They created Oni, the spirit in the Fused Shadow to fight him. In the end, Oni succeeded in sealing him away, at the cost of his physical form," _said Link, to Zelda's rapidly darkening expression, _"Both of them were sealed in masks. Eventually, the Dark Interlopers found them, and used their power for their own ends…" _he then explained that it was through those masks that the people who became the Twili created the Fused Shadows. She listened intently the whole time, nodding at several of his statements. _"Oni hasn't told me what happened to the masks after that, though…"_

Zelda swallowed loudly, obviously disturbed by this new information, "I…see…and is it because of this…this…entity that you are stuck as you are now?"

Link nodded firmly, _"Yes, after I had escaped those caverns, I saw him again, and he cursed me," _he gestured at himself with a paw, _"…and now, I am stuck in this form."_

Zelda gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "I am sorry. I sent you on this mission, this is my fault."

Link leaned into her touch slightly, _"No it isn't. I had to do this. Who knows what horrors that…thing would have awoken had I not destroyed his pet," _he paused for a moment, _"Besides, I don't exactly mind being in this form; it is actually quite comfortable. Shame I have no thumbs though…"_

Zelda couldn't help but giggle at his optimism, "If you say so."

"_By the way, I didn't mention that the entrance was directly on top of the place where Ganondorf was killed."_

Zelda glanced at him, arching an eyebrow, "Really?" she cupped a hand to her chin, "What could that mean…"

"_The monster within, it was… I guess you could say __**feeding**__ on Ganondorf's remaining corruption," he wrinkled his nose in disgust, "It was _so _nasty in there," _he suddenly thought of something, now that he was thinking about the deceased Dark Lord. _"Say, you wouldn't have any idea what happened to the Triforce of Power, would you?"_

"We saw it leave him as he was dying," said Zelda matter-of-factly, "According to legend it will be waiting until a new, worthy wielder comes forth," she glanced down at him, "The new wielder could be alive now, or it could be a thousand years until it chooses a new master."

"_That worries me though…uncertainty," _said Link, _"I mean, what if _he _gets it? Hell, the goddesses needed to intervene the first time to stop him."_

"It will probably seek out someone worthy that desires power. From what you told me, this spirit only wants destruction. The two are not the same, so I believe we shouldn't concern ourselves with that possibility."

Link chuckled, _"I hope you're right."_

They were silent for a few moments longer, _"Anyway, after that is when I rushed off to save Ashei."_

"Ah, this," said Zelda, "Ashei was somewhat unclear about this part when I asked. Care to clarify?"

"…_well, counting the four who were already dead when I got there, Ashei killed them I supposed, there were twenty-four of them …or was it twenty three…" _his brow scrunched up in thought,_ "Forget which, doesn't matter. It was very much the same way as to what happened today. No defined emblems, no definite faction… well, these ones weren't wearing stolen uniforms, but judging from new information gathered from the leader of today's hit squad, they were from the same group."_

"I understand, and?"

"_I took a few hits, and I killed all but two of them," _Link's eyes narrowed, _"…they…fled. Oh goddess, they're the ones who reported back. They're the ones who told…whoever this 'Mr. Dark' is about Ashei."_

"Link…" Zelda said, gently rubbing his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"_I should have killed them…in letting them go…I put my friends at risk…"_

"Link, it's not your fault…"

Link glared at her, _"Due to my hesitance to chase down those men, they got away. They reported back to their…master, and in doing so told him about Ashei…most likely. And then he sent more men to take out anyone who…knows…about…" _he shrugged, _"something…sorry Zelda, all evidence points to me."_

"Regardless of whose fault it is, we're all safe, Link. Put it behind you."

Link snorted and stared into the unlit fireplace, _"I suppose I could try…"_

"There's something that annoys me though," said Zelda, leaning back in her chair, "Those men we fought today…they seemed to be horribly uninformed."

"_What do you mean?"_

"What I mean is that all they knew about what happened to that other group is that they were killed, and Ashei was somehow involved. No mention about how there was a high probability that they would be mauled by a giant wolf. Besides, even without that knowledge, they should still have known that Ashei was involved with the demise of two dozen of their men," Zelda looked Link in the eyes, "Why would only six men be sent? It was extremely poorly done. Besides, you mentioned that four of them were already dead when you got there; Ashei did that without any help, and she was very outnumbered."

"_What are you getting at?"_

"It's like…this 'Mr. Dark' knew that this would only get his men killed."

"_I'm curious as to why he'd send men out to kill us in the first place," _said Link.

"Well, you are a hero," Zelda said matter-of-factly, "People like you would stand in the way of an evil man's ambitions."

"_That's just the thing, I don't know who this 'evil man' is, and Majora doesn't seem like the type of person to hire killers! Unless…" _he paused, _"Unless this 'Mr. Dark' is a servant of Majora? Or maybe some loyalist of the late Dark Lord__?"_

"That doesn't seem to be such a farfetched assumption…" Zelda agreed.

"_If that is the case, whoever is out to kill me hasn't been doing a very good job…" _said Link with a hint of amusement, _"I've seen enough crap in the last year, having someone sending less-than-skilled at me after what I've endured isn't a very good idea."_

Zelda giggled, "Is that pride I hear?"

"…_maybe," _he muttered, _"Anyway, after I saved Ashei and got her to trust me…as apparently I'm oh-so-terrifying, we simply went back to town. The rest is history."_

"I see. So I guess this means your mission was a success."

"_Before you ask, I don't need a reward. This was as a favor to you?" _Link said preemptively.

_Even after this got him stuck in that form, he's still so modest… _"I…if you insist."

"_I think Ashei deserves something extra though, she took quite a beating," _said Link, his nose wrinkling at the memory of Ashei's heavily bruised face after he rescued her.

Zelda smiled, "I'll see to it."

"_Thank you…"_

"Now…let's recap. You killed some undead, found a Fused Shadow, repaired said Fused Shadow, _used _said Fused Shadow…" her brow furrowed, "I still don't understand how that is possible, shadow and light aren't supposed to mix."

"_The evidence says otherwise," _said Link, _"Besides, I'm as clueless about this as you are."_

"Alright…then you made your way through a horrible cavern, killed a huge monster, fought your way out, and got cursed by some ancient world-destroying demon…thing?"

"_That's pretty much the gist of it…oh and saved Ashei, can't forget that part."_

"Riiight…" her expression became worried, "But still, this whole thing with Majora…returning? That sounds…bad. I mean, really bad."

"_Tell me about it," _the beast said sarcastically. _"I feel that a storm is coming…" _his tone was serious this time.

"So do I…" the Queen said quietly, "Another terrible war…oh goddess I hope we don't have another terrible war…"

"_You mentioned something about trouble brewing in the desert earlier?"_

"Yeah, I did," she mumbled, "With what you've told me just now, I feel that this is much more serious than I first imagined. Ganon's forces would have been leaderless; I doubt that they would turn away a new master."

"_King Bublin, Ganondorf's top general follows the strongest side, he told me this himself," _said Link, _"I've defeated him in single combat multiple times, both on foot and on horseback…" _his expression calmed slightly_, "That reminds me," _said Link, _"Could you see to it that Epona is taken care of? She is currently stabled at the east gate of town."_

"After what you've done, it's the least I could do," said Zelda, "…you were saying?"

"_Oh yes. I've proven myself to be the stronger, so I doubt he'd attack ME, and by extension, the country I serve. So unless he is…replaced, I doubt that he will lead them to attack this country again."_

"…but if he does?"

Link was silent for a moment, his snout pointing towards the door, _"Regardless, you should not ignore this."_

"I didn't plan on it."

Link nodded, _"Yes. Whether this country is attacked again or not, you should not be unprepared. Zant caught you totally by surprise last time." _

Zelda grimaced, indeed he did. They were already defeated by the time anyone even realized there had been an invasion. Hell, the town itself was practically untouched in the attack. Zant essentially made a beeline straight for the castle, burning anything in his path. Other than being well…defeated, the biggest troubles started after the fall, during Zant's brutal occupation.

"I understand, we have a warning this time," said Zelda firmly, "We will not be crushed so easily…though it sort of helps that this time we have the legendary hero among us from the get-go," Link swelled with pride slightly at that statement. "Rebuilding our defense takes priority; I will personally oversee this effort. It shouldn't be too hard to sway the people. It is common knowledge that we are vulnerable to any other attacks, I hope they will support this. I'll get it done."

"_That's good to hear."_

"By the way, thank you again for…doing this task for me. I know you asked for a month of recuperation, but…still. You sacrificed that for this country. I will not forget this," she crossed her arms across her lap, "I don't know about you, but I think you are slated for another adventure."

Link extended the paw with the Triforce mark on it in an awkward salute across his chest, _"It's no trouble, apparently the goddess' decreed that that is my job anyway. Besides, the adventuring is kind of fun."_

_Though it won't be the same without Midna…_

Zelda chuckled, "I suppose it is, but still, thank you…"

Before she could finish that statement, a high-pitched shriek reverberated throughout the wing of the castle. Zelda visibly cringed, while Link recoiled from the loudness of the cry.

"By ze goddess…VHAT IS ZIS MESS? Oh if it's zat GIRL again, zen I vill…"

"On second thought…un-thank you!" Zelda said through gritted teeth, "Oh damn you and your muddy paws, why didn't you wipe them on the doormat!"

"_How was I supposed to know!"_

The sound of loud thudding, footsteps, accompanied by audible disgruntled mumbling rapidly grew louder and louder. Both the Queen and the wolf suddenly got a feeling of imminent doom.

"Ah, of course, zey lead right up to HER DOOR! Why I ought to…"

The statement was interrupted as the door burst open, and Link got his first look at the Hyrule Castle caretaker. Wild, long since grayed hair sat atop a head with hawkish features, with a prominent nose and eyes magnified greatly behind bulky spectacle, with her mouth a thin line. Her attire was black, frilly, and _old_. Link could smell the mustiness from it all the way from where he was sitting. All in all, she was _scary_.

"Ah, _Queen _Zelda," she hissed, "Vhat on earth have you been…" Link felt a feeling of dread as the large, searchlight like eyes swiveled onto his body, "BY ZE GODDESS, VHAT IS _ZAT?" _she screamed, the loud, high pitched sound making Link whimper in pain. "My Queen, VHAT DO YOU ZINK YOU'RE DOING? BRINGING SOMETHING LIKE _ZAT _INTO ZIS CASTLE!" Link cringed further from the auditory assault. The woman was pacing back in forth, making random gestures with her hands.

"Oh, um…hello to you too, Inga," Zelda said weakly. The crazy old caretaker had been around for as long as she could remember. When Zelda was younger, the woman had also served as a nanny…a very _strict _nanny. Zelda never found out where the woman came from, judging from her strange accent, she wasn't from Hyrule, but a foreigner.

'Foreigner' was an uncommon term in Hyrule. The goddesses had seemed to place the kingdom in such a position that it rarely ever encounters travelers from other lands. A vast, uncharted forest to the south, a boundless desert to the west, and mountains to the north and east had rendered the kingdom to be quite isolated.

"Don't you 'hello to you' me, young lady!" she shrieked.

Link suspected that this batty old woman was one of the few people allowed to talk to their monarch that way.

"Oh…so irresponsible! You've always been so irresponsible, I know your father tried, but he obviously failed to properly teach you discipline! Always sneaking out of ze castle, always bringing _beasts _in…" her gaze flicked over to Link, who was currently lying on the ground, trying to clamp his paws over his ears, "Don't think I haven't heard what nearly happened today, your _Highness!"_

"Inga…"

"I haven't forgotten zat time vhen you turned my room into your own personal garden, or how you once put _vorms _in ze main course for an important feast…."

Link's head perked up at this mentioning, much to his distressed when he unshielded his ears as the woman continued her rant. He couldn't help but silently chuckle. Vorms? _Worms?_ Is this a side of his Queen that he had never seen before?

"…or zat time vith ze pigeons…or ze time vith ze _ferrets…_or ze _cuccos…" _the crazy old woman continued to rant.

Link couldn't help but feel amused at all this dirt on his monarch…while at the same time being _afraid _of the woman doing the digging.

"…but zis is too far! It's _filthy! _It's dangerous! I won't tolerate _zis!"_

"This _beast," _Zelda said, her voice firm "Is my guardian!"

_Well, that works…_

"Zat's what you said about ze pigs!"

"I'm serious this time!"

"You said zat ze last time too!"

Zelda rolled her eyes, "You seem to forget, I'm no longer a princess, I'm the _Queen! _I say he stays, so he stays!"

"_VHAT YOU SAY!" _

"He's. Staying!" Zelda borderline _yelled._

The woman's face was already red from yelling, and now it looked like it was turning a shade of purple. If looks could kill, Link's head would have exploded. "Fine! Zat's it! I quit! I'm _finished!"_

"That's what you said the other five hundred times!"

"I am _SERIOUS!"_

"You said that too!"

"Bah!" the woman turned on her heel and strode for the door, she turned and shot Link a venomous glance, "At least _vash _the vetched thing! Is filthy!" with that, she slammed the door behind her.

Both Link and Zelda stared at the place where the batty old caretaker had left moments ago. Link was still quivering from the brutal assault on his poor wolf-ears, while Zelda was trying to form words.

"Well…that went better than expected," said Zelda.

_Better than expected? I'd hate to see what her definition of a disaster is… _a hint of a smile came to his face, _Well, at least it's not like she'd force me to take a…_

Amidst his thoughts, he didn't seem to notice Zelda sniffing him, "Yeah, she's right. You need a bath."

_...bath. Oh…ah…_

"Seriously, what have you been rolling in?" said Zelda with a hint of amusement in her voice, "Well, I guess you're a dog, so I can't say I'm too surprised."

Link glared at her, _"You wouldn't dare."_

"Oh I dare. Seriously, have you smelled yourself recently? Besides, if you're going to be staying here, you might as well do this as a favor to me."

"…_here?"_

"Yes, I'd like to keep you close at hand if I need you. I'll make arrangements."

"…_on second thought, can I take 'not take a bath' as a 'reward' for that mission I did in Eldin Field?"_

Zelda shook her head, "Nope, sorry. That will not be something I grant."

"_Why not?"_

"Link, you're filthy! Why are you making such a big deal out of this!"

Link legitimately though of a reason. Though all he could find was some part of him thoroughly _didn't _want to. _"I…don't know!" _he truly didn't. He washed himself somewhat earlier, in a shallow pool of fresh water shortly after his ordeal, but he didn't feel this way _then. _Why _now?_

"Then _why?"_

"_I…just…what am I supposed to do with this shadowy relic on my head?" _he asked.

"…hide it somewhere?"

"_And how am I supposed to do that? I have no thumbs and it looked like it shocked you when you touched it!" _Link spat, _"Besides, I wouldn't put it above some moron to break into here to steal it!"_

"You worry too much!"

"_Grrr…"_

_(I think I might have a solution, Link…) _Oni's voice reverberated through his head

Link's eyes shot towards the relic hidden beneath his hair, _"What?"_

"Who are you talking to?"

"_Shh!" _His response only confused her.

_(I think you have enough shadow energy in your body itself to do this simple spell, I will guide you…)_

"…Link?"

_(You do it like this…) _Link suddenly had a weird…feeling come over him. These thoughts told him to focus on the shadow, and imagine it in a…dark place. Where it was, he was uncertain, but it felt…personal, familiar. He pictured the Fused Shadow, suspended in the void. He concentrated, harder and harder.

Suddenly, he felt warmth spread out from the shard on his chest, along the azure lines on his paws and seep towards the crown of his head.

Zelda watched with her mouth agape as she could see black squares rapidly flow from the top of Link's head, dissolving into thin air. As he panted, Zelda placed her hand atop his skull, running her fingers through the fur. The shadow was gone.

"What did you do?"

"_Hang on…give me a moment…" _he said. To him, he could see the relic in the dark pocket…wherever it was. He concentrated again, trying to recall the artifact from his own personal void. He imagined that it was back on his head. The black squares appeared again, reversing what they did before, and the Fused Shadow reformed on his head.

_(Well done, Link…) _said Oni.

"_Well, that's convenient…" _said Link. He now had quite a good idea of how a certain Twili's bottomless pockets seemed to work.

"That was…interesting," said Zelda, "Are you alright."

"_Yeah, I'll be fine…it's just that doing any kind of shadow magic is…unfamiliar and pretty taxing, especially since he didn't help me on the recall," _said Link, _"A bit too tiring to be practical to constantly store things like that, at the moment_."

"But…can you use it as a place to hide the Shadow while you take a bath?"

Link groaned, _"Ugh…why are you still going on about that?"_

Zelda glared, getting annoyed, "Because it's my house, my rules. You WILL take a bath!"

Link fell back and whimpered at the Queen's quickly worsening temper. The one thing he feared worse than hordes of giant killer monsters were _angry women_.

"_Okay, you send something about a bath? Let's get to it! Whee!" _he said in a far-too-high pitched voice.

Zelda could only arch an eyebrow.

Surprisingly, the castle staff worked quickly. When Zelda announced her intention to her butler, Link's 'torture' chamber was already prepared when he arrived.

It was a plain, unadorned room. A tub of water, large enough to hold his size sat in the very center, with nervous-looking servants eyeing him as he came in, his Fused Shadow hidden away in his personal 'storage'.

As he was on his way to this room, Link thought about his unusual hesitation. It took a great deal of thought before he finally understood. He didn't forget how when he had seen his fellow Ordonians bathe their pet dogs, and how they would always put up a fuss. How they would always act like they were being tortured. But now, with all the Shadows he had absorbed, his more feral side was more prominent.

Much to the servants' bewilderment, he willingly leapt into the warm water, splashing them all. Some part of him was amused. He had to suppress his wild instincts, and it was difficult.

That part of him made him realize something. Amongst both dogs and wolves, it seemed a good layer of filth was their equivalent of a stylish beard, for the males anyway. What he had now, traces of that slime from the caverns, flecks of dried blood, the remnants of being caught in the rain…what he had now was the canine equivalent of a goatee of unparallel masculinity. Oh the shame of having such a thing forcibly removed.

Link had to use much of his willpower to suppress the urge to escape from the vile torture of having his canine goatee removed, but he persevered. He stood there and took it like a manly wolf as the servants scrubbed away at him with fine soaps.

Occasionally, he saw the Queen peek in through the door. He tried to put on a pitiful face, but that only made her giggle. In response, he shot a scathing glare her way, which only amused her more.

It seemed like it took _forever _for the servants to strip away his hard-earned coat of grime, though it was only around ten minutes. Link was still standing still like a statue as they finished off, the last traces of his previous uncleanness disappearing into the soapy bathwater.

He felt clean… _unnaturally_ clean, and it was almost humiliating. Damn these feral impulses. His fur was heavy, soaked with water, and his wet mane sagged down into his eyes. He huffed irritably.

To his amusement, the servants tried to direct him onto a strategically placed towel outside the tub. Before they even grabbed his shoulders to do so, he left the tub, sending them recoiling as he splashed them again. His mind was dulled to the faint feeling of abrasiveness as the servants fervently _attacked _his fur with fine towels when he could see Zelda reenter the room, partially obscured by his bangs.

She knelt slightly, brushing his waterlogged hair out of his eyes, a smirk was on her face. "Aw that wasn't so bad was it?"

In one final act of defiance, Link responded by self-drying in a canine matter. Amidst the startled cries of the castles staff and the Queen as he splattered them all with a torrent of water, he couldn't help but feel satisfied.

Zelda would probably find some way to get back at him for this, but still…

…it had definitely been worth it.

* * *

><p><em>(AN): Told you that this one would be out faster! ;)  
>Think of it as an earlier Christmas present or something!<br>Happy/Merry (Insert relevant holiday here), everyone!_

_If you've ever given a real dog a bath, you probably know how they are always like OH BOO HOO!...or at least mine is, so that's how I came up with _that _part._

_Random trivia time!  
>The answers to last chap's questions were:<em>

_1. It is indeed 12 heart containers! ThatFanFic and blarfshnorgull got it, though the former got it first. Internet…muffins for you!_

_2. blarfshnorgull was correct (again)! The name of the achievement is "I can has nukes?" Internet…cupcakes this time!_

_This chapter's questions:_

_1. In A Link to the Past, what item do you get in the 6__th__ Dark World dungeon?_

_2. In Mass Effect 2, finish the quote, Shepard: "I've had enough of your…" To clarify, Shepard is saying the line._

_Random closing thoughts: as I write this, I just ate chili._

_Until next time!_

_Megatoast_


	22. New Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Link, Midna, Zelda, and other canon stuff

I recently got two games with "Sky" in the title, guess which ones they are!

Gargravarr is awesome for beta'ing this stuff! Kudos to that guy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: New Mission<p>

"What? Would you care to repeat that?"

"Um…the a-assassination attempt on…Lady Ashei…f-failed," the quivering thug stammered to Mr. Dark. The man nervously eyed how his enigmatic leader's grip tightened on the arms of his chair, and how those eyes like burning coal seemed to be piercing his soul. He was not unfamiliar with the stories regarding the usual fate of bearers of bad news.

He backed away slowly. Much to his surprise, Dark's grip slackened, and he leaned back in his chair with an audible creak. "Pity," he said nonchalantly.

He had already known of course, he knew what would have happened if he sent anything after anyone related to the Hero, they would probably not be coming back.

"S-sir? There's more…" he swallowed loudly, "They took one of our boys alive…and the _Queen _was caught up in the attempt!"

"What?" Dark leaned back forward, "Elaborate."

"I-it seems that the queen was travelling with the knight at the time. People think that our boys were after _her_."

"Oh? Such a shame…"

"Also…the Queen has made a call to arms, she announced that she thinks there is going to be another invasion!"

Beneath his mask, Dark smiled, "I see, and…?"

"Boss…doesn't this mean she's going to come after us?"

Unexpectedly, much to the fright of the other man, he began laughing, loudly. "I'm counting on it," he said with mirth. He considered killing the messenger briefly, but they decided against it, feeling in an elevated mood.

"Uh…can I go now?"

Dark waved him out, "Get lost, before I change my mind," and with that, the man practically ran for the exit.

As soon as he was gone, Dark laughed again and rose from his chair. He slowly ran his hand across the surface of his desk as he walked the length of it. So far, things seemed to be going according to plan. The news that the _Queen _had been directly attacked was very welcome. That only pushed things along much faster.

It had been simple; siphon off some money from some big-headed lord, and use the lure of that bounty to throw a few throwaway brutes in the Hero's general direction, like making dogs chase a scrap of meat into a hallway rigged with deadly spikes, spinning blades and various other death-inducing implements, and hope that would get his attention. However, the fact that his grunts had attacked the Queen, and that one of them lived, _guaranteed _that he would likely seek Dark out; and when he did, he would walk into a trap.

The Hero had something that his master needed and he wasn't the sort to ask politely. So far, the Hero had only encountered the lowly thugs of his 'organization,' if it could even be so called. The lower echelons of his group thought of themselves as a criminal organization with an enigmatic leader, a belief that helpfully acted as a conduit into which he could vent his frustration, however on the upper levels, the truth was far worse.

Occasionally, Dark was fortunate enough to find a member devoted to _his _master's goal. They willingly allowed themselves to be stripped of their light and their identities to serve their master. They were never seen unless called upon.

The second bit of unexpected news made him feel even giddier as he pondered it, crossing the room to his forbidden chamber. Chaos made his master stronger, and a full-scale war would certainly produce a lot of that. But it had to be all-out_ war_, not the one-sided slaughter that occurred when his old master attacked. And as luck would have it, the Queen had called for mobilization to fight a new threat, which would _hopefully _get the fight he needed to strengthen his master.

His master had gained control over the majority of Ganondorf's hordes, save one small faction. Their leader claimed that he fought only for the strongest side. Stubborn fool. He could have had glory in combat, once again crushing Hyrule, but time and time again, he had refused. Why he decided not to kill the oversized fool was beyond him. Dark had no idea where that former general was now.

He allowed that thought to fade as he pushed the heavy stone door of the forbidden chamber, his master's chamber, open. Closing the door behind him, his red eyes settled on the object resting on the pedestal in the middle of the room. He slowly approached it, his footsteps gentle, as if he was trying to avoid waking someone.

Even though the seal on his mask had weakened, Majora was still bound to the artifact; however, he no longer needed a host to spread discord. The eye on the fragment of his master's mask seemed to be fixated on him the whole time as he approached, the bulbous eye large, its gaze piercing. Dark then scooped up the ancient relic in his arms and cradled it, softly stroking and whispering to it as if it were a child. He then hunched over in a shadowed corner with it, rocking it slowly.

"Don't worry master…" he cooed, "You will be free soon…"

The mask seemed to vibrate excitedly in response, "You seem to be in a good mood."

"I am," the relic responded. He then relayed to his master what had recently transpired. How Hyrule was mobilizing, and how Dark had once again sent more of his men to another pointless death.

The mask in his arms was silent for a moment, before its voice once again spoke with childish glee, "Hee hee! That _is _good news!"

"I am glad you are pleased, master," said Dark.

"In fact, I have some _more _good news for you as well!" said Majora.

Dark raised an eyebrow, "What?"

The spirit spoke in a hushed, excited voice, "I did some digging around, and I came across one of your old comrades!"

Dark made a double take, "…Huh?"

"You didn't think you were the only one trapped in the void, did you?" Majora said condescendingly, "You silly…thought I would find you someone to play with!"

"Who?" Dark said excitedly, "Who have you found?"

Majora laughed, "Patience little darkling, give master some time!" Slowly, Dark rose to his feet, and placed the mask fragment back on the pedestal. A moment later, the fragment began glowing faintly with a sinister green light, and a black haze rose from it. The familiar, distorted visage of Majora appeared above the pedestal.

"That's assuming they want to be freed…" said Majora. _They?_

Wordlessly, Dark watched as a ball of energy formed between Majora's hands, and a narrow beam of sickly green shot into the wall, a portal forming at the point it connected, slowly.

* * *

><p>Link supposed he was lucky.<p>

Lucky that Zelda hadn't changed out of her plain, informal clothing when he opted to douse her and the rest of the castle staff present with a hearty deluge of bathwater. As it was, he merely got an irritated glower from her; he'd hate to see her reaction if he dirtied her expensive formalwear.

Fortunately, however, the people of Castle Town took the call to arms rather well. Even though the Queen did not state a specific threat, the memories of the previous invasion still hung in the forefront of the memories of many citizens. Word had been sent to the outlying provinces, leaving the nerve-wracking wait to receive a response.

It was strange, having moments of relative peace to himself following the high levels of activity over the past few days. It was odd, the fact that nothing in the castle (to his knowledge) was out to kill him. The days seemed to pass extremely slowly. However, even though he was not doing anything, he could not bring himself to feel calm. He knew that somewhere out there, Majora was plotting his next move, and he couldn't do anything about it. When he was searching for the Fused Shadows and Mirror Shards all those months ago, _she_ knew exactly where to find them, the strong pull of their Shadow energy directing their path.

But now, he had nothing. No leads, no targets, no…_anything_. He could do nothing but anxiously pace around, and if he had thumbs, he would be twiddling them. He hadn't heard anything regarding the prisoner he took following the other day's fight; he could only hope that would somehow lead them in the right direction.

He had already thought it over. In the worst-case scenario, Majora attacked first, leaving Link to go clean up the mess. If there was anything left to clean up. He regretted it seemed like the only way he'd even know where to look for Majora. It was the only thing he was capable of looking for on his own; places with the strangest anomalies.

However, on the bright side all this time he had to himself gave him the opportunity to practice something that he really needed experience with: using Shadow Magic. He knew that it was important that he learned how to utilize this power effectively; so far, other than feeling more at home in the shadows, he didn't notice any real change in his health. Besides, it hadn't killed him, so sense told him it could make him stronger. Trapped as he was, as a wolf, he needed every resource he could get.

He had taken a moment to examine himself properly in a mirror, the large one in Zelda's room, and he could take a gander at just how much his appearance had changed.

In the darkened room, he could clearly make out the glow from the wound on his chest; he couldn't help but be reminded of a certain Evil King by its appearance. Looking closer, he could see azure lines lancing out from the scar, disappearing into his fur. Running his paw across it, it didn't escape his notice just how tender the tissue felt. While the lines faded away as they gained distance from the epicenter of his scar, they came back reappeared on his forelegs; _especially _on his left paw, where his Triforce mark was. He was amazed that no one, other than Zelda seemed to notice the bright blue line tracing the full length of the old mark. More intricate, yet fainter patterns trailed off of it.

Against the shadows, he could definitely tell that his eyes were glowing faintly. The effect was quite eerie. His radiant blue eyes stood out even more now, aided by the similarly glowing pattern on his forehead. If someone was to encounter him in pitch-darkness, he guessed that would be the first thing that they would notice.

Unsurprisingly, he found that it was easier to perform Shadow magic in the dark. It seemed so much more compliant when there was no light to be found. It took a lot of practice, but he was eventually able to hover in the air without assistance from Oni for longer than five seconds. He had wondered how _she _had been able to do it so easily…then it occurred to him that when she was cursed, she probably weighed about ten times less than him as an imp. _That _would probably make a difference. He hadn't forgotten the look on Zelda's face when she walked in on him lying in a crumpled heap, after the twentieth failed attempt. Then again, he probably would _never_ forget the comical look on her face; her mouth had been agape and she slowly tried to piece together how Link wound up upside down, his legs in the air, her comfy chair tipped over, and pinned under his bulk. It was amazing that he somehow managed not to crush it.

As he did it more and more, it became easier and easier to put things in and out of his…what did _she _call it once? Twili Pockets? Storing multiple items at once, however, was still difficult. More than once, he accidentally recalled an item he did not intend, and whatever object he was experimenting with ended up falling loudly to the floor. He was lucky he hadn't broken anything.

Maintaining a concealment spell was extremely easy in the dark, to the point where he could hold it for over twenty minutes at a time. He had to actively wander into light areas to practice that. He examined himself in the mirror when he did it once. In the dark, all he could faintly see was where his eyes were his eyes were; pinpricks of azure light, set against a slightly darker shadow. The sight was unsettling even to him.

Something that intrigued him was the rush of sensation he felt across his mane whenever he concentrated on casting the magic. It was only ever around his mane, this feeling like warm water cascading through his fur.

Other than that, he spent the rest of his time avoiding the caretaker, not that it was hard to hear her coming, sneaking outside to watch the sunset, which still gave him a sense of peace, and occasionally serving as Zelda's 'guard'. Well, not so much as guard rather than 'royal footrest', in his case. If any petitioners got rowdy, all he had to do was growl drowsily from where he was lazing by the Queen's feet.

Not that he particularly minded. It allowed him an extra opportunity to simultaneously sleep and think; thinking about his next step, thinking about the events of the past few days, trying not to think about…_her_, and trying to cope with the fact that he now smelled like fruit following his bath.

Fruit.

He couldn't have been more embarrassed. A mighty adventurer shouldn't smell like _fruit! _An adventurer should smell like the sweat and dirt of travel!

When Zelda said that she would 'make arrangements' for him, he had no idea what to expect. Following his misadventures in the bathtub, an irate Zelda had escorted him back to her room, only for him to find that a large blanket and a couple of luxurious pillows had been placed by her fireplace, looking so invitingly comfortable.

When he wasn't training himself in Shadow Magic, or doing _anything _else, he spent the rest of his time sleeping. He felt he was earning it; the training was exhausting after all.

Several days had passed.

He awoke from one of his naps finding something…or somebody prodding at his face. He groaned and shifted in his sleep as he blindly swatted at the invading appendage. The owner of that limb grunted in annoyance as his paw narrowly missed her.

"Link get up…" said Zelda.

Link groaned drowsily as he shifted some more, becoming more entwined in his blanket. _"Ngh…go away…"_

Zelda huffed and pushed on his broad shoulder, grunting all the while, "Get up you oversized…lazy…Link, it's two hours past noon! It's not my fault you like staying up really late!"

"_Five more minutes…" _he yawned.

"No, now! I've got something important for you to do!"

"_Yaaaawwwnnn…later…" _he creaked a single blue open and met her glare.

She tried shoving him much more vigorously. However, even if she had an iron bar, she wouldn't be able to pry him from his place on the floor.

The image sent chuckles down his large body.

Zelda's expression softened and her hands folded near her chest, "Oh come on, please?"

He opened both eyes and looked at her, _"I don't wanna…"_

Zelda's face set into a hard glare, her hands falling to her hips. Fervently, she brainstormed for ways to get this lazy mass of fur, muscles and claws off of her bedroom floor. _How would Midna have done it? _"_Ahem_, alright wolf, get up _now_, or _else_."

Link raised an eyebrow, "_Or else…what?"_

She brought her face slowly closer to his as she spoke, "Or else I'm heading down to the pantry to retrieve a piece of bacon…"

His ears perked up at the mention of bacon. Zelda had mentioned to him in passing that all food other than fish was in short supply; meaning that his non-fished based meal Telma gave him the other day was quite generous. If Zelda was mentioning bacon, Link knew it was _serious business!_ Pigs were seldom kept in Ordon, so ham, bacon, and other pig-based consumables were uncommon. Any time there was bacon involved, it usually meant something.

"Yes, and then I'm going to get the cook to fry up that bacon, until it's all nice and crispy and delicious…"

Link couldn't help but salivate at the description.

"…and then I'm going to bring it back her, dangle it near your nose," she paused briefly, "Not too close of course…close enough so you can practically _taste _the greasy delicious goodness, and you know what I'm going to do next?" her nose was practically touching his.

"_What?"_

"…and then, _I'm going to eat it in front of you!"_

Link gasped, appalled, _"Y-you wouldn't!"_

"Oh I would," she said dangerously, "I most definitely would. I'm going to consume it slowly, nibble by nibble, and you can do _naught but watch…"_

Link clamped his paws over his ears, _"Stop it! Stopitstopitstopit!" _he suddenly unraveled himself from his blanket and shot to his feet, an odd defeated look appeared on his muzzle.

Zelda smiled in satisfaction. She knew that Midna had exploited the Hero's love of food many, many times throughout their journey together, the result was…better than expected. In fact, much better than expected, she had no idea it would be so effective. "Well, that wasn't too hard was it?"

"_Since when have you been so cruel?" _Link whined. _"First the bath," _his head dropped, _"…and now…taunting me with bacon? Oh how could you…"_

Zelda found it odd just how…dog-like he had been acting. "Seriously, is this complaining a new trend? Because it's quickly getting old…"

"_Huh?" _said Link. Vigorously, he shook his head from side to side, his brow furrowed in concentration while trying to suppress his canine-impulses. His eyes seemed to be a whole lot clearer, _"Sorry, it's just…my wild urges have been much more prominent ever since I got stuck in this form."_

Zelda stared at him quizzically, and then nodded in understanding, "This…isn't going to be a problem, is it?"

He met her gaze, his expression strong, _"Don't worry, it will not affect my performance. I can deal with it."_

Zelda shrugged, "If you say so."

He cleared his throat, _"Okay, so what is it that you had for me?"_

* * *

><p>The training grounds outside of the castle barracks were pretty packed. Young men had eagerly answered the Queen's summons, yearning for a chance to prove themselves. Older soldiers tested the newcomers, trading blows to determine their level of skill. The sound of training swords clashing dominated the afternoon air, along with the sound of bowstrings twanging, occasionally followed by a thud, indicating a successful hit. Those thuds, however, were alarmingly rare.<p>

Ashei snorted with amusement as she knocked the sword from the hand of another recruit. The startled young man lost his balance and fell onto his back, staring at her in shock. The Queen cited Ashei's act of defending her as more than enough to allow her to help whip the new recruits into shape. Though…there was a downside. Time and time again, she kept sparring with men who vastly underestimated her fighting skill, which turned the bouts into really one-sided fights.

The man gulped when she flicked the tip of her blade near his throat.

"Why is it that they keep sending me the worst fighters, yeah?" she seethed, the man visibly quivered, "What? You thought I'd be an easy target because I'm a _girl?"_

"Wha…what…"

"Oh I'm sorry, am I being too rough, yeah?"

"Uh…no sir…er…ma'am!...er…" he stammered.

"Get your act together before you think of facing me again!" she growled as the man scrambled to his feet and ran off, _away _from the field.

"Ashei, stop being so forceful! You've scared off another one!" an approaching speaker shouted.

"Some people need a heavy hand…" said Ashei

"If what the Queen says is true, we will need as many swords as we can!"

"No, you need _competent _swords," Ashei turned and glared at Captain Jas, "If someone backs down after losing a single fight, then you _shouldn't _allow them in, yeah? You want men with spines!" she turned away and crossed her arms, "Something most of Hyrule's soldiers are lacking…"

"I know that the Queen allowed you to be here, but don't lecture me!"

Ashei quickly closed the distance between them and glowered at the so-called 'captain'. Unsurprisingly, he balked. She held it for a moment before storming off in frustration.

_No wonder this army is being driven into the ground… _she thought as she got out of the other man's sight before leaning on a wall with her arms crossed.

It made perfect sense for her to be rough on the men she was sparring with; if they were all bravado and no spine, they wouldn't last very long in a battlefield. Better to separate the wheat from the chaff now.

Of course, it was either that, or they were just too ashamed that they were beaten by a girl. That irritated her even more. One thing she liked so much about Link, even though she hadn't fought directly alongside him for very long, was how he never once second-guessed her, deliberately keeping her back because she was one of her country's few swordswomen.

_Why can't more men be like him?_

She was so preoccupied with her musings that she didn't notice someone approach her.

"Ah! Lady Ashei!"

Ashei glared at turned towards the source, a retort ready on her tongue but her expression softened when she realized that it was just a little messenger boy.

She cleared her throat, "Yes, kid?"

"The Queen was asking for you!" he squeaked.

"Oh!" she said surprised, "Did she say what for?"

"Nope," the boy shook his head, "Better not keep her waiting! Bye!"

Ashei watched as the boy scampered off; she decided to heed the messenger's last statement. It wasn't like she was doing anything anyway.

_Wonder what she wants with me? _She thought as she sulked away.

She followed the trail until it lead into the cobblestone path running in a circle that surrounded the castle, the sounds of activity fading into the distance behind her. Occasionally, she glanced upward towards the castle's spires. Even though she had lived in this city for a significant period of time, the sheer size of the structures had _that _effect on her. She stopped briefly when she passed under the bridge in which she and the other resistance members had saved Link from an ambush. That still seemed so recent.

_Wonder where you are, Link…_

Soon after, she found herself walking up the stone steps to the main door to the castle, turning the knob and pushing it open. The familiar sight of the large foyer with its innumerable paintings dotting the walls greeted her.

Surprisingly, even though with all this excitement building up in the kingdom, it was relatively deserted in the chamber. The Queen, as expected was sitting on her temporary throne on a raised platform, and before her, were two men she had least expected to see.

"Auru! Shad!" she said, surprised, at the sight of the older, snowy-haired man; the two men turned around to face her, Auru's eyes brightened in recognition while Shad balked slightly. She walked over to them, "You're back, yeah! I didn't know you were here in Castle Town! When did you get here?"

"Just recently actually," Auru, lips curled into a smile, "It's good to see you again, Lady Ashei. Heard you saved the Queen, good on you."

"Um…very good," Shad mumbled nervously.

She smiled back at Auru, "Thank you," said Ashei, "But please, I told you to drop the 'Lady' crap, it doesn't suit me, yeah."

He chuckled, "You're right."

"Not to be rude, but what are you doing here, yeah? I thought two would be too tied up investigating the Sacred Grove…"

"Well you see…" he scratched the back of his head, "After you and Shad had your…disagreement," Ashei scratched her head in embarrassment and blushed slightly, while the younger man shuffled around nervously and coughed, "…and you left, we were slowed slightly, but we found something."

Ashei cocked her head, "What kind of…something?"

Auru shrugged, "I have no idea," he said honestly; Ashei noticed the odd, cylindrical object tucked under Shad's arm, "We thought it was just another piece of rubble, but in reality, we think it was actually part of some ancient machine, which Shad thinks could be related to the Sky People. We headed back soon after finding it."

"Well, what are you going to do now? Why are you here, yeah?"

"Word of another possible war had reached far enough south, into Faron. I heard that since Zelda is heavily recruiting, I'd thought I'd lend a hand, see if I can make something of this rabble, the Queen gave me the okay," he nodded his head in Zelda's direction, "You know, back when I was your age, I was a quite a warrior too, I've still got some fight left in me," he crossed his arms, "Besides, this is a big project, the Queen is going to need all the help she can get."

"Oh, well good luck with that, yeah? Hopefully you'll be able to knock some sense into that idiot captain's head…" she grumbled. "And Shad?"

He swallowed loudly; Ashei gritted her teeth at the sight of not-quite-yet healed bruise beneath one of his eyes. "Oh, well I…"

_Oh all right… _"Uh…hi Shad, yeah," _oh just get it over with…_ "So…um…I'm sorry I hit you, that was uncalled for, yeah."

Shad looked surprised at the sudden apology, "Oh! Well I…It's all right, old girl. I shouldn't have said those things," he cleared his throat, "Well, first off, we came to present this artifact to Her Majesty," he drummed his fingers on the object, "See if I can dig up anything in the library," suddenly he glanced at the Queen, "That is, if I have permission to browse the library, Your Majesty?"

"You may," said Zelda.

"Thank you," said Shad, "Also, I hoped to find Link here. I say, where is the old chap? I heard he was with you."

Ashei shifted around uncomfortably at the sudden declaration as both men stared at her expectantly, "Um, why are you looking for him, yeah?"

Shad seemed unfazed by the question, "He was the one that found that old book for me; I never actually got the chance to find where he got it…or what happened to that cannon in Kakariko…" his voice trailed off, "But, he also had that marvelous rod, an actually working piece of Sky Technology! Here, take a look," Ashei shrugged and heeded his words as he beckoned her. He adjusted his glasses before pointing at unintelligible writing on the side, writing in a long-dead language.

"It's…funny writing!"

"That, dearest Ashei, is _sky writing! _I say, haven't I told you about it before?"

"You sure have, yeah…" she grumbled. It was all he _ever _seemed to talked about.

"And you see this here?" he pointed to a hollowed out portion of the artifact.

"It's a hole," Ashei droned.

"This is where…a power source would be!" he cleared his throat, "I say, if I didn't know better myself, I'd say that this could be activated by the dominion rod!" he smiled, "Now, where is Link, old girl?"

"Uhhh…" she swallowed loudly, "Well, I'm afraid you're out of luck, yeah?"

His smile faltered, "What you mean?"

"I haven't seen him in days, yeah," she said honestly, "I have no idea where he is."

"But…what? I mean…how? I say, how do you lose track of someone like that?" his face was full of disappointment.

"I'm sorry, yeah," said Ashei, she turned to the Queen, "You…have been trying to find him, right, your Majesty?"

"Yes, I have," said Zelda, "But don't worry, Link is very capable. He will resurface on his own power, I am sure of it."

"But how can you be so _sure?_" said Ashei, bitterly. Though deep down, she knew the Queen was right. If any man had the tenacity to survive anything, save the _moon_ falling on him, Link was that man. Though thinking of Link…she got an idea. "Say, my Queen. You wouldn't happen to know where the uh…'other' Link is would you?"

"Other Link?" Auru wondered out loud.

"Hey guys, I've got someone I want you to meet, yeah!" said Ashei. Both Shad and Auru exchanged looks. She hadn't seen the oversized wolf in days, and she enjoyed his presence. "So…your Majesty, do you know where he is?"

The Queen smiled knowingly, before jerking her head off to the right slightly. Ashei followed the notion before her gaze settled on a slightly shadowed section behind the raised platform the throne was positioned on. A large dark shape that she was certain wasn't there before sulked in it.

"Oh," she mouthed as her eyes widened in surprise. Both of the other men's mouths went agape slightly at the unexpected sight of a huge wolf lifting itself from the ground, and confidently striding out into full light. They backed away nervously. "Hey you," Ashei said cheerfully as he approached.

Both men stared out of curiosity as Ashei walked up to the huge canine and patted his head. His fur felt so soft and fluffy, and obvious sign that he had recently been washed. Ashei reached back and scratched him behind one of his ears, his eyes closing in content as he leaned into them, yawning deeply all the while.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet the other Link, he's a friend," said Ashei as she turned towards the other resistance members.

"That's a…big fellow," said Shad.

"And he's…friendly?" asked Auru as he approached the huge canine.

"Yup, don't worry. He won't bite," she turned her head towards him, "You…won't bite, yeah?" much to the surprise of the two men, he seemed to acknowledge the statement.

"He's a mellow one, isn't he," said Auru as the wolf provided no resistance as he inclined the wolf's head so they were staring directly into each other's eyes. Not that he had to incline it much, since Link was so tall for a wolf.

"I say, is he yours, Ashei?" said Shad.

Ashei shrugged and patted the wolf's head, "I wouldn't say he really belongs to anybody, yeah? He's just been hanging around with whoever he feels like."

"So what, did he follow you home, and you asked the Queen if you could keep him?" Auru joked.

"Well, I didn't have to ask, but basically yeah," said Ashei, "Though at least he asked if he could follow, yeah."

"I say, interesting pattern on his forehead here," Shad as he joined them as they found a part of the wolf to gently stroke, he placing his hand on Link's forehead, tracing the mark there, "I think I've seen that mark before but where did I…I say, why is the old boy wearing earrings?"

"Earrings?" Ashei said, surprised. Sure enough, she could see two small blue hoops passing through each of the wolf's ears, "Huh. I never noticed that before, yeah," she glanced at Zelda, "You didn't put these here, did you?"

Zelda shook her head.

Ashei placed her hands on her chin. _Now why would a wolf be wearing earrings? _She thought. Just then, she realized something else; _didn't the um…other Link wear similar earrings?_ She knew that he wore them, but she never really took a closer look.

"Link is a good name for him," Auru chimed in, "I mean, both of them have the same eyes."

"That's what I was thinking, yeah?" said Ashei, _same…ear accessories too…_ "That's pretty much what _everyone _notices about him first."

"Well, magnificent animal you've got there," said Auru, backing away from the large animal. Ashei didn't know if the older man noticed but the wolf visibly swelled with pride. "Well, I won't keep you any longer, I heard you have an appointment with the Queen. I'll be seeing you."

"Later, yeah?" said Ashei.

The older man saluted goodbye and turned on his heel, heading towards the door.

"Um, I guess I'll leave you be now," said Shad, as he turned towards a different door, visibly straining with the heavy old artifact he was carrying. "Good luck with…whatever you are doing, old girl."

"Do you need help with that?" said Ashei, noticing her friend's discomfort.

He glanced at her, his face blushing slightly, "No. I can handle it. I say, don't you have to speak to the Queen?"

"I insist…"

"Don't you worry dear Ashei, I can…" He was forced to pause and pant before continuing."…handle this…" he grunted as he placed his burden on the floor to open a door, soon disappearing behind it. Ashei held her gaze for a moment longer.

Someone clearing her throat drew her attention away. "Knight Ashei?"

Suddenly she remember just _now _whose presence she was in, "Oh um…Queen Zelda!" she gave a quick and awkward bow, "You called, yeah?"

Zelda seemed to be slightly amused by Ashei's rapid formalities, "Please, Ashei. No one else is around, except him…" she jerked her head at the nearby wolf, "You can just call me Zelda."

"Oh right…sorry, I forgot, yeah," she responded, "So, what do you need?"

Zelda slumped back in her chair, "Something came up. Something troubling."

Ashei clasped her fingers together, "What is it? Did you squeeze some juicy information from that surviving assassin?"

"Well, that too," said Zelda, "By all accounts, it sounds like this group was hired by someone in my court."

"Oh, do you have a lead?"

Zelda shook her head and let out a disgruntled sigh, "Sadly, no. But that's not the main reason why I called you here."

"I'm listening."

"I've received troubling messages, from the leaders of both the Goron and Zora tribes. Something…is lurking near their domains. Neither of them could give me any details, but I feel inclined to agree."

"And why is that…"

Zelda glanced at her feet, then at the back of her right hand, "I've had a…vision of sorts, I guess you could say. I don't really know how to describe it. I feel that something has been released…something evil."

The wolf glanced at the Queen with what could be considered a dubious look on his features, as if he was saying, _'Oh really? I totally didn't realize that before.'_

"I…see…" said Ashei, "But, why ask for me, yeah? Link did most of the work last time…"

"Don't sell yourself short," said Zelda, glancing at the still slightly-drowsy wolf again, "It is…an intuition of mine that you will do fine. Besides, I've heard that you have been having some…disputes with Captain Jas. This would give you something else to do."

"Feels like I'm beating my head against a wall…" Ashei grumbled.

"I'd like you to go talk to the Gorons and the Zoras, and see if you can help in any way."

"I guess I could try, yeah?" said Ashei, "But, how am I going to get there? My horse was killed, and it's quite a distance on foot to each of them…not to mention the supplies I'd have to carry, my equipment…"

"Oh, you won't be going alone," said Zelda. At Ashei's raised eyebrow, she continued, "He will go with you," she gestured at Link, "As both a companion and a mount."

"A…mount?" stammered Ashei. Both the woman and the wolf were equally surprised by that declaration. The beast's gaze shot towards the Queen and he made an oddsound, something like a confused whimper, as Ashei continued. "I mean…is that safe, yeah? Not that I'm doubting your judgment but…"

"Oh, don't worry. _I've _ridden on him before," said Zelda. "I assure you, it is quite safe. He's strong enough to carry multiple people, fast, and he is totally fearless. Besides, if you run into any trouble, he'll be able to take care of it, no problem."

Ashei stood with her mouth agape, trying to figure out what words to say, "Er…alright, yeah? Um…when do you want me to leave?"

"As soon as you are able."

"Give me some time to prepare, yeah?" said Ashei. Ever since she had returned from her last mission, the Queen had rewarded her with a large enough sum of rupees to buy herself a heavier, stronger suit of armor. Plus she would need food, water…other essentials. She suddenly wished that she had a bottomless pouch like the one she had seen Link use.

"I can do that."

"I will…see you soon, I guess?"

"Good luck."

Ashei walked out of the room, glancing back at the Queen and the wolf a few times, mumbling something under her breath.

Link and Zelda shared a brief moment of silence.

"…_any reason you failed to mention that I would be carrying Ashei around?" _asked Link.

Zelda looked at him, "Is something wrong?"

"_She could have used Epona you know, I would have asked her."_

"Link, you and she seem to be working well together so far. Besides, I know how fast you can run, it will be a quick trip."

"_I know, I would have gone with her anyway, even if she wasn't riding me."_

Zelda rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Link, what is exactly wrong with this arrangement?"

"_It's just…I haven't carried anyone around since…" _he trailed off. Zelda sighed sadly when he realized what he was getting at. _"Just the thought of it brings up things I wish I could forget…I can't help but associate letting someone ride me with…__**her**__..."_

"You still think about her a lot, don't you?"

"_Yeah…" _he said quietly. _"Before you say anything else…" _he met her gaze, _"No, I can't just let her go…not yet…and I don't know if I ever can…"_

Zelda rose from her throne and stood next to him, putting her hand on his furry head, stroking him gently, "I can still feel our connection…just barely. She misses you too."

Link whined, closing his eyes at the Queen's last statement, _"Ugh…I realize how…pointless it is to dwell on it, but there is nothing I can do…"_

"You don't know that…"

Link turned away from her and sighed, _"Let's change the topic before I start crying, please? Mighty wolves don't cry…"_

"I understand…"

"_So…exactly how long ago was it that you got word of these incidents, since you had this vision of yours?"_

"The dream was last night," said Zelda, who opted to scratch Link's chin, "I saw darkness. Something spilling out of both Death Mountain and Lake Hylia. I saw people dying, Gorons and Zoras mostly. The darkness destroyed the lands around it," she paused, letting Link drink in that information, "I just received a message this morning, from both tribes. You were asleep of course," she drawled. Link glanced away in embarrassment. "They feel that something strange is happening; it can't be coincidence that I received this news shortly after having that terrible nightmare. I don't want to pass by the opportunity to stop a potential disaster."

"_Yeah, I realize that," _said Link. _"Don't worry, Zelda, I'll get it done…"_

"Oh, and one more thing," Zelda interjected, with a hint of a smile, "In the messages, they directly mentioned you; I think the leaders of the tribes know exactly who the Hero is."

"_Oh," _said Link, _"Well…I think I trust them enough to not blurt out that fact to whomever may be listening," _he bowed his head slightly, _"Then again, I can't exactly say I'm surprised that they know; I mean, I __**did **__work with them directly several times. Especially the Gorons, since…you know, I sort of braved those hellish mines of theirs?" _a hint of a smile came to his lips, _"Seriously, who designed that place? You think that a majority of the lava pits would have been bridged…or at least have safety rails…or that I wouldn't have to…you know, cross a giant rotating platform, desperately rushing for the magnetic tiles. What was that thing even for?"_

"How should I know? I've never been there, and I don't ever plan on going there."

Link snorted in amusement, _"Well, suit yourself," _his brow furrowed slightly, _"Come to think of it, I'd like to know who designed __**all **__of those places__. Like Lakebed Temple…didn't that used to be a place of worship of some kind ages ago? How are lethal pitfalls relevant to paying respect to whatever deity was worshipped there?_

"Who knows, maybe the ancient Zoras worshipped gravity?"

Link openly laughed at that statement, _"Hah, maybe they did."_

"Say Link…"

"_Yeah?"_

"While you are away, did you plan on making a trip to the Sacred Grove? To see if the Master Sword can once again allow you to revert to your true form?"

Link sighed, _"To be honest, Zelda, I'm not exactly sure which is my 'true-form' anymore. This form feels as natural to me as anything. But…yes," _he nodded once, _"I'd like to try…though how I'm supposed to relay that thought to my new rider…" _he paused slightly, _"…as that it is worth our time to head out that way."_

"She seems to…heed your 'words', so to speak, from what I've noticed," said Zelda, "I'll be honest, no matter how very well I know that there is a human mind in that body, I still can't get over the fact at how expressive a dog you are."

"_I…tend to have that effect on people," _he quipped, _"That's assuming they don't run first…" _he shrugged, _"Hopefully, if I'm with Ashei, they'll actually give me a chance,_" he glanced up at her, _"That felt so weird the other day, walking through town in this form without people running from me," _he said in all honesty.

Zelda smiled at him, scratching him on top of his head, between his ears. She noticed that a certain relic was gone, "Is your…Shadow stored in your…personal…shadow storage?"

"_Yes, it is," _he said. In response, he recalled it, Zelda watched as black squares materialized out of thin air and reformed into the shadowy relic mostly concealed by his hair. _"By the way, it's called a Twili Pocket, or at least that's what she called it…" _he trailed off, _"By the way, I've been practicing a lot, not so lazy now, am I?"_

"Oh," said Zelda, "Can't say I'm not too surprised to hear that you've accomplished something under my nose; you seem to have a natural affinity for staying unnoticed when you want to."

A wolfish grin came onto Link's features, _"That's truer than you think, here, watch…" _Zelda indeed did watch as Link furrowed his brow in concentration. For a moment, nothing happened, but then Zelda felt an unmistakable burst of shadow energy. Suddenly, one moment he was there, the next he faded from view, leaving only a slightly darker shadow.

Zelda stared, her mouth agape, "Okay. How long have you had this ability?"

"_Since the day you and Ashei were attacked," _said Link, as he reappeared, _"It's still a work in progress, so don't judge me yet."_

"Didn't plan on it," Zelda said with a smirk, "By the way, don't be afraid to keep an ear to the ground when you are gone. Maybe you will something interesting. If not, hopefully I'll have another premonition by the time you get back, or I get solid information from the prisoner…"

"My Lady, who are you talking to?" a new voice interjected.

Both of them turned towards the source; Link recognized the woman as she approached. _What was her name again? Elizabeth? Advisor in domestic affairs or something along those lines?_

The woman in question was carrying a few documents in her arms, staring at the two of them with a quizzical look on her features.

"Hm? Oh, no one," said Zelda, as she returned to her throne, "Did you need something?" Zelda glanced over a Link and gave him a subtle gesture with her left hand, dismissing him.

"_See you soon, I hope," _said Link.

* * *

><p>Frankly, Dark was absolutely annoyed that his master didn't opt to carry out this plan a <em>little <em>earlier. As in, a week ago. It was all so sudden, one moment, he was scheming just exactly how he was going to get the hero's attention, the next, Majora was suddenly finding and releasing many of Ganondorf's former guardians from their imprisonment in the void.

In hindsight, his own little plan to get the hero's attention seemed to be poorly thought out. Sending his goons after the Hero, and hope that the Hero would come snooping around for him… at least he still got his enjoyment out of essentially sending over two dozen men to their deaths.

Dark could vividly recall his own incarceration in the void; blank, mindless nothingness. His existence completely meaningless, leaving him contemplating exactly why such a place existed in the first place. He spent his whole time bottling up hate; both at the Hero, for defeating and humiliating him, and Ganondorf, for condemning him there in the first place.

Dark almost brutally attacked the first guardian to be revived; he almost looked identical to his old master. All that was different was a flaming skull in place of his head. His antipathy for his old master still burned strong.

Although, Dark couldn't help but be resentful at how the other creature had been freed by Majora. A greater power had brought him back for a purpose. In Dark's case, when he had escaped from the void, he was completely lost, directionless, and weakened. At the time, he knew that he couldn't stand against the hero, the sole enemy he was compelled to destroy. He had that sword, and at his side was that imp with her powerful shadow magic. He had wandered, aimless, and alone. He had no idea what drove him to build up this shady organization of his; the answer wasn't made clear until several months later, when his benefactor revealed himself.

Though, he begrudgingly acknowledged that he and the other guardian had something in common. They were both cast away and forgotten by their old master.

_Forgotten._

That's what they were. They served him, they obeyed him, they did everything for Ganondorf, but a single failure later, and then they were condemned to non-existence for centuries. They were both witnesses to when the old princess used that ocarina to undo the damage that Ganon had wrought, unknowingly splitting time in two different directions. They both hated the Hero, the Old Master, and everything in between. They both desired one thing, and one thing alone: destruction.

Yet, those two weren't the only ones that Majora had freed. A great dragon was being revived in the mountain, while an amorphous horror was being similarly reformed in the depths of Lake Hylia as Dark was contemplating his own, meaningless existence.

Also, while that was happening, the other guardian was rising to his feet for the first time in centuries. Pinpricks of light appeared in the sockets of the skull, as the flames that could have passed for his version of hair flared brightly.

Dark smiled wickedly, "It is good to see you again, brother."

The apparition glanced around briefly, before his gaze settled on him, "Oh, it's _you_," he growled, "The one who shares the same face with the enemy. How is it that you can tolerate your existence?"

"Touchy as ever, I see," Dark drawled, "That means a whole lot coming from you, the phantom of the man who cast us into the void in the first place."

Phantom Ganon materialized his spear out of thin air, "To be free, after so long…" he flexed his limbs.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, my master, your _new _master, brought you back for a reason," said Dark, circling around the hulking aberration.

"And what is that?" the phantom said dangerously.

"Our new master is going to be sending his armies to burn the land of Hyrule soon, but something stands in our way," said Dark, "Something that all hope for this damnable land hinges on."

The Phantom responded with a heavy silence.

"It's simple really; it's something we've wanted to do for hundreds of years," an evil grin came onto his face, "Kill the Hero."

* * *

><p><em>(AN) Sorry it took so long! (Again!)_

_A new semester of school has started for this character (that is, me), so like…stuff._

_Random trivia time!  
>The answers to last chap's questions were:<em>

_Cane of Somara_

_I've had enough of your disingenuous assertions!_

_So….blarfshnorgull got em both. Here, have an imaginary hat!_

_This chapter's questions:_

_In Link's Awakening, how do you do the screen warp glitch? (Sadly fixed in the DX version)_

_In Portal 2, in which chapter and test chamber do you find the final Rattman den?_

_Random writing gripe: Excessive profanity is just annoying._

_Until next time!_

_Me!_


End file.
